Kingdom Hearts: Endless War
by C00K53Y
Summary: This is the third of five planned books. It is a series. And a long one at that. Or it will be by the end. It's about the future of the Kingdom Hearts series, with completely new enemies, and all the big characters from the games. It's a story about how to conquer your greatest challenges, and fears. As that is what will have to happen, if Sora and the other wielders will ever win.
1. The Story So Far

**Welcoming Authors Note: **Hello, is always a good way to start these things. This is the third part of a five part fan fiction I am writing. So... to avoid confusion in any new readers, I recommend reading them first. They are not short reads, and neither will this be. So if that's not what you want, I'll be sorry to see you go, but... that's life. To my old readers. Welcome back!

Anyway, to begin this, I've decided to do something different. Usually I do a recap in my authors note, but that makes it far too long. So here, I've decided to do a recap chapter, breaking the fourth wall, as one of my characters explains to you all what has happened. Obviously, my regular readers will know what has happened, but you never know what you've forgotten. Please remember, this series began before any information on Kingdom Hearts 3D... And came from the secret ending to Birth By Sleep and Re:Coded as a whole. This will make sense once I get to the recap. Also, this never actually happens and is purely for the benefit of the reader.

So, I hope you enjoy. :)

**Kingdom Hearts: Endless War**

**Chapter 1: The Story So Far**

Fallan stood alone in the deepest and loneliest part of Ray's heart.

He stood alone on a stained glass platform, that was a perfect image representing what Ray's life had been, and would be. What it looked like, well that is something you will be told in the far future.

Fallan heard a voice, a simple voice.

"So, what has happened?" It asked him.

"Where do I start?" Fallan asked the voice.

"Start from the beginning, the very beginning..." The voice told him.

"Well that's not so easy... but you asked for it..." Fallan began, before looking around.

"Where and who are you exactly?" Fallan asked the voice.

There was no answer at first.

Until I answered.

"I'm just someone, who is documenting your life and the lives of those around you. We may be universes apart, but we share a unbreakable connection. You're the only one who has been able to physically speak to me... so that's something. Where am I... Well, I'm sitting in my home, and through the link we share, I can see what you are doing, and what many others are seeing."

"Why are you documenting the lives of those that live in this universe?" Fallan asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. At first, it was just because I could. Now, I think I have people that are interested in what is going on. So if I can, I have to help people."

Fallan fell silent for a short time.

"I think, we're going to get along." He finally said laughing to himself. "I guess, I should help you then..." He said, thinking of exactly what to cover.

Neither he or I said anything for a while. It must have been a few minutes before another word was spoken.

"Well, this all began, right in the beginning." He said, laughing. "I'm not sure exactly, but I know this is important. You see, I was told that this universe began when two powerful creatures clashed in an empty universe. At the time, they were only known as Creation and Destruction. The power that was released lead to a world forming, a complete and perfect world. Or so people thought."

"What happened then?" I asked.

"Well, no one is sure. As, there are no records from that far back. But I know that Kingdom Hearts came into being..."

"The heart of all worlds..." I said.

Fallan nodded.

"Yeah... and from Kingdom Hearts, something strange happened. People came into existence. Human beings appeared. Some believe it was Kingdom Hearts that did this, and that is why the human race wants to go back, as they originally came from it. They just want to return home."

"This didn't come into light for a long time though did it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No..." Fallan answered. "At the same time as Kingdom Hearts, two forces came into the universe. Pure Light and Total Darkness. The purest of the pure. For there were two realms created to keep the balance. Two perfect worlds. One resting in light, the other in darkness. There was nothing wrong at this time, but the elements themselves, soon took form, into something that could fight."

"The first time that light met darkness..." I said.

Fallan agreed once again. "Am I telling this story or are you?" He asked.

"Sorry." I replied.

"Good." He said, before continuing. "But yes, when they met, chaos fell on the worlds. So much destruction..."

I didn't want to interrupt again, so I didn't. For now at least.

"The human race, had to fight back. To defend the world that had been so perfect. They begged from help from their true home, and so came the counterpart of Kingdom Hearts. The original X-blade. Or Kye blade as it was called."

"Of course, Kingdom Hearts still had one last thing to give the human race..." I said.

Fallan looked up to the empty sky with anger in his eyes that I had once again cut him off.

"Sorry." I said.

Fallan just laughed.

It was only then that I knew he was joking.

"Yes... Kingdom Hearts, granted the human race with yet another weapon. A weapon that looked like the humans that was filled with all the powers of Kingdom Hearts. Also known as... me. But, I failed before the get go. The body I should have been able to form, failed to do so. And I remained as just an emotionless consciousness."

Fallan, seemed so saddened, just remembering something that had happened thousands of years ago.

"From there, the humans saw one last option. They saw the x-blade and tried to create weapons, copies of it, shall we say. They were in the shape of keys, and obvious became the very first key blades. This would lead to troubles later on, but for now, it was the only option. With these keys, Kingdom Hearts gave them the door to open. With thousands of key blade wielders, they were able to open the doors to two new realms. The realm of Pure Light and Total Darkness. Prisons for the armies that had come from these purists. They were trapped there... I guess, if I had done my job properly, they could have been defeated, and we wouldn't have the problem we do now."

"It wasn't your fault..." I said.

"But it was..." He answered. "But that doesn't even matter. At the end of that so called 'Endless War', the key wielders split themselves. Some went to the realm of darkness, some remained in the light. One thing to note, is that even without realisation, the worlds split. One day it just happened. They couldn't handle the chaos that had been caused by the war, and just broke. And ended in the state they are in today.. It is easy to say that after some years, this majestic weapon known as the x-blade became worshipped. So, the key wielders took it upon themselves to remake it, and find their way to Kingdom Hearts. Their true homes."

"This lead..." I began.

"This lead to the key blade war. The first and hopefully the last... The key blade war, only ended, when every last key wielder but three fell. Eraqus, Xehanort and Yen Sid. Yen Sid, gave up the key blade for a path of magic and peace. Eraqus chose the path of a teacher, and trained two young and budding students. While Xehanort travelled the worlds, and did what would lead him to become one of the most hated men in this universe".

"It lead to the journeys of Ven, Terra and Aqua..." I said.

Fallan agreed. "Yes, which only ended in Ven losing his heart, Aqua being thrown into the Realm of Darkness, and Terra being possessed by Xehanort. This ruined the lives of many more young people..."

I didn't have anything to say, so I just let him continue.

"Ven's heart landed in a young child, called Sora. He and his friends that were and that were to be, had already met the previous key wielders. Terra had even passed on the key blade to Riku... while Ven did it accidentally by taking refuge in Sora's heart. This lead to Sora's first journey, where he met the heartless of Xehanort. At this point being known as Ansem The Seeker of Darkness. In defeating him, Sora did not return home. His friend, Kairi did. While Riku, who had found troubles with darkness, was locked behind the door to Kingdom Hearts, and was left in the Realm of Darkness."

"This was truly the beginning of a long journey for Sora and those connected to him..." I added.

Fallan just nodded. "Yes. Next came Sora's journey through memories. He came to a place known as Castle Oblivion. Here he met many more people, people that he would become connected to. What he did not know was that Riku had found himself in the same castle. Here, Sora was hurt and had to go to sleep. Riku chose a path, not in darkness, or in light. But one in the middle. The road to the dawn as he called it. This just set the path for Sora's second true journey, as to him, Castle Oblivion never happened, and his memories of the castle were lost in his year long sleep."

"Will you tell the what happened during that year?" I asked.

"Do you...?" He asked, before changing his mind. "Of course you want me to." He began. "Well, Sora during his first journey had chose to remove his heart to save his friend. In doing so he created Roxas. His nobody. Another such person connected to his heart. Roxas joined a group of nobodies known as Organisation XIII. Here he took his own journey, until leaving the Organisation, only to meet Riku, and to be dragged back to Sora, where he would unknowingly help Sora wake up. Something that without Roxas would have never happened."

I had nothing to say once again. So, like before, I just let him continue.

Fallan did so quickly. "Well, Sora's second journey began. Where like before, he set out to find his friends. This time being Riku and the King, Mickey. He never found them until the end of such journey, but did find another fight worth fighting. Against the remaining Organisation, which contained Xehanorts nobody, Xemnas. In his defeat, Sora was reunited with Riku and the King, and they returned to Destiny Islands, their home. Hoping that they had heard the end of Xehanort."

"But, that man is never truly gone..." I said.

Fallan agreed. "Yes... The King only a few weeks after Sora and Riku's return sent the a letter. Warning them, after decoding Sora's journal, that Sora's journey was not over. And that he really had many people to help, and that Xehanort was going to return, as a whole person. So the two boys were called to pass an exam. The Mark of Mastery as it was called. They both passed easily, and in doing so found the way to not only wake someone from sleep, but remove a heart from a body, without the need for a Key blade of people hearts."

"Exactly what they needed for Ven and Terra..." I added.

"Exactly!" Fallan said agreeing. "This lead to their third journey quickly. Xehanort was reborn, and put his third plan in action. Originally he tried to use Terra for his final plan, but he was returned to his older body when he first met Sora. At the same time, Riku had returned to the Realm of Darkness, where he found Aqua, and brought her back to the light. Ven was the only one remaining, and with Aqua needing rest, it was not until she was okay, that she could tell them where to go to wake him up. Soon they did, and the five wielders went to the King. Kairi also soon joined the fight, and they chased Xehanort across the worlds, thwarting his plans at each turn. Finally they met him in a world he had created himself. Here he was once again summoning Kingdom Hearts, after doing it ever other time. As his first with the x-blade, to the second as Ansem to the third as Xemnas. The fourth, tipped Kingdom Hearts over the edge, and decided to put an end to it. It tried something it had tried once before. Creating a weapon to protect itself. This time, the weapon succeeded and was adopted by an old traveller. It was named Ray. At the same time, Sora and the other wielders fought Xehanort. But had to lose Roxas and Namine in the process. They were forced out of Sora and Kairi's hearts respectively and were thrown into a realm in between. Here they were given bodies and developed hearts. Some how... I have never truly known... It would not be a long time however, until they were freed. Obviously, Sora and the other wielders defeated Xehanort, and aimed to return home. However, Xehanort had left them no escape. Trapping them in his collapsing world, should he ever lose. Kairi would not have it however, and tried to teleport them out. However, she accidentally locked onto an old realm. The Realm of Pure Light. Where three remaining Soldiers trapped them, with no chance of escape from inside. They would have to rely on the next generation of key wielders."

"That was a lot..." I added.

"I had a lot to say." He replied.

"And you're not done..."

Fallan laughed. "Nope. Because Ray's journey then began. Well it took seven years first. Ray first slept for seven years. He would not wake. It took a miracle, as when he did, he was given a life by his old man protector. This old man, has never had a name, nor even truly explained himself. But he did create Ray's entire life. A fake past, that wouldn't prepare him for his future, but hinder him. Whatever it was for, we do not know. But Ray was thrown into his own journey. One that seemed a lot like Sora's first. It seemed so set up, at first. Ray chased after his friend Becca after he lost her. He then met a boy who would have trouble with darkness. It seemed to perfectly familiar, and so perfectly chaotic. It was strange, and I have no answer as to why it was."

"We may never know..." I added.

Fallan nodded. "Anyway, Ray had many troubles along the way, but eventually learnt of his heritage as a weapon of Kingdom Hearts. In the end he freed the key wielders. But Sora was lost, when his possessed friend Liam, attacked Sora. This lead to Ray, his friend Becca and Riku chasing after Liam and Total Darkness who were controlling him. In defeating both sides, they only freed the rest of the armies. And the Endless War was released on the worlds once again. The Point of War befell them."

"But there was more to come first." I said.

"Yes... In freeing Liam, Ray was killed. And he slowly disappeared. The energy that was being released from his death was enough to give people life and teleport others around the worlds. He sent everyone home, apart from Riku and Becca who wished to go the Realm of Darkness, after Riku had once again given into the darkness to defeat his enemies as they far overpowered him. Becca followed him, after she had lost Ray, and had been saved by Riku."

"So everyone returned home." I said.

"Yes. This lead to preparations for the oncoming storm. And a second miracle happened. Ray gave me life. I helped prepare the worlds. I watched as strange fragments of Ray. Almost ghosts, travelled the worlds and helped the wielders free their friends and make the right choices. They freed Roxas and Namine. Joined with the former Organisation. Found Riku's replica from Castle Oblivion. Gathered their friends that would help them fight. And sealed their friends in the key holes of the worlds, where they would be safe. It was an emotional start to a long war."

"That was one side of the story..." I said.

"True. The second side, was my story. Where I first thought I was there to help the wielders. Only to become obsessed with these fragments, and finally when I found out who their creator was, I become obsessed with finding out about and finding him. Ray's grandfather was responsible. A man who had supposedly died. Until, I and the wielders found out that he could travel through time, so his exact time line was uncertain. Either way, I learnt he came from the future, where the war was over, and that the key wielders had won."

"However..." I began for him.

"He warned me of a darker future. One where the chaos that had come from the world would take form into a monster unlike any other."

"But that is yet to come." I said.

Fallan nodded. "Yes. This old man's intentions were shaded at first, but I learnt eventually..." Fallan laughed. "At my point of death actually..."

I didn't want to say a word.

"He told me, he had done all of this to give life back to Ray. As long as I walked, Ray could not return. So he had to kill me. He was even sorry. In the end, I just accepted it, and joined back with Ray's heart. To help and guide him with my knowledge of the future. That's where we are now I guess..." Fallan said.

"Yeah..." I said. "But it has been seven years since then. Since everyone took shelter in the World That Never Was. Where everyone had to work together in a fight that was unlike any other they had fought in before. Over those seven years, they just hid, and fought when they could. It was the only thing they could do, but once those years passed, times had changed. And the tide of the war is about to change."

"Yeah. Thing are changing. And soon, Pure Light and Total Darkness shall fall." He said smiling.

That just made me smile at least.

"Thank you, Fallan." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For helping me retell the story so far." I answered.

"I don't have much else to do... So don't worry about it. I hope the people that have become interested in the lives of my friends, remain that way. And... as dark as it is, enjoy the adventure that is coming."

"As do I." I said. "Thank you again."

Fallan just smiled, as he faded away, along with the mysterious platform beneath his feet, as I lost the connection to the universe that I cared for so much.

**Authors Note: **So how did you find it? A kind of insane idea right? :L :P But I really do hope you have enjoyed, and as Fallan said, we hope you enjoy the rest of this story. And the ones that come after it. It's going to be a long journey, but stick with me, and I will make it worth it. I promise. Thank you to all my regulars, and welcome to all the newbies. Also, I shall go into more detail on what happened to each character in the next few chapters. But this was just a brief overview of the history of this Kh universe, and what has lead to these events. However that is enough for now, so I'll see you next time. :)


	2. Sora, Riku and Kairi

**Authors Note: **Okay, well this is the second chapter of "Endless War". Just some catch up sessions with each of the characters, as to what they've been doing over the seven years... I mean they've all been doing the same thing really, surviving, but they have all had something going on. I'll do a group of three characters per chapter... maybe a few more should the chapter be too small. However for now, I'm starting with the characters we all did, about ten years ago. :) I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Sora, Riku and Kairi. **

Sora stood in the hallways of The World that Never Was.

He had only just returned from a scouting mission with Lea and Roxas. He only wanted somewhere to rest. However, as he had learnt from fighting in this war for seven years, rest was a thing of the past.

He learnt to just appreciate this few moments of silence. They weren't even rest, as if you were caught resting, you were given something to do. You had to be.

Sora closed his eyes for a second, the silence was just what he needed.

But it was interrupted rather quickly.

"Come on Sora, we're heading out again!" Riku shouted from the other end of the hall.

Sora opened his eyes to look at him. Riku himself hadn't changed that much over the seven years. Sure he looked older, everyone did. But his darkness seemed to stop things from scarring, rather than making injuries scar. Which was a good thing as Riku looked like he always had. Unlike Sora who's entire body was covered in a scar or two. Of course Riku being different worried everyone, but Riku had held himself together for seven years, there wasn't a problem for now.

"Coming..." Sora said, walking slowly towards him.

Sora looked at Riku closer. He was wearing a plain black shirt, that he had found far more comfortable by losing the sleeves completely. The shirt had a collar that concealed most of his neck, and his hair now was once again pretty long, reaching at least a quarter of the way down his back. He still wore the same kind of jeans, that were the same colour as they had always been. They must have been a new pair however, as he had clearly grown over the years. He still towered over Sora in height, but there was no clear winner in their physical strength. Riku also carried a small bag over his shoulder. In it, he had his old Organisation cloak, and his armour gauntlet.

Aqua and Terra had helped design new armours from what they had once stored at The Land of Departure. For ease of use, they designed gauntlets for quick activation. By sliding the gauntlet over your hand, the armour would then come from that, and cover your body. Some powerful magic, but it came in handy, very often.

Riku kept such a gauntlet in his bag. Sora kept it attached to his belt. On Sora's appearance, he now wore such simpler clothes. He had a plain white buttoned shirt. The buttons ran the entire length of his shirt, but he only had them attached to the other side, half the way up. Unlike Riku, he had sleeves. But that was it. He wore plain black trousers that were more for manoeuvrability than style. But everyone had adapted into that kind of dress. Sora as previously stated, also wore a simple belt. There he had his gauntlet attached, and a small pouch that with a few enchantments, had a lot of room in it. A lot, meaning endless.

The two twenty five year old men made their way to the end of the hall.

"Now where are we going?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure where..." Riku began. "But the King said something about a small group of Knights that we should take care of..."

"A small group?" Sora asked.

Riku nodded.

"Seem like a waste of time to you? I know they're pretty strong, but I'm sure there are more useful things we could be doing..."

"Let's just do what we're told..." Riku said.

"Where'd the old Riku go?" Sora asked only half joking.

Riku just laughed.

"Where'd the old Sora go?" He asked in return.

They both just laughed, not really sure how to answer. When they turned the corner, they pushed open the door into the next room.

No one was there, so they continued to a kind of command room that had set up over the last few years. It had computers, that along with the protections Fallan had set up seven years before, acted as a perfect over watch of nearly everything that happened in the The World that Never Was.

Finally they made it to the command room, where they stood in the door way.

In there, like always, Terra, Ansem, Mickey and Aqua were arguing as to what was the next best course of action. No one ever had a plan, but the arguing made it seem like they did.

That was the way everyone else thought it worked anyway, and they weren't far wrong.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Sora asked aloud, alerting everyone of their presence.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Sorry... but I'm thinking just taking out a small group isn't really the greatest use of my... I mean our abilities..." He pointed out.

"But you still have to do your part..." Terra responded.

"I know... but even re-con is more exciting that ambushing some random knights that happen to be out by themselves..." Sora said, showing he was still a child at heart. A child that had learnt a couple more words, but still a child.

"We know Sora... But when there's too many of them, we don't stand a chance. When there's too little, we make a small difference at least." Mickey said.

Sora shook his head. "Then send someone else. Send Riku and me somewhere more important!"

Riku just stood there silently as this went on. He was perfectly happy to get out of the castle.

"Sora... Grow up will you, and just do your part!" Terra shouted.

Sora just shook his head, holding back some choice words.

"Fine..." He ended up saying, as he walked back out of the doorway, and back the way he had come.

Riku remained to get their mission properly.

"Where are we going?" Riku asked.

"There's a few Knights moving through Twilight Town as we speak. Take them out, and head back immediately." Ansem answered.

Riku nodded, and turned to leave.

"Oh and Riku!" Terra shouted. "Don't let him wander off again. Straight back!"

Riku nodded once again and headed after Sora, so that they could head out.

xXx

"What was that about?!" Riku called as he ran after Sora.

Sora spun around and stopped for a second, thinking about what he could say.

"It's been seven years... Seven years! We're still doing the same thing we were doing at the beginning. In fact we did more then. Now I feel like we're just waiting around to lose."

"Come on Sora, we're all still here. We've just got to stay strong."

Sora wouldn't listen, that was clear already. "Just look at Kairi..." Sora began. "We're all still here, but we're all getting hurt every day. Some of us worse than others. One day one of us might just not make it back.."

"You're still worried about that prophecy aren't you...?" Riku asked.

Sora just nodded.

"In the end Sora..." Riku began. "We all die. We had so little information from him... or you did anyway. All we know is that one of you dies earlier than the rest. Which is expected. And even if it is destiny for one of you to die, destiny will just have to be another thing I beat. It can line up behind Eclipse and Solaris."

Sora just laughed at that.

"Now go on." Riku said. "Go see Kairi in the infirmary before we head out."

xXx

Riku walked away back to one of the many meeting rooms the wielders had set for between missions. Most people went straight to bed, or the infirmary as the problem was sometimes. But on the odd occasion, there were people around.

Riku looked around and saw no one.

"Great..." He said to himself.

"She's on her own mission with Elysia..." Someone said.

Riku shook his head. "Verrat, I'd appreciate if you would show up before speaking..."

There was a puff of black smoke and the Knight appeared in front of him.

"Sorry..." He said.

Riku laughed. "Don't worry. But you were saying?"

"Becca, you're looking for her right?"

Riku gave him one of his signature 'I'm going to kill you' stares.

"But you are..." Verrat said, not really afraid of him. In fact Riku wasn't sure if Verrat ever got scared.

Riku just nodded.

"So she headed out about half an hour ago. Went with that Elysia girl..."

"Thanks." Riku said.

"No worries..."

"But wait, you've been watching her...?" Riku asked.

"You're both so full of darkness, it's hard not to." Verrat explained.

Riku just nodded, he had already known that answer, but wished it wasn't true. Because after all, Riku was responsible for Becca giving into the darkness. Thanks to Ray, there wasn't a problem with her heart, but he was still worried about her. Especially as it was his fault.

"So I guess you're heading out now?" Verrat asked, knocking Riku out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." He answered bluntly.

"Do you mind if I come too. I officially don't exist in the eyes of your friends remember... So I don't get missions..."

"I'm still amazed you managed to stay hidden for seven years..." Riku added.

"Well... I don't know, I guess your friends aren't that smart..."

Riku just laughed. "Sometimes... but we've seen stranger things. You defecting to our side is not high on that list."

"Yeah... maybe I'll reveal myself one day. But that still begs the question. Can I go with you?" Verrat asked.

Riku nodded.

"Jump in..." He said.

Verrat nodded, and jumped into Riku, semi taking over him as he had done all those years ago and many times since.

xXx

"Kairi!?" Sora called as he walked into the infirmary.

He looked around, seeing all the bed curtains tucked away, apart from one. He pushed it aside, and saw Kairi being bandaged up by Aerith. She had been in an 'incident' as she called it, with a few Soldiers and a lot of knives. A lot of those knives ended up in her back, or pulled across it. She was feeling okay now, Aerith's healing magic had improved greatly, and there was nothing wrong with it to begin with.

However, due to the nature of the injury, Kairi had to sit there topless as Aerith bandaged her up. And Sora, had just waltzed in.

"Sora!" Kairi and Aerith shouted in unison.

Sora threw his hand over his eyes and slid back out of the curtain.

"Sorry." He said, dying to laugh.

"What was so urgent?" Aerith asked.

"I wanted to say goodbye. I've got another mission..."

"You have, I only just got back." Kairi said disappointedly.

"I know..." Sora said, just as unhappy.

"We hardly get to spend any time together..." Kairi pointed out.

"That's just the way things are..." Aerith said.

"I know..." Sora and Kairi both answered.

No one said anything for a moment as Aerith tied of the bandages and gave Kairi back her top.

Kairi got dressed properly and then pushed back the curtains. She already had full movement back.

"Why don't I come with you?" Kairi asked.

"No way, you need rest!" Aerith shouted.

Aerith looked over to the two of them as she tidied up from bandaging Kairi.

In a matter of seconds, Sora was beside Kairi and caught her in a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." He whispered.

"They were just a few cuts, that all." She said back.

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, but that's all she needed. It made her feel safe as long as she was in his arms.

"Now Kairi, don't think about leaving the Castle." Aerith said.

Kairi looked over to her, and just smiled.

"Okay..." She said, as she and Sora walked out.

xXx

Kairi went straight back to her room as told, but did so for a different reason.

Sora waited outside while she changed into more suitable clothes for the mission. As she stepped outside, Sora was hit with how mature and beautiful she looked. Not to say that she didn't normally. But when she readied to go out, there was something magnificent about her.

She came out wearing a plain pink and tight dress. While some would have thought it would reduce movement, and just be a pain, her acrobatic movements seemed to work well with it, the reason why it was designed the way it was. She then had a yellow and darker pink belts around her waist that kept the dress where it should be, even when she moved around. She also wore white gloves to protect her hands, they had a heart design on it, that cut away the fabric, edged it in pink and revealed her hand below. It was more for looks than use. The top of her dress also had a black trimming that also reached down her back, where the heart emblem rested once again. She was taking this Princess of Heart thing pretty seriously now. Being the only one left after all. She also had her hair tied up in a ponytail just to protect it from whatever may attack them.

"Come on Sora, we going?" She asked.

Sora nodded.

"You sure you're okay for this?" Sora asked.

She just smiled.

"I have you with me don't I?"

xXx

Riku began making his way towards where he and Sora had decided to meet before leaving

As he walked down one of those many hallways, the lights seemed to blinker out, leaving the entire hall in the dark.

"What's going on?" Riku called.

Riku looked around, spending so much time in the darkness, on every occasion had improved his eye sight greatly. While in the darkness that was of course.

The hallway was empty, but he wasn't aware the Castle That Never Was had power cuts. In fact he wasn't aware it had power.

That was a question for another day.

But for now. He only wanted to know what was happening.

"Verrat!" Riku shouted. "Are you doing this!? No... You wouldn't... Where are you!?"

There was no answer.

Riku ran for the door, but as he ran towards it, it only seemed to stretch away from him. Like the room became longer the closer he got to it.

"Sora!" Riku shouted in worry.

"Kairi!" He tried.

Neither answered.

"Becca..." He tried to shout, only for it to come out as nothing more than a whisper.

Riku summoned his key blade to him, and started hitting the walls like a possessed maniac. As he scratched away at the walls, he only seemed to reveal a pouring darkness from its cracks.

"What is happening!?" He screamed.

Riku fell to his knees, and places his head in his hands. As he lost hope, being locked in the darkness. In one place, away from the world.

But that wasn't all that was about to be taken away from him.

He watched, as his hands turned into nothing more than the darkness that surrounded him. It wasn't that he couldn't see them, it was that they were becoming the element that surrounded him.

Verrat had told him that this could happen. A long time ago. But it hadn't happened yet. What had changed?

It wasn't long, before Riku's arms were gone, and he fell onto his back, as his legs began to go with them.

"Someone..." He tried to shout.

He felt like he was nearly completely gone, but there was something there.

Something faint. Some thing almost gone. A faint light, that was pulling something, or someone to him.

A hand reached for him, and as it touched where his hand had once been, it lifted him to his feet.

"Come on, get up. You're not giving into this now are you?" An old man asked him.

He looked up into his eyes, and his entire appearance seemed to be wiped from his mind. It didn't matter though.

Riku's entire body began to restore itself, and the man who had helped him, just smiled.

"Stay strong. She'll need you."

"She?" Riku asked. "Wait Becca!?" He asked worriedly.

"No, but you're close." The old man answered.

Riku looked up at him again, but once again, his appearance became wiped.

"Who are you?" Riku asked. "And where are we, really?"

"I'm from your future Riku, and if you don't stay strong, there is a lady that will become very important to you, that you could lose. Stay strong, if you go. She goes. If that's reason enough to keep fighting, then I don't know what is."

"And Becca?" Riku asked, confused as to who this lady is, or was, or would be. Time was confusing.

"Is just as important in this picture. If you go, there won't be someone to look after her. So if you want to keep her safe, stay with us."

"Okay..." Riku answered. "Now, where are we?"

"We never left the world that never was. Your heart just gave way under the pressure the darkness is putting on it. That gave me ample time to enter and talk to you. You're lying on the floor of the hallway. Verrat, Sora and Kairi are trying to wake you up."

"A few questions..." Riku began. "I never gave up, how can I stay strong if this could happen out of no where? Why can't you just speak to me in person? And finally, why are you so interested in me, if you're from the future!?"

"I may have had my hand in making you collapse. Sorry. I just had to prove that you can't handle the darkness as well as you believe. Not this level of darkness anyway. You were always safe, so long as I'm here."

"You!" Riku shouted.

The old man held up his hand and stopped Riku on the spot. It must have been some sort of stop magic as it froze him solid.

"Now your next question... I can't speak to you in person, because with a solid form I can do great damage to the future. I've learnt that too many time now. And your final question, well it's not me that's interested. It's this lady. She's an amazing person, and if you don't survive, she doesn't. That's all I have to say at this point."

Riku unfroze and summoned his key blade to bring it down on the old man.

But before he could he was gone.

Riku still could hear his voice though.

"Now just wake up! Wake up Riku... Wake up!" He shouted, before disappearing from sight and mind for good.

xXx

"Wake up Riku... Wake up!" Sora shouted, as he shook Riku on the ground.

"Be gentle Sora!" Kairi said, giving him a light slap on the arm.

Riku opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the light.

He looked down at himself, in full. Well full dark mode at least.

"Are you okay Riku?" Sora asked.

Riku just nodded without a word.

"It's the darkness isn't it?" Kairi asked worriedly.

"Don't... tell... anyone..." Riku said, gasping for breath.

"Why, you need help!" Sora shouted.

"I'll be okay... trust me... Now come on, we've got a mission haven't we."

Neither Sora or Kairi were happy with doing this.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kairi asked.

Riku nodded.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

**Authors Note: **Anyway, I really don't have much to say, so I hope you enjoyed that. And if you have any questions about the time gap, give me a shout. PM, or other means and I'll explain. Nothing important happened, but there are a few things. But there will be flashbacks about those. You don't know about them yet, so I doubt there'll be questions. However if there are, don't hesitate. But for now, see you next time. :)


	3. Nobodies and a Replica

**Authors Note: **Okay so the third chapter is here. Or is being written... Wow, this is confusing. As to you, it's here, to me, I'm writing this before writing the chapter... Not that you care of anything but yeah... Anyway, this chapter after some thought shall be on three characters that don't fit into any trio. But I decided it would be the right place to put their chapter. So... Here we go. I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 3: Nobodies and a Replica. **

The town of the former Radiant Garden (Now named Hollow Bastion by some, as it had returned to the same state it had once been, if not worse) was almost silent.

All that could be heard were the quiet steps of two pairs of feet. Obviously belonging to two people.

They slowly made their way through the war torn streets of the once beautiful town.

Neither had known this place in its beauty, but still grieved for how much it had lost.

The pair stopped suddenly at the corner of one of the buildings and one slowly peered around the corner. He was a blond man, with his hair stuck up in spikes. He had sky blue eyes, that shone past any hair that hung down on his face. He seemed very prepared for a fight in terms of clothing. With dark brown leather shoulder pads, that rested above a lighter brown over coat. It had a red collar that covered a part of his pads. Under his coat he wore a thick top that matched the brown of his shoulder pads. As well as that, he wore a black belt, and wore trousers that once again were the same colour as his top and shoulder pads.

To anyone that knew him, his name was Roxas. But, some may not have noticed him, as down his right cheeks, two large scars caught your attention. He had clearly been through a lot.

He looked out towards to clearing. An area where peaceful people once gathered, not was covered with Soldiers of Pure Light.

"We can't take them all on..." Roxas whispered.

"Are you sure?" The girl following him asked.

She had long blond hair, that was tied up in a bun, obviously to avoid any problems in may cause in combat. She wore a white dress, just as she always had, but it had a obvious splash of more colour this time around. The top of her dress was made up of a blue material, that covered her chest and ran down her arms to her wrists. She then had two blue belts around her waist, that had a whole manner of potions and other such things attached to it. She had white leggings that covered he legs, and then wore the same colour blue shoes. As simple as it was, Namine had always been simple.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure..." Roxas answered.

Roxas looked around once again, trying to think of anything he could possibly do.

"We have no options here, lets try and get around." He whispered.

They both turned around slowly, trying not to make any noise. But it was worth nothing in the end, as they were blinded by a group of incoming Soldiers. They hadn't noticed them, but quickly looking at them had that effect on people.

Roxas quickly looked around for an escape route.

He couldn't see any way out that was quick, easy and most of all silent.

So, Namine took charge.

With a flick of her wrist she summoned her key blade. It was a very lite, thin blade. Silvery white in colour, with a large pinky red heart at its tip, surrounded by a circle of the same silvery white blade. The handle was also the same pinky red colour. The blade was pretty simple overall, with a few spikes around the hand guard, and some at its tip to obvious make it into the key blade it was meant to be. The key chain simply had a star on its end. A yellow star. But, like everything, this blade brought back her terrible memories of her time in Castle Oblivion. The blade from tip to handle was wrapped in a chain.

With a swift blow she took out the wall beside them, alerting all the Soldiers around.

"What was that for!" Roxas shouted, seeing no point in keeping his voice low any more.

"To get us out of here..." Namine said, climbing through the hole in the wall she had created.

Roxas shook his head, and hurried her through, as he followed close behind. The last thing he saw of the street was a group of at least twenty Soldiers making their way towards them.

xXx

The duo made their way through the old house.

It was covered in dust, and looked like it hadn't been touched in seven years. Which was about right, as it hadn't been.

Namine stopped against another wall, and Roxas shook his head.

"Don't waste your energy." He said with a smile, as he took a step back and blew a hole in the wall they were against.

She smiled back at him, as he hurried her through once again.

He could hear the Soldiers coming towards them. They could have through it was just a trap, so they were careful, just as the wielders would have been should they have been, or would be in that position.

Roxas followed Namine through once again.

They came into yet another house. Looking no different to how the one before it had.

"It's so sad seeing someone's homes like this." Namine said.

Roxas just nodded, as he constantly checked over his shoulder.

"Come on..." Roxas said. "We have to go."

Namine looked over to where he had been looking, and noticed the bright light heading towards them.

Roxas looked up to the roof of the building. It was slowly falling apart as it was. Maybe he could speed up the process.

With a quick burst of fire from his key blade, the last beam holding up the roof fell through, blocking the way they had come.

Namine looked over to the door.

"Back to the street?" She asked.

Roxas nodded, and unlocked the door before she could even move.

She twisted the handle and stepped back out into the day light.

It was quiet, once again.

"Lets keep moving." Roxas said.

Namine shook her head.

"We've already stunned them now, why don't we go do what we came here to do?"

"We're here for a few files off a computer. DiZ can wait a few more months I'm sure."

"No..." Namine said, asserting her authority. "If we go back, what's the point of us coming down in the first place?"

"Fine..." He said, not wanting to argue with her.

Roxas peered back through the door way he had come from, and noticed the Soldiers pushing away the rubble that had fallen. With a quick flick of his wrist, he sent a ball of fire towards them. Hindering their progress at least.

"Come on." He said, offering his hand.

She gladly accepted, and they ran down the street towards Ansem's study.

xXx

An old and scarred man walked through the halls of The Castle That Never Was.

He had no hair at all, and a grey cloak rested around him.

He hadn't seemed to have gotten changed since he had awoken the Organisation all that time ago.

It was Graros, and whilst in the Realm of Light, his age had returned to where it should have been. And now instead of looking about twenty, looked closer to his brothers age.

He quickly turned around the corner, and saw the Riku Replica resting against the wall.

"You have a room..." Graros pointed out.

"That I do..." The Replica responded, not really caring.

"Anyway, I have a mission for you." Graros said.

"From who?" He asked.

"From me. No body else. So keep this one quiet."

Riku's replica wasn't too happy with that. "Or what?" He asked.

"You and I will have a problem, and don't make me hurt you child!"

The replica just laughed, and summoned Soul Eater to him. He pointed it at the old man.

"Don't bother..." Graros said.

"Or what?!"

Graros just laughed to himself, before moving quickly into the replica, grabbing his arm, disarming him, and then removing the arm also with a quick strikes at some weak points in the replicated body he had.

The arm just fell off. There was no blood, as it had been removed the right way, but it still hurt as much to Repliku as a real severed arm would.

"How..?" Repliku hissed.

"Simple. I know how to take you apart. Everyone else may have forgotten, but you're still just a replica. Don't make me take you a part. Piece by piece!"

Graros bent down and lifted up the severed arm.

He placed it where it had been, and reversed the points he had touched. The arm immediately reattached, and Repliku's pain stopped.

"Now are you going to listen?" Graros asked.

Repliku nodded.

"Good. Now head to Radiant Garden. And destroy Ansem's computer, then return here with the motherboard. If you don't, I'll come find you! And I will take you apart, piece by every tiny piece."

Repliku nodded once again, before slowly walking away.

xXx

Roxas and Namine continued running down the streets, they could hear the Soldiers coming their way, but only saw one option and that was to run.

It was surprising how much fighting they actually did. They had all grown stronger overall, but they still weren't strong enough to wipe these things off the face of the worlds just yet. They were missing something still, or maybe that was someone.

Roxas looked to Namine at his side, noticing her exhaustion.

He suddenly stopped and with a flick of his wrist he summoned Oblivion and with one swing took out a part of the wall to his side.

Still holding her hand, he gently pulled her through.

It happened so fast, Namine was almost shocked when it was all done.

"Come on, take a break..." Roxas said, as he sat down on a pile of rubble he had created.

"We're fine aren't..." She began to say before being cut off.

Roxas placed his hand over her mouth as he saw a large patrol of Soldiers walk past the hole in the wall he had just made.

When they were finally gone, she continued.

"Maybe not..."

Roxas just smiled back at her. "We'll be fine... But it's never to late to just turn around if you want?"

"No... It's fine..." She said, summoning her key blade to her hands.

Roxas still had Oblivion in his hands.

"Put it away." He said. "For as long as possible, I don't want to have to see you fight."

She just smiled without a response.

"I still remember the day I found that..." Roxas said, talking about her key blade.

"What the day your broke all laws to do with key blades?" She asked him, laughing to herself.

"Well... I suppose I did. But, you can wield it can't you?" He asked sarcastically already knowing the answer.

"Yeah..."

"So it was yours to begin with then. You're Kairi's nobody, and she can wield. Perhaps even key blades have nobodies, and all you have to do is pair up the two things that were lost."

"Did you have help figuring that one out?" Namine playfully asked, not meaning any harm.

Roxas smiled. "No, I figured it out myself."

"Then that's the smartest thing you've ever said." She said with a laugh.

xXx

1 Year After the Closing Events of Point of War.

Roxas walked alone through the streets of an already war torn Twilight Town. He had arrived at the train station, and now slowly made his way through the streets.

Almost like he was searching for something.

Because, he was.

He felt like he was in the Organisation again. It was complete your mission, then come straight home. There was no freedom.

And he made a promise.

Over a year ago. That he'd find Namine a key blade. As impossible as that was, with key blade lore as it was, Roxas had a feeling there was something to it. Something he could do.

So, he had left the World That Never Was via dark corridor. Not a safe way, but the only way that wasn't easily traceable.

If he was caught, he'd be in trouble.

That wouldn't stop him.

It was almost like ever since he had made that promise over a year ago, he had become obsessed with it. Not only that, ever since he could hear the faint beating. Like a heart, that could be heard across the worlds. It was loudest here, in Twilight Town.

He was surprised. He expected to find it in Castle Oblivion, or Radiant Garden... But no, he found it here.

Or he felt like it would be here. However, that did rely on the fact that the sound of the beating heart was leading him to where he wanted. As it very well could be leading him somewhere else.

What ever he was heading to, he was incredibly close now, the beating was ringing in his ears, so loud and so strong that he felt like his eardrums were about to burst.

As if it was obvious, he was lead to the old mansion.

Roxas looked up at the large gates, or what was left of them. They were now in pieces, bits of the metal were impaled in the ground, while others hung on to the main frame for dear life, but what looked like a thread.

He pushed his way through and headed into the mansion just like he had once before. A long time ago.

Out of instinct he made his way towards the White Room.

In opening the door, he was struck by the sight of someone sitting at the end of the table that took up the centre of the room. In the very bland room, this person stuck out greatly. What struck him more, was when he was hit over the head with a key blade.

xXx

Roxas woke up with his head aching.

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing two men now sitting at the table.

"You hit him!?" One shouted.

"Hey the old man told us to watch our backs. Who knows who could have come through that door."

"But you know who that is right!"

The other man looked down at him, and then it struck him. Roxas had no idea what had struck him, he had never seen these people in his life. But they definitely knew him.

"Wait I just..." The other man began, before Roxas summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper to himself, and jumped to his feet.

"Who are you!" Roxas shouted.

"Calm down." The more peaceful man said quietly.

"You attacked me, remember!" Roxas continued shouting.

If he had been faced by anyone else he would have attacked them there and then, but something was holding him back.

"Who are you two?!" Roxas asked.

It wasn't until this point that his vision cleared properly. He looked at both men.

The calmer one, the one that had been sitting at the table, was drawing in a note book, just like Namine did. Or used to, she didn't have time for that any more. Both men looked rather similar. In fact someone could have called them brothers, and even gone as far as to call them twins. However, while the more angrier man was bald, the other had very long blonde hair. Like 'longer than Riku's' long. Also, for a time of war they weren't exactly dressed for a fight. But there were dressed in suits. Had they been at some kind of wedding, or funeral?

Roxas really had no time to think.

"Who are you!?" He asked again.

The man who was drawing opened his mouth to answer, but the one above him did not answer.

"You're as angry as ever. I hope that anger pays off." The angrier man said.

Roxas ran forward, wielding both Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "Shut up!" He shouted.

The man who was drawing, did not take his attention off his drawing, but lifted his free hand, and summoned Oathkeeper to himself, taking it from Roxas.

Roxas shook his head in shock. But as he got close enough, and began to swing Oblivion it to was taken from him from the other man.

"Give it up kid." The angrier man said, swinging Oblivion around.

Roxas looked at them both. They were surely older than he was. By quite a great deal.

"Who are you!" Roxas shouted again.

The more peaceful man lifted his hand, to almost silence Roxas.

He lifted his sketchbook, and flung it towards Roxas.

Roxas looked at the page, and saw a key blade. The very key blade he was looking for. While he was not sure, there was something nagging at the back of his mind. This was it.

But the drawing was that of just the key blade.

"What does this mean?" Roxas asked.

"You're looking for it right?" The peaceful man asked.

Roxas nodded.

"Did you know, it's only here because she met you here..." The angrier man pointed out.

"What?" Roxas asked, dropping that sketchbook to the floor.

"That key blade, it's here on this world, because of that time she met you. As soon as she met you, destiny became set. How you two would fight along side each other. Princesses of Heart were never meant to wield. Especially not a nobody of one. But through the events that happened, the rights to wield got to Kairi, but not to Namine. It took her meeting with you to get those rights to reach her. You're the reason she'll fight now, so you'd better look after her!"

"I will, you don't need to worry about that!" Roxas said, lifting his hands to try and summon his key blades back to him. But they did not come.

"How are you doing that?" Roxas asked.

"Well, these blades are ours..." The angrier man explained.

"Really?" Roxas asked.

They both nodded.

Roxas took a deep breath, and exhaled. "You... Will explain to me now what's going on!"

"Or what!?" A different voice asked.

Roxas spun around, and saw a man who he had thought long gone. It had been a year since he had last seen him. Since anyone had seen him, he was sure.

Ray's grandfather now stood in the doorway.

"Roxas... Are these two bothering you?" He asked peacefully.

Roxas shook his head.

"No, I just want answers. From you especially!"

"Keep it down, or you'll alert the Knights outside..." He explained.

"So what, you can easily kill them!" Roxas shouted.

Ray's grandfather shook his head. "I'm not sure I can any more, I've played around with time enough..."

"So what are you doing here!?" Roxas shouted.

"We... They came to help you fulfil a promise. They wanted to meet you Roxas... And I realised the nature of this key blade... would make it impossible for you to find it alone. So I brought them here, to meet you and help you."

"It's not impossible... It brought me here didn't it?" Roxas asked.

"No, that was me..." Ray's grandfather explained. "You see, it's her keyblade. It had to be drawn, to be found. In fact, it's on that table right there." he said, pointing at the table.

"Then why isn't it there?" Roxas asked.

"Because it has to trust you can protect her, Roxas." The angrier man pointed out.

"I can. And I will."

"What if you die? You remember that don't you"? Ray's grandfather asked.

Roxas nodded. "But, I won't leave her... It won't be me who dies!"

As he finished his last word, the sketchbook that was still on the ground burnt up in a bright flame. As it did, the key blade appeared on the table.

"There..." Ray's grandfather said. "Now boys, time for you to go home..."

With a click of his fingers, the two men disappeared.

"Good luck Roxas." Ray's grandfather said.

"With what?"

"I told you to stay quiet..." He said, before disappearing.

Behind him, stood three Knights of Total Darkness, holding their blades high.

Roxas shook his head. "Great..."

He tried to summon his blades, but they still did not return.

"Not now..." Roxas said to himself.

He looked back at the table.

"I hope..."

With a quick flip, he flipped behind the table and picked up the key blade. As he spun it around in his hand, he felt like, he could here himself. He could here things that he had said before.

This key really did come from him.

Whatever happened, so long as she had this, she would have a peace of him. So no matter what happened, he'd always be there to protect her.

A smile broke onto Roxas' face.

As the Knights came close, he began to swing the key blade around his hand.

"Don't think I'll be giving up..."

xXx

The Present Day.

"It was strange wasn't it..." Roxas began, as he and Namine sat in their hiding place. "How when I brought your key blade to you, you had mine?"

Namine laughed. "Not really. I just... I never did tell you did I?"

Roxas shook his head. "Tell me what?"

She swallowed nervously. "That day, these two men appeared in The World That Never Was..."

"Was one bald, and the other had really long blond hair?"

She nodded. "How did you know?"

"Because I met them too. They stole my key blades."

"But then gave them to me... Why did they?" She asked.

"I don't know... What did they say to you?"

"They said that... I shouldn't worry. And that, you'd always be there to look after me... I never understood it."

Roxas smiled. "I... I guess they were interested in us for some reason..."

"Did you find out who they were?" Namine asked.

Roxas shook his head.

"No... but whoever they were, they really did help me."

"We'll have to thank them one day." She said with a smile.

Roxas nodded, before peering around the corner and into the street.

"It's clear..." He said.

He jumped to his feet, and gave her a hand up. They then climbed back into the street, and started slowing heading towards Ansem's computer.

**Authors Note: **That was a really long chapter. Sorry. I... I even have more, but I guess it would be a better idea for it to go in a separate chapter for other reasons as well as length. Also, I appear to have hit an authors block in terms of romance. I mean... I can't write it that well as it is, but I'm really dry here. So sorry, it may take some time for me to get back into the swing of things... Things are happening... Anyway. I do hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time with a chapter on Ven, Terra and Aqua. :D


	4. When Did We Ever Get To Be Kids?

**Authors Note: **Welcome back. Something I do love about college is the fact that I have a lot of random gaps to do stuff, and as I've finished my work in my lecture, I'm now writing this in the middle of my Computing class. So yay... maybe being in here will give me some inspiration. Anyway, I'm sure you all wanted to know that. :P So, this chapter is on Ven, Terra and Aqua and what they're up to since the last time we properly saw them. Not including their brief cameo in chapter 2. So I do hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 4: When did we ever get to be kids? **

Terra, Aqua, Ansem the Wise and the King stood the The World That Never Was' command room. As always, they were arguing about anything and everything. Everyone showed their frustration in some shape or form.

"So what exactly do you want to do?" Terra asked, rather angrily, not happy with what had been said so far.

"We need a stronger presence on more worlds, otherwise we're no threat to any of them." Ansem pointed out.

"I just wish it was that easy..." Mickey added.

Terra pointed at the map that lay in between them on a grand table. Thanks to Ansem's technology they could view any world, at any time. Something they had all been working on for the last few years. Terra had pointed at The Land of Departure, which had once again become Castle Oblivion.

"I'm heading home." He said, bringing up an image of a large group of Soldiers making their way through its halls.

"You can't just go off by yourself!" Ansem shouted, looking over to Aqua who had just remained silent.

"If Castle Oblivion stays the way it is, we could have a strong advantage there..." Aqua pointed out.

"Only Aqua, Ven and I know how to find our way around it..." Terra added.

"We still do not know how these creatures would be affected in such a place." Ansem said.

"So?" Terra asked. "They'll still be stuck to the main halls and nothing more. We can easily pick them off one by one..."

The King nodded.

"You're agreeing with this?" Ansem asked him.

"You said yourself we need to control more worlds. If we use worlds like Castle Oblivion to our advantage, then we're half way there." The King replied.

There was no time for anyone to add anything else to that, as Sora and Riku came through the door.

"So what are we doing exactly?" Sora asked aloud, alerting everyone of their presence.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Sorry... but I'm thinking just taking out a small group isn't really the greatest use of my... I mean our abilities..." He pointed out.

"But you still have to do your part..." Terra responded.

"I know... but even re-con is more exciting that ambushing some random knights that happen to be out by themselves..." Sora said, showing he was still a child at heart. A child that had learnt a couple more words, but still a child.

"We know Sora... But when there's too many of them, we don't stand a chance. When there's too little, we make a small difference at least." Mickey said.

Sora shook his head. "Then send someone else. Send Riku and me somewhere more important!"

Riku just stood there silently as this went on. He was perfectly happy to get out of the castle.

"Sora... Grow up will you, and just do your part!" Terra shouted.

Sora just shook his head, holding back some choice words.

"Fine..." He ended up saying, as he walked back out of the doorway, and back the way he had come.

Riku remained to get their mission properly.

"Where are we going?" Riku asked.

"There's a few Knights moving through Twilight Town as we speak. Take them out, and head back immediately." Ansem answered.

Riku nodded, and turned to leave.

"Oh and Riku!" Terra shouted. "Don't let him wander off again. Straight back!"

Riku nodded once again and headed after Sora, so that they could head out.

Ansem then turned to look back at Terra. "If you want to go then, go. But don't drag anyone else into this... If anything goes wrong, you head straight back!"

"You don't give me orders..." Terra pointed out.

Terra turned around and made his way out of the room.

Aqua looked at both the King and Ansem, only to run after Terra without a word.

xXx

Terra arrived at the door to Ven's room. He hit the door with three heavy knocks, before waiting a few seconds.

Ven came to the door, hardly dressed and rubbing his eyes.

"You were sleeping?" Terra asked.

"I'm sleeping when I can... Besides I'm not feeling too great." He answered.

"You haven't been feeling too great for months now... Are you okay?" Terra asked worriedly.

Ven just nodded, hiding something behind it.

"Where are we going then?" Ven asked.

"Home... We're going to teach these things not to trespass..."

Ven nodded, and ducked behind the door to close it.

When he came out minutes later, he was fully dressed and ready to go. Unlike most of the group, Ven, Terra and Aqua had not changed their clothing, believing that what they had was as good as it was going to get, and everyone having new clothes would have been a great drain on the little resources they had.

By the time Ven was ready, Aqua had caught up, and slowly walked to the two men outside of Ven's room.

"Terra..." She said disappointedly.

"What?" He asked.

Ven looked back and forth at them both, expecting a tennis match of firagas any minute.

"You can't just talk to Ansem and the King like that..." She began.

"I'm pretty sure I was talking to Ansem." He answered bitterly.

Aqua ignored that comment.

"I'm on your side Terra! You're right, we should go home and start there... But that was the wrong way to go about it."

"Whatever I say is the wrong way! Why was I even chosen to deal with tactics, when no one listens to what I have to say!"

Ven took a few steps back, feeling kind of intimidated, however, he ended up backing into someone.

He quickly turned around, looking straight at Ansem.

Ansem just ignored Ven, and stepped aside.

Before Aqua could even think of an answer for Terra, Ansem was already speaking.

"The King and I decided to have you join us, because of your time with Xehanort. We believed that we needed a tactical mastermind, and Xehanort was surely one. We hoped that you would have picked something up, and yes, you seem to have done. But..."

"But what?" Terra asked angrily.

"Your decisions only ever benefit yourself..."

Terra held his hands by his side, dying to raise his blade to the old man.

"Calm down! Both of you!" Aqua shouted.

Terra turned around and started to walk away.

"What about home!?" Ven shouted.

Terra looked back for a second, before continuing.

"Another time..." He said.

xXx

Terra wandered back to his own room, and after walking in, he slammed the door behind him, spilling darkness onto it as he did.

He clearly got angry a lot. The entire door was filled with marks where the darkness had been thrown into it out of rage.

Terra walked over to his bed, and fell onto it in exhaustion.

"He's a pain is he not?" A voice asked.

Terra looked around seeing no one.

"Where are you?" Terra asked, not really bothered.

In a burst of darkness, Graros appeared beside Terra's bed. "Right here." He answered.

"And what is it you want?"

"I want to help you. My brother clearly needs to be taken down a few notches. He doesn't respect you, and the best way to make him respect you, is to assert your strength!"

Terra paused for a moment, thinking about his options here. Ansem wouldn't care if he was dead or alive, wasn't it about time he returned the feelings?

"What do you suggest?" Terra asked.

xXx

Aqua and Ven sat on the edge of one of the many staircases that lead around The Castle That Never Was, with their feet hanging over the edge into the nothingness below.

"What are we going to do with him..." Aqua droned on, almost to herself.

Ven looked at her, shocked.

"He's still the same person. He's Terra, just he's not dealing with the stress of this war as well as everyone else is. I mean, he gets angry, while I get ill... and so on..."

Aqua's eyes showed concern as she looked at him.

"I don't think it's stress that's doing this to either you or Terra..." Aqua said.

"What do you..." Ven began before stopping.

Aqua waited a moment, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. Not at all.

She stared at him for a moment, making sure he was okay, but he wasn't moving at all. Like he had been frozen to that exact spot, not only in space, but in time also.

Aqua could hear foot steps behind her, so spun around quickly, and jumped to her feet, summoning her key blade.

"Who are you?" She asked the newcomer.

Standing there, or more hovering feet only a few centimetres from the ground, was a woman, who emitted an aura of magic around her. Something Aqua only dreamt of being able to do.

"I can't say..." She said, her voice so sweet.

Aqua took a closer look at her. She had long brown hair, tied into a bun. She had a white dress that dropped to her knees, and a grey trench coat like coat on top. The dress also came with sleeves that dropped all the way to her wrists, while the trench coat may have once had sleeves, but they weren't there any more. She must have been in her late thirties.

"That's no answer here!" Aqua said angrily, lifting her key blade.

"There's also no need for that here..." She replied.

Then, a new pair of footsteps were heard. Slow and muffled.

Ray's grandfather decided to come and join.

"You're back?" Aqua asked him.

The old man cracked a smile. "Sorry, I'm not sure how long it's been for you?" He asked.

"Seven years..." She said, lowering her key blade slightly. "But what are you doing here? And who is she?" She asked, talking about the newcomer. "And what have you done to Ven?"

"I haven't done anything..." He said. "And as to who she is... Well, I guess there's no harm in telling you this... Well she's your daughter."

Aqua quickly looked at the woman, noticing a small resemblance.

"But she's at least ten years older than me... How many years in the future are you from?" She asked completely forgetting about Ven, and time stopping in general.

"Well... I'm from about... three thousand years in the future..." Ray's grandfather answered.

"And I'm from about forty years..." Aqua's supposed daughter answered.

"So... Why are you here?" Aqua asked the old man. "I mean, why go so far back, to two different periods?"

"Well..." He began. "I'm a historian in all honesty. And in the future, I mastered time travel. The ultimate tool for someone like me."

"And do you ever go home?" Aqua asked.

"There's nothing for me there... No family, no friends. That's why I raised Ray... He reminded me of myself. Completely alone... Until I realised who he really was."

"And why bring her to me?" Aqua asked.

"Can I answer that one?" She asked, Aqua wasn't sure who.

Ray's grandfather nodded.

"Terra... He's in trouble. We came to warn you."

"My point in why I'm meddling as it is." Ray's grandfather added. "Someone else is changing time. The old time line, which lead to my future, was changed when Ray died too early. So I've been trying to fix it. One of the changes, is that someone will try and make Terra lose himself to his anger. And in a war, a war that produces so much chaos, that anger could and will end in the deaths of many. If we don't change things here, then... well it's not a nice ending. Not only that, you daughter will cease to exist."

"Who's fault is this? And we have to hurry, don't we?!" She asked.

Her supposed daughter just laughed. "I made the same mistake when I was a child. You told me off for not understanding how stopping time works."

Aqua laughed along with her. "Yeah, I guess you're right... I mean, I guess I'm right." She said confused.

"So, Ven is just stopped in time?" Aqua asked. "I mean this entire world is?"

Ray's grandfather laughed now. "You don't give your daughter enough credit."

"Pardon?" Aqua asked.

"I've stopped this entire universe from moving in time... You taught me how to do it. In fact you can do it far longer than I can... Or you will be able to." She answered for him.

The conversation kind of stopped there, and the three of them just stared at each other, admiring the strangeness of the situation.

"So how do we stop this thing from happening?" Aqua asked.

"You just have to stop Terra from attacking Ansem the Wise... Someone is tricking him into attacking him as we speak... or was a second ago." Ray's grandfather answered.

The aura surrounding Aqua's so called daughter seemed to start to flicker.

"It's hurting her keeping this up..." The old man added. "We have to hurry and get to Terra..."

"Wait one question." Aqua said.

"For who?" Her daughter asked.

"Well two, both for you. Were you born outside of this war, did you get to be a kid, and play around? And... What is your name?"

"Well, I can't answer if I was born outside of the war... as that could change, and if I was to tell you you'd wait until then... and so on... either way it's dangerous. But.." She smiled. "I did get to be a kid. You and dad wanted to make sure I got something you didn't. I got to play, just as much as I trained. I mean, you used to play with me, all the games you played when you were young... as few as they were. For at least the first twelve years of my life, I didn't train at all... Maybe a few secret lessons with dad, but that was it.."

Aqua was happy with that answer.

"And your name?" She asked.

"She can't tell you." Ray's grandfather pointed out. "Think about it. If she tells you, you wouldn't have come up with the name, but got it from her... Really, it's a paradox, and we can't have those... It causes a mess, which I have to fix..."

"Fine..." Aqua said disappointedly. "I guess I'll find out in a few years." She said with a laugh.

The aura surrounding Aqua's daughter suddenly broke, and she touched down on the ground, completely exhausted. She fell to one knee, finding it hard to stand.

Aqua ran over to her, and tried to support her.

The old man walked over, and placed a hand on both Aqua and her daughter.

"Aqua, we have to help Terra... Or you do. I'll be there soon, I just need to help her keep up this..."

"Why? It's not like you're not allowed here..." Aqua asked.

"If you're even a second late, whoever is going to change Terra, will make something irreversible click inside of him."

"Okay." Aqua said, as stood up.

"Goodbye... mum." Aqua's supposed daughter said.

She smiled. "Goodbye for now."

xXx

Terra and Graros stood talking in Terra's room.

"You have so much power, if you use it, take control of them all, you'd be able to lead without question. Everyone will agree with you. All you have to do, is use the darkness Xehanort left behind. Combined with you, you will be at least ten times stronger than he ever was, and you'll be able to control it as he did."

"And what's in it for you?" Terra asked.

"What do you mean? I just believe that you should be in charge here, that 's all..."

"Don't lie to me!" Terra shouted angrily.

"Fine... Well I need someone of you ability. If I can put you on top, all I require is that you lend your power when I need you... Is that so much to ask?"

"And what if I don't agree with what you're trying to do?" Terra asked.

"Well... then you can repay me another way..."

Terra didn't like this one bit. Graros was slimy and manipulative. But, he offered something that would be so useful at such a time.

"Deal..." Terra answered.

Graros smiled.

"Then..." He began, reaching in his coat. "Drink this... It will run through your system, and unlock all the hidden abilities Xehanort left behind, or awoken..."

Graros offered him a small vial. It looked just like water. Was this some kind of placebo?

Either way, it looked safe, so Terra picked it up, and flicked the cap, ready to drink it.

Until, in less than a second after. The door was wide open, and Aqua stood there, slapping the vial out of Terra's hand.

"Terra!" She shouted as she did so.

To Terra and Graros, it would have seemed like she teleported. But, she didn't. Time just started once again, when she had walked in.

"Aqua?" Terra asked surprised.

"Don't listen to him!" She shouted, shooting a killer glance back at Graros, who just laughed.

"Still letting people control you?" Graros asked him.

"Shut up!" Ray's grandfather said, appearing behind Graros, key blade drawn. "How about you take a walk Graros..."

Graros just laughed, and disappeared into a thick black smoke.

"Thank you." Aqua said to the old man.

He just smiled, before walking over to Terra. "Now... give me your hand Terra. I have something to show you."

Terra did as he was told, completely confused.

He was suddenly hit with a future, that had been stopped. A future where he reigned supreme. But over no one. He reigned over The World That Never Was, but completely alone. His friends had long since left him, and the Soldiers and Knights were closing in. He was easily strong enough to stop them, but he was tired of fighting alone. Graros had already taken his payment, and in helping him, Terra had caused the death of many of his allies. Just for the sake of a failed machine, that only killed many innocent people, rather than finish the war as he was promised.

Ray's grandfather let go of Terra's hand, and the vision collapsed.

"That is the future... Or it would have been should Aqua have not stopped you. You must never! And I repeat never listen to him again!"

"Okay..." Terra said. "I understand."

Ray's grandfather smiled again. "Good. Everything is already as it should be."

And with that, he was gone. Leaving the two of them alone in his room.

They sat in silence for a brief amount of time, until Aqua turned to Terra.

"I met someone today... She said she played the same games we did when we were kids... Do you even remember what they were?" Aqua asked.

"Who was this person?" Terra asked instead.

"It's a long story." Aqua said with a smile, and a sweet laugh.

"Well... To answer you question." Terra began. "Did we ever get to be kids? I mean when did we ever get to be kids? It has been so long..."

Aqua just nodded, her smile disappearing.

Silence returned, until Ven came bursting through the door way seconds later.

"Aqua!" He shouted. "Where did you go? And since when could you teleport?"

"Well..." She tried to begin, before someone else appeared behind Ven.

"You three, hurry." Squall said.

"When did you get back?" Terra asked.

"Just now, but either way, we need your help!" He said.

"You missed another argument at the table..." Terra said.

"Great... Why am I always away when there's one..." Squall said with a laugh.

No one else really found that funny, but followed him into the halls of the Castle none the less.

**Authors Note: **Now... What can I say that isn't spoilers... or even hints... Well nothing... :L So I do hope you have enjoyed and I shall see you next time, as really, I have no idea what to say. :/ :D


	5. A Trio Born in War

**Authors Note: **For today's chapter, I give you my true OC trio. With a twist of course. One belonging in light, the other in darkness, and the other, in something far more destructive. If you can't tell, I'm talking about Elysia, Becca and Liam. A trio yet to form. A trio born when no one else was around to protect the worlds. Not actually physically born, but given the powers of the key blade. Of course all my characters need a welcome chapter as we are in a new age, but this is definitely important. Maybe more so than the rest. So I do hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5: A Trio Born In War**

As if nothing had changed for the other side, Eclipse sat on his throne, ordering his Knights around, just like he always had.

"Why can we not take such a simple world!" He shouted, killing the nearest knights, with a wave of his hand as he did so.

"Master, Destiny Islands... There's someone there, stopping both us and our enemies from going there." One brave Knight replied.

With another wave of his hand, Eclipse scattered that Knights darkness.

"So! How come we don't know who this person, or this thing is!?" He shouted.

"Because no one ever comes back alive..." Someone replied, not someone who showed respect.

"Who said that!" Eclipse shouted, scattering yet another Knight.

"You really think that I'm there... Come on Eclipse, I've spoken to you like this many times... usually when you're alone... but this is much more fun..."

"Liam!" Eclipse shouted.

"Bingo. You know they can't hear me though right? You don't want to look insane in front of your men." Liam replied.

"How are you doing this!?" Eclipse demanded.

Liam just laughed. "If you enter someone's heart you keep an unbreakable connection with them... I was able to turn this connection into a telepathic link... I can talk to you, and I can hear your thoughts. Which is where the interesting thing happens. Your Knights act from a semi hive mind. You think differently, as well as your generals think differently, but all your other knights act from a single mind... meaning every time your lackeys are sent my way, I know exactly where they are and will be. Thanks to you..."

"So it's you at Destiny Islands!"

"You're on a roll today..." Liam taunted. "I decided to protect what little bits I have left of my old life. The life you took away..."

Eclipse ignored Liam's last comment, and looked at all his Knights, who were now just staring at him.

"Continue your work!" Eclipse demanded.

Every Knights did as it was told.

"You can't ignore me you know..." Liam continued. "No matter how hard you try, I'm in your head... And that will be your downfall..."

"My darkness shall force you out!" Eclipse shouted.

"And the powers you helped give me, will absorb that darkness and turn it into a force against you..."

Eclipse tried to ignore him again.

"Knights!" He shouted. "All of you here, to Destiny Islands with you!"

"Thank you." Liam said. "It's been too long since I saw a good massacre."

"Begone with you!" Eclipse shouted, the Knights taking it as their time to leave when he was really talking to Liam.

"You know if you want to reply to me... You could always just think it... Just something you may want to remember." Liam said laughing, letting his laugh echo in Eclipse's mind.

Eclipse tried just that. _Do not think this makes you stronger than me! _He thought to himself.

"Well done..." Liam said. "But... It really does. Now I hate to go, but I have visitors. Talk to you again soon..." He said, mocking the master of Total Darkness like he was a mere child.

xXx

Becca and Elysia, sprinted through the lonely wilderness of the Pride Lands. They had managed to get permission to come here. Elysia to check for Liam, Becca, well she came along to look after her friend. They had only managed to get permission to check a few worlds. The Land of Dragons and Atlantica before here.

As always in the Pride Lands, people turned into their animal forms. Becca and Elysia ended up as fully grown lioness'. Becca a bright blond colour, that emitted an aura of darkness as she ran, a strange sight indeed, and Elysia a dark brown, emitting less of an aura, but random sparks of light as she moved. The fact that they were now fully grown, rather than cubs was probably due to the fact that they were now in their mid twenties. If Sora had returned here now, he probably would have been a fully grown lion.

But the extra speed was definitely useful. They covered more ground quicker, as splitting wasn't really an option with the dangers the enemy still presented.

This beautiful place that Sora had once helped restore, had once again fallen into a horrible state. Damaged by the war that had even raged here.

The two ladies (lionesses) stopped suddenly in the middle of what had once been the Oasis.

"Can you hear that?" Elysia asked.

"No...?"

"Oh not really hear... but feel?.." Elysia asked.

"Another trick with the wind?" Becca asked.

Elysia just laughed, as well as a lion could. "Yeah... I almost forget what I'm doing sometimes. It's almost like a six sense now..."

"So what is it this time?" Becca asked, looking around carefully.

"Someone just disturbed the breeze... And if this worlds residents are in the heart... then..."

"We have company." Becca finished for her, indicating at the bright light coming from the behind the trees that were still standing.

They both summoned their key blades to them, stopping any more talking, as they wielded with their mouths.

They both looked at each other and nodded, as a sign that they were ready.

And hell was unleashed. A wave of pure light erupted into the clearing, forming into about a dozen Soldiers, each armed with rifles and small blades.

Elysia ran the left flank, while Becca, the right. With their speed, they had the advantage, but they were still under powered even after seven years of training. One Soldier or Knight was still equal to two wielders at best.

It wasn't even that strange that the Soldiers had not changed into an animal form, after all they weren't really human, but there was no need to look into that any closer. It would hurt the heads of even the smartest of people.

In starting their assault the two women managed to circle, and keep the Soldiers in close quarters to each other, and while they unloaded clip after clip from their rifles, no shots made contact.

Mostly out of pure luck for Becca and Elysia. Some of it was skill, but that was only some.

They both continued to circle the Soldiers, stopping them from moving too far and restricting most plans that they may have had.

Elysia looked over to Becca. Only receiving a nod.

Becca then continued to circle, while Elysia shot off towards them, key blade barred, and the wind behind her, light spilling in front.

Only seconds later for the two women to swap, and Becca shot towards them, no wind, but covered in a burning darkness.

It only continued from there, Becca and Elysia continued to take it in turns dealing massive amounts of hits to the Soldiers that they had stopped from making a single move.

It still took a long time to finish them, but the girls had learnt that it in keeping them close together, they didn't act very well. Seal off their options and they almost just stood there.

xXx

Liam stood alone, in the town centre of what had once been the town on Destiny Islands.

He had lived here, alone for seven years now.

That was almost a third of his life. As he was only twenty three at this point.

It would have been enough to drive anyone insane, but his thirst for revenge kept him sane. Not to mention the reason he hadn't returned to his friends, was because of how dangerous he had become.

At least mocking Eclipse gave him something to do, not to mention Destiny Islands had many stores full of food that would last him a few more years at least.

And there was no lack of candidates to help him train, as both Solaris and Eclipse threw their soldiers and knights at him, only for him to wipe them off the face of this world, and every other, without breaking a sweat.

Whatever truly had happened to him at the Keyblade Graveyard seven years ago, may have changed him, but it had given him so much power.

Loneliness was the only curse it brought.

Well, the only noticeable one.

However, at the moment, he waited for the promised Knights that were coming.

In one hand, he wielded his key blade, burning brightly. In the other, he wielded the same power he had received all those years ago. It caused chaos, so could it simply be called chaos? There was no real name for it right now. As no one alive knew of it. Well, no one born in this time. The energy, whatever it was to be called almost burnt a deep purple, while wrapped in helix's of a deep blood red.

Only minutes later, flashes of darkness appeared around the buildings. Hundreds of Knights stepped out, armed with blades twice the size of Liam, in length and width. While others came with bows, they waited on the roof tops, looking down on Liam as he stood in the centre alone.

"This should be fun." Liam taunted.

He was met with the laughter of his foes, as they noticed how lonely he was.

Liam just smiled.

The knights armed with blades ran towards him, and those armed with bows unleashed waves upon waves of darkness burning arrows onto him.

As the blades crashed down around him, Liam merely sidestepped and dodged away. Landing his own hits, that after small combos, took the knights down, leaving them to explode into a flash of the same energy Liam wielded. The more Knights he defeated this way, the stronger he became, soon only needing one hit to take one down. While he dealt with the knights on the ground, he used his free hand to use his 'shield' that threw back the arrows that were coming at him. Throwing them back directly on target at those that had fired them. Combined with a bit of chaos, those arrows ended the knights on contact.

However, with the hundreds coming at him, Liam was beginning to feel tired. Even with all this power, he was still only human.

But that was the point of charging up like this.

Lifting his free hand that was now sparking with energy, he shot a ball of chaos into the air, that only rained down on those around him.

"That'll do it..." He said, bringing his blade down on one Knight that had avoided the rain.

As the damage cleared, he saw very few knights left. Some still squirmed on the ground, but that was it.

However, he left no survivors. He couldn't trust they wouldn't damage his home if he left them be.

Liam slowly walked over to one that was squirming more than usual, as the chaos burnt through his body, leaving him almost on the brink.

He brought his foot down on it, and that pushed it over the line.

But before he could turn around to find the next, he was met with the cold blade of one Knight, straight across the back of his neck.

For a few seconds he felt his blood drip down his back. He fell to his knees, hearing the laughter of the Knight behind him.

He decided to join it.

The Knight looked down on him confused. He had just sliced open his neck, it was a miracle he was still alive, let alone laughing.

He looked down on Liam's neck in horror and watched as the chaos pulled his skin back together, leaving a horrible purple scar.

Liam quickly spun around impaling his blade through the Knights chest, throwing in some chaos for the extra measure.

"Unlucky my friend." Liam commented, letting go of his blade and leaving it in the Knight.

"You're a monster!" The Knight spat.

"Sometimes that's a line you have to cross to stop people like you..." He said, before bringing his chaos infused fist into the Knights face, and with that his key blade clanged as it hit the ground, as the Knight faded.

"Now... food." Liam said to himself, as if nothing had happened.

He walked over to the nearest shop, and used his keyblade to open the door. Walking in he grabbed a few cans of the shelves, cutting one open with his key blade as he did so. Downing the contents, he moved onto the next, and then the next.

After all, he was the only one here, and for some reason, he felt like he would be moving on soon.

He may have promised to protect this world, but the better way to protect it, would be to defeat those who were out to harm it in the first place.

"Eclipse..." He said to himself as he finished the last can. "Just wait..."

xXx

Becca and Elysia sat alone in the clearing where they had fought only moments ago.

The fight hadn't lasted long, but it had lasted long enough. They were both exhausted.

"I can't wait to get back..." Becca said. "Of course we've got to check the rest of this world first..."

Elysia laughed. "We'll go back if you want... I don't think he's here anyway."

"I really don't mind, just being out here gets us filthy..."

"You're an oversized cat... You could just lick yourself clean." She joked.

"I think I'll wait." Becca answered laughing.

They both just sat there in silence for a few moments then, not really knowing what to say. They had these moments often. Liam, along with many other things were touchy subjects.

"So what's going on with you and Riku?" Elysia ask, laughing to herself.

Becca just joined her. "Well... I don't know. It has been so long since we got back, but... Oh I don't even know if we're an item..."

"All you have to do is check..."

"Yeah 'cause that will go down wonderfully." Becca commented sarcastically.

"Hey, you won't know until you try."

Becca shot a look over to her, that clearly said, that wasn't how things worked.

"Fair enough." Elysia said laughing.

Once again, the conversation entered silence.

"Do you really think he'll come back... you know when we find him?" Elysia asked.

"Liam is... different..." She said, not sure where she was going with this. "But, I think whatever happened to him, is reversible, just like it was the first time. We've just got to find a way to get him back."

"He hasn't been the same since before the first time though..."

"Then we look further back, and drag him back from then. First, we do have to find though. So come on! We're not getting anywhere just sitting here."

**Authors Note: **Well that's that then. I do hope you enjoyed, and... Yeah I don't think I have anything to say in this authors note. Oh apart from check out my blog, there may be new stuff going up on that in terms of more character corners and other such 'interesting' stuff. But apart from that I'll just see you next time. :)


	6. Two Sages and a King

**Authors Note: **So... Hey again. Now we've caught up with most of the main characters... So, now.. even after opening this document and beginning to write, I have no idea what this chapter is going to be about. Well 'who' would be the better word to use here. So who indeed?... Well after about an hour of thought that you won't notice, I've managed to fill about two more chapters with catch up, not including this one. Then we have a chapter I hope you've all been waiting for. I'll let you guess what I mean there. :P But I do hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**Chapter 6: Two Sages and a King. **

Graros woke up in the hidden city in the Realm of Darkness. For obvious reasons, there was no sound. Not at all.

Graros looked around. He wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep. Then again, he wasn't aware he had returned here. He pushed himself up to his feet, and after taking a single step forward the city burst into life. Those that had passed from here many years ago returned to it's streets, returned to it's homes and public places.

He started running, aiming for his old home, where he only hoped he would see his old mentor and protector. If anyone had truly seen him that day, they wouldn't have been able to stop him, he was moving with true hope behind him. It was just the illusions of an old man, but that hope still made him feel human.

He reached the old house, and there stood an old man. Much older than he was now. His mentor, his friend, his protector, perhaps even his father, by love rather than blood.

Graros tried to reach out to him, but he felt some invisible force stop him in his tracks. Holding him in place as he could only watch a painful memory.

"Sir, what is this?" A boy in his late teens asked as he came around the corner, carrying a small wooden box.

Graros recognised this boy, after all it was him.

"It's something you shouldn't touch!" The older man snapped.

Graros remembered all this. How scared he had been.

"But... the blue prints. What would you use something like this for?"

"To end conflict, nothing more."

"But it would... it would kill so many people." The young Graros pointed out.

"Sometimes you need to become a monster, to save the people around you Graros. This machine, it would save us all, and only hurt those we would never meet, only hurt those that have no connections to us what so ever!"

"But why don't you care about them? Even if we don't know them, even if they don't play a part in our lives, does that mean they deserve to die?"

"Imagine it this way Graros. If we don't use this weapon, someone else will be able to make it. And will turn it on us to end the monsters that plague the people they care for. This is about survival. Something you know all too well!"

"Yes, sir..."

"Good." The older man finished. "Now, put that back."

The older Graros watched as his younger self took the box back to where he had found it, and could only watch as his mind was set on to how he would spend his life. Surviving, but killing those that were a threat to life itself.

Time seemed to pass much quicker then for the older Graros, as he watched time take the older man, who began to show his age much more. He sat there in the middle of the night, working on the machine.

Graros' younger self was sleeping. Or he had been.

He woke with a scream.

The older Graros was only reminded of that terrible nightmare.

The old Sage ran to Graros' side.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a caring side to his voice.

The younger Graros could hardly breath under his fear.

"I saw the future..." He answered.

"The future my boy? It was just a nightmare..." The old man trailed off.

"But it wasn't!" The younger Graros snapped. "The skies they burnt with the fires of every sun in the universe. The people, they tried to run, but couldn't escape the ever absorbing fury! It captured them, it used them... We are going to use them! All those people that died, the life they had, we're going to use that power to bring death, is that what the machine does? It turns life into a weapon!"

"No Graros, it will surge through the multi-verse, absorbing as much FREE energy as it can. It will take it, and bring it back to us, where we can use it to burn those who would destroy the peace we long to protect!"

"But my dream?"

"Was just that. You're worrying about what could be, but I promise you, it will never be like that. So long as I breath, we won't be responsible for the infinite amount of deaths that you've seen. You're right though, the machine does have the power to do that, but it will never become such a thing. So long as I live." He said with a smile.

Those words were burnt into Graros' head. Both young and old.

"So long as he lived..." Older Graros said with such a bitterness. "They took him away from me... It's their fault, that the machine will do that..."

Graros stopped talking to himself as he realised the memory was still yet to continue.

"Now my boy, back to bed. Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow I need you to get some materials for me, then I'll teach you how to use this thing. In the event I can't use it, I'm going to need you."

The younger Graros smiled. "Sure." He said turning around. "Oh and thanks."

"For what?" The old man asked..

"For setting me straight."

Graros then watched as the house disappeared from sight, and the dream collapsed into an infinite number of shards.

He woke up.

xXx

"Your Majesty!" Ansem called out as he caught up with Mickey in the halls of The Castle That Never Was.

"Ansem?" The King asked.

Ansem tried to explain about his brother's plans, but the words failed to come from his lips. Graros had made sure of that. He had poisoned both Ansem and Squall. Now neither could speak of him in a bad light.

But Ansem was smart, he could get around this.

"Have you heart back from Roxas and Namine?" He asked.

"No, you sent them out didn't yah?" The King answered with another question.

"I did, but it seemed to be easy. They just had to make copies of some things from my computer... Is there anyone we can send out to check on them?"

"I think everyone is on their well deserved breaks, or is out on a mission of their own. But I'm sure they're fine, just give them some time."

"Could I possibly go out then?" He asked.

"Why would you want to?"

Ansem laughed. "I looked after myself for a long time, I'm not some senile old fool."

Mickey joined in the laughter. "Yes, sorry." He said. "But yes sure, if you can find someone to accompany you."

Ansem nodded. "Thank you your Majesty." He said before turning.

"What has you so worried though?"

Ansem tried to answer, but he couldn't get words out once again.

He hoped Mickey had picked up on what was wrong, as he did rush off without another word.

xXx

Ansem began to make his way to one of the meeting rooms.

"Auron, I require your services again." He called as he entered.

"How can I help you?" Auron asked in his normal monotone voice.

"I sent Roxas and Namine out some time ago, I believe I gave them something a little too difficult. I need someone to join me whilst I go out to check on them. Do you mind? I can think of no one better since you stayed here with me all those years ago whilst everyone else went off to the battle of the key blade graveyard."

"I'll go get ready. And forget about that, I wasn't just going to leave you here by yourself. And it was a good job since that small group came here..."

"Thank you my friend, and yes, I owe you greatly."

xXx

King Mickey rushed down the halls of the Castle, heading for Graros' room.

Without knocking or anything of the sort, he burst in, seeing it empty, apart from a few odd pieces of metal here and there.

"What is all this?" The King asked himself.

The King then noticed a small device that seemed to be working, sitting on the desk.

He jumped up to touch it, and darkness surrounded him, before spitting him out in the hidden city in the Realm of Darkness.

He stood in the empty lifeless streets, surrounded in the ruins of the homes of the people that had once lived here.

"Where am I?" He now asked himself. "Wait..."

He noticed a large machine standing in the centre of what used to be the town square. Graros was working on it, like a man possessed.

"Graros!" The King shouted with such ferocity.

Graros turned away from his work for a second, noticing the mouse King standing below him, while he worked on the top of the machine, that was several meters off the ground.

The machine itself at the moment was a large oval shape at the top, with a stalk of sorts as it's base. Like a budding flower, except it was about a hundred times a flowers size, if not more. Lying on the ground then beside this 'flower' machine, rested twelve long rods made from the same strange metals that the main machine was. They seemed to be a large part of the machine, even though they weren't connected by anything at this moment in time. The only other thing that seemed a part of the machine, and not just materials Graros had collected, was a small perfect sphere, resting on a table. It was only small, anyone could lift it up with two hands, it did however, seem to be what controlled all of this.

"What is all this?" Mickey asked.

"This your majesty, is our salvation!" Graros shouted.

Mickey slowly walked towards him.

Graros jumped down from where he was. "I should have told you earlier, however I wanted to keep my home a secret..."

"This is your home?" The King asked him.

"Yes, when I was taken from my family I ended up here. I was adopted and helped by everyone here. Then they were taken from me." He said bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Graros said bluntly. "They gave me a way to avenge their deaths, so that no one suffers the way they did again. They created this machine your majesty, it has the ability to wipe our enemies from existence, as painless as possible. It would be within an instant, and no one but they would be hurt. That's why I continuously disappear. I come here to work, in peace, so that I can do my part in saving theses worlds." He said, his lies twisting the mind of the great King.

"Are you sure it does what you are saying?" The King asked.

"The person that raised me made sure. He designed the machine, he made sure it did exactly as he planned. No one but I have seen the design since, no one could have changed it, no one could have corrupted it into a monstrous form. It is a war ender, a peace bringer." Graros said with a smile. Hiding his own monstrous plans behind it.

The King wasn't sure if he should trust him, as he knew there was still something wrong. But maybe it was just that Graros could be needing help so that the machine worked as planned. The King, had no idea what he was about to help finish.

"Let me help you then Graros." The King offered. "Loneliness can be a terrible thing. We'll finish the machine, and test it, so that it does exactly as you plan before it is put to use."

Graros smiled. "Thank you your Majesty. It would be an honour to have your help."

**Authors Note: **That's that then. Oooh, I really do love this plot arc that comes with Graros. I do hope you'll love it as much as I do. I must say the inspiration from it came from a Tv show, Fringe. If you haven't seen it, watch it... You'll understand what I mean by about season 3 of the show. That may spoil what's going to happen... if you're smart, but hey it's worth it. Besides it's not going to be exactly the same, of course it wouldn't, but this 'machine' is basically based off something that was in that. :L But anyway, I'm babbling. You may also notice I now have another fic on my profile. I have a Doctor Who one in the works. I'm not asking that you read it, but I am saying that you don't need to worry about my giving up on this. Each fic is going to get as much time as it deserves, and will be finished! :D Even though what gets written first depends on what mood I'm in and what I get inspiration with first. So there may be delays, but this will be finished I promise. :D Other than that, thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed and I'll see you next time.


	7. Restoration

**Authors Note: **So next chapter. :D Okay I realised that there's really no great advantage to the plot by pulling two more chapters of catch up that really wouldn't be that important. So let's get to the main story now shall we. He is returning, and in his return we truly do take our first steps into the end. Poetic much? Nope. I hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 7: Restoration. **

In the end, you can't permanently destroy a weapon. It would be like taking a sword and to stop it from causing more harm, you throw it into the deepest darkest pit you can find, with no hope of retrieving it, knowing very well it would have most probably been destroyed in the process. However, that sword is not gone, what it looks like, and what it can do live on forever in the minds of those who wielded it. Those who used it to cause destruction, or to protect those that mattered.

All it would take is one of those people, and that sword could very suddenly return, ready to harm and protect as it had done before.

Ray walked through what seemed to be an endless desert of the realm known as the Edge of Creation. Unsure where he was, he just continued to walk.

The sand battered his already damaged body. Cuts and bruises everywhere, and a horrible scar down the centre of his chest where he had been impaled, what seemed like a life time ago.

Something drove him to continue to walk. It kept him going, kept him strong. He didn't know what it was, but he had been following it for a long time.

Without food, without sleep, without company he had walked for seven years, and finally his long journey back into the realm of the living, was about to end.

Ray looked up from the sand at his feet towards what seemed to be a small temple resting in the sands. It seemingly had come from no where, he had seen nothing of it on the approach.

He hoped it was real, but an oasis seemed possible right now, but then again, he had not seen one in all the time he had walked.

Finally he reached it's steps.

White steps untouched by the sand, that led up to grand golden doors. White pillar beside them, and then more pillars touching, making up the outside walls of the temple.

Ray climbed the steps, and pushed open the doors.

Inside, it was nothing special. A plain white room, with a small pool of water in the centre. Behind that pool was a large tablet that did not touch the outside walls. On that tablet was two key holes, only carved into the white stone.

Ray bent down beside the pool, and cupped the bright teal blue water into his hands, and drank.

It was so relaxing, he had survived with so long without water or food, but that wasn't to say he didn't get thirsty.

He cupped his hand again, and took another drink, before pushing his entire body into the water. He just wanted to cool himself off. At least if this wasn't real he could feel the benefits in his mind.

But it was very real.

Ray found his feet hitting two large and long metal objects in the water. He bent down to pick them up, not realising how deep the water really was.

He grabbed a hold of the two objects, one in each hand and lifted them out of the water.

In his left hand, his old key blade. That glorious star dust key blade, that changed from red to yellow now contained both colours. In his other hand, a grey and simple key blade. It had cracks running down it, expelling darkness. Ray had never seen this blade before, but Fallan and so many had. This was the key blade Ray's grandfather had wielded. Or maybe he still did, considering time was a mess.

Either way, Ray now held it.

He was clueless as to what was going on, but like anyone would, when you held two keys, and two key holes were in front of you, the next course of action was not surprising.

Stepping out of the water, about to unlock the key holes that had been carved into the tablet, Ray realised something. His scars had now gone, he felt rejuvenated, and full of life. Even his clothes, that were in a tattered destroyed state, had been restored. He looked exactly as he had all those years ago, he had not even aged a day.

"Welcome back." He heard someone say.

Ray turned around nervously, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Okay slow down." The voice continued. "Don't you remember me?"

It then hit him. "Fallan?" Ray asked. "What happened to me? Where am I? And, just what's going on?"

"You've got it." Fallan confirmed. "You died, don't you remember?" He asked.

Ray had flash backs of that very moment in the realm Liam and he had fought in. He had freed him, but in doing so had lost his life.

"Yeah..." Ray answered.

"As for where you are, I'm not sure?" Fallan continued. "You've been gone for a long time Ray, a lot happened."

"What? How much have I missed? How much has happened? Did I stop the war?"

Fallan took his time to explain everything. His part, Ray's Grandfather's part, and the parts of everyone else who was now involved.

"After everything that happened, I couldn't stop it?" Ray asked just to make sure.

"You knew very well that in ending the three knights, and the three soldiers you would release their respective armies upon the worlds, and unfortunately the key wielders you worked so hard to save, can't win on their own."

"So they need me again?" Ray asked.

Fallan sighed. "Yes."

"You're grandfather made the point that without you, there would be no victory. We're weapons, Ray. And the only ones that have the capability of bringing about the end of Eclipse and Solaris."

Ray looked down at the ground.

"Does it ever end?" Ray asked.

"I don't know. I know that we win, your Grandfather, he was from a future, a peaceful future, so we must win, right?"

"If there's on thing I've learnt..." Ray began.

"The future doesn't always end up the way you thought it would." Fallan finished. "Yeah, I guess we're the best examples of that."

"You saw one future, right?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, I travelled along you time line and saw your future. You were meant to die in the fight with Eclipse and Solaris. So I wanted to warn you, possibly prepare you. But in doing so, you died earlier. I changed time, so now the future is uncertain until I visit it."

"Then go." Ray said. "Find out how this goes, find out what happens next."

"We can't speak then, Ray. You'll be alone again."

Ray smiled. "I'm going back to my friends, and then I'm going to march straight to the doors steps of the Realm of Pure Light and the Realm of Total Darkness and put one key blade through Solaris' head, and the other through Eclipse's."

Fallan laughed. "Still the kid then."

"Yeah, some things you have to hold on to."

"One last thing, Ray." Fallan began. "If I see the future, and I come back and tell you what happened, it'll change again. Whatever I see, I can't tell you about it."

Ray nodded. "I understand. Go on, live the dream. See all of time and enjoy it. I have people to get back to."

If Ray could have seen Fallan, he would have seen his smile.

Fallan stopped speaking, as Ray realised he was gone.

Ray lifted his two key blades and pointed them at the key holes on the tablet, and watched as it cracked straight down the middle.

Between the two pieces was a small wooden door. Ray walked towards it, knowing it well. He turned the handle, and pushed the door open, appearing back in a place he knew very well.

Ray appeared back at his home. His old flat he had spent a few years at. In fact this was where his journey had truly began the first time, and this is where his journey would begin again. He was still looking for his friends, but this time he had control over the powers to find them.

For he was a weapon crafted by Kingdom Hearts. A weapon fuelled by it, and a weapon that could use it.

Whether that gave him the right to live a normal life was unclear, but what was clear, was that he would use every ounce of his power to crush anyone who would stand in the way of a hope of the worlds being peaceful once again. That's what was demanded of him, and that was what he would do.

Ray walked over to the window, and pulled back the curtains, noticing the streets below that were damaged and broken. War had already turned this world into a battle ground, and Ray would not let them become any worse.

Not only would he stop this war, but he would restore every thing to how it once was. Because if he could be restored, so could everything else.

Some may have called that mind set madness. If he had said that to anyone, they would have thought he was insane, but to him, and everyone that meant something to him, it was nothing more, nor nothing less than hope.

xXx

Liam sat alone on the beach at Destiny Islands.

He really didn't feel like doing anything today. Usually he'd go around training, splitting rocks or whatever suited his fancy at that moment.

Today however, he just felt so much weaker, and the guilt of all he had done over the past few years, and of all the people he had hurt, was stronger than ever.

He felt like nothing had triggered it, but that wasn't true, he just didn't know what it was yet.

He slowly pushed himself to his feet and started walking slowly down the beach. Right now, everything was so peaceful. Liam didn't like it, he preferred when there was something happening, it made the seemingly eternal loneliness bearable, but he did appreciate it. Not as much as he once had, but it was surely appreciation.

"What now?" He asked himself as he took step after step on the sand.

It had been such a long time, and this hadn't bothered him for the whole time. Why was it only now he felt like he needed to do something.

Not knowing the answer, it scared him, and he refused to be scared.

"Time to move." He said to himself, as he stopped walking. Looking up he activated his armour, and disappeared in a burst of the energy that he wielded so well.

xXx

Ray walked the streets of his former home.

The City on Mt Nova it was so damaged, almost falling to pieces. It hurt Ray to see his home this way, but he wanted to remember how things had once been whilst he was living here.

It mattered a lot to him that he did so.

Finally he came to the centre square, not surprised to see company. A few Soldiers patrolled the area. They were just a small scouting group. Nothing too difficult, but Ray hadn't fought in a long time, whether or not he was going to be able to hold his own was surely a difficult question.

Ray walked towards them, trying to make his presence known.

They all turned to face him.

"Hey." He said bluntly, summoning both key blades to him without a problem. "Okay that's a good start." He said under his breath.

The Soldiers summoned rifles and pointed them at him.

"How are you here?" One Soldier asked.

"I'd like to know myself." Ray answered, shrugging his shoulders. "But what I do know is that I am back, and I'm here to finish what I started."

The Soldiers laughed.

"You've been gone a long time." The Soldier that had first spoken continued. "It took so much of you to defeat three of us. Look now..."

Ray looked around, counting eight in total.

"Do you really think you can beat us all alone?"

"I'm not sure, I guess I'll have to find out." He answered, a sense of cockiness in his voice.

The Soldiers cocked their rifles, and started firing. Ray didn't see any way of getting away from it, it was just like an execution. He wasn't fast enough to just get away, but nothing made contact.

He watched as they disappeared through small portals in front of him, only for them to reappear shooting the other direction out of further portals.

"How?" One Soldier asked as their own bullets made contact.

"I don't know." Ray laughed. "But I'll tell you what..." He began, lifting his key blades. "I think I'm more prepared than you actually think."

Ray's emotionless black eyes began to flicker with colour. That blue. That soul taking sky blue took over his eyes.

"What?" The Soldiers asked worriedly as they backed away from him. "What are you?"

Ray remained silent.

The Soldier tried to turn and run, but Ray opened up a portal at each of their feet.

"How are you doing this?" Another Soldier cried.

A smile broke through on Ray's face.

With a wave of his blades, all but one Soldier disappeared through the portal below them.

The other slowly sunk into his.

"Where are you sending us?" He asked.

"Everywhere." He replied.

The soldier disappeared, and Ray collapsed to the ground.

xXx

He awoke some time later, to see a small piece of paper placed next to him, under a Elixir to keep it from blowing away.

Ray reached for the elixir, and after flicking the cap off he drank the contents in one gulp.

He pushed himself up.

"What just happened?" He asked himself as he grabbed a hold of the paper. The text was small and almost covered the entire page, which was large in itself.

"Straight to it I see." Ray read aloud.

_Straight to it I see. _

_You need to slow down my boy. _

_You're finally complete, so you have a lot of privileges with it. _

_I once made sure this would never happen, by creating a life for you hidden under false memories._

_It worked. Until, obviously you had to run off. _

_I owe you much explanation, and I will explain the day you find me. _

_For now I'll answer a few questions that are important. _

_A long time ago, when I first found you, I saw you for what you really were. _

_An empty puppet, ready to be filled with the powers that the worlds had to give. _

_I took pity and took you from that place, to make sure that would never happen. _

_I created a life for you, on a far off world. _

_I moulded the minds of those around you so that you fit in. So that people thought they knew you. _

_That was the beginning. _

_To stop the world from ever using you, I took away your link, but making you feel. _

_I gave you a heart to feel with and a mind to think with. _

_It stopped you from ever doing this, this strength you have now, it should never have been taken away. _

_For you need to understand something Ray. _

_Everything that happened to you, was my fault. Becca was chosen to be a key blade wielder, because I linked her and you closely. She was dragged off because of that. _

_Everything that happened. Your inability to wield, was all because of me. _

_It was however, unseen by me that your connection,even if it was a lie to the girl, would be your true sense of power. That was one side, whilst you anger brought out the powers I hid away. _

_You used this, and you were able to win. _

_The loss of memories, was just the way of the worlds trying to get you back. Kingdom Hearts wanted you to be empty again. _

_But then, I lost you. I should have helped, but in losing you, I was able to use your name to make a difference. _

_They called them the Fragments. Fragments of you. _

_I was able to fix my mistakes, and I created you. _

_That blank doll rested outside this realm. _

_So I filled it with your mind, your heart. Overall that copy of your body, became filled once again with you. _

_But this time, with no restrictions. _

_All but one. _

_That incredible power you have, the more you use it, the less you there will be. _

_It will burn up everything you are, until you're nothing more than that empty shell. _

_That's what just happened. Your body wasn't used to fighting with your heart and mind in it._

_It forced a shut down, to protect itself. Almost as a machine would. _

_You are complete, because you now have everything you should. _

_But everything has a price. _

_Do what you must to save your friends, but in the end, save yourself. _

_The war will be won whatever you choose, but whether it is you, or the weapon that sees its end is unclear. _

_I am sorry. _

_Once this is over, come to me Ray, and everything shall be revealed. _

_Good luck. _

**Authors Note: **That's the end of that. Ray's return is over, and you have some answers. He's stronger, but will he be able to keep it up, with a fear of losing himself. Ray's grandfather is even more mysterious, we don't understand why he does what he does, but I hope you hang on and I promise all with be revealed eventually. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. :D


	8. Fighting the Good Fight

**Authors Note: **So, chapter 8. In the previous character catch ups they usually ended as things were 'getting good', so now this chapter carries on from some of those. Other than that, I really don't know what else to say. So I won't say anything else other than I hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 8: Fighting the Good Fight**

Twilight Town, like most other worlds had become simply a ghost of its former self. Simply a burnt out wreck of a town that was once home to so many good people, and would still be, when the time came for those people to be released from the heart of the world. If that time was to ever come.

In the ruins of one of the buildings, Sora, Riku and Kairi hid behind one of the supportive beams that was still standing. The roof of the building had collapsed, but the rubble provided a good break in anyone's line of sight, that would possibly walk past.

That was mostly the point of this after all. Sora and Riku had been told to ambush a group of Knights passing through Twilight Town. Against everyone's wishes due to her being injured, Kairi was also tagging along, simply because she didn't spend enough time with Sora, which really showed what the kind of 'dates' were like these days.

"I don't see anyone..." Sora whispered, not exactly happy with any of this.

"They're coming." Riku said, equally as quietly, and without even looking to see if they were.

"How do you..." Sora began, before Riku shot him a look that simply said, it's obvious, isn't it?

Sora nodded. "How long? How many? What sort of thing are we looking at here?" He asked, as quietly as before, whilst brandishing his key blade that he had held in his hand since arriving here.

"Any second now, eight and divide, and occupy them. I'll execute". Riku said, with such professionalism that it seemed like he had done it a thousand times before. Which was about right. They all had.

Sora nodded.

"Just say when." Kairi commented.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Verrat said from inside Riku. He had also joined this little outing, waiting in Riku until the time could come where he could strike.

"Actually, change of plans." Riku said, before stepping out into clear view of the Knights that were just up the path.

They all raised small katana like one handed swords.

Riku laughed, and threw a ball of Total darkness towards them, embedded with Verrat, who could do some extra damage on top.

"I see doing this stealthily went out the window." Sora said worriedly, mostly to himself.

"I'm sure we can handle this". Kairi answered anyway.

"Right." Sora nodded, not exactly filled with hope.

Riku signalled the with a wave of his free hand, and Sora and Kairi jumped from their hiding place blades at the ready. Riku had timed it just right, as when Verrat had landed his attack, the Knights treated it as if the attack had all come from Riku. So charged towards him. By backing up, Riku had drawn them straight towards Sora and Kairi who could land a few combos between them, before the Knights knew what had hit them.

It worked perfectly. No killing blows, but most had now been dazed.

Riku disappeared through a pool of darkness at his feet, appearing behind one of the dazed Knights, ending his existence with a swift blow to the chest with Way to the Dawn.

As they say, if you can't beat them, join them. Riku had the combined power of not only his years of human training, but also the strength of a Knight of Total Darkness. He was strong enough to land the killing blows. Not everyone could, but the speed they could put them down had increased greatly. It wasn't like they were risking their lives on taking down one of them these days.

However, even in their improvements, they wouldn't be any match for a larger group of either the Knights or the Soldiers.

The fight continued, and Verrat finally took form, just before landing a killing blow of his own.

With a swift freezing strike from Kairi, and an immediately timed Ars Arcanum from Sora, they were able to bring down the third of the group.

The four of them started to group together, finding it far safer that way.

"Now what?" Sora asked, as he stood back to back with Riku.

Riku fired a few shots of Total darkness off in the directions of the Knights.

"Is that really helping?" Kairi asked.

"It's hurting them. That's all that matters..." Riku answered.

"It's because he's hitting them with Total Darkness plus human. It hurt as their being mixed with human DNA." Verrat answered in more detail.

Riku just nodded.

Neither Sora or Kairi were afraid of Verrat. In fact whilst he wasn't particularly welcome in the group, most people knew he fought alongside Riku, so no one was too bothered when he showed up. Especially as he was rather useful.

"Still, a plan would be nice?" Kairi wondered.

Sora was about to step forward to try something, when Riku grabbed his shoulder.

"I got this." He said.

Riku leapt into the air, flashing into his dark mode. An immediate wave of energy shot from his body, stunning those who were not already, and killing those that were before hand.

Firing a few bolts off in their directions, Riku was able to finish the fight rather quickly.

"That's it." He said, before he lost his balance and fell to one knee. Exhaustion befell him quicker than it ever had.

Sora, Kairi and Verrat ran towards him.

"Riku!" They called.

He shook his head and pushed himself up slowly.

"I'm fine." He said. "Just tired."

"That's because you've over done it again. You need to build up to those..." Verrat said, giving Sora a hand in helping Riku to his feet.

Riku shook his head again, both in clearing his vision and in disagreement.

"I'm fine."

"But we won't be in a minute." Kairi said, pointing to a twenty man group of Knights coming over the hill.

"I thought this was unoccupied?" Sora asked. "This seems overly full of Knights to me."

Since the war had begun, the key wielders tried to keep tabs on which side was in control of where. It was better for tactics, and stopped them from running into a three way fight. However, Twilight Town for a long time had been pretty quiet, as neither side seemed to take it. Now it seemed to be being taken by the Knights. Why was certainly the biggest question here.

"It was." Riku said, as he looked to Sora. "You said you wanted a fight."

"I did..." He answered, not too happy about it now.

"Guys there's more of them." Kairi pointed out again.

"How many?" Was the carried response.

"A lot more." She said, a slight tone of fear in her voice. Sure they had faced a force bigger than this before, but the streets here were tight, and there wouldn't be many options should they get caught up anywhere.

Everyone looked around for a good place to hold. As there was a lack of buildings still standing, this was harder said than done.

"We'll just have to fight." Sora pointed out,

Kairi took a deep breath, Verrat took a few steps back in fear, even Riku showed some kind of worry.

The Knights were getting closer and closer with every second they wasted.

"Ready?" Sora asked, spinning Ultima and Two Became One in his hands.

Verrat and Riku just nodded.

Kairi smiled, as forced as it was .

Then, as if someone was answering their prayers, there was a flash of light behind them. Lighting up the already well lit streets of Twilight Town.

"Damn, that didn't quite work..." A voice familiar to one, and unfamiliar to the others said.

Sora, Verrat and Kairi spun around, Riku however wasn't too bothered by the visitor, having seen many stranger things.

"Another fragment?" Kairi asked.

"They disappeared with Fallan." Verrat answered.

"What?" The newcomer asked. "Where am I? Or when would be more useful."

He then looked up at the oncoming Knights.

"After then." He said.

Riku finally turned around, looking into the empty black eyes of the newcomer. His blond hair stayed flat, even in the slight wind that surrounded them.

"Ray?" Riku asked.

Ray scratched his head. "Do I look like anyone else." He said bluntly, a change of tone easily apparent in his voice.

"That was rather rude..." Verrat pointed out.

"Sorry, it's been a long day. Or it will be.. Time travel for you. Not easily understood."

"Time travel? Like your grandfather?" Kairi asked.

"There's really no time for this." Ray said. Summoning both his keyblades. His original, the one that contained stardust, was filled with Kingdom Hearts blue dust. While his other keyblade, the one he received at The Edge of Creation, remained in it's cracked, and spewing with darkness state.

The Knights finally noticed them.

"Let's see how strong you are." Ray said. However no one was certain as to who he was speaking.

Ray dove forward at the exact same time as the Knights did, and with two precise hits with his blades, the two Knights that came close first, disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Everyone stood surprised.

"Wasn't he dead?" Sora asked.

"So he's dead, now. But isn't in the future?" Kairi asked.

"You two. Stop blabbering and start fighting." Riku said rather impatiently.

They did as they were told, and joined the fight.

Ray stunned the next two with a burst of light, leaving them for the other key wielders, disappearing in front of them, before reappearing behind them, landing a few quick hits on those behind.

Riku and Sora dealt the final hits on the Knights Ray had stunned with a few extended combos. Kairi and Verrat continued on to help Ray.

The Knights that saw Ray's path of destruction backed away from him, throwing balls of darkness as they did so.

Ray dispelled his keyblades. Throwing up small shields in front of him, with just a wave of his hand. The shields themselves looked almost like his entire hand was a sparkler, and that he was dragging it through a night sky, as it left a trail behind it, that too defended him. The darkness breaking up as it hit the shields, that were the same blue as the Stardust keyblade.

Verrat appeared in front of Ray's shields, landing an almost one hit kill on one of his former comrades. Kairi was able to finish him from the side lines with a quick burst of firaga.

Before long, the Knights were cleared, and Twilight Town fell silent again.

Everyone was exhausted.

Everyone but Ray.

"How did you do... all of that?" Sora asked him.

"Just can." He said simply. "Learnt how to a while back."

"Okay next question, how are you here? How are you alive?"

"So I'm guessing I've come back to a point where I'm still not here. Judging from your ages, I'd say it'll be any day now. Okay... I seriously misjudged this one."

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked.

Ray seemed to snap again, without even saying a word. He had a serious dislike of Riku, why was the question here.

"I wasn't sure where I'd come back to. I'm new to this time travel thing, and because of that, I completely missed my target."

"Your grandfather can time travel as well..." Kairi pointed out.

"I know." Ray's tone changing back to a kind one. "He was my target. I wanted to know who he was. Why he did what he did, and so on. I learnt something today... Or I learnt something in the future, and I was worried about him."

"So you tried to find him... By looking through out all of time?" Verrat asked.

Ray nodded. "Not my smartest idea."

"One last question then." Sora said. "How come you still look sixteen?"

"I don't age." He said simply. "I'm stuck like this."

With that Ray turned away from them, and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked him, returning Ray's rudeness, with rudeness of his own.

"To find you all again." He answered. "In my time, there's still a war to be fought, and finally finish".

With that, he disappeared in the same flash he had appeared in, leaving Riku, Verrat, Sora and Kairi to fall into a portal opened at their feet. That felt like the very same portals they had escaped through seven years earlier, when they had retreated from the key blade graveyard.

xXx

"So let's get this right, you saw him? Alive?" Mickey asked.

The four had been returned to The World That Never Was. Immediately they had reported to the King, to tell him of their experience, and more importantly, of Ray.

"Yes. He was alive, and he was speaking to us. More so, he was from the future." Sora answered.

"He can travel through time, like the old man?" Terra asked, leaning against the wall to the side of the room.

Sora nodded. Riku just stood there, not really caring.

"We don't know anything about him... We're in the dark again." The King said frustratingly.

Riku finally pipped up.

"He teleported us. The same way as his grandfather had all those years ago."

"So?" The King asked.

"Has it occurred to anyone... Maybe, we know Ray's grandfather isn't really his grandfather, right? So maybe... maybe it's him."

"What? Ray's grandfather is Ray?" Sora asked, confused.

"I doubt it. Ray's grandfather has shown no signs of containing Kingdom Hearts." Terra added.

"And he doesn't age. Ray doesn't age." Sora pointed out.

Riku agreed. "Yes, you're right. Forget I said anything."

"And the grandfather said he was from many more years in the future." Terra added.

"How do you know?" The King asked.

"Aqua's meeting with him." He answered.

"Okay." The King said. "I guess that's it. Unless there's anything else? We don't know enough and going by what we got isn't going to get us anywhere."

"He said he'd be back. Present him now." Sora said, as Riku was about to back out the door.

"Then, we have to find him." The King said. "Then we get answers."

xXx

Riku, having finally gotten away from the King, headed to the meeting room.

As he walked in he was met with a running hug.

"You're back." Becca said, a bright smile on her face.

Riku was kind of knocked off guard. Which was saying something.

He backed away, and looked up at her bright and cheerful face.

Riku just smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. "Nothing bad happened on your mission right?"

She just laughed. "It went fine. Just a few Soldiers, that's all." She answered with a smile.

"Oh good." He said.

They both fell silent for a moment, and just stood there looking at each other.

"Uh... Bec." Riku began. "I saw Ray today."

Becca's colourful bright face suddenly lost all it's colour.

"He's alive?" She asked, barely able to make a sound, she even looked dizzy.

"Sora, Kairi and me, when we were in Twilight Town, he appeared in front of us." Riku began, before retelling what had happened.

"It still doesn't answer how he's back..." She said.

"I don't know. But just remember, it wasn't him as he will be once he shows up. But him how he will be in the further future."

"Still. It means he's alive."

Becca started walking around, pacing back and forth down the room.

Riku just stood on a single spot.

She then looked at him, and saw his face, his sadness.

"This doesn't change anything." She said, he smile returning. "He was gone for seven years. He probably won't even remember me now."

She walked over to him, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm heading out again, but I'll see you tonight, right?" She asked.

Riku nodded, a smile breaking on his face.

"Right." He said.

**Authors Note: **Get your heads out of the muck you dirty minded people. (If this makes sense to you, then it's relevant, if not, then don't worry it's not relevant to you). :P Anyway, that's that bit done. This time travels getting unbearably hard to keep track of. I mean I have to line up everything so that it does happen in the future, but I'm sure it'll be worth it. For sake of my brain, and probably yours too, I'm going to slowly reduce the amount brought up in this book and the next, until it hits you again full force for the last, as everything is pieced together. :D Other than that, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading. :D


	9. Radiation Garden

**Authors Note: **So... I guess it's been a while. Well for me anyway, and I guess it has been for you too, if you're up to date with my posts. :L Anyway, I have no excuse apart from I hit a major writers block... Like I knew what needs to happen, but I couldn't get it down on paper. For once this authors note actually comes after about a million tries at getting this right. So we're trying again. Apart from that, excuse the rather corny chapter title, it'll actually make sense eventually, I just thought it was clever. :L I hope you enjoy this chapter, a continuation of the Graros plot arc. :D

**Chapter 9: Radiation Garden **

Two old men arrived in Radiant Garden, climbing out into the dark night from a gummi ship. They had landed just a short walk from Ansem's study. Ansem, who had not seemed to age a day minus a few greys in his hair, wore very much the same as he had during his time in his days in the Realm of Darkness. Auron however, who had joined Ansem on his escapade out of the safety of The World That Never Was, had aged a great deal. His hair now was greying at an extended rate, and it took the majority of the black away. His clothes, though the same, had seem some great wear, and became a more crimson than the red it had been when Sora had first met him.

The two men looked around checking for danger.

"What's the plan?" Auron asked, his laconic speech pattern the same as it had always been.

"I sent Roxas and Namine here. I believe what I asked of them may become difficult."

"I understand." Auron responded.

The two old men began to make their way carefully towards Ansem's old computer room, hoping that the computer would still be functional.

xXx

Repliku slowly walked out of a dark corridor he had formed from The World that Never Was to Radiant Garden, Ansem's study to be exact.

As he walked out, he tested his arm. The very arm that had been ripped off by Graros mere moments ago. Being a Replica, such a thing could be done, however it still hurt him a lot.

He walked towards the computer, and peered down onto it. If he didn't do as he was told (To destroy it) he would be putting himself at risk. He wasn't exactly just going to risk his very existence on some machine, but at the same time, he felt as if he shouldn't.

After taking a few moments to mull it over, he finally summoned his weapon to him. Soul Eater glowed in the soft light of the room, the power to the world was still up and running.

As he lifted it and began to strike, he heard two people coming in behind him.

"Anyway else having serious Déjà Vu here?" Roxas asked, as he and Namine came around the corner.

Namine laughed a little.

Repliku dropped his blade and let it disappear. He then turned to look at the pair.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I don't think that's quite the question." Roxas added. "What are you doing in general?"

"Doing a job..." Repliku answered bluntly.

"For who?" Namine asked.

"Graros."

At that moment the group heard two pairs of footsteps coming from around the corner.

"What does my brother want now?" Ansem asked, as he and Auron entered.

"For me to destroy the computer." Repliku answered.

"What reason does he have for such a thing?"

"How am I meant to know?" Repliku snapped. "He threatened me, I'm just doing this to protect myself." He added, rather loudly too.

Auron turned around quickly.

"Better make this quick." He said. "We've alerted them."

Roxas and Namine drew their key blades. Auron pulled his own blade from his back.

"Roxas, the back up!" Ansem shouted.

Roxas pulled a small metal device from his pocket, and threw it over to Ansem. In catching it, Ansem pushed Repliku aside and moved to the computer. After a few key strokes, Ansem backed away.

"Maybe it wasn't so dangerous after all." Ansem said.

"Speak for yourself." Repliku said bitterly.

Ansem took a moment to think.

"Destroy it then." He said finally.

Repliku was rather shocked. In fact everyone was.

"What?" He asked.

"He'll know no different. I have what we need now. Give him what he wants this time. There's no immediate damage he can do if I don't have access to my computer, unless he can brave the heat of a nuclear reactor..."

Everyone turned to Ansem, even those who were preparing to fight.

"Another time." He put bluntly, waving off their worries.

Repliku summoned Soul Eater to him once again, and laid waste to Ansem's computer. Leaving it in a smouldering mess of bent metal, sparking in every direction.

"And Space Paranoids?" Roxas asked, remembering from Sora.

"Safe. The hearts in the Radiant Garden's key hole and the world on the very back up I just made."

Roxas nodded, and turned back to the oncoming enemies, who from the sound of it, were going to be clashing with the wielders at any moment.

"Now what?" Repliku asked.

"We fight our way out." Ansem answered.

xXx

After a rather short battle against a scouting group of Pure Light, everyone returned to The World That Never Was, relatively unscathed.

In returning, there were still a few questions to be asked and answered.

"Why did you end up coming down to help?" Roxas asked Ansem when he had the chance.

"I felt like my brother was going to try something..." Ansem answered quickly.

"He did, didn't he?" Roxas asked. "You know, Riku's replica?"

"I thought there would be more to it."

Roxas just understood, and rejoined Namine as they retired back to their bedroom for the day.

"Your brother. I think he may pose a problem to us all, soon enough." Auron point out.

"I believe you're right my friend. If we had any idea what he was planning, or what he did today at least, I think we could stop him."

"And without knowing?"

"Without knowing anything, we can't understand what he plans to do. We can't understand him, let alone stop him."

xXx

Earlier that Day

Graros appeared in the lower levels of Radiant Garden. Completely alone, he slowly descended into the lower levels of the world, aiming for its core. Pipes ran all around him, shooting off into different directions. They came from where Graros was heading. The source of power and heat for this world, was its very core.

To create an entire world inside a world, Ansem needed a lot of power. Lucky for him, he lived on one with a mass amount of it, just below its surface. It's centre contained a nuclear core, constantly powering the world, constantly risking it's very existence.

Graros continued his descent, before finally making it into a large circular room, that at it's centre, housed an enormous metal sphere. He walked over to a large console that monitored it constantly.

Graros pressed a few buttons, and he watched as the door he had entered through closed shut quickly, causing it to make a large metallic crashing sound as the door sealed shut.

Then a warning message appeared on the screen, it read:

_Warning. _

_Proceed with Caution._

_Protection must be worn at all times. _

_With risk of immediate death. _

_Proceed?_

Graros laughed, and pressed proceed on the screen.

A door seemed to appear on the metallic sphere that rested in the centre of the room, and an incredible heat poured out from within.

It should have been enough to burn any living tissue where it stood, but Graros was protected, even though it did not seem that way.

Surrounding him, was a small aura of darkness. It protected him from the heat, keeping it away from him.

Another piece of technology of his for certain.

Graros walked into the sphere, and towards it's centre. There a much smaller ball of energy was contained in what seemed to be a glass (Even though it was not) case. It burnt bright orange and red, almost like the sun.

On this 'glass' case he placed a small device that latched on immediately.

On it flashed a green light. Whatever it was to do, it didn't seem to be anything good.

Graros turned to look at his own scarred appearance in the reflection of the glass.

"All it takes is a press of a button, and this place ceases to exist. I suppose it would even take the key hole with it."

He laughed to himself.

"Now it really begins."

Graros disappeared in a burst of darkness, leaving the core alone in the sealed off room, having done nothing but place a small device on it. What he had done, was still unknown, but whatever it was, it was unstoppable. No one could get in now.

xXx

Many Years Earlier.

During the Days of the Younger Graros.

After the incident with the machine blueprints.

A teenage Graros ran through the streets of the Dark City that was so well hidden in the Realm of Darkness. Everything was at peace, a part from the child tearing through the streets like an insane maniac.

Graros reached his adoptive fathers home, and walked in slowly. Cutting his speed to almost nothing in an instant.

"You asked for me?" He asked as he entered.

"Yes, Graros." The old man said. "I have a few question for you."

"Okay..." Graros replied, slightly confused.

"What do you think of this place?" The old man began. "You've been here for long enough now."

"This is my home." Graros answered. "I'll protect it, and if it is found, I'll avenge it."

The old man nodded.

"What about your old home. Radiant Garden was it?"

"It's not my home anymore, and if I stands in my way, it won't be anyone's."

Even as a child, he sounded so sinister. So dark.

He was already becoming the man he would become.

"One last question then my boy." The old man started. "What are we sworn to do here?"

"Prevent the rising." Graros droned, almost like it had been beaten into his brain.

"Who's?" The Old man pushed.

"Which name?" Graros asked, knowing exactly who he was being asked about.

The old man just nodded.

"I'm happy." The old man said. "Continue with your day."

Graros smiled, and turned around and began to head out once again.

xXx

The Present Day

Graros appeared back in the Realm of Darkness, where Mickey was waiting.

The King stood there examining the machine. Trying to understand it further.

"Your Majesty?" Graros wondered.

"Oh sorry Graros." Mickey said, spinning around immediately. "I was examining your work."

"It's wonderful isn't it." He said. "And think, if it works, everything will be okay again."

Mickey nodded happily.

"Did you get the part you wanted?" He asked.

Graros shook his head.

"No, I do believe we can do without it though." He answered with a fake smile, as he tried to play along with the lie he had created earlier.

"Good." Mickey said with a grand smile. "What's next?" He asked.

"I need the Organisation."

"What for?"

"The beginning of course." Graros answered. "Twelve rods have to be placed around the worlds, in specific places. There's twelve of them, so I thought they'd be our best choice. Plus I have their blood from Xehanort's old stock. It'll make linking the rods to them easier, and due to the vast quantities of it needed, I don't want to ask anyone else for some when they may be needed." Graros continued to lie through his teeth. The only thing being true was about the rods, and how he wanted the Organisation to place them. Rather than need them.

Mickey just nodded.

"I'll call on them all to help. I expect you mean Namine and Repliku as well?"

Graros nodded.

Mickey began to walk off, before turning back around suddenly.

"What happened here?" He asked, touching a difficult subject.

"Total Darkness. When they were first born again, when you defeated Xehanort, the call from Kingdom Hearts blew them back in time for a mere few hours. Back to when I was a child. In just those few hours, the Knights, just the three of them, laid waste to my home, my friends, and my family here. The people of this city retreated back to the Dark Margin where they were killed. Every last one of them."

"I'm sorry." Mickey added.

Graros shook his head. "It is no fault of yours. But once Kingdom Hearts saw no other reason for them to be there, it dragged them back to the real point where they should have been. There they came into contact with the very thing that had helped them murder my people. Ray killed them all, just months after they had done what they did. But for me, I had many years to live a life without them."

"It's un-predictable, you shouldn't blame it." Mickey pointed out.

"I know. In these worlds, you have two options. Kingdom Hearts, or the other side. And the people here were focussed on never seeing the other side appear in its true form. So, we were left with Kingdom Hearts. The very thing that killed them."

Graros shrugged his shoulders.

"That's irony." He finished, before disappearing, leaving the King alone in that dark and empty place.

xXx

**Authors Note: **That's the end of that chapter then. A little dark you say? Yeah... I know. Sorry about that. Also sorry if you wanted to see the fight to leave Ansem's study, I couldn't bring myself to write yet another pointless battle scene. Sure they're nice now and again, but this story (I hope) shines for it's narrative rather than its battles (Although I like to think I pull of some good large scale battles too :P ) so I wanted to focus on the narrative this time. Graros' in general. A lot of back story, a lot of setting up for his plot arc, and some character development in terms of non romantic relationships that will become important at a later date. :D This chapter had quite a bit, and it was shorter than usual... O.o I hope you didn't mind. Anyway, sorry for blabbering on, and I hope you enjoyed. Many thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time. :D


	10. Deciding to Take Action

**Authors Note: **Okay next chapter. I don't have much to say about this one. I expect it to be a little short since it's just filling in two little gaps that have come up. Due to this, this chapter will seem to have two completely different narratives going through it, however they are connected by a few themes. :D Lets see if you spot them. A cookie to the person that does... I'm not sure if you want a cookie, let alone how I'm going to get it to you, but if you have a name like me, you've got to give out cookies... Now I'm rambling... Haven't you missed me? :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 10: Deciding to Take Action**

As it always had been since he had made it his home once again, Destiny Islands was quiet. Peaceful even. A great parallel to how the rest of the worlds were now.

Liam sat on a pile of rubble that had once been someone's home. He ripped open a can of food, and poured it down his throat. Whatever it was, it was soaked in juices, making for quick eating.

The thing about his home being peaceful was that Liam wanted to be in the action, but more than that, he felt the return and it both bothered him and gave him something to celebrate.

"Where is he?" Liam asked.

There was no one around, but Liam wasn't actually asking anyone on the world.

"Get out of my head!" A demonic voice filled with darkness answered.

"As soon as you answer my question." Liam lay down the rules of this conversation. "I know you know he's back Eclipse."

"And you think I'll just tell you. So long as he's by himself we still have a chance."

"Thanks for verifying he's alive." Liam said happily, even with a sense of power in his voice still remaining. "I just had a feeling. A feeling like I was afraid. I guess whatever this is... this thing I can use, it's afraid of him. Still it means he's back."

There was a slight pause.

"Where is he, Eclipse?"

"I'm still stronger than you. You won't get anything out of me out of fear child!"

Liam shook his head, even though Eclipse wouldn't have been able to see it.

"It won't be long until I'm standing above you, with my blade at your... do you have a throat?"

There was no answer.

"For someone who's not afraid, you don't have a lot to say." Liam began. "I guess you haven't had much to worry about... ever."

"Don't flatter yourself. You're a minor annoyance."

"Just wait until you see me yourself." He said with such a cockiness in his voice. "And besides, as I was saying, you've had Solaris to worry about, but never have you been at the risk of death, right?"

"I'm far too strong for such a trivial thing to scare me."

"So you think. But now I'm around, like this. You know very well I could finally put an end to you. No more sealing away, waiting for you to arrive again in a few years. This time, at the end, you will die."

"You're going to die so painfully!" Eclipse screamed, alerting all the Knights where he was, even though all he had to do was think to answer anything Liam said.

"You know, I know what happened to you in the beginning." Liam began, ignoring Eclipse's outbreak. "I know why you hate Solaris. It's all you've ever known. From the start you fought him, even when you were just a... and I say this lightly, child. Compared to the creature you would become. You're just doing what you were told, all along! You were made to amuse some higher power. Then it set you adrift, to reign chaos amongst the worlds. What does that tell you? Hmm? You're not a leader! You're just someone's scout. Their foot soldier. Sent in on the front line to test the enemies strength. And to amuse your master further."

"You know nothing!"

"I'm in your head!" Liam shouted. Shaking Eclipse's very mind, making his feel physically dizzy. "I know what you know. Or maybe I know what you've forgotten!"

"I remember it all..."

"Then you know you're a nothing!"

"You think you understand! I escaped... We escaped. Solaris and I, from that prison behind the very existence of life. But every moment of our life before then... It was just fight after fight. So long as Pure Light and Total Darkness clashes we fed it with energy. Energy he wishes to escape with. But we both decided he should never be free. So together we escaped, and left him there. I don't fear you, I fear his return. You... You're just an anchor for him. You radiate the very energy he lived off. You're going to bring him here, then there won't be a war, there will be a massacre."

Liam was shocked. Sure he could get inside Eclipse's messed up head and experience all he had experienced, but only hearing it made any sense of it.

Eclipse continued. "After we escaped Solaris and I fell straight into war. Deciding that one of us had to die, to prevent him from ever arriving. Neither of us wished to die, so we fought for our survival. Making copies of ourselves. Making copies from the copies, diluting their power. We both ended up with an army. An army to fight. And as a copy fell, we would have more power, to make another. It truly was an Endless War. Then the population of the world that we had arrived in, turned against us both, and trapped us away. That couldn't happen. We had two realms erupting in the power that should they ever touch, would bring HIM here. We both fought to free ourselves, and we ended up back where we started. This time in worlds. Our war had shattered them. No concern of ours, just it made the fight harder to find. The Endless War continues, so that HE may never arrive. You may try and stop us again, and if you do, then great, I fall, he won't rise by any fault of mine. But I do not fear you, I fear that in my defeat, you will gain enough strength to draw him here. Or worse, you become like him. You have the energy... Who knows what you could become in twenty years, what you could become in a thousand."

Liam took a moment to think over what was happening. "This still gives you no reason to fight."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you." Eclipse spat. "But even behind the hope that he will never return, I still wish to see my darkness stay dark. No more abominations as they are now. I won't give up the fight. Darkness will forever stay that way!"

"What came first?" Liam pondered. "Your fight to keep away the bad guy? Or your fight to keep Darkness dark?"

"The Darkness."

"As I thought."

Liam leapt up from his pile of rubble. "I... I still won't show you mercy Eclipse. But I won't mock you anymore. You're fighting for what you believe in... As am I. Understand that, and when we finally meet again I'll show you a fight worth dying in."

Eclipse laughed. "I won't be dying child. You above everyone else have to die, to stop him."

"Let me just explain something to you. I'll be ending your life, and then I'm going to live mine in peace. And as for this thing, trapped wherever it is, I'll kill it too, if needs be. So long as, as the end of this I get to stop fighting, and live in peace."

"Let me just warn you, Liam". Eclipse began. A strangeness in what he was saying. "If he comes here, there's no hope for you. He's swallow the worlds and bring about the end. As for you, don't be so certain you'll get a life back after this. I know one thing for sure, you won't get your life back."

"There's something you're not telling me!" He shouted.

"There is. But just wait... As for your friend. You already know where he'll turn up. I believe anyway. You were just there too early."

It suddenly hit Liam, and he broke the connection to Eclipse, having heard enough for one day.

"Hold on old friend. I'm coming to help you!"

In a flash of a regal purple and blood red, Liam was gone. Leaving behind his home, and a swivelling mess of the chaos energy where he had once stood.

xXx

The King stood at the Altar of Naught at the World That Never Was. He had called the Organisation to him, and waiting for their arrival. Graros needed people he could trust to place the rods that would pin point the machines target.

Mickey believed it was important, and it was. However Mickey believed it was for targeting Pure Light and Total Darkness. This wasn't the truth of the matter, in fact what it would target was so much more monstrous. But how could anyone guess this at this point?

The Organisation members finally arrived at the Altar. All mumbling to each other, making a low level noise around the Altar.

The Organisation being, all it's old members that were alive, plus Namine and Repliku. Meaning there were twelve of them.

Twelve rods, twelve members.

"Thank you all for coming." The King began. "I have a mission for you all, and it requires you all to go solo."

The whispering and mumbling stopped.

"I know it's a lot to ask, and… I wouldn't ask you to do it." Mickey continued.

Roxas looked to Namine, who just nodded. He then looked back to Mickey.

"We're in." He said. Namine nodded once again.

"That's two." Mickey counted.

"What exactly are we doing?" Braig asked, brandishing his arrow-guns as he did so.

"Placement of these rods…" Mickey answered, pointing at the rods on the ground. "in certain places, for easy use and protection when the time comes." Mickey finished, basically quoting what Graros had said to him moments earlier.

"And they do what?" Even asked.

"They're going to help us with the war effort. Eventually they could even win it for us."

After a few more pointless questions Mickey had the Organisation doing what he needed. Nearly everyone anyway.

Everyone but Repliku.

"Who is this for?" He challenged.

"Graros." Mickey said with a sense of trust in his voice.

"You do realise he's up to something." Repliku pointed out, being not so trusting.

"He's trying to help. Just he's afraid to get too close. You've all been tricked before, you're afraid of being tricked again. But he just wants to help. Just as you do. You'll all be safe, Graros isn't the bad guy here."

"And what of his brother's feelings towards him?"

"I believe that is a family quarrel. Nothing to do with us. They fight, but it won't put a problem to the war effort. For not at least."

Mickey genuinely believed what he was saying was true. Graros, after all his long years flashing between the realms had developed a skill for deception, that even the King in all his wisdom failed to see. Maybe it was the stress that brought Mickey to trust the man so easily, or maybe it was just the fact that they shared the same dream, and both would go to the end of the universe and back to get it.

And who knows. To get that peace they all sought so greatly, they may do just that.

Graros sought to see the end of this war just as much as the next person, and Mickey took shine to that. He believed that old man had risked so much, and that was true, but the King always failed to see that he was willing to sacrifice so much to get there. So much that he had no right to sacrifice.

"So when do we head out?" Lea asked, snapping the King out of a momentary silence.

"Straight away, if you can." He answered, before lifting the rods that rested on the floor and passed one to Lea.

Lea swung it around a second, trying to understand what it was.

"Be careful with it." The King demanded.

Lea nodded, and stopped.

As everyone else collected their rods, the King turned to them all again.

"Thank you." He said. "Who knows, we may see the end of this war yet."

xXx

The Keyblade Graveyard was on it's last legs. So much had happened there in the seven years that had passed since the wielders had fought there. Both Eclipse and Solaris preferred the open terrain for their fights, so the world often became a chosen battlefield for the masses. The world itself was hanging on, hanging onto to it's very existence. After all, it still had a part to play.

Then in a horrific flash of purple and red, that lit up the grey graveyard, Liam appeared. Fully armoured, and holding his key blade that burnt with a flame of the same colour as the energy he could now produce.

"Here we go then." He said to himself trying to prepare.

He looked out on the world, trying to spot what he wished to find, and just as if for once the worlds were being kind to him, he spotted it, he spotted him.

Like a ghost he walked through the graveyard towards Liam.

He was still some distance away, a distance that would take at least an hour to cover. That was the thing about the graveyard, it was perfectly flat and all could be seen as for as the cliffs that surrounded them.

Liam was filled with fear, regret, but more than anything happiness. He was back, and he was truly alive.

As Liam began to take a few steps forward, he felt them coming. The Soldiers of Pure Light and the Knights of Total Darkness. They weren't going to make this easy, but they never did.

Making the distance even larger between the two men, thousands of Soldiers and Knights appeared in the middle. Ready for yet another battle that would make a human collapse in fear.

Liam looked out across the battle that now presented itself to him, and a smirk broke onto his face, and a look broke into his eyes. That look that just said 'No mercy' and which presented endless fear into all who befell it's gaze.

"Nearly there." Liam said. "Nearly..."

xXx

**Authors Note: **Well then. Revelations on the motives of both Solaris and Eclipse, as well as the continuation of Graros' plans, and a little taster for chapter 12. A lot is going off at once. Also we have the SOLDIER plot arc returning next chapter. (That's Zack, Cloud and Sephy, and what an almost continuation of The Heart of a SOLDIER within this story :D ). So there's that to look forward to, I hope you look forward to it anyway. :L Also a little question on how far you're happy with me going, I'll explain in a bit (If you don't care how far I go, you're welcome to go now. :L ) but for those that do: In 'The Lost Keys' I barely touched Ray's reactions to him not even truly existing, mostly because he never had a chance to sit down and think about it. However he has now been alone for a long time, and has had plenty of time. So, being inspired by a television show that features kind of the same sort of thing I wanted to feature some rather... mature concepts about Ray's struggle to overcome the truth of his non existence. I know it's a spoiler, but I have to be certain everyone's happy with it first. If I included something like self harm in here would anyone be seriously against it? I obviously don't need to tell anyone that it's a serious thing and I don't want to overstep my bounds here, but I want to make Ray's struggle and everyone's struggle as realistic as possible. It's a large part of the story after all. No other character will do so, so don't worry about me writing the canon characters that way, but I think the realism in the belief he isn't real would bring Ray to do such a thing.

It's up to you all, even if you're not a reviewer often, please tell me if you're against it. And I won't include it.

Sorry for the long authors note, just had to be certain.

As always thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time. :)


	11. A Dancing SOLDIER

**Authors Note: **Okay. Hello all. Just to start off, please don't forget that all important question in the last chapter's end authors note. I have to be certain. Either way that will not be showing up for a while yet, so I can continue until I reach it. Okay now to move onto the content of this chapter. A continuation of The Heart of a SOLDIER plot arc, and will reveal the answers to some questions that had gone unanswered. While it's not a must to have read the story, it'll help. To keep you up to speed, if you've forgotten since Point of War, Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud are from a world known simply as Nibelheim. There Sephy used to work with two other heroes. Genesis and Angeal (Nearly said Angelus then...) and due to Sephy's strange creation, he became manipulative and dark, tricking his friends into helping him resulting in their deaths, and Cloud's loss of memory. In PoW Zack worked to restore Cloud's memory, and did so, now they both are unwillingly about to stumble upon answers that may turn their worlds upside down, and reveal some of the monstrous and wonderful science projects SOLDIER went about during their time as an active organisation. I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry for yet another long note... it stops now. :)

**Chapter 11: A Dancing SOLDIER**

"Ready?" A voice came from within the darkness that had engulfed the room two men had hid in.

"Ready." The other man responded.

The two men burst out into the bright light of the day, only to find the streets empty. That had travelled via star shard, the rather mode of transport that the King had used many years ago to help out Ven, Terra and Aqua.

Mickey had managed to collect some before abandoning Disney Castle to the war, and so had given a few to those who couldn't always travel via gummi ship, or didn't wield a key blade, or didn't have an organisation coat to protect them whilst travelling via dark corridor. The star shard was the only other mode of transport, that they knew of anyway. Well that was a slight lie, there was actually one other. Natural portals. Small links that still remained between the worlds. However, they were less reliable than the star shard, and as Ansem had once described them, you had more chance firing a cannon ball at a moving target... from a moving cannon. Sure you could hit something, but it would never be what you wanted.

It was said that such portals didn't work anymore, but both Cloud and Zack were certain that Sephiroth was still using them to get around. He didn't really have another mode of transportation, and he had been known before to make use of them.

However he got around, Zack and Cloud were now somewhere they didn't want to be. They had been sent on a mission. A small group in Neverland. Very small in fact, just a few passers by, and this time it was actually a small group, unlike the incident in Twilight Town. While it didn't do much, it was getting out of the Castle at the The World that Never Was that meant something. Being trapped in there, for days on end, would be enough to drive anyone crazy.

Not unlike the star shards however, they had not ended up in their intended location. No, they had returned home. For the first time in many years.

"This isn't right..." Zack pointed out, as he realised where he was.

"It's been awhile."

Zack nodded. "Too long."

Cloud just walked off, taking a few moments to look around.

Zack followed close behind.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he caught up.

"Can you hear them?" He asked, spinning around quickly, alarming Zack.

"Who?" He asked worriedly. "Pure Light? Total Darkness?"

"Neither." He said, taking a few more strides forward into the town.

"It's so quiet..." Zack said, trying to break that very silence.

"No one's here remember. Those fragments did all the worlds that wielders had never been to. They made sure everyone was safe in the other worlds." Cloud pointed out.

Zack remembered. "It's been such a long time."

Cloud nodded, before carrying on into the town.

"What do you hear?" Zack asked as he continued to try and keep up.

"People." He said bluntly, almost as if he had reverted back to his old self.

"What are they saying?"

"I don't know. It's too quiet."

"Where are they?" Zack asked, not Cloud in particular, but he asked none the less.

"I don't know."

They both continued walking, slowly making their way towards an old house that seemed to be in a worse state than the others around it. In fact the war seemed to have not even come here. Which was strange. Impossible even.

Cloud broke down the door with one swift strike, and walked into yet another dark home.

Zack threw up some light magic to light the place up. The room was lifeless. Nothing inside but grey walls, covered in dust. The floor was just concrete, and the walls seemed to only just be holding onto life.

There was only a single object in the direct centre of the room. An old radio that had been developed back when this place was full of life. Why it was the only thing in this room was unknown, however, it was the thing producing the noise. The voices.

"I can hear them now." Zack pointed out. "But they're so quiet. How did you...?"

"I don't know." Cloud cut him off, before looking down at the floor. Fresh footprints had been made in the dust. Disturbing it.

"Someone's been here." He pointed out.

"How do you...?" Zack began again.

Cloud pointed at the footprints, before standing where they began.

They seemed to just step randomly around the room. Almost like someone had been dancing, in the dark, damp and dust.

Cloud took a step forward, following the steps in the dust. Then music began to play from the radio, taking Cloud's thoughts into it. He took another two steps. Then sidestepped to the left. Before taking a step forward, and another sidestep, this time to the right. He took two steps back then, almost following the same route he had come.

How he knew what to do was a mystery, he almost seemed like a man possessed.

Then, completely changing where the footsteps led to, he returned to where he had started with a step towards his left, and then spun on his heels ninety degrees clockwise. Then with a deep breath, he took a step forward, and disappeared from sight. The dust that he had cleared away with his own steps, suddenly returned, and the only clear floor left, was where the previous footsteps had been.

Zack stood amazed, but he only realised what had happened once the soft whispering had taken the place of the music once again.

"Cloud?" He asked. There was no answer.

Zack stood worried and afraid. Something was at work here. Something he didn't understand.

xXx

Another man from Nibelheim walked it's streets this day. Or maybe that wasn't exactly true, as another man did too, but those that had once known him, know knew him to be gone.

Sephiroth spun around, lifting his sword, expecting to see his pursuer. There was however no one in sight.

He shook his head, annoyed that he had become worried for no reason.

Even being as strong as he was, if someone snuck up on him these days, he ought to be scared. Everyone was so much stronger than they had been all those years ago, he was beginning to be the average person.

What had brought him here on this day, was also unsure to him. He didn't know why he had come, but he just knew he had to, and now he felt like he was being followed. Something was very wrong.

Sephiroth found himself at the old SOLDIER building. The very building where he had massacred everyone inside, just to prove a point. A point that he was stronger than all of them. Or maybe it was just for fun. He had never been sure, but he knew something now, he regretted it.

"My friend, the fates are cruel." Someone spoke, someone who Sephiroth was very afraid of. Not because he was strong, that he was, but no match for him, but because this man was as dead as dead could be.

"Genesis." Sephiroth said, spinning around, this time no lifting his blade.

"You came." Genesis said happily.

"You called?" He asked, making sure.

Genesis nodded. His form barely there. He looked just like a ghost. Almost transparent. Made up of very little colour but grey and the whitened colours of his old clothes.

"What for?" Sephiroth asked.

"You're not even going to ask about me being here?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I've seen stranger things."

"Indeed we have." Genesis replied, caught in memory. "It's been a long time."

Nothing was said at that comment.

"We called you because we had the chance. We wanted to show you what you can have."

"What I can have?" He asked.

"Remember, we spoke to you. Angeal and I. We told you, you could join us if you helped them."

"I haven't hurt them since..." He pointed out.

"Is that enough though?" Genesis asked. "You have to help, not avoid the feeling to kill but to help as well!"

"What are you offering? If I end up like you, I'm not in."

"Come with me, and I'll show you." Genesis said, before disappearing again. "Follow the music." He said.

Sephiroth shook his head confused, before he heard. The old music that used to play at those pointless meetings the members of SOLDIER used to have. It was the sort of thing you'd gather around and dance slowly to, but no one ever did. He could hear it being played a few homes away. What was he looking for exactly?

After following it to where it was coming from, it suddenly stopped, as he stood outside a ruined home.

"Cloud?" Someone called out from inside. Someone Sephiroth knew only too well.

"Zack..." He said under his breath.

Suddenly the music came back to life, and Sephiroth watched through a small crack in the boards that covered the windows as a ghost like figure danced around the room, and suddenly disappeared from sight, and the music once again stopped.

Zack stood there completely frozen, like he had seen a ghost. Because, after all, he had.

Sephiroth burst into the room, not really thinking about what for, or what he was going to do.

Zack quickly drew the Buster Sword from his back.

"Sephiroth!" He spat. "I knew something was up!"

"This isn't me." He said calmly. "I just want to go where they went... And I'm not here to pick a fight either. Not yet anyway..."

Zack looked even more confused.

"Where? Where did they go?"

"Not sure."

"Can we follow?" Zack asked worriedly.

"I can." Sephiroth said, before following the steps as Cloud had just done, and then the ghost Genesis had too, without being seen in full form. Thankfully there was always someone at those old SOLDIER meetings who wanted to show them how to dance. It was meant to improve their fighting, and help them relax. Again, no one ever took part, but he remembered clearly how to do this.

Sephiroth repeated the steps carefully, then disappeared, as he stepped forward.

Zack was even more confused now, but without a second thought repeated exactly what he had seen twice now. Hoping he too would end up there.

xXx

"Through the looking glass, and what they found there." A voice said, as he stood on a small perch of what looked like just a normal church. A overly decorated one, but still a church at it's heart.

With one swift motion the man lifted his hand, and a single mighty white wing followed it, stretching out into the sky.

Down on the ground inside the church like building Zack walked towards its centre. In it's centre a patch of dirt lay, where thousands of swords all different shapes and sizes rest.

Cloud stood beside them, examining them, hopefully looking for something that would make sense of all this.

In stepping into the world they had found themselves walking forward through the doors of this building. When they tried to leave again, they found they could not. If they tried, they would walk through a bright light one moment, only to find themselves walking back in. No recollection of ever turning around.

"Cloud!" Zack called.

Cloud looked up from the swords all around him.

He just smiled as Zack approached.

"Did you see Sephiroth?" Zack asked.

Cloud shook his head. "He's here?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he stepped through too."

Cloud took a deep breath. "I guess we've got to go find him then."

Cloud carefully walked out from the swords, and towards Zack.

"Where are we then?" Zack asked.

Cloud laughed. "I have no idea."

xXx

"I guess you want answers?" Genesis asked, as Sephiroth approached him, armed with his blade.

Sephiroth nodded slowly.

"Well... We're in a different universe. But it's not a whole universe. Angeal is better at describing this than me."

"Try!" Sephiroth demanded.

Genesis laughed. "What exactly are you going to do?"

He lifted his blade and forced it through his old friends stomach. "This." He replied.

Genesis continued to laugh, before moving back off the blade.

There was no mark, no mark at all.

"SOLDIER discovered this place a long time ago." Another man spoke, landing on the ground as he did so, tucking his wing away once again. "They had no name for it, no name for what it was or what it was called as they had never seen anything like it. No one had. They did know something however - Those linked to this 'pocket' universe... Their entire existence was the opposite to what it was in our universe."

"What?" Sephiroth asked. He honestly had no idea what to think.

"Those that die in our universe, are born here. Until, they don't wish to live here anymore. They choose how long they want to live. Here where anything can be. This church, we fought here, don't you remember?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"Yes, inside."

"In this 'pocket', we control what we see. If you wished to be back in Wutai, reliving the good days, you could be there. There wouldn't be any people there, but the places, the monsters, they would be. This entire universe, in all it's small size, exists only with what is in our minds."

"So what does it look like truly?" Sephiroth asked. "Where are we truly?"

"Look around." Genesis spoke this time.

Sephiroth did as he was told, and saw the skies around him. He saw what surrounded this church, what was truly here.

xXx

"Those swords?" Zack asked, as he and Cloud explored the rest of the church.

"Ex-SOLDIER" Cloud pointed out. "All of them. Marked with their owners name."

"But..."

"I believe some people would have called this a Heaven." Cloud pointed out.

"Then, did we just die?" He asked.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not some people. I think this is something in between. Not death, not life. A way of living beyond your years. Beyond the fight. Look around, do you see anyone? They've all moved on."

Someone began to clap slowly.

"A for effort." Genesis said as he floated down with his one black wing. "They all did. We're still around though."

"We?" Zack asked.

Genesis laughed happily, before walking closer to the two men. "Hold on."

They did as they were told, each grabbing onto his forearm as he took flight back to where he had come.

xXx

Zack and Cloud looked out at the impossible surroundings. In exiting the insides via flight, they had found themselves standing on the roof, staring out at the empty skies. Completely empty skies.

There was nothing there.

Nothing at all.

It was impossible to imagine. No light, no dark. No life, no death. No anything. And in terms of the nobody nothingness, there was none of that either.

It was just emptiness.

"This is a blank universe." Angeal continued, now that they were here. "A blank pocket universe. When SOLDIER operatives die they are reborn here, and are given the choice. Live here in an empty hell forever, or just move on. Those that chose to move on, would truly die. What happens after that, I don't know. But there is something you all should know."

Zack and Cloud stood there amazed, Sephiroth stood there like his brain had just melted.

"Due to the war, it broke the lock on this universe. Sometimes we can just pass through. You've seen us already... a few times."

Sephiroth nodded.

Cloud realised. "Beast's Castle?" He asked.

Angeal nodded. "I wasn't just about to leave you to fall to your death. You were lucky I passed through... It's just the full forming of a body thing, doesn't always work."

Cloud now understood, everything made sense.

"And us?" Zack asked. "Does this happen to us?"

Genesis nodded.

"Yes." Angeal answered. "For Cloud and you, it does?"

That comment hit Sephiroth hard. "What!? What makes them different!?" He demanded an answer.

"They're not different. You are. We told you, you need to help them win to come here. Otherwise who knows where you'll end up. Only those of a good heart and mind may come here. We've forgiven you old friend, but the universes haven't."

Sephiroth shook his head violently, and lifted his blade.

"How dare you!"

Zack and Cloud reached for their blades, but Angeal stopped them with a shake of his head.

Angeal seemed to only blink as Sephiroth was launched into the air.

"This is our universe, old friend. We control it. You are a guest here for now, and if you don't listen to me, I'll never help you return, and if you don't hurry, you'll never get out. Trapped in this place forever, without the option of moving on, or getting out."

Sephiroth stopped.

"Much better." Angeal said. "Now, Genesis, take Zack and Cloud down. Show them the exit."

Genesis nodded.

"Wait!" Zack shouted. "We can't speak? Nothing?"

Angeal shook his head. "You need to go back. Time passes differently here. You've already been gone a couple of days. When your times come, we'll have all the time in the universes to talk."

"So you'll still be here?" Cloud asked.

Angeal nodded. "Until the day I'm not needed."

Both men smiled.

"Genesis." Angeal said again.

He nodded again, and grabbed a hold of the boys, as he glided down through a small hole in the roof, from where he had come.

"Look after them Sephiroth. Otherwise I'll find you!"

Sephiroth stood stunned.

"Other than that, good luck with your redemption. I look forward to having my friend back."

Sephiroth turned around. "How do I get out?" He asked.

"Down there. The same way you came in. The radio it acts as a bridge... I thought you would have realised that one. It appears now and again. Lets people come here. It'll disappear soon... Just to protect this place."

"From the war?"

Angeal nodded. "I only want to help you... So please, try to overcome this hatred. This darkness you have."

"One day." Sephiroth said, before opening his own wing and following Genesis through the hole in the roof.

xXx

The room with the radio on this side was almost identical to the one in the full universe. Apart from this one was clean and well lit. With a guide on the ground on how to pass through.

"One last question." Cloud began. "How did you get us here, like you did?"

Genesis laughed. "I don't know." He said. "I would like to say that maybe the world wanted to see a SOLDIER dance one last time."

With that, Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth passed through the border, and back into their universe, leaving that pocket, that impossible pocket alone.

One day they would return.

And on that day, their friends would mourn.

xXx

**Authors Note: **Well... Yeah. Pocket Universes... What can I say? Fringe Science! :L I thought "Hell why not have the old SOLDIER group have a division for Fringe Science." You know the extreme, strange and implausible kind. Including passing through a universe, into another where everything is different. We're not on about alternates, but a universe which is attached to another, but sealed off, out of touch. Too much? You tell me :) Why did I include this you may be asking yourself. Well, this is actually important. You've actually come into contact with another pocket universe already. As early as The Lost Keys. That'll finally be explained now. As well as this entire feature will be the answer to a question that will be asked much later on in the story. Maybe finale kind of questions. :P I'm only saying so you'll know if you're right later on down the line. I'm going to bet you'd have forgotten by then though, so we'll see. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you enjoy the next which is of course the last battle of the Key blade Graveyard, and finally Ray's return to the group. :D Thanks for reading.

P.s. Sorry for the extended length of this chapter. Ended up needing a lot more words than I thought. :L


	12. Welcome Home

**Authors Note: **Next chapter then! :D Woo! Ray's reunion. I know I've been looking forward to this one. I hope you have too! :D Anyway, calm down now Cooksey... Not much to say... Apart from I have a epic fight coming your way in this chapter. Shall we see how powerful Ray and Liam really are now? I hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 12: Welcome Home**

Ray appeared with a bright blue flash into the barren wastelands of the Key Blade Graveyard.

He didn't particularly like this place, but could any one like such a broken and empty world? Ray in particular had a few bad experiences here. This is where he reached the realisation of what he was. Where he came to the realisation that he wasn't real, that he wasn't anything he thought of himself as. He was just a tool, and when he wasn't needed, he was sure he'd just disappear. After all, who needs weapons when there is no war?

That was a time yet to come though, for now he had to end it. End this so called endless war.

As well as his day of realisation, Ray also had all the horrible memories he gained from Sora, and even some from Ven. They all had flooded in him, and this place honestly scared Ray. However, that fear would carry him on, to get out of here as soon as possible.

Taking a few steps through the sand and dust he began to think about if he should just move straight on. After all, he could just flash straight out if he wanted to, he'd had enough of deserts after all, he'd walked through one alone for seven years.

About to leave, Ray caught a glimpse of a strange energy appear in the distance. A think and deep coloured red and purple strands began to rise from the ground until they almost flashed, releasing a burst, and a man appeared where they had just been. Ray knew this man, he knew him very well.

After all, he had been the person to kill him.

And unlike Ray, he had aged. Liam now looked so much more serious, and that was saying something, as the guy rarely showed anything but a serious nature.

Ray just stared at him as he stared back. Each noting each others presence, Ray began to wonder what he would say. He was alive again, as much as a weapon could be alive anyway.

Ray began to walk quicker towards Liam, knowing that it would take quite some time to reach him as it was. The quicker he moved, the quicker he could wonder what to say, and then say it.

However, it was never that easy. Returning to do battle, even though Ray did not know they had been here before, both Pure Light and Total Darkness seemed to fill the gap between Ray and Liam, making the distance between them seem so much further.

There were a lot of them. Thousands even. Far more than he had ever fought before.

"If this is the welcome home party..." He began, being not particularly bothered to finish the cocky remark.

"Let's just get this started." He said instead.

xXx

"Ready when you are, old friend." Liam said, as he waited for Ray to make the first move. He wanted Ray to be more focussed on the fight, rather than the changes that had happened to him. It would hopefully avoid the difficult questions, for not at least. As they were bound to come up eventually.

But before Liam could even finish his thought processed, Ray was in the fight. Starting with a flash of blue light, that flew towards the enemies, that both enveloped and pushed him towards them.

"That's new." Liam laughed, as got ready to join the fight. Both activating his armour and lighting his usual burning key blade, both burning bright as ever.

He charged forward, into the fray.

Throwing Soldiers and Knights aside like they were nothing with his free hand fuelled with Chaos, using his key blade to end the existences of those around, or those that he had just stunned with his free hand.

He truly had become a killing machine, and he showed that as he carved through his enemies. The only difference between when he had been here seven years ago and now was that he was seemingly in complete control.

Before he could realise, he was surrounded by both sides, closing in fast. Sure they wouldn't be a problem one by one, but there were a lot of them, and taking them out one by one would be a long, boring process. As he always had, he liked the fight, but much better when it was over quickly.

Swiftly placing his hand on the ground, equally as fast pillars of that twisting crimson and purple energy erupted from the ground, throwing the Knights and Soldiers flying upwards into the air, most disappeared as they were airborne, but those that were not, were forced back to the ground when they were impaled by sky blue spears made purely of energy. They weren't of Liam's doing.

xXx

There was a small thing about Ray that was always overlooked. All his own abilities were made around chanelling the powers of others, or doing things that Kingdom Hearts could do. In his first journey, that ended rather badly, he used the powers and abilities Sora had obtained on his journeys. Now however, Sora was back, and needed them himself. This also made sense of how he couldn't originally summon the key blade. It wasn't his to have. But it was Becca's. All he had to do was make the link. How he had the key blade now, was still left uncertain. But he planned on finding out.

Someone who wouldn't be doing so much fighting these days however, was Ray's very own 'grandfather'. It wouldn't be so bad if he made the link with him. Who even knows what point the link would be made, considering his grandfather moved around enough. But something Ray knew for sure was that he would have a great deal of power. His grandfather had magic advanced far beyond the current time. That would come in handy now.

This realisation came quick to Ray, so being even quicker to react, he saw many Soldiers and Knights had been thrown into the air by Liam's attacks, far off in the distance.

"How about a hand." Ray said to himself, before summoning a spears made purely from the energies of Kingdom Hearts above their heads, bringing them down.

"That power..." Ray said to himself. "His magical ability..."

It took Ray a lot longer to realise this, but after some time he understood. His grandfather, as far to Ray's understand did not control Kingdom Hearts, but could control the energy at his disposal. Ray was filled with Kingdom Hearts, so could release that energy how he wished. In constructions such as spears, portals, shields or whatever else was needed at that point all made from the energy that made up Kingdom Hearts.

Ray continued the fight, testing out his strengths further.

However, there was a problem, it exhausted him. His new form was still weak, and for all purposes he had been reset to how he had been at the very beginning. He'd need to build back up his strength in small sessions, and this fight was not helping him.

Ray took a few deep breaths. Just trying to get enough oxygen into his lungs so he didn't collapse again. Even though he wasn't even sure if that mattered for him, he still did it.

But it was too late, he was exhausted, and missed a Soldier as it snuck up behind him, bringing his blade down on him, and only standing there shocked as Ray disappeared in a burst of stardust.

xXx

"Ray!" Liam shouted as he watched his friend seemingly turn to dust once again.

It was over already. After being so close to being able to apologise for everything, he had lost it all over again.

Liam unleashed a burst of energy in a sphere around him, in his anger, clearing everything that was in it's path. Even leaving a crater where the ground once was.

Looking back where Ray had just disappeared, he watched as the star dust that he had become reformed into his body, a few metres in the air from where he had just been standing.

"Neat trick." He commented, relaxing a little more.

xXx

Back into that unexplained stardust realm, Ray knew exactly what he would be doing here this time.

He took a look around, evaluating the different strategies he could take on his return to the world, by looking at the collections of the dust that made up things almost like windows that allowed him to peer into the scene he had just been in.

Surrounded on all sides, he would have to go back in above them.

So he did, in another burst of dust he appeared back on the Keyblade Graveyard, back in the fight, and as he had planned, above their heads.

Ray cracked a smile. "Just the key blade... Looks like I'm going to be around for awhile."

Still hovering above their heads, Ray summoned a ball of that same blue energy above his head, unleashing it on those below him in the form of rain.

As the 'rain' stopped, he fell back to ground level, unleashing a combo with his key blades on anything that had survived the rain of terror he had just unleashed.

He stopped for a second, regaining his balance properly. Looking around he noticed he had cleared out quite a few, perhaps even a kill count of just over fifty? It was more than he had ever dealt with before, and this new found power seemed like a gods send. But that exhaustion was setting in again, like his entire body was just about to break.

It forced him down to the ground, and he fell to one knee, just to try and regain that lost energy.

Perhaps he was burning himself up? He was just pure energy really. A human shell filled with powerful, but volatile energy. What if he was wasting it, or jus using it up by fighting like this.

He would have to be careful. Pushing himself back up to his feet, he noticed the Soldiers and Knights were beginning to close in on him again.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." He said laughing at the irony of that statement.

xXx

Liam continued the fight. Paying less attention to Ray, the more he did damage to the enemy numbers. The more he killed, the more chaos he created on the field of battle, the stronger he became. Temporarily anyway.

The energy he used fed on how chaotic the worlds were, and whilst fighting a battle of such a size as this, it was almost like an all you can eat buffet.

He was able to slice through anyone that got in his way, usually with one single blow. Continuously launching himself forward towards Ray, he left a trail of that very energy behind him, which itself, seemingly alive launched at any thing that was close behind, and threw them into the air. Allowing Liam to throw multiple balls of chaos from his free hand to finish the job.

Life was easy at the moment.

Not to mention the fact that any non fatal blows would be healed by the energy. He really didn't need to worry at all.

Liam quickly raised a shield, that blocked an incoming blow, then covered and crushed the existence out of the attacker.

Even though he was using this power for the right reasons, anyone would have been afraid of Liam when he fought like this. The attacks were so frightening, the killing blows were so demonic, and worst of all Liam enjoyed it more than anyone else ever could.

Landing another kill with a quick sweep, Liam unleashed a few pillars of chaos in front of him, clearing the way.

"When did this become so easy?" He asked himself as he continued his relentless onslaught.

xXx

Ray now back on his feet, not exactly at a stable balance, could only really defend himself at this point. Throwing his two key blades left, right and centre around his body to defend himself from all incoming attacks.

Sure he couldn't die from said attacks but they were still incredibly painful.

As he continued to try and regain his energy, the Knights and Soldiers closing in on him seemed to grow by the hundreds. That may even have been true, as there was about that many there.

"Damn there's... a... lot of... you." Ray said, taking moments for gasps of air every time something came crashing into him. Again, he wasn't even sure if he needed to breath, but again there was more to worry about, and it seemed more natural to do so.

He looked around himself, a nervous wreck. Blocking an ever coming flurry of attacks. He could just ware them down until they were ripe for the picking, or wait until they destroyed each other, but he didn't trust it. There was that worry of just burning himself up.

"Okay..." He said taking a deep breath and an arching swing with one of his key blades.

"One." He continued, throwing a further arch of energy from the tip of that blade, cutting straight through the enemies he had just knocked away.

"Two." He said as he spun his other key blade into almost a blur, before throwing it towards those coming at him from his other side.

As they fell, and the space he had increased, he summoned the key blade he had thrown back to him and -

"Three!" He shouted, before disappearing into a blue flash.

xXx

Liam took a second to calm himself down, before he continued the fight.

Yes, calming yourself would usually seem like a bad idea whilst fighting, but he was unleashing mass amounts of unwanted energy that seemed to actually rip apart the ground beneath him. Sure it helped for the fight, but he was sure it was doing nothing for the world he stood on.

Not that he cared about the world. Especially one so barren and lifeless.

However, if this thing fractured and broke there was a chance he wouldn't get off it in time. So, to protect himself, he had to calm himself.

The most entertaining thing for him had to be the fact that now both the Knights and Soldiers seemed to back away from him. Trying to move towards Ray instead.

"Sure aim for the guy who can't die... Idiots."

Liam took a deep breath, believing he could control those excess bursts of power now.

Taking a few steps forward he heard a mighty scream of nothing but a number, and then a flash of sky blue light followed it, and Ray was gone.

Liam looked around. They were scared of him sure. But if it was just him...

Then another flash came from the sky, and Liam looked up, noticing someone falling down to the ground, just above his head, covered in that very same energy that was appearing and disappearing all around the Key blade Graveyard.

Then with the force that only the worlds could possess, Ray hit the ground with an indescribable crash, throwing every single Knight and Soldier into the air and backwards away from both men.

Ray smiled from up from the dust and dirt of the crater where he had arrived, and looked towards Liam.

Liam rolled his eyes.

"Show off."

"Thanks." Ray said, laughing.

"I'd ask how..." Liam began.

"Teleported a few miles up. Thought a Me sized meteorite would do the trick."

Ray climbed out of the crater he had created.

"I guess the welcome backs are in order." Liam pointed out.

"I think they beat you to it..." Ray said, indicating towards the armies heading back towards them.

Ray re-summoned his key blades to him.

"Just like old times." Ray pointed out.

"Isn't it just." Liam laughed. "Just we didn't have a thousand to contend with back then."

Liam spun his key blade in his hand, before summoning a ball of chaos in the other.

Ray backed away worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked concerned, the smile disappearing on his face.

"That... What is it?" He asked, indicating to the chaos.

"I don't know. I just have it. It's powerful."

"It makes me feel sick. Broken and beaten. I almost feel scared..."

Liam looked down towards it and back to Ray.

"I just see it's power..." He said, for no reason he could think of. "Sorry. I just... I'm in control. Don't worry about it, it's not going to hurt you so long as I hold it."

Ray let his stardust key blade disappear and summoned a ball of his own power. That sky blue.

"Lift your hand!" Ray demanded.

"What?" Liam asked, concerned.

"Lift it!"

Liam did as he was told, and held his hand out with the energy twisting around itself in it's palm.

Ray put his hand against it, with the powers of Kingdom Hearts twirling around in it.

And then, everything went black.

xXx

**Authors Note: **I can't believe how much foreshadowing I managed to squeeze into this chapter. I really shouldn't be pointing that out should I? :L Ah well. Well yeah. Look at that. Everything went black. :L :P You know, I really should stop using so many cliff hangers, but this'll be resolved like next chapter, so don't threat. :D Other than that, I hope you enjoyed, and any questions on Ray's incredible increase in power since the Lost Keys will be answered eventually, so don't threat about that either. :D So yeah.. I want to continue to write so... Yay for some drive for once. :D See you next time.


	13. Heartbreak

**Authors Note: **Now then... I'm surprised how long it actually took to get into the true narrative of this story. I mean we've only just ticked off the second. The first being re-introductions, the second being Ray's return. Not that I want to get it done quickly, but I'm glad we're moving faster now, as much as I love doing this, I don't want to be here for the next ten years before it's done. It would be cool, but it's just not for me. Too much work. :P Anyway, what happened after it 'went black' at the Keyblade Graveyard last chapter. Find out now. :D

**Chapter 13: Heartbreak**

As a flash of that blue light crashed into the side of the Castle that Never Was, heads turned, blades were lifted, and feet moved faster than they ever had before.

To the key wielders they would have been on edge enough, and a blast of energy crashing into their base of operations would have sent them tumbling over the edge.

As they arrived, they caught two people coming out of the light. As apparently they had been the ones to cause a gaping hole in the castle wall to appear.

The two men looked around, not really noticing everyone just a few meters away with their weapons drawn.

"We are never doing that again." Liam said from behind the smoke.

"Which bit? The part where we managed to blow up the Keyblade Graveyard? Or the teleporting in a hurry part?"

"Both, but mostly the former." He said with a laugh. "But seriously, what happened there?"

"Again, the teleporting or the... bang?"

"Both?"

"I was in a hurry. Kind of didn't have enough time to concentrate on a specific location. Had a feeling this was where we should go. Just didn't set the flight plan to accommodate for that wall..." He droned on. "But the bang. I think whatever you have there, doesn't like being around me much. It caused a rather violent reaction." Whatever humour Ray had began with disappeared in his voice as he began to talk about himself as the energy, rather than wielding it.

Liam picked up on it. "Okay I get the teleporting. I think I also get the explosions... But don't you mean what I have here, doesn't like what you have?" He asked.

Ray shook his head.

"You missed a bit."

"Like what?"

"Finding out I'm pure energy. Just got a nice cover on."

"I was told things... just... didn't believe it..."

"We'll talk about it another time." Ray cut him off, looking at everyone who was staring at them both now that they had returned.

"Oh I forgot to add." Liam began. "They think I'm dangerous."

"I don't disagree." Ray pointed out. "But, so am I."

"Is it really..." A voice came from behind the dust.

Ray lifted his hand a burst of air came from it, clearing everyone's vision.

He then turned around, and looked towards the hole in the wall. He lifted his hand, and the hole was replaced by a sky blue patch. Ray closed his eyes and concentrated, forcing the energy into true existence and it became its usual white self.

"What was that?" Liam asked.

"I can make things... Create things. Takes a lot to make them truly though."

Ray reached up to his nose as he felt something coming from it. His nose was bleeding from the re-creation of the wall.

"You're bleeding?" the same voice came again.

Ray nodded. "It's nothing. It's not real blood anyway."

He then looked towards the speaker.

"Your Majesty." He said, taking a bow.

"It is you then, Ray?"

Ray nodded.

"The one and only."

"Someone will be happy to see you." Another voice came.

Ray looked towards its source.

"I guess it's been a while." Ray said. "Thank you for... well you know."

Riku nodded. "It was nothing. She looked after me more than I did her."

Ray laughed. "She'll do that."

"I know." Riku pointed out. Not really having the heart to tell him about himself and Becca quite yet. By the looks of everyone around him, no one was.

Liam took a few steps back, not really caring about the whole welcome committee. He preferred the one they had at the Keyblade Graveyard after all...

xXx

_Not too long before the Keyblade Graveyard went 'Boom'. _

Ray let his stardust key blade disappear and summoned a ball of his own power. That sky blue.

"Lift your hand!" Ray demanded.

"What?" Liam asked, concerned.

"Lift it!"

Liam did as he was told, and held his hand out with the energy twisting around itself in its palm.

Ray put his hand against it, with the powers of Kingdom Hearts twirling around in it, and then something disastrous happened.

A ball of energy appeared from the point in which they had touched, and it grew at an unstoppable speed. It enveloped them without harm, but they could only watch as it ripped apart every Soldier and Knight that came close, and the world they stood on. Rock was lifted into the energy before being blow apart into dust, before that dust was made nothing in the heat and power of the energy.

"Liam!" Ray shouted.

Liam turned around to look at him.

Ray let the energy in his hand disappear, as did Liam, and Ray grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"Hold on."

In another flash of that blue energy they disappeared, as the world they stood on became lumps of rock floating over the void, before those rocks were also enveloped. Before, that ever growing ball of energy they had created collapsed in on itself, just leaving empty space where a broken world had once stood.

xXx

_The Present._

_The World That Never Was._

"We have so many questions for you." Mickey babbled on to Ray as they walked side by side down on of the Castles many corridors.

Liam walked slowly behind them both. Thankfully everyone else had scattered back to where they should have been, everyone except Riku that was. He hadn't been thrown out yet, but he was waiting impatiently. Riku walked further ahead of Ray and Mickey. Liam wasn't sure why, but he didn't like where this was going.

"Of course you do." Ray answered. "I just don't have the answers. I think I have a way to find out a lot of them, but it'll be a while."

"Then we'll wait." Mickey responded with a smile. "After you've finished the catch ups, I'll send someone to take you to your room, and then we'll move from there."

Ray nodded. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. It's great to finally have you here."

Ray smiled.

"Oh and I can get someone to clean your clothes if you want?" The King continued, indicating to the blood stained and torn rags that Ray now wore.

Ray shook his head. "They aren't…"

"They are." Mickey laughed.

Ray shook his head again. "Not my point."

He concentrated once again, and his clothes seemed to fall off him for a second before reappearing as quickly as they left, completely intact and clean.

"They aren't real. A part of the same illusion that gives me the blond hair and two hands." Ray pointed out, the happiness draining from his voice as he did so.

Everyone fell silent, before Riku finally stopped up at a door straight ahead.

He knocked on the door, and it opened quickly.

"What was the racket about?" A feminine voice asked. A voice Ray knew all too well.

"Someone decided to punch a hole in the wall." Riku answered; before Ray caught someone give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well that was smart. You're okay though, right?"

The colour drained from his face.

Liam looked at him and laughed. "I guess he wanted to reveal it slowly…" He said under his breath.

Ray looked back at Liam, clearly having heard something, and then looked back to Riku.

"Riku, you're okay, right?"

Riku nodded.

"Yeah… But the person who put a hole in the wall…"

"They're not okay?" She asked worriedly.

"No they're fine. They're here to see you."

"Me?" She asked an even greater sense of worry in her voice now.

"I wouldn't be worried." Riku pointed out, clearly knowing what she was feeling. He smiled, and stood back from the door way, leaving a clear line of sight to Ray.

There he stood, feeling much emptier than he ever had. Why had he walked for seven years across the blistering heat? To get back to her. But she had moved on. Why had he even thought she would still be 'in love' with him? It had been seven years, but just the fact that the one and only true reason he kept going was because he wanted to get back to her. And now, this had happened. The one person he thought he could trust her safety with, had taken her away.

Ray's eyes glared a deep red.

"Ray!" She shouted, snapping him out of his anger, as his eyes turned back to their lifeless black.

Ray smiled as she took off running towards him.

She stopped suddenly. "Wait it is you now right?"

Ray nodded, still forcing a smile.

She ran up to him and hugged him. "I can't believe you're safe. I can't believe you're back!"

"What can I say…?" Ray began, forcing a cheery tone. "Even death can't keep me down."

"You're amazing."

"I try."

She let go of him and backed away back to Riku, noticing his dismay.

"Wait…" She paused, picking up on what Riku's eyes were telling her, and what Ray seemed to be trying to keep hidden.

"I…"

"We need to explain." Riku took over.

"No need." Ray said. "I was gone for a while. It's only normal… I mean you look like a grown woman now."

"You sure you're okay?" She asked.

Ray shook his head; at least being honest.

"No. I'm not." He forced a smile so much that his entire face seemed to crack. "But, I'm happy for you both."

Ray turned around to face Mickey who was just standing there silently, not knowing how to act.

"Where's that room?" Ray asked.

Mickey snapped out of his momentary silence. "This way, are you sure you're done?"

"I'm more than done." Ray answered bluntly, walking away, leaving Riku and Becca standing there silently, as Liam having witnessed it all, turning around and walked the other way. Aiming to leave as soon as he could. He could feel it coming. Something dangerous, so very dangerous.

xXx

The King dropped Ray off at his room.

"You're sure you're okay then?" He asked.

Ray nodded.

"I'll be fine…"

"If there's anything you need…"

"I won't."

Mickey nodded and turned around to walk away.

"Actually, I need some air…" Ray began. "How do I get up high, and somewhere quiet?"

Mickey took a few moments to give Ray directions to the Altar of Naught, before turning around and leaving.

Ray held his fists tightly clenched as he failed to hold the bursts of energy that were flying from his hands in his anger.

He quickly rushed in the directions the King had given to him, only wanting to let off some 'steam'.

xXx

Liam stood at the old opening that once held the bridge that led to the Dark City below the Castle. He stood there, just about to flash out, deciding it would be better to get out of here in the quiet, to avoid a commotion, as well as avoiding anyone getting hurt from his spike of chaos he always left behind.

"Liam?" A voice asked.

He turned around quickly.

There she stood. He hadn't seen her in the entirety of the seven years since the Keyblade Graveyard, as much as it made the remnants of his heart ache.

"You're just going to go again!" She shouted, now realising it was him.

He just nodded.

"Without a single word… For seven years?"

He just nodded once again.

"And you think that's okay?" She asked.

"No it's not." He answered, in nothing more than a whimper.

"So why do you do it?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you." He answered, once again in nothing more than a whimper.

"And this way worked so well." She said sarcastically.

"I am sorry. But I'm not always in control… I'm dangerous."

"So?"

"I care about you Elysia; I'm not going to be the one to kill you!"

"Who said anything about killing?" She asked, concerned.

"That's how out of control I can be." Liam answered. "I'm… They have every right to think of me as they do."

Elysia shook her head.

"You're stronger than anyone I've ever met. There's more to you than anyone realises, and if all else fails, I'll make sure you're in control. I'll make sure whatever this is, is in check, and stays that way. So long as I'm by your side nothing will happen." She smiled with such care behind it.

"You still care about me…"

"Of course I do, silly." She said. "You may have left, but the feeling didn't."

Liam just smiled.

"Now come on, come and see everyone, who knows… We may have use for you yet."

Liam walked slowly towards Elysia, before he heard the incoming tapping of footsteps hitting the metal walkways.

"I think we'll need you quicker than that!" Someone shouted.

Both Liam and Elysia turned to look at Becca who looked tired and scared.

"What's wrong?" Elysia asked.

"It's Ray…"

xXx

_A Few Moments Earlier_

Ray sat on the floor of the Altar of Naught; throwing bursts of that sky blue energy into the sky above him, watching them burn up and disappear as he did so.

"She moved on!" He shouted, as he threw a burst bigger than any other he had before.

He then jumped to his feet, and launched himself into the air, and just floated above the altar.

"But it's okay! Because she couldn't love me! She never did, it was all fake. The memories, the feelings, even me! Just a lump of skin filled up with energy, waiting to burn out!"

Ray let out ice cold streams of the energy from his hand and feet, splitting and scarring the altar below.

He just laughed, as he watched how much power he contained.

"Let's just see how much…" He said with such madness. "Let's see how far I can go!"

Ray let out a howling scream as his entire body burst open into an orb of that blue light. It erupted all around, almost completely covering the radius of the altars top.

The energy began to violently rip away at the metal, throwing it into the air, or turning it into dust and throwing it into the wind.

xXx

"What's going on!?" Liam shouted as he ran alongside the two girls, as they aimed for the altar and the source of a disruption that Liam had felt on his arrival here, before it had even happened he was sure.

"It's Ray, he just… I don't know. Exploded?"

"What?!" Liam asked, extremely alarmed.

"Someone was watching him at the altar and he just… Blew up into a ball of energy, it's starting to take the castle with it…"

"Again?" Liam asked himself.

"Again?" Elysia asked him.

"The Keyblade Graveyard." Liam began. "We kind of took it with us in a fight. Just we made a ball of energy, rather than became one…"

"Since when were you both so strong?" Becca asked him.

"That's a long story." Liam answered. "For me anyway. For him, you'll have to ask him yourself."

They finally reached the entrance, and looked up at where the stairs had once been.

"He really has made a mess." Liam said with a shiver. "I tell you what though, this much energy is making me uncomfortable."

Elysia and Becca looked at him concerned.

The King then came barging past, running and wall hopping up to the top in the absence of the stairway.

Before the energy took one moment to launch him into the air, stunned and hurt, and more importantly flying down into the nothingness below.

"I got him!" Elysia shouted, activating her glider and shooting down towards the King.

"I guess Ray's our problem then." Becca pointed out, about to get a running jump of her own.

However, Liam's hand blocked her way.

"No." He said simply. "You saw what happened to the King. I've got this."

Liam activated his own armour, but did not light it, but instead saved the flames for his own launch up at where he presumed Ray was the centre of the ball of energy.

"Get in cover!" Liam shouted down. "Or better, get everyone out of here, this may be messy!"

Becca nodded, and did as she was told, as she ran off down the stairs to evacuate everyone from their home.

Liam continued his ascent into the energy, and only felt the power rip away at his armour, then his clothes, then his skin. It's pure ferociousness ripping him apart. How could anything survive in it? Was this the pure power of Kingdom Hearts?

It came from heartbreak. So was this what happened when Kingdom Hearts broke? It was such a childlike idea, but it was suitable.

Liam continued forwards, firing balls of fire behind him to keep going.

"Ray!" He screamed, screaming not only to get to Ray, but to allow some kind of outlet for the pain.

The only thing that was keeping him alive right now was the chaos. That power that only destroyed was keeping him alive, just as it always had. But it too was writhing in pain as it came against Ray's power once again.

"Ray!" He tried again. Not getting a single response.

Liam finally felt as if he had come to the centre of the orb, but he saw no sign of Ray.

"Did he just leave?" He asked himself.

"No."

Liam spotted him. Those black eyes, in all that blue energy. Just staring at him, such pain in them.

He reached out for where he believed Ray's shoulder would be.

"It's my turn to help you. It's going to be okay" He comforted. "You're going to be okay."

The eyes blinked, showing that they understood.

"Just… stop this… please." Liam begged.

The eyes blinked again.

"Stop this Ray!" He now shouted. "Stop it or you'll destroy everything!"

"Maybe… Maybe that's what I want." He answered back finally.

Liam noticing Ray's body quickly faze in and out of existence again when he spoke.

"Well it's not what I want!" Liam shouted.

"Well, I'm…" Ray tried to respond, before Liam took his chance and knocked Ray from the centre of the energy, and threw him down to the broken and fragmented altar below.

Liam felt the energy disappear around him, and he felt himself fall down to where he had sent Ray.

xXx

Liam finally came to after his fall.

Grabbing the tattered remains of his clothes, and tying them around himself to keep himself as presentable as possible, he began to crawl over to Ray, who just lay there in the dust and broken metal.

Ray seemed to be crying.

"I'm not real… I've never been real…"

Liam looked up at his friend. That same friend who had almost just ripped his body apart. But that same friend who a few years ago, he had killed. To him, they were back on level terms. But he was still going to help.

"You are real! You always have been! Come on my old friend! You and me, Olympus Coliseum! The pirates, come on you have to remember the pirates! What about the Pride Lands? Huh, come on? You remember Kiara right? That was all real! Whether everything beforehand was or not, that was real. All the people you've met, all the people you've helped, that was real. Sure you may be confused, but that doesn't mean it all has to end. You just need to find yourself again!"

Ray leant up, and looked straight at Liam.

"I've done what I could because I was told to. I've never been just me. What I thought was just me, was all a lie."

"I don't agree. Was giving up your life something you were told to do?"

xXx

**Authors Note: **That was extremely depressing to write. Thank god I'm having a bad day as it is. Not that writing this had made it much better. But still, I guess the slight sadness was thrown into this in leaps and bounds… Anyway away from me, I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry for yet another (I say this lightly as it's really not, and won't really be concluded properly, but the answer to the last question will be left to you to think about what was said. :P ) cliff-hanger, I'll try and stop using them so much from now on. Anyway, that's all folks. Again I hope you've enjoyed, I believe next chapter we have… *checks notes* *Take a while after having to check multiple sources…* the very last appearance of Ray's 'grandfather' in Endless War. And Book 4 actually. :P That's rather sad. :/ Ah well. I'll get over it. So for now, I need sleep. So goodnight, and I'll see you next time. :D


	14. Come Find Me Once All This is Done

**Authors Note: **This is Ray's grandfather's last appearance then for a long time. Joy. :/ I hope I do this justice. I'm not going to waste any more time here so I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope I give you some long awaited answers, plus get this characters goodbye (For now) as perfect as possible. Enjoy. :D

**Chapter 14: Come Find Me Once All This Is Done**

"If it matters you're completely human from a medical point of view." A sweet voice established for Ray as he sat on a bed in the castles hospital wing. Aerith was checking him over, on the request of the King.

"Thanks." Ray said, bluntly and with no care in his voice.

"It amazes me how you can have so much power. Everything about you works as it should, or as far as I can tell."

"The best lies are the complex ones."

"I suppose…"

Ray pushed himself off from the bed. "Thanks." He said as he did so.

He just walked away then. She wouldn't dare stop him, caught in the fear of what he could do. The altar was still in ruin since his he went 'supernova'. The King was still recovering himself, and Liam, well Liam had been welcomed back with open arms after he had saved them. But everyone was as worried about him as they were about Ray. As Ansem had put it afterwards: "Only a God could have survived that kind of power."

Ray returned to his plain white walled room and collapsed on to the bed. In the silence, he just lay there, being unable to sleep, not that he could. As he did lie there however he began to hear a horrible buzzing sound in his mind. He felt as if the entire universe was ripping itself apart and calling out to him, to fix its pain.

"What now!?" Ray screamed.

His bedroom door flew open, and Ray only listened as muffled footsteps entered.

"Well I always thought that was up to you." An old voice answered the question Ray hadn't really expected an answer for. The voice was so full of experience and care.

Ray turned his head, and in that doorway stood an old man.

His grey hair hanging down his face, about as long as Ray's if not a little longer. His eyes a natural blue, a very light blue, but natural none the less. He wore a long black fabric peacoat, which reached to just above his knees. It was buttoned up, not showing what he wore beneath it. He wore jeans very much like Ray's on his legs, but they seemed so much more battered and destroyed. Which wasn't much of a victory, as Ray's looked as good as new.

His face looked old and wise. Although it was slightly darkened by the messy grey hair that hung over it, his face also seemed so bright and welcoming.

"Abusing some new power are we?" The old man asked.

"You heard?" Ray asked. "Or do you mean that I can finally note what you look like, Grandfather?"

Ray's Grandfather laughed.

"Both I suppose."

"I guess you're back then. Where is this for you, before I leave on my journey or after?"

"After." The old man answered.

"And you just happened to die…" Ray mentioned feeling rather betrayed.

"You're not the only one who can outrun death."

"I'm not human." He said with bitterness in his voice.

"What makes you think I am?" His grandfather said with a humorous tone.

"What are you then?" Ray asked, as they continued rapid firing their responses to each other.

The old man laughed once again. "Human. I just wanted you to think about how I have so much?"

"You're from the future right?" He asked. "I guess you're better than us there."

"A little."

"So what? You don't bring help in the universes darkest hour? You just come by and say 'Hi'?"

"I don't get involved. Last time I did I had to fix a rather big mistake, and have been fixing it ever since."

"How can something be a mistake, how can you tell?" Ray asked, having more of an interest than caring.

"I get this feeling… And as for how it can be one. Well, things have to end up the way they should be, otherwise there's no more Universe. Or no more Universe afterwards…"

"What?"

"I guess I never taught you that." Ray's grandfather said to himself. "Time always repeats itself. The beginning of this Universe was the end of the last, and then the end of this one must be exactly the same as the one before it, for everything to continue. If something's wrong, then it means the end at that point isn't looking like it'll do as is needed. So I go around fixing them. I guess it's my curse for the life I led."

"So… What does that mean about me? Prophecies are just repeats then?"

Ray's Grandfather nodded.

"Yes. The first one you came across, the fact that you would die in the end, actually referred to the fact that in the final days, your duty would be done, and you would exit the world peacefully. Sure it's not the greatest thing to say to a child, but you weren't a child, that was my fault this time around. I tried to give you a life, tried to make you feel. But, we both know how that ended up."

"So everything in the middle can be different? In time of course?"

Ray's grandfather nodded.

Ray continued. "And that means that I get to choose this works out."

"Yes. But you and one other will play a pivotal role in the end. You may doubt it now, but this fight will take you to the end of the Universe and back. It's what happens there that makes the difference. If it all goes as planned, this repeated Universe continues."

"I guess I have to be the important one then…" Ray complained. "But why can't we just let it end. This cycle, why does it have to continue?"

"Because this is the one thing that has to keep going…"

"But why!?"

"Because without having a purpose, we all slip away. You can run as much as you want Ray, even when things don't go your way, you still carry on. It's the same with this Universe. We're all strong, so we need to carry that strength to the end, and then pass it on to the beginning. So they can keep holding on."

"That doesn't answer why we need to let it go on?"

"You've heard of the story of creation haven't you?"

"No."

"Oh, Fallan had…" Ray's grandfather pointed out. "You see Ray, this universe began when two powerful creatures clashed in an empty universe. At the time, they were only known as Creation and Destruction. When they clashed, a world came into being. But that's a lie, the very universe we live in sprouted into life from the nothingness of the one before it that had just collapsed. Destruction, Lord of all Chaos. He's coming for you Ray. Because you're going to have to go all the way to the end to face him, and in beating him, in fighting him, you'll help create the Universe again. Kingdom Hearts… You're not just its weapon, you are Kingdom Hearts. Which… some people call the very tool of creation. In saving the day, you always end up starting it up again. There's no stopping it from starting again, because you're not one to give up when destruction comes calling."

"I don't care now. When he comes I'll let him roll in to where he wants…"

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I? I'm so fake because of you! My memories, my life, my feelings, and the feelings other people held for me, it's all fake!"

"I did it so you wouldn't feel alone."

"And look what happened!"

"You died. You died early. You beat the past, and showed that you can change how it works. You've now got options open to you. Give up, and fade away as those have that came before you, go home and be human with your friends, or see the worlds. See how they work in a different time line? You could go around doing what I'm doing. It's a long life, but you meet some great people."

"I can become human?"

Ray's grandfather laughed.

"Once Kingdom Hearts leaves you, there'll be enough residual energy to give you one last wish. This time for you. No more bringing back the dead, or protecting 'loved' ones. No, this time around for you. You can grant yourself a human life. No more exploding on a heart break. No more lifeless eyes. Maybe you can find someone, someone who will really love you. But first, you've got to make it to the end of the journey. That's the trade here."

"So if I want to become Human…"

"You can't just give up. No matter how hard it gets, or how much you're about to lose, or have lost. Because think of this this way. If someone is to lose their life, they'll be reborn in the next timeline, and then maybe they'll survive in that one until the end. We always have another chance because it's always repeating. That's a reason to let it keep going, so that everyone that is lost, is never lost forever."

Ray's grandfather smiled.

"And the other options, to see it all like you, or just die…"

"Death is an option. You would have lived a very long time by the end. You don't age, so you could be sitting around for a long time waiting for your time to come. Unless of course you master a certain skill… But either way, if you're tired, and don't want to go on after losing so much, you can just shut off. Kingdom Hearts will leave you, and finally let you sleep."

Ray didn't say a word.

"And then there's travelling." His grandfather continued. "I've been doing it for years. Longer than I can remember really… I didn't have people to go back to like you will… so I just learnt how to fall through time. But I've met great people along the way. Like all the descendants of the wielders children. Some of them have even come to visit."

His grandfather laughed.

"Visit?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. Two of them are there now. Visiting Sora and Kairi."

"Well I didn't see that coming at all…" Ray moaned.

His grandfather laughed again.

"Well… Yeah…"

For a few moments then they both fell silent. Just looking at each other.

Ray did however have a few more questions. Well he had a lot really.

"This power. This ability of mine to steal the abilities of others…" He began.

"You're empathic. At its strongest form. Firstly you can sense the emotions of others around you, which I suspect is why you were set off the way you did when you saw Becca and Riku together. But also, when you make an emotional connection with someone, you can take they magical abilities. Well you copy them. First there was Becca, and her keyblade, then there came Sora, and now me. You've always been empathic, and maybe someday you'll be able to use that ability to take not a single persons abilities, but everyone's. As for the explosions and the things you can create. Just a benefit of being the embodiment of Kingdom Hearts."

"Why couldn't I make things before, or blow up… Not that I'm too fond of doing that…"

"In the fake memories I gave you, I also blocked your abilities in order to stop you from doing damage like you have done today. In your return, I blamed myself from keeping power away from you, so I unlocked all the power you possess, and as such, this has happened."

Ray paused.

"Make me the way… No. I'm going to stay like this. Sure it's dangerous, but if I fail, and I can't get to the end as you want. I'm going to take this Universe with me in the greatest explosion known. And I need power to do that."

"You're just acting you're age now…"

"I'm… How old am I?"

"About seven and a half."

"Still…"

"Still nothing. You're acting your age because you actually believe this Universe will end in a bang. It's universally acknowledged that this world, these worlds, this Universe we live in, when it comes to its end, will end not in a bang, but with a whimper. If you're going to end the Universe in your failure, you must silence it. Not destroy everything."

"I'll do what I want…"

"And that will be your downfall until you learn otherwise."

"How can you say such a thing? So far, no matter what reason you've given, everything bad that's happened to me has been your fault."

"I guess it has. But you'll only understand that when you come to my age."

"I don't age."

"Figuratively." His Grandfather said with a laugh.

"This isn't really something that's funny." Ray pointed out, showing more anger towards his so called Grandfather than he thought he could.

"Well it really is. You say I took so much away from you, but I also gave you a good start, didn't I? The only other thing I could have done was to leave you the way you were. A blank doll with no name. Who people would make out to be nothing more than an object. I was never good with names… So even your name came from that fact. People were always going to make you out to be an object. Making a person out to be an object. Ray, as in reification…"

Ray fell silent once again.

"I prepared you the best I could." His grandfather continued. "But I didn't see you wanting to change how you would die. That messed things up, but in truth, it'll get you a far better ending. That all you have to do now is get to."

Ray stayed quiet but a smile broke through slightly on his face.

"Everything will be okay Ray. That I promise you."

"A few more things Gramps."

Ray's grandfather smiled. It had been a while.

"Sure, what?"

"This keyblade?" Ray asked, summoning the darker grey scale key blade he now had.

"It's a paradox. It exists in every timeline. It's powerful, and can also unlock even more power for the people around you. It's up to you what you do with it. Think of it as a gift from me."

"Thank you." Ray responded, banishing the key blade.

"And how can I wield now anyway?"

"The worlds messed up by stopping you from doing so originally. Mostly due to the fact that they had already called three new wielders. Liam, Becca and Elysia. It would tip the balance out of order if they gave you the ability too. But then… the balance broke anyway, so they pulled out all the stops, and they you have it."

Ray was happy with that answer.

"Good." He answered. "And… Just a few stupid questions now… Who are you? I mean really?"

Ray's grandfather laughed.

"I… I am just a man. Living a life he barely earned, but living it none the less. Something you have to do now."

"That doesn't help." Ray said slightly frustrated with the riddles.

"No I guess not." His grandfather laughed. "All your questions will be answered one day. Maybe at the end of all this. When all this is over, you'll see me one last time, and then you'll know your answers are coming."

"Okay." Ray said, surprisingly agreeing with those terms.

"Just come find me once all this is done Ray, and then it'll truly be the end." And with that, in a flash similar to how Ray teleported, he disappeared. Leaving Ray alone in his room once again.

"That just happened… Right?" Ray asked himself, before ignoring such a stupid thought.

Before the proof came when that buzzing in his mind stopped. It had started when his Grandfather had appeared. Why did it start then? And why did it suddenly stop when he left?

xXx

_A Week Later_

Ray sat in his room, spinning his grey key blade around his hand, just keeping himself busy.

He had locked himself in here for a week already, and he didn't plan on leaving. However, in the time he had been locked in here, he had created himself a little journal of sorts. In that journal, only a couple of lines had been written.

_Two things will always ease the pain, ever so slightly._

_The First is the belief that it's all building towards something. I always thought it has to be. It has to be. We suffer. We hurt. We die. But at the end of the day, it is going to be worth it. Because we are going to win. And in winning, someone gets another chance to make it perfect. And then they get another chance to pass it on, to someone else, so they can keep making it perfect, with minimum loss. _

_The Second is the fact that the loved ones I lose - usually come back to help me when I need it most, and that will always remain the same. _

Ray heard a knock on the door.

"Ray?" Someone called out to him. With a click of his finger the door opened, and standing there was Becca. Her silky blond hair blowing in what seemed like an impossible breeze, her deep blue eyes shining in the light.

"I'm…"

"Sorry?" Ray asked her.

He laughed.

"For what?" He asked her.

"For forgetting you." She answered, knowing herself she never did such a thing.

"You never did." He said with a smile. "I guess time changes things."

"It does." She said with a smile and a nod.

"What are you still doing in here though Ray?" She asked. "Come see everyone."

Ray shook his head. "Soon. I have to make sure I have something to give them all first."

"What?" She asked confused.

"I'll explain soon enough."

xXx

**Authors Note: **That was a long chapter of almost nothing but dialogue, so I'm sorry if I bored you a bit. :/ There's so much to take in in this chapter too. So I'm sorry about that, but I'm glad I finally got it all to you all. :D And that line in Ray's journal, I'm sure I've read it somewhere, but I can't remember. However I just love it. :L So I'm using it whether it's mine or not. What do you think of it? Hmm… Sorry this authors note may stretch on a bit, got a bit to cover. As I said, this is Ray's grandfathers last appearance, so I thought I'd give you an image of him to finally have. After all he had that 'filter' up for everyone else for so long. There is a reason. It's a question that will be answered in book 5. Uh… A Creature of Pure Chaos revealed to be the main Antagonist in Book 4… With Ray having to fight him. That was obvious. And Liam wields power similar to this prophesised creature… Oooh. Uh what else? Oh yes, Ray's planned self-harm, I decided to move on and forget about it. It's not worth dancing on the edge of a volcano when it's really not needed. So sorry if you did want me to do that, I don't want to annoy anyone. And a reason to fight has finally be revealed for Ray, being the main point of this chapter. Giving the guy a reason again. It was important for sure. The two people that came with Ray's grandfather on this trip will be in the next chapter at the start just to fill you in on that bit, as well as an overall focus on Liam, and his hopeful welcoming into the group once again. I think that's it… I hope you enjoyed, I hope you got a ton of answers you've been waiting for and thanks for reading. :D See you next time.


	15. Controlling Chaos

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the rather odd time split in this chapter… I wanted to get it everything in the last one all in one chapter so the bits left over went into this one. So you could say this is what happens whilst Ray is talking to his Grandfather, and then what happens between his Grandfather leaving and the end of the last chapter. Hopefully that all makes sense. Uh what else is on the mail order for today…? Nothing that I can think of right now, but as always I hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 15: Controlling Chaos**

_During Ray's Meeting with his Grandfather_

A young man and woman appeared in a bright light in the Castle that Never Was. They had appeared in one of its many seemingly endlessly stretching corridors. Having no idea where to go, they just started to walk.

If anyone had crossed paths with them, anyone who actually lived here, they could have easily mistaken them for another pair of people here. However, the relation they two pairs had was very different.

They had been brought here by a man who had given his name, but had made them promise to never reveal it to anyone this side of time. Everyone who travelled with him into the war knew who he was, they knew why he couldn't tell his secrets and they knew why he was doing what he was doing.

Ray's grandfather had brought them here, on their request. But unlike how he had done with the others, he had told them they had to do this alone, because he had another duty to complete. They had understood, and began their search for who they had come to find, Sora and Kairi.

They continued to walk through the halls, until they came face to face with one of the natives.

"And who are you?" Repliku asked as he leant against the wall. Having returned from his mission for the King and Graros far earlier than everyone else.

The man looked to the woman, as the woman looked at the man.

"Last time I checked everyone's asleep in the key holes, so you're either rather special, or not from around here." He concluded.

The young woman nodded.

The man however kept completely still.

"Which one is it then?"

The man lifted his hand and summoned the Kingdom Key to him, and pointed it at Repliku, pinning him up against the wall.

"Well…" Repliku began. "That's that then…"

"Where can we find… Sora and Kairi?"

"In their room probably…" Repliku answered, not giving too much detail.

"Not the answer we want." The man replied.

Repliku nodded.

"Yeah… Right. But from what I've learnt key blade in hand doesn't make you the good guy. But the Kingdom Key…"

"We're not here to hurt anyone. Just visiting." The woman finally spoke. She sounded a lot like Kairi, or how she had spoken. Nowadays everyone sounded tired and broken. You could hear the damage they had suffered even in their voices. These visitors however, had nothing of the sort in their voices. It gave Repliku hope for the future.

The man dropped his blade and let it disperse.

"Well then… Just head that way." Repliku said, pointing to one of the turns behind him. "Then take the first left and second right and you'll find their room."

"Thank you." The woman said, as she walked past.

The man just nodded, and whispered to her as he believed they were out of ear shot.

"I wanted to see how strong he was these days." The man began.

"You wanted a fight?" She whispered back.

"Why not? You can only get beaten so many times. I'm sure I could take him now that he's younger…"

"You're still a child at heart, you know that right…"

Finally they were out of Repliku's ear shot, and he broke a smile.

If he was right in guessing, he was going to make it through this.

What he wasn't thinking about at this point however, was that timelines could be changed.

xXx

Sora and Kairi sat on their bed, just mindlessly chattering, just like they were children again. Nothing exciting, nothing important, nothing life threatening, just talking for the sake of talking. That was more than perfect for now.

Suddenly their talking was broken, when the door slowly opened. No one had knocked, but they both could feel someone was on the other side.

Two someone's actually.

Sora stood up and summoned Ultima. Seeing no point in summoning his other until he knew what was going on.

Kairi however just stayed sitting, for some reason she didn't feel threatened. Sora however, he was always on edge, ever since he had… well died.

A young man and woman walked through the door way. They looked a great deal like Sora and Kairi did, and must have been a few years older. However, they bodies didn't show that, they looked happy and more importantly healthy. It made them look younger than Sora and Kairi.

Sora kept his blade lifted.

"And you are?"

There was no answer.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded. A little bit more aggression in his voice this time around.

Finally the young woman answered. "Hey dad."

Sora fell silent, as he looked back to Kairi, who looked as confused as he was, then looked back to the two visitors in front of him.

xXx

Repliku sat in his own room now, after his meeting with the two visitors he had seemingly gained more hope than he thought was possible.

"I'm going to get through this. I'm going to have a real life at the end…" He said to himself.

If things worked out well enough, it was a true fact.

It was rather funny because as a Replica he would remain at the age of fifteen for the rest of his life, or maybe for the rest of eternity if he kept himself in good working order.

Maybe it was that fact, and the hope that had come with knowing he would survive that brought this wonderful gift.

He lifted his hand as he felt an immense amount of pain surge through it.

In the palm, as if he was summoning Soul Eater, he could feel something coming. Something powerful.

But this time, Soul Eater didn't come.

Something, even now in its broken state had chosen him. He was a copy of Riku before he had this power, so he had gained it all on his own. Maybe, he was on his way to being something real.

In his hand he held a Keyblade. No, he held his Keyblade.

It shone in its metallic form. It was black, with silver trimmings. It was shaped, just like a normal, slightly curving sword, which had a metal model of a white feathered wing curving back around on itself, forming the part that made the blade into the keyblade. The hand guard was also the same material and colours, and was nearly a full oval guard, but lost some of it at the bottom merely for design rather than practicality.

He admired it, not being bothered at all by how much it looked like Riku's with the wings, or not being bothered by how it was metallic and seemed very man made like himself. He was just happy he now had one, and that he was on his way to being his own person.

xXx

Sora and Kairi had now swapped where they were sitting with their children. They now sat down on the bed, looking up at their parents who had no idea what was going on, so much so that it seemed like Sora was dying to pace back and forth, but just held himself on a single spot.

Their children were answering a few questions. Like why they were here.

"We just wanted to see you, as you were." Was the answer.

"As we were?" Sora had asked.

"Well we always heard you stories, we just wanted to see how you actually were back at this point."

They all had so many questions, and a lot of them, Sora and Kairi couldn't get answers to because their children were sworn to not revealing them.

Now all Sora and Kairi wanted to know was about their children.

"I guess we can't know your names…?" Kairi pondered a loud.

The young woman nodded.

Kairi seemed seriously disappointed, even though she knew very well why this was.

"Okay, where do we live?" She asked.

The young man smiled this time around.

"You'll like this one. And we can tell you as we have no idea how it happened. He does, but he won't tell anyone…"

"What is it?" Kairi asked. "And who? Oh, Ray's grandfather?"

The young man nodded. "Yes. Uh… How do we put this… After the final fight, to really seal Chaos away, to stop it from ever resurfacing, the worlds joined back together, and Kingdom Hearts took its place in the centre to hold it there."

"What?" Sora asked, a sense of surprise on his face, and an aura of happiness slowly returned from being away for such a long time.

Their two children laughed.

"You fought for peaceful worlds, so you were rewarded with just one of them. All of them."

"Wow…" Kairi said, almost falling backwards against the door.

"It's certainly something to look forward to."

"It certainly is…" An old voice replied.

Sora and Kairi turned around.

In the doorway Ray's grandfather stood, looking down at the two visitor's then back to their parents.

"Sorry to cut your time together short, but we have to go… Besides, can't ruin anything else now can we?" He said, laughing.

The two visitors nodded and stood up.

"Sorry." The woman responded, looking at Ray's grandfather.

"It's not a problem. You either don't tell them you're their children and don't really get to talk to them, or you tell them, get to talk, but have to reveal something… It's my fault really. But come now…"

"Thank you." Kairi said, to all three of the time travellers.

"You can thank us later." Ray's grandfather said, laughing to himself. "Way later for you. Just a few hours away for us…"

Sora broke another smile.

Ray's grandfather smiled back, and with a flick of his hand, they were gone in another flash of light.

xXx

_After Ray's Grandfather leaves. _

_But Before Ray talks with Becca._

Liam stood in the centre of one of the Castle's many empty rooms. Surrounding him were the King, Terra, Aqua, Zack, Cloud, Squall and oddly Riku. Each with their weapons drawn, ready to strike.

Ansem also stood on the side lines, watching, examining, and even now looking after Liam, after all that had happened.

Mickey was the first to attack, rushing at Liam violently he brought many blows against him, or tried to. Liam took no trouble in blocking every single attack, without even breaking a sweat. He did not even raise his blade in aggression once however.

Terra was next, hitting him with a blast of darkness, which was easily absorbed, leaving no damage. Terra followed up his attack with blows from his key blade, but like the King nothing could be done.

Everyone else took it in turns trying to land attacks, but every time Liam took no trouble in blocking them, without a moment of distress.

Even a combined attack could not knock him down.

Everyone approached him slowly, ready to try yet another combined attack. However, Liam refusing to continue this took one sweeping motion with his key blade and as everyone approached they were thrown into the air, before coming crashing down into the floor a natural amount of time later.

"Done." Liam said. "I've proved I'm in control. That day at the Keyblade graveyard I was out of control. But this was all new to me… I had seven years to take control. This time it's me. Nothing but."

Every sheathed or dispersed their weapons.

Liam nodded.

"Is that all?" He asked.

The King nodded.

Liam took a look at everyone, before making his way out of the room, leaving them standing there shocked.

"What is he?" Cloud asked.

"Something impossible." Zack answered.

"Something dangerous." Terra added.

"He's no different to you or I." Ansem confirmed, walking away from the edge of the room. "The scans tell us that much."

"That can't be right." Zack pointed out.

"Well… It is. He's human, nothing else. But something is protecting him." Ansem confirmed yet again.

"Ray? Or something worse?" The King asked.

"From what he told us, his own and Ray's powers don't react well together. So I doubt its Ray protecting him."

"Well… Tell us if you find anything?" Aqua asked. "We have to be elsewhere."

Terra nodded, as he looked to Zack and Cloud.

"We're coming." Zack pointed out.

As the four of them left, only the King, Ansem, Riku and Squall were left in the room.

"He was always something else when we looked after him." Squall finally spoke up, speaking to Ansem.

"You're right. Whatever this is it's been in place since the beginning. This is just an educated guess but this is just like Ray. But instead of starting from scratch…" Ansem began.

"It's using what's already here." The King finished.

"Exactly."

"Using it for what though?" Riku asked. "We don't really know truly what Ray's going to do, let alone what this thing that's leading Liam wants. Anyone leading anyone else anywhere is often a bad thing. Just take that from experience…"

"Ray is Kingdom Hearts." Ansem pointed out.

"So?" Riku asked. "It likes the peace. Who's to say it won't start from scratch. It wouldn't be the first time some God tried to wipe everything out and try again."

"Huh?" The King asked.

Riku laughed. "Stories I was told when I was a child."

"Okay then. So now we're worried about Kingdom Hearts too?" Ansem asked.

"I'd hate to say it, but he's probably right to worry." Squall added.

"And back to the point, Liam?" The King asked.

Everyone fell silent for a moment.

"As long as he's in control he can use it for what he wants. But I think, as soon as he loses his last connection to his humanity… We've lost. This thing that gave him this power, will want its payment." The King concluded.

"So we need something to keep him… what? Human?" Riku asked.

"He has that, does he not?" Squall asked.

"He does." Riku pointed out. "Elysia… but, what if that doesn't work out?"

"Then we'll need a plan B." The King answered.

"Which is?" Ansem asked.

"I'll talk to Ray." The King answered, before he began to walk off.

"One thing, Mickey." Riku called after him. "Well one thing, everyone…." He began.

All heads turned towards him.

"Why aren't we even thinking that maybe, this Chaos that is coming, is him again? We've seen what he can do… What if this 'Chaos' this creature stronger than both Eclipse and Solaris is Liam? Why haven't we thought of that?" Riku asked.

"We don't even know if it's real yet." Ansem pointed out.

"But Ray's grandfather seems to think it is." The King added.

"So he does… But that man, I don't trust him." Ansem added a point of his own.

"And if he's right? And if it is Liam? What happens when we see our friends dying around us, and we know that we could have at least tried to stop him?"

"It won't be him." Squall pointed out. "It'll never be him."

"Right." Ansem added.

The King and Riku looked back forth to each other.

"You trust him that much, both of you?" Riku asked.

Ansem nodded.

"I trust he'll do right." Squall answered. "And if not…"

"It's okay." Riku butted in. "You don't need to say it. But I just wanted to make sure I won't be the only one standing against him, should that moment ever come."

Everyone nodded.

"And the same with Ray… As much as it's not going to go down well with…" Riku added.

"Right." Ansem said cutting Riku off.

"The four of us. Should the moment ever come where those 'Gods' decide it's easier to bring about the end, rather than fix what we've got, we'll stop them." The King added.

Everyone nodded once again.

"This is it then…" Riku began. "We've chosen to stand against Gods."

xXx

**Authors Note: **This isn't to say any of this will come to pass. Nor is this saying that it won't. They're just preparing for the worst. And of course showing that it's human nature to make out anything stronger than us into a God like figure, and then to fear it and prepare to remove of such a figure because of that fear. Anyway, this is getting far too complex now. What have I got for you next time…? Fallan will return from his non-physical travels through space and time. Ray will finally get some long awaited answers for something that's needed answering since the lost keys, and Graros' plans continue. Anyway, I hope that's enough to look forward to. :D Apart from that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you next time. :D


	16. Discovery

**Authors Note: **And so, here we go again. I don't really have much to say this time around. So I think I'll just get straight to it. I hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 16: Discovery **

Ray sat alone in his room. Keeping to himself just as he had for a week since his grandfather had visited. He now wanted answers. Answers to something that had plagued his mind since the beginning of his journey.

Of course, when Ray wanted answers, someone had always been there.

Entering his mind as he had all those years ago, he stood in the darkness and watched as a figure approached.

"So you're back?" Ray called out.

"I guess so." Fallan answered. "How goes home life?"

Ray laughed. "Not so great. A couple of explosions, plus good old gramps showing up…"

"Yeah about that…"

"So this isn't a social visit then?" Ray asked sarcastically.

Fallan looked at him, that sense of seriousness on his face, always there.

"Guess not." Ray said, answering his own question. "So… What about my grandfather?"

Fallan took a second to decide what he was going to say.

"Or should you be telling me this at all?" Ray asked. "We know how it all went last time…"

"This shouldn't end in your death again."

"I like the 'shouldn't' there…" Ray pointed out, laughing to himself.

"You're oddly cheery."

"A bad thing?" Ray asked.

"Kinda…"

"Great brother you are."

"You know we're not really related in a human regard right?" Fallan asked.

Ray nodded. "Yeah… But hey, a guy can dream right?"

"You've had that news then?" Fallan asked.

"If you mean the news in which at the end of this I get given a choice, yeah." Ray answered.

"What do you want to choose now?" Fallan asked.

"Isn't that obvious? I have a choice between becoming human, freedom to see anything I want, or death… What would you choose."

"I can already see everything and humanity doesn't interest me. Been there… You know… What I would choose isn't that happy."

"I still have my friends now… So I choose to be Human."

"That's just the way of saying Mortal. Two options end in death Ray… We're destined to die, remember?" Fallan asked.

"I thought I escaped that future?"

"I'm afraid not. You had, and then it changed again."

"That usually means it can change again." Ray pointed out.

Fallan fell silent.

"What, doesn't it work that way?" Ray asked.

"It does. But I'm just afraid Ray. The only way either of us is going to escape death is for us to leave this universe all together…"

"So leave behind any hope of being human, and just leave."

Fallan nodded.

"I guess if I die, so do you… That's why you're worrying."

"I don't care what happens really, but yes, I'd prefer to see more outside this universe than die before I can." Fallan confirmed.

"We'll see what happens when all this is done… But trust me; I won't go down easy even if I am human…" Ray added.

"We'll see."

The two men fell silent for a short time then, just looking at each other, until Ray felt it was the right time to ask his next question.

"Fallan?" He began.

"Yes?" He asked.

"This… Place full of stardust, what is it, really?"

Fallan laughed. "It's about time Ray, about time…"

xXx

The Altar of Naught, still in ruin after Ray's 'heartbreak', didn't often get many visitors. For this very reason, Graros had chosen it.

He now climbed over the rubble to get to a certain point where it was still flat and stable. Well as stable as it still could be.

In finding this place, he teleported away, without a second glance. Leaving nothing behind but a puff of smoke.

He appeared seconds later back in the Realm of Darkness, in that hidden city, where the King waited for him.

"Ready?" Graros asked.

"We should be."

"Good."

Graros made his way over to a separate machine from the large and rather intimidating one that took up the centre square. He activated this smaller machine, and a field began to circle around the town square.

"You're sure this'll work?" The King asked.

Graros nodded.

"The star shard you provided along with the dark corridors will allow us to move it there. On the other side some of your Gravity magic should anchor it to the realm then. But we'll see how it goes…"

"I hope I don't ruin this for you…"

"You won't my friend, if anything this will be my fault."

The King just looked at the old man standing before him, shaking, he was worried. Or he certainly looked that way.

That was perhaps the only true thing that Graros had expressed to Mickey. Most of what he had said was lies, but this time around Graros was genuinely worried. Everything he had done was building quickly now, if he failed now, it would have all been for nothing. That must have showed that it was not just revenge Graros was seeking. A simple revenge plan could not mean so much to someone, especially when there were thousands of simple ways to go about it.

There was another reason for what he was doing, and that was hidden from everyone. Perhaps even him, in his blind revenge.

In a flash of an immense energy, the entire square in the Realm of Darkness disappeared and reappeared back at the Altar. The Machine now taking the centre spot, towering high, looking menacing, ready to bring about the end of so much and leave so little.

xXx

Ray took one step forward in the, as he called it, the Realm of Stardust.

It wasn't a bad name really. He was often called a Star, as much as Kingdom Hearts is, was, or could be, and when he 'died' he would come here. Also, it was filled with stardust, as if it had been pulled up into the air like a sandstorm.

The rest of the realm was just black.

"So… We're here, answers would be nice…" Ray demanded.

"I can't actually be here." Fallan said from inside Ray. If anyone had been here to witness this then it would have seemed as if Ray was having a conversation with himself.

"I know. Still answers…?" Ray asked this time. He knew demanding things from Fallan would get him nowhere.

"Well to start with you can create whatever you want here… There are no repercussions to creating constructs. Makes for good training."

"Okay that's good to know, but completely useless. I don't really need to train much…"

"I wasn't suggesting you train."

Now Ray was confused.

"Only I can get here, right?"

"So you're asking stupid questions now?" Fallan asked.

"I guess so."

Fallan began to laugh.

"Well, that grey and rather simple key blade you have…"

"What about it?"

"Ever wondered why it's cracked the way it is?"

"Sometimes…"

"Want an answer?"

"Do you need to ask?" Ray asked.

"Guess not. Well the key blade exists outside of time itself. It has no beginning and no end. It constantly loops."

"So you're saying one day I'll hand it to a younger version of my grandfather?" Ray asked.

"Something like that… But being the only one of its kind it also has a few beneficial abilities. Like unlocking pathways between places that should be sealed off. This realm we are now in, it's not a realm at all… more like a separate universe. There's thousands of little bubble universe attached to this one, finding your way into them can be useful. Sometimes time doesn't pass equally in both the bubble and the base universe. Sometimes even the laws of the universe don't pass. If you visit one, there's even a chance, that in death you'll appear in the bubble. Kind of where some people get the whole 'Afterlife' idea from. There's many things they can be used for, and that key blade opens a door between this one, and the base universe." He explained.

"So what are you saying? I can make this into a place for the wielders to train, away from the fight?"

"And almost away from time itself…" Fallan added.

"In what way?" Ray asked.

"I know that time passes here at just a fraction compared to that of the base universe. I think you could be here for about… seven years to every day back home. Don't hold me to it, but that's about right."

"I guess that could be useful."

"It's more than that. It could win you the war."

"You're right." Ray's face lit up. "One last question though?"

"Sure. What would that be?"

"How does this place help me then? I mean, when I die…"

"When you die the energy that keeps you… as you, is recollected here. Then you are able to replay the moments you died through the stardust here. From there you can plan your return to the base universe and poof; you're back and ready to go again. The key blade locks the energy in that universe, and stops it from recollecting here. Therefore you die. The key blade isn't the only weapon capable of doing so. I should warn you that both Eclipse and Solaris have enough power to lock you in place, as well as the danger that comes after them."

"So… Watch out the hits from Solaris and Eclipse and whoever comes after that… Easy."

"We'll see…" Fallan commented. "Is that it?"

"I think so, oh and thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I try my best." He said laughing, hiding whatever he was hiding behind it.

"So I guess I should start getting this place ready for them then?" Ray asked, realising poking and prodding for answers would get him nowhere good. You only make that mistake once.

"Yup." Fallan responded. "Make it look… You know what, however you like."

xXx

Ansem and Auron walked the halls of the World that Never Was.

"How goes the development of that machine you're building, sir?" Auron asked.

"We should have it ready pretty soon. I need Ienzo and Even to return from whatever mission his Majesty has set for them. They've been gone some time now. I expect once they return we should have it working in no time at all. And knock off the sir already. We're friends here."

Auron nodded. "I'm sure it'll benefit us all greatly."

"Thank you for that belief my friend. It's not often you see it around here anymore."

Auron cracked a small smile.

"But where are we heading now?" He asked.

"I need to find Cid; I need to get his opinion on something."

"Okay. Is your brother threatening you again?" Auron asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"You don't usually ask me to accompany you around the castle."

"I just felt like I needed someone to talk to. Things are about to take off around here… I can just feel it. I thought being a little social wouldn't hurt."

"I'm glad I could be of some help".

"More than you realise… Anyway, I do believe we've found him."

xXx

"Well… I'm done." Ray said looking over the world he had created.

Stardust still circled around the universe, but it was now full of life rather than the usual empty blackness.

Flowing rivers, still lakes. Trees stretching out into a deep blue sky. A wooden lodge sitting in the centre that you wouldn't be wrong in saying it looked a great deal like Ray's grandfathers. A gravel path stretched away from it into many different training grounds. Some with dummies. Some with human constructs waiting to be ordered as to what they would be helping with.

There was so much more to this place, it was almost like Ray had taken every beautiful part of the worlds he had visited and thrown it into this place.

"I'd say it's not too shabby." Fallan commented. "Congrats."

"Thanks." Ray replied. "I guess I managed to create this world pretty quickly. How long have I been gone, from the real world now…?"

"Less than an hour."

"Good." Ray said with a smile. "How long has it been here?"

"Just under a week I think."

"Not bad at all."

"Indeed." Fallan complimented.

"Anyway. I think it's about time I opened the door into this place."

xXx

Back at the Altar of Naught, Cid was crouched beside the large machine that had been placed in the centre of the rubble. It seemed to frightening, so monstrous in its metal form.

As he checked it over, his greatest fears were beginning to become very real.

He couldn't be sure, but every part of him told him to run. This technology should have never been developed. The sort of thing that shouldn't even be thought of, let alone made.

Every part of him told him to run.

But there was no running from this thing.

"Holy… This can't be good."

He looked it over once more.

He was sure, but there was one person who would truly know what it was capable of. He would have to confront Graros.

And the sad thing was that it would probably be the last thing he would ever do.

xXx

Ray stood in one of the Castle's many meeting rooms. He had finally left his room, and as such everyone had come to see him without much work. He then just had to get the word around that he had something to show them all also.

When everyone who wasn't out on a mission had arrived he began.

Summoning that key blade, the one that had been lost outside of time, that lost key, he was able to open a portal leading into that bubble universe he had spent some much time building. He still called it the Stardust Realm, even though he knew very well what it was now.

He explained everything about the place.

The time difference and what he had placed there, and everything else he remembered.

Slowly he was able to let them all through the portal and into the place.

Everyone was shocked to see what he had created.

Everyone apart from Squall, Ansem, Mickey and Riku. They just looked worried. For whatever reason. There was also someone missing here, someone Ray knew wasn't away on a mission, but wasn't here none the less. Liam wasn't here.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Ray heard Becca say to Riku.

"Something like that…" Riku had replied.

Ray noticed the King had taken a great deal of notice of his human constructions.

"They look so real." The King had commented.

Ray smiled at that. He was certainly becoming strong. But maybe that was what was worrying them.

Sooner or later everyone scattered, Ray decided he wanted to fix a few more things before opening the place up for everyone. He also had a few suggestions so he would get right on that.

As everyone left, he was just left there standing.

Then the King approached him.

"Ray?" He began.

Ray did not turn around, deciding against even looking at the King as he felt the worry, the fear, the distrust and even a sense of disgust in the King. It was his empathic abilities acting up that allowed him to do so.

"I wanted to ask you if you could help me. Well, help us all?" He continued.

Ray shook his head for a second.

"I'll do anything if it means helping…"

"Good." The King cut him off.

"You didn't let me finish. I'll do anything if it means helping, but you're not disgusted with me, you're disgusted with what you're about to ask me to do…"

The King nodded.

Ray was right.

"You have all of your Grandfather's abilities, right?"

Ray nodded.

"And you're as strong as he is?"

"If not stronger…" Ray added.

"Good." The King said, although he wasn't too happy with this. "I'm so sorry…"

"What are you about to ask me to do?" Ray asked, suddenly and finally turning around, his voice changed from that welcoming tone, to that of pure anger. His eyes shone that deep crimson red.

He had read the King's emotions, and as such understood exactly what he was asking. He just had to be sure.

xXx

**Authors Note: **Oooh… I love this. I couldn't wait to get to this part. What comes next is a new addition to the plan, but it's something I had to add. I don't know why, it just felt really important. And it improves the characters a great deal too. :D So yay for that. Anyway, I don't think I have much else to say about this… Another instance of the 'Bubble universes' in this chapter as you saw. I think that'll be the last one for a very long time. I think… Don't hold me to that, as it may change… But… away from that, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. :D


	17. Being Human

**Authors Note: **You'll have to excuse me with this Authors Note; I want to keep it as short as possible due to the content of this chapter. It needs to be straight to it; otherwise it kind of ruins the point of it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 17: Being Human **

Liam sat in his room very much alone. Thankfully he wasn't angry, or lonely or anything else. He was just tired, and Elysia had disappeared into Ray's 'Stardust Realm' so he was using this time to catch up on some rest. He rarely did rest anymore; it was a welcomed part of his life that he was missing. It reminded him, that even with everything he had gained in the last few years, he was still very much human.

Then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Liam said kindly, knowing exactly who would be at his door.

But something strange happened. He knew the voice, just not the body that walked through the door. Like his mind took a few moments to register.

Liam shook his head.

"Milo, you look different…"

Liam looked at the teenager across from him. Noticing his buzz cut haircut, and the new change of clothes compared to what he usually wore. He had somehow found a pair of blue jeans to replace his ruined clothing, from when he had gotten caught under the falling pieces of the Altar when Ray had blown it apart. He had also picked up a long sleeve black t-shirt that he wore under another red t-shirt. The long sleeves of his black t-shirt only reaching three-quarters the way down his arms.

"Yeah Aerith cut my hair… It was easier than getting the blood out. And to say sorry Ray made me some new clothes. Oh, you should see that place Ray made! It's great!"

"You are far too happy for a kid that just got caught under a falling tower…"

"That was days ago for me." Milo added. "Aerith has taken to healing people in that stardust place… She says it makes it easier. Which makes sense I guess…"

"Oh… Well… Just be careful next time, you had me worried half to death."

"Don't get soppy with me now… You know you're no good at it. You're like Dad. I got mom's kindness." He said, poking his tongue out.

Milo was truly one happy teenager. It's strange how war brings out the odd parts of people.

"And besides, you know I like being up on the Altar. Have done since I got here… Well you wouldn't know that, but I'm telling you now." He said laughing. "How was I meant to know it would come down?" He added.

Liam shrugged. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Same." He replied. "Anyway…" He began.

Liam pushed himself up from his sitting position cutting off his brother from whatever he was about to say.

"So, going somewhere?" Milo asked.

"Nowhere in particular just want to go for a walk, coming?"

Milo smiled. "Why not?"

xXx

Elysia and Becca had just come from Ray's Stardust Realm when they began walking back to their rooms.

On the way they passed one of the many locked rooms that they had never seen the other side of. But this time, they could just make out people speaking behind the door.

"It worked then…" The girls heard Mickey say.

"It…" They heard Ray begin. "Everything works as you'd expect. The…" Something made a noise out in the corridor so they missed what was said next.

"Thank you for this Ray. I…"

"You'll never ask anything like this of me again. If you do… Well…"

Becca and Elysia looked at each other, completely shocked. Ray was threatening the King. But for what? What had he done? They wondered.

"It won't happen again, but watch how you speak to me…"

"You're not my King." Ray asserted.

"And you're not mine." Mickey added.

"I never said anything to suggest such a thing…"

Both Becca and Elysia took a step back, and Elysia caught her shoe on the smooth surface making it squeak.

They heard both the King and Ray stop speaking then move towards the door.

Making their way away quickly, they dashed towards their rooms, thankfully before either Ray or the King made it to the door.

Ray however knew they were there all along.

Being the one to make the door open in the corridor, making the noise to distract them when he spoke about the more important details. He wanted them to be suspicious; he wanted them to feel as he did. He just couldn't tell them directly, or even give them that much detail yet. He had to prove first that he had never wanted to do this.

xXx

"So, you going to train me like you promised?" Milo nagged when a rather quiet moment came around.

"Sure. It'll have to be here though, can't go in Ray's place…"

"Why?" Milo asked.

"Ray's power and my own don't mix well. I guess it's just one of those things…"

"Damn…" Milo responded. "Ah well, old school it is then."

"Indeed." Liam replied.

"So… How's Elysia?" He kidded.

Liam shot him a glance, but it was more of annoyance than anger. In another time it would have ended in Chaos. But none came. It didn't make him angry. Or if it did, he didn't need to release chaos to burn out the anger. But as far as Liam remembered, he had never gotten so angry as to do such a thing.

"She's fine." Liam finally answered after taking a few moments.

Milo laughed.

"Sorry, can't help myself." He said. "I… For so long I couldn't say a thing. You weren't here after all. And Elysia looked after me. But… I couldn't ever say a thing to her about it, even though we both knew it was true."

"Will you stop babbling? Yes we like each other. If all the girls weren't locked up about now I'm sure you'd have someone too… Then again, I think they're better up locked up away from you." Liam joked.

They both paused for a moment.

"There's something you've never told me Milo. When I… You know…"

"When Eclipse took over and killed Squall?" Milo asked, breaking the pauses.

"Yeah." Liam answered. "What happened? I mean Ansem wasn't around…"

"Well… They taught me just as much as you did. Sure I was only ten but I managed to look after myself. I knew how to heal myself, and throw a few fire balls. I stole the food I needed and stayed in the castle's hidden rooms… Then when Squall reappeared, and so did you, there wasn't a problem."

"So it wasn't a problem?"

"Nope. Like I said, I learnt enough from them."

Liam smiled, but then he paused.

"I am sorry for…"

"Shut up will you." Milo demanded. "It wasn't you. And sorry for what? Putting me through it? Again, it wasn't you and it taught me how to look after myself. That's going to come in handy you know. There's not always going to be someone around treating me like that ten year old all the time."

Liam was silent. Completely stunned.

"I guess I've got you there then?" Milo asked.

Liam laughed.

"Yeah… Still, you can't get rid of me again. Sure the Chaos problem dragged me a way for a bit, but now I'm back and in control. I'm going to make sure you don't get hurt, especially whilst Eclipse and Solaris are out and powerful…"

"Thanks." Milo answered. "Not that I need it." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, and seven years is more than a bit." He added.

Liam laughed.

"Yeah. But you always wanted your space." Liam replied.

Milo joined in with the laughter.

"Again sorry…" Liam added.

"Oh shut up and train me already will you!" Milo shouted.

Liam laughed again.

"Sure thing." He said. "Come on, this way."

xXx

"Riku!" Becca called as she knocked on his door rather loudly.

Stunned and a little surprised, Riku opened the door slowly to reveal sleepy eyes from behind.

"What?" He asked sweetly.

"You were sleeping?" She asked .

He nodded, opening the door all the way back now.

"Sorry."

"It's no problem. What's up?" He asked.

Becca got straight to the point. "I heard the King and Ray arguing…"

"So?" Riku asked, knowing very well what she was getting at, just not being sure how he would explain.

"They were arguing about something Ray had done. But something that he hadn't wanted to do…"

"So what, you think the King forced him to do it?"

"Yes." Becca answered bluntly.

Riku shook his head and laughed, hiding the truth from even her.

"I'm sure you caught the wrong end of the stick Bec. The King couldn't force any of us to do anything. Why don't you just go ask them? I'm sure you'll get answers then." He said with a smile.

Becca just nodded. "Okay, I will."

Becca leant forward and gave him a kiss as she turned around to leave.

"Sorry for waking you." She said.

"No problem." Riku responded, still angry that he had to lie to her.

He would speak to this new God stopper group later about this problem.

He wouldn't continue to lie to her, not like this.

xXx

Milo slid on some navy fingerless gloves as he and Liam arrived in an empty room they could use to train in.

"What are they for?" Liam asked. "Oh wait." He said realising.

Milo laughed as Liam threw his key blade towards him.

Milo caught it and spun it around a bit.

"You really could try and dress a little less like him you know." Liam pointed out.

"Sorry, I like the show. I like the character. Or liked… Writers kill characters off too easily."

"Don't they just." Liam said shaking his head.

"Anyway… Are we going to start?" Liam asked.

Milo nodded and they began.

"Keep your shoulders up!" Liam shouted as Milo wielded his key blade trying to hit him.

Liam just threw up a few reflects when he came close, and a few cures when he hit. When Milo was around Liam had no trouble using normal magic again, it was one of the benefits of keeping his brother close.

"It doesn't do anything!" Milo shouted back as he swung with almost no balance.

Liam laughed.

"It promotes balance, as well as giving you more range… I was taught that a long time ago."

Milo tried again doing as he was told, this time catching Liam off guard, and hitting him square in the gut.

"Ouch…" He said, taking a deep breath.

"Oops, sorry." Milo said.

Liam laughed again. "It's not a problem."

They continued for a while longer. Liam took a few more surprise hits, and he started to feel the Chaos build up.

Milo noticed his un-comfort. "You okay?" He asked.

Liam took a deep breath and exhaled what seemed to be chaos coloured smoke. He had managed to burn up the energy inside him, and remove it from his system before there was a problem.

"Fine." He said with a smile.

"Keep going." Liam added.

xXx

"Your Majesty." Becca said as she walked into the meeting room where the King was standing along with Ansem and Squall.

Mickey turned to look up at her.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

Becca nodded.

"Could I speak to you in private, when you have a moment?" She asked.

The King looked up at both Squall and Ansem, and they both nodded.

"Of course." He said. "Follow me; I'm sure we can find a quiet place."

Becca smiled and followed the King to one of the empty corridors.

"I may have overheard an argument between yourself and Ray…" She began when they reached their destination.

Mickey began to become nervous.

"Ah, I see."

"I'm sorry for intruding but I overheard it whilst passing the room. I was wondering if you could explain what was going on. It has me slightly worried."

"Of course." He began. "Ray and I were arguing about a mission I had presented to him. He promised he would do it, but he wasn't happy. He became angry and said he'd never do anything of the sort again…"

"What did you ask of him?"

Mickey took a moment.

"I asked if he would destroy a world. It's teeming with the enemy and I think it's beneficial to our cause… He agreed but he's not for the destruction of the Worlds at all…"

"I see." Becca replied, not too happy with the response, sensing that something was wrong.

"Is that all?" Mickey asked.

Becca nodded.

He then left her standing there alone, and walked away. Becca just stood there silently however, knowing full well that there was something off about what she had been told.

Because Ray would never agree to destroying a world at all.

"Ask him again." A voice said.

"What?" Becca asked, looking around frantically.

In a puff of dark smoke Verrat appeared. "Everything is not exactly what it seems…" He said.

"How so?" She asked.

"I don't fall for the trickery of magic as humans do. Something is amiss here. Speak to Riku again; he knows more than he was willing to tell…"

Becca was shocked, and appalled. He had lied to her,

"Thank you Verrat. Thank you for going against him."

He shook his head.

"Not against. I just think he and the others have gone too far this time."

"Others?" She asked.

"The King, that Squall… and Ansem."

"Not Ray then?" She asked.

"He's a victim in this also…"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

He then disappeared, and Becca began sprinting to Elysia room. They both had people to see.

xXx

Liam and Milo began to make their way back to their rooms after their training session. Both were completely exhausted.

"Hey, I'm nearly finished with that show you got me too… You know the one you picked up from Destiny Islands. Nearly coming to an end of the box set."

"Ah, well good luck with that one. The end only brings about depression." Liam said laughing.

"Fun." Milo said. "Well, Annie's gone now and I love Hal and Alex… They're really interesting characters."

As Milo continued on about that show Liam had found him to keep him occupied during the fighting, Liam struggled with a pounding headache.

He suddenly turned back to Milo who had begun to drop behind in his rambles, and he caught a glance. A bright light in place of where he should be. Almost like…

No it couldn't be.

He must have just been tired. That was what he was thinking anyway. It had to be that way.

Liam shook his head and looked back at Milo again.

He stopped speaking. "You're okay right?" He asked.

Liam nodded. "Yeah fine. Just… tired, you know?" He said smiling, happy that whatever he had seen was no gone.

"Well Eve's death was also so sad… I mean who kills off children? Seriously that writer needs some help." Milo continued babbling, trying to ignore Liam's clear physical uneasiness.

xXx

Becca knocked violently on Riku's door once again.

She had already told Elysia of her findings, and she had rushed off to meet Ray. She wanted his side of the story as well.

Becca however was going to get answers now.

She pushed open the door knowing that it wouldn't be unlocked.

Riku was lying there still sleeping. Apparently even her knocking hadn't woken him.

He was tired a lot recently. She hoped it was nothing to do with the Total Darkness he was wielding, but she knew that was just too hopeful. Now however she was more worried about what he had gotten himself into.

"Blizzard." She whispered as she held up a hand.

A cold blast of ice shot from her hand and hit Riku square on his bare chest.

"Shit!" He shouted as he woke up freezing. "What are you doing?" He asked breathing heavily from shock.

"Waking you up." She answered, not really amused.

"Well… That was cold…" He pointed out, not commenting on the ice.

"You lied to me."

Riku took a deep breath. He knew this would happen.

So he explained their reasoning, and why they had done what they had done. And the strangest thing was that she understood. She was just as scared of Liam as everyone else was, maybe more so.

"You won't tell him right?"

Becca nodded.

"I just can't believe it…"

"I know… It's so odd thinking about it. Ray truly has a lot of power. Just try and remember what it was like before Ray did what he did, and the true memories will be there. You just need to remember to spot the fake ones."

Becca nodded once again.

"I'm sorry for the ice…" She said.

"No problem." Riku replied. "I think you deserved that much…"

xXx

"Ray!" Elysia shouted, key blade drawn and she ran into his room.

Ray stood there completely still. Utterly shocked.

"Can I help you?" He asked worriedly.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

Ray looked at her, then towards the ground.

"Something horrible." He said.

xXx

Sometime later when Ray had explained everything, Elysia just sat on his bed beside him, completely shocked.

"But I remember when he was born… I was just a little girl." She said.

"I know… I created it all…"

"How though?"

"I don't know…" It just happens. "I have all this power, and they made me use it to corrupt you all. Make you live a lie."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"For what?" Ray asked. "I should be sorry…"

She shook her head, and then placed it on his shoulder to almost both comfort him and show that they trusted him.

"I… I think what they wanted to do was right. But making you do it was horrible. They shouldn't have. And Liam's in control. I'm making sure of it…"

Ray let her rest her head on his shoulder, and he loosened up a bit, losing his more rigid figure.

"I still did it though…"

"But they made you…"

Ray nodded.

"You can't tell him you know. You can't tell Milo either…"

"I know."

"Good." Ray said. "I'm not letting all these lies be for nothing."

Elysia nodded.

"What did they offer you Ray, I mean for doing it?" She asked.

"The chance to be human… So long as I made sure Liam stayed that way."

"How can they offer that?" She asked.

"They can't. They just offer the means of getting me there."

She didn't understand completely, but she guessed by this point that Ray could be rewarded with the chance to be Human at the end of all this.

He did all this in the name of being human.

But that still didn't make up for it.

xXx

**Authors Note: **That was so depressing. I loved writing for Milo… and I hope that you realise who is now… Or 'what' I should say. Well, things are going down. People are beginning to side against each other even among the wielders. That's a depressing fact… The show that Milo was watching is indeed real and you'll never guess what it's called – Being Human. :P The UK version mind you… Anyway, I decided it would fit it more to have the chapter feature the show… Even though the name came before deciding to say Milo watched it, if that makes sense? It's a good show by the way, worth a watch for sure. :D Uhm… What else? I think that was all. :D I do hope you enjoyed, and I hope it wasn't too confusing. :L See I didn't just retcon myself as I expect you all thought when going into this chapter. :P Other than that, I'll see you next time. :D


	18. Loss

**Authors Note: **I am so sorry my dear readers, but it begins here. We've built the cast up because ultimately this war has to take people otherwise the danger won't seem real. And, as planned this is where it begins. We built the cast up to slowly knock it down. This is the continuation of Graros' plans and the continuation of the Milo plot arc. All I can say is I'm sorry for this, but this had to come around some time. My usual end of the first authors note won't suffice here. So I hope I don't remove one of your favourite characters from the cast. That'll be all…. It feels so unnatural not being able to say, enjoy. :/

**Chapter 18: Loss **

Finally, after days of being in the field the old members of the Organisation had returned from their separate missions. Having placed each of Graros' pylons in the specific worlds, and specific places that had been requested, they had returned.

Thankfully they had run into little danger, being alone that could have been disastrous; however they had all made it back. So all fears were gone.

Until you had seen previously emotionless beings hug in reunion, you really hadn't seen madness.

Graros however had seen madness and more importantly was living it.

Everything was ready for him now.

As he stood before them he knew that the machine was active and preparing to draw power. Everything he had prepared for, everything he had done was now almost ready to begin.

"Thank you everyone." He said as he watched heads turn towards him.

"His Majesty couldn't be here to greet you all so he sent me." Graros continued. "And I wanted to thank you face to face. Whilst I know you all do not exactly trust me… I wanted to explain what your dangerous missions have made possible. By the end of the day the machine now placed on the Altar will be fully operational. It will collect all the unused energy amongst every single Universe."

He began to hear whispers around him.

"And, when ready it will use that energy as a weapon, destroying any trace of Total Darkness and Pure Light. There will be nothing left of them, and we will not be victims of loss any longer!"

Smiles lit up the room. But no one knew really what to say.

"With little fighting, we may win this war in the next few days. So long as you are all willing to help me once last time?"

"What will you be asking of us this time?" Roxas asked.

"The pylons will need defending. Soon either Solaris or Eclipse will realise what they are doing, and will try and destroy them. You only need to defend them for long enough. However you will be alone…"

There was a tone of agreement around the room.

"If we succeed, we win. However I will not ask you to give your lives for this cause. If it becomes too much, please bail out of there. I can build new pylons… It just may take a few more months."

"I'm up for this… If everyone else is?" Lea said.

"Whatever it takes." Isa answered.

Agreement was reached around the room.

"Well, thank you everyone. The next stage is rest for you. After that I'll come to call for you, and then you must return to your pylons… After that, you'll only have to wait."

xXx

Repliku returned to his room as he had been told. Even though he had been back for a few days more than everyone else, he still decided he needed rest.

He hadn't done much of it since he had returned.

Due to his new found discovery after all.

He summoned his Keyblade to him, and spun its metallic form around in his hand.

"I really should speak to someone who knows about this…" He said to himself. "I guess… Ray?" He asked himself.

He leapt up from his bed, letting his key blade disappear as he did.

"I prefer answers that rest…" He mumbled as he made his way to the door.

xXx

Ray leant against the wall in his room. He couldn't bring himself to sit again, not since he had spoken to Elysia.

Before speaking to her, his actions seemed almost like they weren't such a bad thing, but since speaking with her, he had realised doing what he did to Liam, was inexcusable. It was pure trickery. Worse than that, they were tricking him because they didn't trust him.

Ray trusted him.

And Liam had killed him.

He would never forgive himself for what he had done, and if Liam were to find out, he knew he would never forgive him either.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

Ray turned to look at it.

"Come in." He said.

"Sorry to disrupt…" Repliku began as he slowly opened the door.

"I wasn't doing anything important." Ray mumbled, cutting him off as he spoke.

"Still. I wanted to see if you could help me…?"

"What's the problem?" Ray asked.

"It's not much of a problem… I just need an explanation."

"Tell me what needs explaining and I'll try my best." Ray said with a smile.

He felt like, if he could help people, he could make up for what he had done.

Repliku summoned his key blade to him.

Ray's eyes lit up. Not literally of course. Literally they remained in their black state.

"Impressive." Ray responded.

"And… How?" He asked.

Ray laughed.

"Did you think the World's only handed Human's key blades?"

Repliku shrugged. "I guess not."

"I mean look at the bloody King…" Ray pointed out. A tone of hatred in his voice for obvious reasons.

Repliku ignored it.

"I suppose so…"

Both boys stood there for a moment.

"You know… we're not that different you and I." Ray pointed out.

"How so?" Repliku asked. "You're pretty much… a god. I'm just a replica of a boy. I mean I still look like a sixteen year old."

Ray laughed.

"So do I." He pointed out.

Repliku laughed then. "I guess so." He said.

"I did mean more so however that we're both seeking humanity at the end of this… Who knows, I may even be able to help you out when this is done. Actually make you a real person… The magic exists out there."

Repliku's entire face lit up.

"Thank you so much."

"Ah you've got to survive first." Ray pointed out.

"I think it looks good for me." Repliku grinned.

"Good. Stay optimistic." Ray said with a smile.

They both paused for another moment.

"I think the Worlds decided to trust you with that key blade. Maybe out of desperation, maybe because you're going to do something great."

"I hope it's the latter." Repliku answered.

"As do I." Ray replied. "But now if you'll excuse me, I have things to be doing."

"Of course." He said turning around.

He suddenly paused.

"I'm going to do something good now." He said, not looking Ray in the eyes. "Graros. He's about to do something… Something that's not exactly how he makes it out to be. I've heard whispers about you being empathic… Maybe you can get the truth."

Ray's smile disappeared once again.

"Thank you." He said. "I'll check into that."

"No, thank you Ray." He said as he headed out, and made his way back to his room, to get the rest he needed.

xXx

"Ansem, I brin' bad news." Cid began as he approached Ansem, who was taking a moment talking to the King and Squall.

"Sorry Cid, this is a bad time." He said, only turning to look at him for a moment.

Cid shrugged it off and turned back around.

"Okay then…"

Cid began to get worried however, realising that he really did need to act quickly.

He made his way over to Yuffie who sat in the corner throwing around her shuriken.

"Yuffie." He called out.

"What?"

"We've got things to do!" He shouted.

xXx

"Where are we going?" Yuffie asked as she walked alongside both Cid and Aerith.

"We need to talk to that guy… Graros." Cid answered.

"What about?" Aerith asked.

"That machine of his… It's…" Cid began.

"Something worse than dangerous." Repliku pointed out, just coming around the corner that the trio had passed.

"Isn't he having you head out again?" Aerith asked, no one really that surprised with Repliku's comment.

Repliku nodded.

"I'm not going to go…"

They nodded.

"We're going to find out what he has planned. Comin'?" Cid asked.

Repliku shook his head. "I'm sorry. He has more power of me than I care to discuss. Good luck though, I doubt he'll do anything to you. If anything, he still needs our help I believe to make his plan work."

They nodded again.

"But, good luck." He said, walking past them.

xXx

Cid, Yuffie and Aerith finally arrived at the ruined Altar, looking up at the tall machine, Cid decided he wanted to take one last look.

"There's no doubt now…" He pointed out.

"What does it do?" Aerith asked.

"It doesn't steal unused energy as he has people believin'…" He explained.

"So what does it do?" Yuffie asked again, a little more impatient than Aerith.

"The Multiverse, it has an unlimited amount of life. And life is energy. He has a machine that takes that energy and turns it into a weapon. This machine brings about the end of the universe… For every universe except this one."

No one said a thing.

"He's not happy having one Universe in peace, he'll only be happy if he has every Universe in peace."

Suddenly the trio began to here clapping behind them.

"Bravo… Brava indeed." Graros said, smiling to himself. "Congrats on figuring it out. But this machine is so much better than you give it credit for… Since Ray went 'Boom' here, it's now on a rift in Time and Space. It won't just destroy every other Universe; it'll wipe them from time itself. All fiction shall become non-existent. Every other version of the events that have happened here shall no longer exist. And there will never be another…"

"That's insane!" Yuffie shouted throwing her shuriken at him, only for it to bounce off.

"Isn't immortality fun." He said laughing to himself. "It's amazing what you can achieve by experimenting on yourself…"

"How does fiction get removed anyway!?" Yuffie shouted.

Cid turned to look at her. "There's this theory that all fictional universes are indeed real… That the lives of people in there bleed into the minds of someone in another. Where that then becomes fiction…"

She nodded in understanding.

"So… Just for the sake of sticking to how villains always do things, what's the full plan?" Aerith asked.

"Ah look at the mouth you've developed." Graros laughed to himself. "Well, sure thing. I did mention that rift right?" He asked.

They nodded.

"Well… Enjoy getting away from it."

Aerith peered behind Graros, noticing someone approaching slowly.

"So, the rest of the plan?" She asked again.

"Well it's really not that complicated. Destroy Pure Light and Total Darkness, as well as the removal of all who were responsible for their arrival. My brother, the Organisation and any of their creations, and anyone with any kind of relation to Xehanort… Riku in particular."

"So all of this… It was in the name of revenge?" Aerith asked.

Graros smiled. "Indeed my dear."

xXx

Ray now stood behind Graros, listening how his plan was unfolding.

How could he have not realised.

He had been told of everything that had happened in his absence.

Riku being tricked into accepting the powers of Total Darkness only to start to fade from existence. It was Graros, he had done it to take him out of the equation. In the name of revenge.

And there must have been something else behind these pylons. Something that would finish the job against the Organisation.

The only thing Graros had yet to show, was his plan to kill his brother.

That was yet to come to light.

But even in all this reveal, Ray could feel something. Something that Graros was hiding. Another motive.

He couldn't move yet. He wanted to. But Ray had to have proof. A reason to attack.

If he didn't, who knows who would turn against him.

xXx

"Again… That rift?" Graros mentioned again, this time his warnings clicking in the trio's minds.

They turned around, noticing a tear in the very universe pulling open behind them.

"The machine… It'll heal the tear. It's a bonus that comes with it." Graros pointed out. "However, not before it pulls you in…"

"What?" Yuffie asked worried.

"Indeed." Graros said laughing.

"You're stuck here now. It'll start to pull you in, can you feel it?"

The scary thing was that they could. That small tear was growing larger, and they could feel it tugging at them, slowly dragging them towards it and into it.

"Go on, try and run." Graros said laughing.

"If you get dragged in too, then it'll be worth it." Cid pointed out.

"That would be an honourable sacrifice… If it was true."

Graros disappeared, appearing minutes later sprouting metallic wings from his back.

"Experimentation." He said. "Gravity is no fear of mine. It does not control me, and… of course the teleportation helps a lot too." He began to laugh again.

He shook his hands and two blades replaced them. The same blades that he had tested on Liam and Elysia at Twilight Town all those years ago.

"This is what I've become… They spent so much time in fear of Liam and Ray that they failed to realise, what I was becoming. I will never be a god like them, no… I shall just make the best of the humanity I control!"

His laughter continued as the trio felt the tug once again.

But it was getting stronger.

So strong they lost their balance and fell to the ground.

Ray could only watch as the tear got bigger behind them.

And could only watch as three people who had helped him were pulled from their home into a vortex that could kill them, or spit them out anywhere amongst the multiverse. This was a fate worse than death. They wouldn't even be together if they survived. They'd be alone, in an unknown world.

With no hope of return.

The worse thing was the slowness of it.

But Ray couldn't bare to see this any longer. As they were almost inside the rift, Ray dived towards them, grabbing a hold of them and trying to throw them out. But the rift was too strong, it pulled and pulled until even Ray's strength couldn't save them.

They were lost.

That was it.

Graros had promised no more loss, but he had only caused more.

Ray looked up at him, and his eyes shone crimson red.

"Graros!" He shouted as he closed the rift around him, appearing back on the Altar.

In a shrieking sound as the sound barrier cracked, Ray shot towards him as he floated in the air.

"Never!" Ray shouted, smashing both blades into him. "You think you're human, you're just a monster."

Ray continued to unleash a massive combo on Graros. More than enough hits to kill anyone of Graros' age.

However from behind the smoke and dust that Ray had dragged up with him in his leap Graros was completely unscathed.

"Immortality." Graros pointed out again.

"It's fun, isn't it Ray?" He asked.

He then shoved his arm through Ray's chest. Just like that.

"You know I always did wonder… What would happen if you were to blow up? You know you can't die… Do you just rebuild yourself? Then again you already did blow up… But you were at the centre. Shall we both find out what'll happen if you're not?"

Graros laughed as Ray felt his blade turn back into a hand.

And feel that hand drop something in Ray's open chest.

"Boom." Graros said, as he threw Ray off the edge of the Altar, as he clutched his chest in agony.

"Also… Before you wonder Ray, that realm of yours won't come in handy so long as this machine is here!" He shouted down after him.

Graros just began to laugh, as he stood there. Everyone was going to plan for him, and for everyone else, it was nearing the end.

As for Ray – He went 'boom' again as he was tossed down into the seemingly bottomless pit under the castle.

xXx

**Authors Note: **So… Who hates Graros now? :L I feel like I didn't do Aerith, Cid and Yuffie's goodbyes enough justice, but yes that was a goodbye and the beginning of the cast cuts… But it is also the end of their lives in this universe… As for any other. I'll let you decide. Whatever comforts you more? :) I know it's not that comforting at all… Sorry. Tell me what you thought though. I'd like to know. As for Ray, well he'll be fine, just he'll need to rebuild himself slowly… I won't be describing that… Too graphic even for me. But yes, he'll have to literally rebuild his body. Usually the Stardust Universe does it for him, but this time he'll have to do it alone. Anyway that's all from me. I hope you… Enjoyed (Is that the right word? :L ) And I hope to see you next time, for the soon coming end of Graros' plot arc. That's more like it.


	19. Affected

**Authors Note: **Welcome back. Last time we saw the goodbyes of a few characters, as well as the reveal of Graros' plans. Even though it wasn't much of an overall plan, it's pretty impressive how every stupid little thing he did across Point of War ended up building to that right? Be honest. :L :P Still, this chapter will be the repercussions of what happened in the last. A little more of the Milo story arc, and I think that's all. I hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 19: Affected. **

Milo sat curled up in a ball on his bed.

Thinking back, all he could remember was the kindness they had showed him when he had arrived with Liam at Radiant Garden all those years ago.

And now they were gone.

Without a goodbye. He couldn't even remember the last time he had spoken to them properly.

Liam slowly entered his room, without even a knock.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked, knowing very well that it was a stupid question.

Milo turned away and wiped away his tears.

"Yeah… I'll be okay."

Liam sat down next to him.

"Come on, it's okay. You're allowed to cry you know…"

"But… But…"

"Just let it out, okay? It'll be better for you." Liam said.

"What about you?" Milo asked, turning to them.

"I've seen enough death… It doesn't affect you after a while…"

"They looked after you too." Milo pointed out.

Liam nodded.

"I know… And I miss them already…"

xXx

"What the Hell happened!" Mickey shouted, holding his key blade pointing at Graros' chest.

"I'm so sorry your Majesty, Ray's explosion must have caused a rift there… When Ray returned there it must have reopened. It was just- It was- I tried to stop it. You have to believe me!"

Mickey stood there stunned, but falling for every lie.

"It's okay…" He finally said. "What happened to Ray?" Mickey asked.

"He jumped in to save them… I don't know what happened after that. I'm sorry."

Mickey shook his head.

"I wish I could have realised sooner…"

Something clicked then in the King's mind.

"Why were Aerith, Cid and Yuffie even there to begin with?" He asked.

Graros took a moment.

"I don't know." He finally said. "I guess maybe Cid was worried about it. I was about to explain when I saw the rift open…"

xXx

Not too long later Ansem, Squall, Riku and the King had gathered once again in one of the quieter rooms. The decisions they were making in this group were almost overruling that of the actual council. In fact Terra, Aqua, Zack and Cloud knew nothing of what they had made Ray do, and were as much under his spell as everyone else.

Ansem and Squall were quiet. They both wanted to talk about Graros. They wanted to say that it was his fault all of this had happened. That the excuse he had given the King was all lies. But due to the chemicals Graros had given them, they could not breathe a single word suggesting such a thing.

"So, why are we gathering here now?" Riku asked.

"I think we've taken this too far…" Mickey answered.

"In what way?" Riku asked.

"We've all been so focussed on stopping Ray and Liam from taking too much power or turning against us that we've forgotten what was important. No missions have been organised since Ray did his thing…" Ansem pointed out.

"And we know Becca knows as well." Mickey pointed out.

"What, you've been spying on me?" Riku asked angrily.

There was a puff of black smoke beside the King.

"No. I was, and apparently, they were spying on me." Verrat explained.

Ansem looked down at the ground in dismay.

"My system is now active. I know where any part of Total Darkness or Pure Light is, on any world. How many there are, and what they are seeing."

"How did you create such a thing?" Verrat asked.

"The program makes use of nanobots that latch onto any part of Total Darkness or Pure Light that is linked to some sort of overall consciousness. It's a little error ridden, but it works with you now and again." Ansem pointed out.

Verrat shook his head. "I guess that is of greater use… Just I'd appreciate not being spied on… But beware my friends; you seem to be dancing on the edge of a volcano here. Who knows when you could fall in?"

He then disappeared without a single second for a goodbye.

"Anyway… Away from that, we have failed to do what we should be doing. There is safety in place for now to stop both Ray and Liam should it come to that. Now we should focus on more important things."

The group fell silent.

"How about we end this?" Squall suggested. "This group, we've turned against the people we should be trusting. We could just turn and talk to them… What's done is now done, and sure we're better off because of it. But I won't take another step forward on this line; I don't see it carrying on for long… I'm out, whether you stop now or not. I won't be losing any more friends…" He said, taking a step away.

Riku nodded.

"I'm out too. I won't continue lying to people. We're playing Gods by stepping in and stopping Ray and Liam. It's just disgusting we had to lose people to realise that…" Riku also took a step back.

"Then it's settled." Ansem pointed out.

"Do we leave Milo in place?" Mickey asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Taking him away now would put us in greater danger than ever before." Ansem explained.

"And will the magic hold?" Squall asked.

"If it doesn't, may Kingdom Hearts help us all." The King said.

xXx

Milo and Liam walked the halls of the Castle, heading towards something. Everyone had been called to meet, and that was everyone.

The Organisation's mission had been called off.

Even Donald and Goofy who were down in the Dark City bringing necessities back and forth had returned for a few hours.

There was even talk that Sephiroth had returned. No one really knew why, although people had said Zack and Cloud were talking about him trying to make up for what he had done in hope of gaining a better future.

Heading towards this meeting, Liam and Milo knew not what to say, and just walked in silence.

They even walked slower than normal. They felt so drained, so empty that their bodies didn't feel like moving like they had once done.

"Do you know what it was? You know, that took them?" Milo asked, in almost nothing but a whimper.

"I don't know…" Liam answered, not entirely being truthful.

He had heard that it was something to do with Ray's explosion. That was all he had heard, but he had not even seen Ray since the incident. He wanted answers, and Ray was nowhere to be found. And like Hell was he going to go ask Graros.

"If it was… You know… something someone did on purpose…"

"I'll make sure they never do such a thin again." Liam said cutting him off.

"That's now what I was going to say…" Milo pointed out.

"What were you going to say then?" Liam asked.

"Can I kill them?"

Before Liam could answer however they had arrived at the meeting room.

Liam just turned to his brother, and then looked away again, not having the heart to tell him his answer so just remained silent.

Entering the room Liam took note of everyone. They just stood there, head down, eyes pointed at the ground.

Everyone was completely silent.

While no one was sure if Cid, Yuffie or Aerith had died, they knew they had lost them with no chance of ever having them back.

It was as much a death as anything else they could experience in this war.

And being one of the first true deaths that wouldn't change, it dug deep, and hurt everyone so much.

Everyone remained silent for the entire meeting.

This wasn't really a meeting of sorts, but a gathering, a moment or moments of silence for the people they had lost.

It was important to everyone, whether they knew them closely or not.

xXx

Many Hours after the Wake

"Thank you for being ready so quickly." Graros announced as the Organisation gathered around him. Everyone apart from Repliku that was.

"I promised that if this worked there would be no more loss, but before we could finish, we lost friends." He continued. "Now, we won't give anyone or anything another chance to take someone from us. If all goes well this could be the end of this war. We are here my friends, in the last few moments of the war."

All attention had been drawn to him now without a doubt.

"I woke you all up, all those years ago, from that long slumber so that we could be here today. I knew that you, who had been tricked into dark deeds before would be more than willing to fight the good fight to see the end of the War. I knew I could trust you all. So while yes, I freed you from your slumber, I now owe you more than anything for what you're about to do."

Graros smiled. That dark and evil smile.

It was almost like you could hear his laugh behind it. That chilling laugh.

"Good luck."

And with that they dispersed, disappeared to the locations of their pylons.

For this was the beginning of the end that Graros had sought for such a long time.

xXx

Graros made his way back to his machine, tinkering with a few more parts, making sure it was completely ready.

It was.

"This is it Father. This is what you wanted." He said, speaking not of his biological father.

He was reminded of that dream he had when he was younger. That dream that told him he would become a monster.

"I'm not monster… right? Father?" He asked himself, hoping for an answer from someone. "You said I'd never become one. And I'm not, right? Everything I've done, and everything I'm doing, it's to stop them. Just like you wanted! A child could never understand what it meant!"

Graros truly had become conflicted now.

The wing, the blades, the monstrous acts, they were what he had seen all those years ago. He had seen himself become exactly what he had just done. Laughing in the desperation and fear of those he was about to kill.

But then it clicked in his mind.

"Ray." He spat. "He's trying to stop me. He's sending memories through time to scare me into not becoming me!"

He just began to laugh.

"Your trickery will not work on me."

xXx

Liam slowly brought his brother back to his room, making sure he got there safely was his number one priority. Milo was so angry, and if there was one thing Liam understood it was anger.

"If I find him…" He whispered under his breath.

"What?" Milo asked.

"Oh… Nothing…" Liam said, turning around and looking at him.

Only to be caught by that same blazing light as before.

Liam shook his head.

"Wait, who are you?" Liam asked.

Milo seemed to break at that point.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"Who are you!?" Liam now shouted in his face. "Answer me!"

Milo took a few steps backwards. "I'm… I'm… Your brother."

Liam summoned his key blade and set it ablaze.

"Liar! Don't you lie to me! I have no brother!"

Milo looked into his eyes and saw Chaos begin to fester and grow until it almost began to spill from his very eyes.

"Who are you!?" Liam shouted again, almost hitting Milo now with his Keyblade.

"I'm… Liam please…" Milo pleaded, almost in tears.

"Tell me who you really are now!" Liam demanded.

"I'm… your… brother…" He shouted. "Please don't have forgotten again…"

"I have no brother. I've never…." Before Liam could finish he fell to the ground with an almighty thud.

Elysia stood behind him, Keyblade in hand, having brought her blade against the back of his head.

"Are you okay, Milo?" She asked, jumping to his side, kneeling beside him.

He shook his head, unable to form words.

"It's okay…" Elysia said. "He's just in grief. Tired and hurt. This happens to people sometimes… And if worse comes to worse we'll find Ray, he'll be able to banish Eclipse again without a problem. I promise."

Milo relaxed a little but fell into a hug.

"Are you sure?"

Elysia nodded, holding him tighter.

"You're both going to be fine, I promise."

That lie hurt the most. It was one big lie now. She was even lying to lie. But she still had all the memories of this boy. Even as a seventeen year old, he was still only a boy. So naïve, so childlike, because to the fake memories she had, Elysia knew that he had always stayed that way, because Liam never wanted him to lose that part of his life. Even with the war going on.

This lie was so complex that it stretched back seventeen years and not so long, only a few days in true reality.

But she could never tell either of them that.

"You're going to be fine." She said again.

xXx

Lea walked up closer to his pylon that was placed on Agrabah. The pylon was beginning to vibrate violently and it began to worry him even though he had no idea what he was looking at.

"What the?" He asked himself as his had seemed to get stuck to it as he touched it. But that wasn't all; he was being drawn to it, until…

He couldn't escape it.

It held him there.

Almost like a sacrifice.

But no, in reality it was using his life as energy to protect itself.

Graros had freed them from their sleep for death fodder. To protect his beloved machine, so that he would take out two birds with one stone. The Organisation, and gaining infinite power.

Lea wasn't the only one stuck to his pylon either.

Now everyone was.

Eleven out of twelve pylons now had protection. And that was all Graros needed.

xXx

Graros stood before his machine, watching it jump into life. It lit up, and he could see the energy begin to draw to its centre in a ball of nothing but energy. It appeared as a beautiful natural green, because that's what it was nature of an infinite amount of worlds, an infinite amount of lives, slowly being drawn up, to be used for such an unnatural machine.

So unnatural.

So inhuman.

"So it begins." Graros said aloud to himself, laughing.

xXx

Liam knocked on Milo's door.

"Milo?" He called out. "I'm so sorry."

Milo opened the door slightly. Too scared to open it any further.

Liam could barely see half of his face.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened." Liam said. "It… I don't know. I just felt like someone else all of a sudden. I guess I needed to grieve more than most… I'm so sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry will you…" Milo demanded. "It's fine…"

"Are you sure?" Liam asked.

Milo nodded. Or it seemed that he did from what Liam could see.

"Okay… Can I come in?"

"I… I just want some time alone right now, okay?" He asked.

Liam nodded.

"Sure thing. I'll be back to check up on you later."

Milo shut the door, and Liam turned around to come face to face with Ray.

"Where have you been!?" Liam shouted.

Ray just ignored his question and placed his hand on Liam's head.

Liam stumbled backwards stunned.

"What was that?" He asked.

"My memories…"

"Graros… Cid, Yuffie, Aerith… You exploded and then…"

"Had to put myself back together… Yeah. Felt it all…" Ray complained. "And it fucking hurt."

"What are we going to do?" Liam asked.

"We're going to get help, then we're going to put a stop to Graros' machine, then I'm going to put my fist through his face and test this immortality theory of his."

xXx

**Authors Note: **Dum Dum Dummmmm! :L Sorry couldn't help myself. It did become rather dramatic at the end there. Slow chapter to start, so I apologise for that. Milo's plot arc is escalating quickly… So yeah… Let's see how that goes. And now dependant on how much I get from the Graros confrontation next time tells me how many chapters are left of his plot arc. I expect there to be 1 left, but I don't know. I may get two out of it. :D Uhm… Ray's explosion… Yeah he feels everything and yes being blown up meant he felt as his body pulled itself back together… Do I need to go into detail about that? I hope not as it makes me feel queasy just thinking about it. :L Sorry for the swearing, I thought it was… appropriate there, since the guy did just blow up... again. :L Apart from that, I think my ramblings are done. So I do hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time. :D


	20. Graros

**Authors Note: **So… Graros. What a bastard ey? I know my reviewers don't like him much, so I expect those odd views I get that don't review don't like him either. He must be a good villain then. :P Well this should be his last appearance… Either that or another last chapter after this… So you know where this is going… Well, you should have always known that. My villains always take a bullet (Not literally) in the end. It's how they got to that 'Bullet'. That's the story I'm telling. :P Well Liam, Ray and whoever else they can muster together have more than one life in their hands now. The Organisation… And the lives of an almost infinite amount of people in the other universes… So yeah no pressure. Good luck guys. And I hope you my readers, enjoy this. Hope it's been worth the wait to see this guy get his just desserts. :D

**Chapter 20: Graros **

Liam and Ray had grabbed the two people they trusted most in all the Worlds.

Becca and Elysia had joined them, and Ray gave them his memories like he had done with Liam, showing them the problem.

The responses were about the same as Liam had given.

"What are we going to do?"

Swiftly answered by:

"Kill him."

Of course things began to click rather quickly.

The Organisation were going to get hurt, so they had to get help too.

As well as the fact Ray knew all too well that Graros was almost invincible. So he'd need help there.

"The King, he helped build the machine with Graros…" Ray realised.

"What?" Becca asked.

Ray nodded.

"So… WE get him to help us dismantle it." Ray declared. "We'll need a lot of power to get that thing down…"

"I guess that's us then?" Liam asked.

"What?" Ray answered. "I'm killing that guy…"

"No!" Liam shouted. "We're needed at the machine. The girls can deal with the old man."

"He's invincible, remember." Ray pointed out.

"Grab Ansem. He can help you. He'll figure something out." Liam ordered.

"Right." Both girls said.

"We'll get the King." Liam said.

"No you will." Ray said. "I'm going to get help for the Organisation. Someone needs to go help them."

xXx

Very Little Time Later

Liam and the King now stood in one of the hallways leading to the Altar.

"Words out!" Ray shouted running towards them. "Everyone's going out, splitting up, trying to get them all away from those pylons." Ray explained.

He looked at the King.

Mickey was standing there, shocked, shaking even.

He had been tricked into helping with this.

"There was no way you could have known…" Liam comforted.

Mickey looked up to him.

This was the man he had tricked. The man who he had lied to because he didn't trust him. That man was now comforting him.

"No… You should have noticed!" Ray shouted. "It's probably your fault so many people and Universes are about to die!"

Liam looked towards hi friend. "Ray!" He shouted in disbelief.

"He's right…" Mickey finally said. "But I'm going to stop this."

"Right." Both Liam and Ray said finally agreeing.

xXx

Becca, Elysia, Auron and Ansem had gathered in another hallway.

"Any ideas then Sir?" Elysia asked Ansem.

"I don't know… I'm sorry." He said. "But… I'll figure something out. For now just get up there and fight… The more I see the better my guesses will be. There's no such thing as immortality, it's just about finding my brother's Achilles heel."

The girls nodded.

"You can turn back my friend." Ansem pointed out to Auron.

Auron however shook his head.

"They will need help." Auron said indicating to the girls. "And… I promised I'd help you Ansem. Let's do this properly, shall we?"

Ansem nodded smiling.

"Then… I know how dangerous he can be… So thank you so much for helping with this… All of you."

"We're not going down without him." Becca pointed out.

"Right." Elysia said smiling.

Auron nodded.

"Then… Let's get out there." Ansem said.

xXx

Terra ran through the Castle of Dreams, trying to find where the Pylon had been placed.

Then, he found it.

But who was stuck to it, he doubted was worth saving.

"Of all the people…" Braig said.

"Braig." Terra spat.

"I think I'm… Stuck here…"

Terra looked down at his key blade for a moment.

"I guess I need to save you then…?" Terra asked.

"I guess you don't have to. Do you want to?" He asked.

Terra stood completely still for a good few moments.

"Yes." He finally answered.

"Who am I to ask for redemption, when I can't give you the chance?"

Braig smiled. "One day I'll repay the favour."

"I look forward to seeing it."

Terra walked up to the pylon and brought his Keyblade crashing into it.

However it did nothing to the pylon, but sent Terra flying across the room.

"I guess… that's not going to be it…"

Terra stood up and tried again.

And again.

"Why don't you give up?" Braig asked, as Terra pushed himself up again, for what seemed to be the thousandth try.

"Because…" Terra said, trying again.

"You know… Always the hero." Braig pointed out.

"One of us has to be." Terra joked, pushing himself up again.

"I don't think this can be fixed by you Terra." Braig pointed out. "I think… It's up to them, back home."

"I'll keep trying…" Terra said anyway.

Braig smiled. "I hope… I can be…"

"You don't have to say it." Terra smirked.

"Good." Braig said laughing.

Terra tried to laugh too as his blade came against the pylon once again, only for him to go across the room once again.

xXx

Graros stood beside his machine, wings out, blades drawn; ready for the fight he knew was coming.

He knew as soon as Ray had returned his cover would be blown, and that would be that.

But if everything went well, he wouldn't be losing this fight.

He suddenly heard people making their way up towards him. Footsteps ever coming closer.

Jumping into the air he took flight once again with his metal wings, and glided around to the slope, or what was left of it, that led to the top.

"Well…" He said.

"Graros…" Ansem began. "What have you done to yourself?"

"Become something you could never dream of!" He bragged.

Ansem shook his head.

"You do all of this… because Father next passed the Keyblade to you? Or gave you Radiant Garden?"

Graros laughed.

"I do this because the only person who ever trusted me with power was killed by Total Darkness. I do this to make sure the people who responsible for them coming are punished and destroyed! That includes you…"

Ansem took a moment.

"I guess you're right… But everyone here has paid their dues for what they've done. How will you pay yours?"

This time it was Graros who had to pause for an answer.

"That is for me to worry about."

"Then let the deaths of an infinite amount of people be on your shoulders…" Auron pointed out, finally speaking.

Graros just began to laugh.

"I'm surprised you're wasting time here… Aren't you kind of against the clock?"

Then it clicked.

He was slipping up.

He wasn't aware of his surroundings as he always was.

Ray, Liam, and the King.

Where were they?

The machine.

xXx

"This isn't working!" Ray shouted as he ran into another burst of energy that was coming from the machine.

It was protecting itself from them.

"You think!" Liam shouted back.

The King just focussed on dealing attacks to it, hoping to be making some progress, but that was just it. He wasn't making any at all.

"The energy it's gathering…" Ray began, before being knocked back again.

"It's not only powering the thing, but protecting it too… You don't think…" He continued.

Liam nodded.

"This is on me then." Liam decided.

"If you're okay with it?" Ray asked.

The King turned to them both, unsure of what was going on.

"I'll be fine."

Ray took a deep breath.

"Okay." Ray said, letting his key blades disappear so he had free hands.

He then began to try and make something.

Something childish, something simple, but something that would get the job done.

Ray created a construct of a cannon. An actual human cannon.

"Get in." Ray ordered.

"If I wasn't completely out of my mind…" Liam responded.

Ray began to laugh.

"Good job you are then."

Liam laughed to himself.

"This better not hurt."

"Can't promise that…"

"If I survive this I am so going to kill you."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Ray joked.

"Shut up and fire the thing!" Liam ordered as he climbed into the chamber.

"Firaga!" Ray shouted, as he watched his friend launch out of the cannon and towards the machine.

xXx

"They'll never succeed!" Graros shouted, realising what Ray, Liam and the King were trying to do.

"You don't give them enough credit. Those boys are stronger than you and I could ever imagine." Ansem pointed out.

"I know exactly what they're capable of!"

Ansem shook his head.

"Then that's where you fail. You think you understand something as complex as an individual heart. That's where I have failed… And you will fail there too."

Graros laughed.

"Do not think just because you failed, I will fail too."

Ansem shook his head. "You will… It is that simple."

"Then I guess I should put a stop to them now?" Graros asked.

Both Elysia and Becca stepped forward, key blades drawn, armours on.

"So it's a fight you want first?"

Graros began to laugh.

"So be it."

Both Becca and Elysia dove straight into the fight, leaping into the air at him, but were quickly out manoeuvred and knocked to the ground by the almost impossible speed of his blades.

"Is that all you have?!" Graros taunted.

Both girls pushed themselves up from where they had landed, and tried once again.

Only to come to the same result.

"You do not stand a chance!"

Auron then turned to Ansem.

"May I?" He asked.

"Be careful." Ansem ordered.

Auron nodded, walking forward to help Becca and Elysia to their feet.

"Together." He said.

xXx

Liam now stood in the centre of the machine, drawing its energy into himself, draining it, but it almost felt like he was destroying himself at the same time.

If it wasn't for the chaos, he would have been.

"Now!" Liam shouted from behind the ball of energy that now surrounded him.

Ray and the King did as they were told and began attacking it, seeing clear progress from their attacks now.

"Keep it up!" Ray shouted.

But that was easier said than done.

xXx

Jumping into the fight once again, now with the three of them working together, they were able to land what seemed to be a life ending combo on Graros. Magic flew from their key blades whenever they weren't crashing into him.

That should have been enough there and then, he was only an old man after all.

But it wasn't.

As the smoke cleared, Graros stood completely unharmed, and merely threw both girls back to the ground once again.

Auron however was not so lucky.

With one quick strike Auron's slung arm flew to the ground, as he too was pushed following it seconds later.

"Auron!" Ansem shouted.

This was it now, he had to think quickly. His brother was only playing with his friends. He had to find a way to fight back.

But then it clicked.

Graros, he wanted a reason to fight against him.

So the natural thing to do would be…

This was a family feud.

Only he could do the damage.

"Elysia! Becca!" He shouted.

He knew what he needed, even though he wished he would not ever have to hold one.

xXx

Liam still stood floating in the ball of energy surrounded by the machine.

Still absorbing all the energy it was tearing from the other Universes, still taking so much life.

"Hurry up!" Liam screamed, trying to get his voice louder than the sound of crashing metal around him, but also more the fact that he needed to scream to make the pain seem less, painful.

Ray and the King suddenly did as they were told, and the energy around Liam collapsed, along with the machine.

Liam too fell to the ground.

As he looked up from the scrap metal a hand was offered to him.

"Good job." Mickey said.

Liam looked up and smiled. "Thanks." He said.

Looking towards Ray, he caught a smile, which disappeared just as quickly.

"Now Graros…" Ray pointed out.

xXx

All the pylons around the worlds had gone up in smoke, no longer draining the lives from their sacrifices.

No one could be sure, but they believed they had saved everyone.

At the Castle of Dreams, Terra helped Braig to his feet.

"Still standing then old man."

Braig laughed, before he stopped suddenly.

"Don't know for how much longer." He said, indicating towards a patrol of the Pure Light Soldiers.

"Run!" Braig shouted.

Terra shook his head, summoning his key blade once again.

"Not without you."

xXx

Becca and Elysia dove into battle once again; the King had leapt down from the top and was taking care of Auron. Ray and Liam were about the join the fight.

Ansem however just looked up at his brother, as he floated there, in his monstrous form.

Becca and Elysia brought their keyblade's against him in a single powerful blow. Graros easily blocked there blows however with both of his blade arms, only to be temporarily stunned.

And that was all they needed.

Liam and Ray shot up behind him, and each took one of his wings in hand.

With their other free hands they summoned up a miniature ball of energy. So small that it could have almost been unnoticeable.

But that was all they needed.

Bringing their hands together once more, Graros' metal wings blew into pieces, and he too was launched into the ground.

"I may have failed, but I'll just start again!" He shouted as he hit the ground.

Ansem walked towards him as he began to push himself up.

Liam and Elysia landed to his left.

Whilst Becca and Ray landed to his right, everyone with their blades drawn pointed at him.

"I'm invincible remember!" He shouted, laughing to himself.

Ansem shook his head.

"I'd like to test that theory." He said, almost nothing more than a mumble, ashamed by what he was about to do.

In one single swift movement he ended it.

He placed his hand against his brother's chest, and in a microsecond, a burst of light appeared there, and a blade appeared going straight through where his hand had rested.

Graros' eyes emptied. Even less in them now than they had ever been.

There was no life in them now. The colours that had previously taken them due to all the experiments he had done to himself, had now died. So plain and grey they now were.

He didn't make a sound however; he just looked up at his brother, knowing in his heart that it would always come to this.

"Why… Why did I have to do this?" Ansem asked himself as he backed away.

Graros slowly shook his head.

"Because you had to." He finally spoke. He started laughing, but there was no evil in it anymore, just pain. He choked every few seconds as blood rushed into his mouth.

"Why did you do this, really?" Ansem asked.

"I… The people that saved me, they were prepared to fight a creature that was the spawn of all Paradoxes… Even more so, they were named after him… Paradox." Graros spat, empting his mouth. "He has many names across history; across the Universes he was confused as the bringer of the end. But, that would only come to pass here… The Devil, Lucifer, Kronos, Abbadon, Old Nic… Whatever he was named… Here you took to calling him what he brought, and what he needed to ever return. Chaos."

"Why… Why are you telling me this?" Ansem asked.

"Because!" Graros shouted. "I promised I'd stop him from coming. Eclipse and Solaris… They cause Chaos… and Chaos comes where Chaos is. The machine…" He coughed again.

"The machine…"

He was beginning to have a problem breathing.

Whatever concoction he was had taken to allow him to survive this long after being dealt a killing blow was clearly wearing off.

But just that fact showed he had prepared for this.

"The machine…" he repeated. "It would have wiped them from existence. Pure Light and Total Darkness… They wouldn't have caused any more Chaos… And then, it would have been over…"

"Why… Why didn't you say?" Ansem asked.

"Because I still hate you!" He shouted, almost with his laugh ounce of energy. "I wanted to prove that Father was wrong. I wanted to become something strong… Someone worthy of everything I was never given… My power… It came from the people I could avenge."

"By taking revenge?"

Graros nodded.

"The machine Graros, it would have killed so many, just for the sake of one Universe. How could you have lived with that?"

Graros took another deep breath, just trying to breath. But he was so shaky.

"Chaos exists in one Universe only. Take him out here; I would have done the one true heroic thing. The one thing nothing could ever beat. No matter in what Universe it was in… I… I… I felt like whatever had to be lost to get that, wouldn't matter. Because after that, there would be no more loss."

Ansem shook his head.

"Heroes are made not from what Demons they defeat, but by the people they help. The people they stop from hurting. You were willing to become a monster in order to take down the original monster… That was no way of becoming a hero."

Graros laughed to himself.

"What's funny?" Ansem asked.

Ansem looked down at his brother; he was just laying there, his laughter becoming quieter, his breaths becoming slower and shallower. His face drained of life.

No words came, but Graros tried to form words. Two words.

I'm sorry.

xXx

A Long Time Ago

During the Childhoods of two boys - Ansem and Graros.

But this isn't a memory. No, these are the last moments of his mind, dying.

"Dad!" A young boy called.

A young man turned around to look at his son.

"Yes Graros?" He asked.

"Dad! Dad! I wanted to know… How do I become a hero?"

The young man laughed.

"It's by slaying the biggest bad guy. The bigger the monster, the more heroic you really are."

"Are you sure?" Graros asked.

The young man nodded.

"That's all you need to worry about now… There's a little more to it than that, but come on kiddo, you're only ten, why do such things worry you?"

"I… I want to help" He said with a massive grin.

"I know you do. That's why you're the best."

The young man turned around and headed away.

"Dad?" Graros called out.

"I guess I should have told you then…" The man droned on.

Graros' childlike form twisted and changed to his older self, kneeling before his true father.

"I'm sorry." Graros pleaded.

"No… I am." The young man now also changed to what he looked like in the present day. A grey, lifeless body, walking by some miracle.

"I guess you met your Grandfather?" The dead body of Graros' father asked.

"No…?" Graros asked confused.

"He took you away… After I died. Because I still had so much to teach you… I guess, even he couldn't teach you."

"My… In the hidden city?" Graros asked.

His father nodded.

"I wanted him to take you both, but he would only take one. So I offered you both a world to rule. Ansem in the light, knowing he would need your help when he fell into the dark. You were always there for him, so I knew you could do it. As well as that, you could learn from your Grandfather, just as I had."

Suddenly, in Graros' brilliant mind everything clicked into place. He had always known, it just took death for him to realise.

"And the Keyblade?" Graros asked.

"I could never give it to just one. And I could only give it to one… So… I decided against it. No Sons of mine deserved the life the Keyblade brought. "

"I am so sorry. I always… resented you."

"I know…" His father said. "But… I left you. You had every right to hate me. If only I could have been there for you…"

"No… I resented you, and because of that, I hated everyone for it…"

"It's okay…"

Graros shook his head.

"How can I make up for all I've done?"

"You can't."

"Then… I failed you. I failed Grandfather, and I failed my brother."

"No… You got lost. And as such you paid for that with your life."

"You have to warn them!" Graros shouted. "Radiant Garden, it's… It was a failsafe!"

"I'm not really here." His father explained. "I'm just here to help you…"

"This is all in my head then?" Graros asked.

"Brilliant minds take longer to die…"

"I am sorry."

"As am I, Son. As am I."

"I guess, I'll see you soon."

His father smiled.

"You don't believe in such things…"

"Maybe, I should."

xXx

The Present

Ansem reached over to close his brother's eyes, pulling down each eyelid slowly.

"He's gone?" Liam asked, showing at least some respect.

Ansem dared not turn around in shame of what slowly dropped down his cheeks.

"He's gone." He answered.

Ray looked over to him, knowing how he felt.

"I'm…" He began, before realising that no one else knew around him.

He stopped himself there.

Ansem turned around and walked away.

"Ray!"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I want you to take away this Keyblade of mine! I do not wish to ever hold such a thing again!"

"I don't know… I don't know if I can." Ray explained.

Ansem looked back at him.

Ray nodded.

"I'll find a way."

xXx

_Ansem's Journal_

_Today, my brother died. _

_He was no friend, nor an ally. But he was family, and the last I had. _

_He left a lasting memory. _

_A day when we were younger, we both asked our father who it meant to be a hero and a wise man to the people. _

_Father explained that it was about dealing with the biggest bad guy, and fixing the biggest problems. _

_That was how he wanted us to see things then. _

_Maybe if he had returned from the War we could have asked him again. War changes people, it warps us, turns us into the monsters we swore to defeat. _

_My father answered as a man going to war. _

_If he had returned, maybe we could have asked him again. _

_Maybe Graros could have taken his answer then as words to live by. _

_These things do not come to pass however, and that is the end of that. _

_My brother is now dead, everyone rejoices in the victory of a fallen foe. _

_I, I could never feel victorious in the loss of family. _

_But maybe I should be. He may have felt like he had done nothing for me in his life after the Dark. _

_But he has showed me that the people around me are as much my family as those related to me by blood. _

_Maybe I should think of them as such more often. _

_Today my Brother Died._

_I feel as if I suffered the same fate._

_Today I killed my brother._

_I feel as if I brought this fate upon myself. _

_This war could have ended on this day, but no, we keep on fighting, because doing the right thing isn't about defeating the biggest 'bad guy', no. It's about stopping people from hurting. Those that stop the hurt are the heroes. _

_I wish to be something like that. _

_Not for myself, but for my family. _

xXx

**Authors Note: **Not that I'm tooting my own horn… But I feel incredibly depressed after writing that. Graros, a character so evil and… just completely out of his mind that I actually miss the poor sod. He was something different. A villain in all regards… But… Something else to. I think so anyway, if I didn't get that across well enough, then damn, I wish I had. But that's that. Graros is dead, his plot arc is almost done. Yes I said one more last chapter, but… I had forgotten about his 'Fail Safe'. After that, it's over. Milo's plot arc is going to take off in full force again next chapter too… As well as some explanation as to what the machine affected exactly. Liam included.

But I think that's all folks. We've once again passed the Lost Keys mark on chapters, and I apologise greatly for the length of this chapter. I would have split it, but decided against it, this was his finale, so I thought he deserved it all in one chapter. Either way… I hope you enjoyed, and please oh please tell me what you thought, did I do it well enough? Did you feel something? Be honest, be brutal. I don't deserve any less. :P

Again, I hope you enjoyed, and I shall see you next time. :D


	21. Fail Safe

**Authors Note: **So we're back. For the true finale of all of Graros' plans. Yes what he did at Radiant Garden is about to be answered. And even he felt bad for doing it, so that's got to mean something. I realise how much we've lost so far, and I'm sorry but it's only going to get worse from here. We'll lose a few more members of the cast, and then it'll slow down a great deal. The midpoint is full of loss unfortunately… Well Graros did promise that if his plans had succeeded there wouldn't be anymore… If it failed… Well, this is what happens. I hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 21: Fail Safe **

Ansem slowly and un-easily made his way back to his room. His vision was blurred and he felt sick to his stomach. Ray had managed to take away the keyblade, or at least remove the ability to summon it. Or, and this was more right, he just made Ansem's body forget it could summon it. Which was basically taking it away anyway.

However, he wasn't feeling ill because of that, but more so because he had just killed his brother. The last family member he had left.

Disorientated and tired Ansem quickly pushed open the door to his room, before suddenly stopping noticing a small package on the bed. The package wrapped in brown paper.

He shook his head trying to think carefully.

Could this be a trap? A last 'gift' from his brother? Or maybe something else.

Too tired and maybe something far worse than that he rushed over to the package, and slowly opened it.

Ripping away the brown paper, he revealed a small metal box. It had no clear way of opening it, but the plain grey that took up most it seemed to become darker on one side.

Placing his hand against the darker side, it clicked and opened revealing its contents.

A piece of paper fell out, along with a small vial of a deep purple coloured liquid. As well as a rusty key, looking far more ancient than many of the things Ansem had seen.

Not to mention this was a key.

It wasn't often he just saw normal keys around here these days.

His natural curiosity made him pick up the note first.

_I guess you won then. _

_I left this box here for you in the event that I would lose. The only way you'd be reading this now is if I didn't kill you, meaning you had to have killed me. _

_How long did it take you to figure it out brother? To figure it out that with a combination of magic and science I had made myself invincible, but that you could kill me? And only you. Did it take you some time? I hope so. _

_That's what I left you. In victory over me, that makes you the last of us. Meaning by taking that vial and drinking its contents, you'd be invincible. Even from Chaos… Which I suppose you could not forfeit other universes that you would never see, to destroy him. _

_You were always the better of us both. _

_But that's not all I bring. _

_In beating me I wanted to make sure our families secrets do not die. The man who took me in when I fell into the Realm of Darkness had some of these… I never questioned why. Either way, I learnt of answers locked away… There's more to it than that, but you'll have to see for yourself. _

_That key will open a door only un-lockable by that key… _

_I hope the key wielders enjoy pondering over that. _

_Go there then brother, get the answers we both deserve, and find a way to win this war._

_One last message. _

_Pure Light and Total Darkness are just energy. You defeat their creations it feeds back to their respective leaders. My plan would have just wiped the energy out… _

_Killing them has no affect. No matter how many you kill, they'll always just come straight back. _

_So… Unless you find another way to go about this, you may never even make it to Chaos. _

_So yeah, good luck. _

_With Love and Hate,_

_Your Brother. _

Ansem looked up from the note, and quickly crunched it up into a paper ball.

"I guess I'm going home…"

xXx

Liam slowly made his way to Milo's room. He had just taken an almost unlimited amount of energy, so you could understand why he was taking it slow. He looked as pale as a ghost, and more tired than he had ever looked before.

After the fight Ray had said that he was impossible. That what he could do, absorbing any kind of energy that is thrown at him, was impossible, but he could it. Whatever it was making him different, it allowed him to absorb and use any energy around him.

So, as a few Universes had blinked out of existence in the time from Graros activating his machine, and them beating him –

Liam had absorbed all that energy.

He felt so much stronger.

But he also felt so much worse. Like the Chaos was eating away at his insides.

He finally made it to Milo's door.

After Liam had almost attacked his brother, Milo had been asked for some time to himself. Which after everything that had happened, was clearly a good move. Liam dreaded to think what could have happened if Milo was out in the fight.

Liam knocked.

After a few moments Milo came to the door, and slowly opened it.

"I guess it's over then?" He asked.

Liam nodded, before pausing. "How did you know?" He asked.

"When everyone's running around like headless chickens you kind of guess something's up. You're okay, right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Liam said smiling.

"Great. So how about some training?" Milo nagged.

"Not today Milo…"

Milo looked far too disappointed with that.

Milo looked up into Liam's face, noticing something different. He dared not say a thing though, he felt frightened.

Liam looked down at his brother, trying to shake off the headache he was getting every time he looked at him.

Not to mention the bright light that randomly appeared when he focussed on something other than Milo.

"Okay… Uh, what happened today anyway?" Milo asked.

"Graros. He's… Gone now so it's okay."

"I never liked him anyway." Milo pointed out.

"Yeah… Same… But, you've got to remember he was Ansem's brother. Be respectful if you see Ansem."

Milo nodded.

He looked up at Liam's face again, noticing his veins all over his face. Running with a colour that was very similar to that of the Chaos that he controlled.

He couldn't hold on anymore.

"What's wrong with your face?" He asked worriedly and rather suddenly.

"What do you…?" Liam began, before peering into the mirror behind Milo.

The colour disappeared as soon as he looked at it.

"I really don't want to know." He commented.

xXx

Ray lay on his bed, just thinking.

He wasn't that tired from the fight. He had been in more physical draining battles, and really in comparison to some, stopping Graros wasn't that hard.

Then again, Auron wouldn't be saying that now, as he was missing an arm after all.

Ray really did do a lot of thinking. There wasn't much he could think about anymore. He didn't sleep so quiet time was often filled with boredom.

He actually couldn't wait for the next fight.

Then, right on cue, there was a knock on the door.

Ray created a construction of a hand, and opened the door. He spun around off his bed so he was then sitting up.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Could you take me and a few others to Radiant Garden?" Ansem asked, as he stood in the doorway.

Ray smiled. "Of course. I need to get out of here."

xXx

In a flash of sky blue light, Ray, Ansem and a few members of the former Organisation appeared in Radiant Garden.

"So, where are we heading?" Ray asked, looking around him as he did so.

He noticed exactly who was in their party this time around.

Dilan, Aeleus, Myde and Rolud. (Or Xaldin, Lexaeus, Demyx and Luxord)

It wasn't the greatest party he could pull together, but Ray just thought, maybe they were happy to return home now and again.

Everyone got home sick.

He knew he was.

"I have this key…" Ansem began. "I need to find its lock."

"And the keyblade?"

"Apparently won't work." He answered.

Ray took a moment.

"Okay. It's possible." He said. "Where did you get this key from?"

Ansem then took a moment too.

"My brother."

"And it doesn't possibly make you think that this is a trap?" Ray asked rather suddenly.

Ansem paused.

"It probably is. But… This is something that I have to have if it's real."

"What do you think it is?"

"Knowledge. Endless Knowledge."

"That's the thing about Endless things Ansem…" Ray began to point out.

"They come to an end." He finished. "I know the saying Ray…"

"Then, why do you want this?" Ray asked.

"It's what's left of my family. And it may not be Endless, but there's a lot of it there."

Ray took a few moments.

"Okay."

Ansem's face lit up.

"Thank –"

Ray cut him off. "Hand me the key." He ordered.

Ansem did as he was told, pulling the rusty old key from his pocket.

"This is very old." Ray pointed out the obvious. "As old as the world even…"

"I know." Ansem responded.

"Good."

Ray closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ansem asked.

"I can still learn things about places, people and objects just by closing my eyes. It's like… Kingdom Hearts put a computer in my head that I can search for things on. There are a lot of things up there I don't really know…"

"So what have you found?" Ansem asked.

Ray took a moment.

"Where its lock is." He finally answered .

xXx

Ray, Ansem and the rest of the group zigzagged through the streets of Radiant Garden, aiming for the castle. They moved quickly, even though the streets were completely quiet, and fight free.

"Where are they?" Ansem asked.

"Under our feet." Ran answered.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel a fight going on down there; it's producing a lot of Chaos… Chaos makes me feel sick."

"Understandable."

"What's down there?" Ray asked.

"The core. It powers the planet. It's a lot of controlled and sealed power. They can't get in there…" Ansem pointed out.

Ray shook his head.

"I doubt they'd be there for any other reason. There's a lot of Chaos there…"

"Meaning there's a lot of fighting?" Ansem asked, even though he knew the answer.

Ray nodded.

"So suppose they did get in to it?" Ray asked.

"It would explode. It's a nuclear core. Tamper with the outside it'll start leaking, until it finally explodes."

"Taking the world with it." Dilan butted in.

Ansem nodded.

"Yes."

"Well if we get out of here, we could let them do it. I guess there's a few squads down there. They'd do our jobs for us."

"So you want me to let my home be destroyed? Our home?" Ansem asked.

Ray turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"No. But, if it comes to it…"

"Then I'll decide."

"Right." Ray agreed.

The group fell silent again for a moment.

"Let's head to one of the libraries a moment. I can check the core from there."

xXx

Ansem stood staring at one of the many computers dotted around the small library the group had made it to.

"This…"

Ray looked at the screen, not really understanding anything on there, except:

_WARNING! Evacuate Now!_

_WARNING! _

_EVACUATE! _

The words took over most of the screen.

"Graros." Ray pointed out.

"He wanted you to know that there was something here you wanted. He wanted to almost give it to you, and then take it away. As well as destroy the home that abandoned him." Ray continued.

"How can you be sure?" Ansem asked turning around.

He looked at Ray, who stood with his eyes closed.

"That's how." He answered his own question.

"Indeed." Ray responded, opening his own eyes.

"I need to move the people." Ray said.

"What do you mean?" Ansem asked.

"The people. In the keyhole. I need to move them somewhere safer. If the world dies… So do they."

"Okay, do it then."

"You're happy to lose the world?" Ray asked.

"Are you?" Ansem asked. "You're meant to protect them after all."

Ansem suddenly realised what he had said.

"I mean no disrespect of course."

"I know." Ray responded. "But… There's no way of stopping this is there?"

Ansem shook his head. "Unless you know how to absorb an endless power source worth of energy."

"I know a guy…" Ray whimpered.

"So… You think Liam could?"

"I think it could work…"

"But wouldn't it burn him up." Ansem asked.

"I think the Chaos would protect him. Plus the Chaos down there would supercharge him."

"But…" Ray continued.

"What?" Ansem asked.

"If I flash out of here, and bring him back, I'll be drained. I won't be able to put the people in another keyhole in time. If Liam were to fail, we'd be dooming everyone."

"Then… We'll have to sacrifice it."

"It's your call." Ray pointed out. "You are the Sage."

Ansem turned to face the members of the Organisation that were with them.

They all nodded.

"Then… We'll have to lose another world."

xXx

Ray, Ansem and the group rushed towards the room that they had come here for. Being against the clock now, they had to hurry. Not to mention they needed a room that was sealed off and quiet if Ray was ever to move the people.

Finally they reached a small wooden door. It looked so out of place. Almost like the door was there before the castle was. That was even a possibility, as they were on the ground floor.

Ansem slid in the key, and opened the door.

"Stand guard." Ansem ordered the Organisation members.

They all nodded.

Ray turned to them. "Nobody comes through this door. If it opens, I fail."

"We'll defend it with our lives." Dilan pointed out.

Myde turned to look at him with fear in his eyes that was immediately a second after banished.

Even he had changed in this war. Willing the join the fight if it meant a possible victory at the end of the day. His childlike innocence had carried over even when he was a Nobody. Now, he had lost it. He was just as dark and hardened as everyone else.

He too nodded.

"Thank you." Ray said, closing the door behind him.

Ray placed his hand against the door and watched as it turned into a sky blue wall, then becoming stone as Ray wiped blood away from his nose.

"Ready." Ray said.

He turned around to look around the room, noticing white walls, and emptiness.

The room was almost completely empty.

Only a small pedestal sat in the middle, where a small crown sat.

"That's for you I guess." Ray guessed.

Ansem nodded and walked over to pick it up.

"Be careful." Ray ordered.

"You too." He said, as he placed the crown on his head, and fell to the ground in shock.

Ray looked over to him, but saw that the crown seemed to light up and begin to work.

It was apparently what they had come for. So he would not intervene.

Ray now turned his attention to the other urgent matter.

"Now the people." He said as he sat down and crossed his legs.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

He looked into the heart of the world and saw the people, floating in the blue light, just sleeping.

He then focussed on another keyhole. Going back to his first journey he just thought about where he went next. Olympus Coliseum.

It then began to work. How did he know? Because he was in pain. And to avoid too much detail, his face was covered in blood, as he bled from his nose, and the corner of his eyes.

As painful as it was, it was a good sign.

xXx

Outside the room Pure Light and Total Darkness had realised they had company. Both heading for the group.

Aeleus, Dilan, Myde and Rolud all drew their weapons. Ready for what they expected was the last fight of their lives.

If only they could have been wrong.

They fought as hard as they could. Even holding them off, they all took wounds, but nothing that would finish them.

They continued to fight, even with the thought that it could be over.

xXx

Ansem stood in a dark room.

But it wasn't a room. It wasn't anything physical.

It was his own mind, making sense of itself, and what was happening.

In short the collective intelligence of every Sage that had ever been was stored in the crown. It was now being transferred into Ansem's mind.

If he was strong enough, it would make him probably the smartest man alive.

If he wasn't it would kill him.

That was what Graros had planned.

However, the crown also collected it's intelligence from people who were entitled to becoming the Sage as well. Graros being one of them.

Ansem began to understand in the mess of information.

Why Graros had done what he had done:

Because he had followed the last thing his father had said until his dying day.

Why their father had split them up:

Because he had entrusted his father with his son.

How they had created the Hidden City:

By using technology that almost misplaced the City with the very universe itself. The same kind of technology that allowed the machine to do what it had almost done.

There was so much more.

And Ansem knew it all.

Then it hit him. One of the oldest pieces of data on it.

How to beat Pure Light and Total Darkness.

Graros had given him the greatest gift ever. All he had to do now was beat the test of surviving the process.

xXx

Ray stood there, blood covering him, expecting the end to come very soon.

And he felt it coming. That release of energy.

He felt the fear outside the room from the people he knew he had sent to their deaths.

And he felt like he had failed.

No he would keep going.

Even if that meant exploding with the world.

It's not like he couldn't explode again.

He was sure he could move the people in time. But, there was still Ansem.

Still holding concentration, Ray un-crossed his legs and dragged himself over to the old man who lay on the floor.

He couldn't stand due to the strain and pan his magic was putting him under.

He pulled himself across until he was close enough.

"I hope… You've… Had… Long… Enough…" Ray said, barely able to breathe.

Ray put his hand on the floor next to him.

"Open…" He tried to shout.

A sky blue portal opened below the old man, and he disappeared through it. Returning home.

Hopefully safe.

Ray then lay there, moving the rest, until he was done. Just on time, to feel the rush and surge of pure heat take him, and every Pure Light Soldier and Total Darkness Knight on that former world.

It was just sad that they lost even more friend that day.

Ray however, Ray just woke up as he built himself back up in the middle of dust and rock that floated through the dark void.

Apparently complete annihilation of his body and mind meant that he wouldn't go straight to the Stardust Realm. That was useful to know.

Ray concentrated once again, and teleported out from the void, and into the stardust, to rest and recover.

To him though, this day was not a success.

In fact, it was not a success for anyone.

xXx

**Authors Note: **Well… That was… I need to stop killing people now… But… But… If things go to plan there's about a 5 chapter gap. Who ever thought writing a fic about an Endless War would be full of so much death… Honestly. Anyway. That's all from Graros. Everything he did has come to an end… Well almost, he still poisoned Riku by making him accept Total Darkness, but that's going to be a long, long time until it's resolved. So yeah… I do apologise for the longer than usual Authors Note, and I hope you've enjoyed. I did enjoy writing this to be honest. It came easy for once, so that was nice. :D Anyway, I shall see you next time – For what you may be asking? I can't be bothered to check my notes as it's 3 in the morning. So… Find out next time. :P


	22. Remembering Them

**Authors Note: **Back to it then. This chapter focusses on some of the changes in people since the deaths of Aerith, Cid and Yuffie. While yes now more members of the Organisation have passed this happens simultaneously with the last chapter. It's just looking into the lives of some of the almost… forgotten members of the cast that haven't been forgotten but just don't have much to do as of yet. Or stuff like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 22: Remembering Them **

"I miss her every day." A very masculine voice came from a very dark room.

"We all do. We miss them all." Another male voice responded.

"Of course…" The first speaker took a break. "You spent the longest with them all… I only wanted to spend some time with her, you know?" He took a deep breath. "We didn't even get to see each other much now. She was always treating us, and I was always working. She left me letter in my room for goodness sake!"

There was a crash as the speaker apparently hit something.

"Zack, please…"

"Cloud…"

It couldn't be seen, but Zack felt Cloud's gaze on him.

"We'll miss them forever. But they're not gone, and they'll never be forgotten. She isn't even dead! They're not dead!"

"How can you be sure?" Zack said, making nothing more than a murmur.

"Because I believe they're safe."

"And that's enough?"

There was no sound for a few moments, until the lights sprung into life, lighting up the dark room.

"Yes." Tifa said as she walked in, having hit the lights on the way in. "They'll never be forgotten Zack, and we know that they're safe somewhere else. Somewhere perhaps where there is no war? Or maybe somewhere where we've already won? If we believe that much, then it's not all bad."

Both men were sitting on the ground, cross-legged

"But I can't be with her again."

"Maybe you will be…" Cloud mumbled.

"She isn't SOLDIER." Zack shot a response back.

Tifa looked at the two men, rather confused.

"That wasn't what I meant…" Cloud responded.

"What use if an afterlife is you can't be with the people you love?"

Tifa took over this time as Cloud seemed rather silent.

"Whatever you're talking about, I don't know. But, I do know that if there is an afterlife, it would never split you both up. If there isn't, be happy with the time you had. Those short years you had together when you left home when you were a kid. Remember that. And you have more than some people do! Physical proof that she was here! Those letters… You have more than some people do, so don't squander her name, or the names of Cid or Yuffie by forgetting they were here at all!"

Both men fell silent.

"Now if you both want to sit and mope in the dark be my guest, but I'm going to go, I think a walk will do me good. Do us all good…"

Tifa turned around and walked out.

Cloud turned to Zack.

"She's right you know." He pointed out.

"Isn't she always?" Zack responded sarcastically, retaining some of his comedy.

Cloud laughed, and then pushed himself to his feet.

"Yeah…" Cloud replied before offering his hand to his friend.

"Come on." He said. "We're going for a walk."

Zack grabbed his wrist and Cloud grabbed his as he pulled him to his feet.

"Look after her." Zack mumbled.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Look after her." He said clearer this time. "She means a lot to you, everyone knows that…"

Cloud nodded silently, almost like he was showing his old self again.

"Just look after her…"

Cloud nodded again.

"I will. But… I think she'll be the one looking after me."

"It'll always be that way too." Tifa said shouting back.

"You two really should talk quieter." She said laughing to herself, just trying to lighten the mood.

Cloud shot a glance towards Zack, who simply cracked a small smile.

xXx

Auron having recovered physically from the fight with Graros now trained in Ray's Stardust Universe.

He however, had lost his arm in the fight. Thankfully it was the one he rarely used anyway, but after losing such a part of himself, it was understandable that he would be shook up.

But it wasn't losing his arm that had him shook up. It was the fact that he had come out of it alive, when others hadn't.

What gave him the right to still be here when others weren't? Well that's what he thought anyway.

People had lost their lives because of Graros, everyone had lost friends, and some people had lost lovers. He had come out of it only losing an arm. That meant nothing in the grand scheme of things.

A few dummies surrounded in him in one of the training squares. With one quick and powerful swing of his blade, he split them all into two pieces.

He certainly hadn't been put off the fight. Nor had he lost his touch.

A further round of dummies appeared around him, only for him to do the exact same thing.

For him, it had been a few months since he had fought Graros, nearly the entire time he had spent training. He wasn't going to slow down now.

"Next time…"

He began as he swung his blade yet again.

"I'll fight until the end. No one else dies as long as I'm still standing."

xXx

Donald and Goofy walked the streets of the Dark City on the World That Never Was. Back to raiding the shops of their food, clothes and anything else they could get their hands on. This place was strange, no one had ever lived here, but it was almost as if it was ready for an entire city to be operational down here.

This helped the Key wielders a great deal, however even with Pure Light and Total Darkness keeping the Heartless away there was your odd heartless attack down here.

Nothing Sora's old friends couldn't deal with however.

Finally the pair came to a store they had yet to raid. However, when they looked inside, they were both worried, and surprised.

"You may as well take some…" A strong and cold voice said.

Donald and Goofy looked up at Sephiroth, standing there, filling a small bag with food and healing items.

They looked at him with such distrust. Sephiroth whilst knowing he deserved it all shook it off and continued anyway.

"I'm not here for a fight. I'll take what I need then be on my way."

Goofy looked to Donald then back to Sephiroth.

Donald did the same.

"Well they say war changes people…" Goofy commented.

Donald nodded, not being so trusting.

"I'm just being realistic." Sephiroth pointed out. "If we're going to win this, then me fighting and killing you all is going to help no one."

Goofy nodded disappointedly.

"And we thought you were actually being good!" Donald shouted.

"Maybe I am. But that's not something that needs to concern you!" Sephiroth snapped back.

The three of them fell silent in that shop, so Sephiroth turned his attention back to the items he was throwing into his bag.

Donald and Goofy shook their heads and walked over to the opposite wall, collecting what they could too.

xXx

Verrat stood on one of the many roofs of one of the many buildings in the Dark City. He was watching the scene that was unfolding below him.

Sephiroth had changed. Or so he had concluded anyway.

"Could that be them…?" He asked himself. "Loss changes people… Or is it something else?"

Verrat took a moment to study him further.

"He's been offered… Redemption. Or perhaps something that he gains if he was to ever get redemption."

He paused again.

"That makes more sense." He concluded. "He's forcing a change… Hoping to get something from it."

Verrat shook his head.

"A man such as that cannot keep up such a charade."

"And what would you call what you do here?" A voice came from the dark.

Verrat turned around suddenly, and summoned a sword to him. Just a light short sword made of Total Darkness.

"Yes because that'll work on me."

"I have no intention of re-joining you." Verrat pointed out.

"You certainly are something… A hive minded creature who thinks for himself."

Another Knight stepped from the dark, only just appearing.

"It's impressive, but disgusting." The Knight explained.

Verrat paused.

"No… It's hope for a better future."

"One that you cannot be part of, you are aware of this fact, right?" The Knight asked.

"I am aware that the day Eclipse falls, we all shall die with him." Verrat answered.

"You expect this to come to pass, yet you still fight for them?"

"The worlds would be better off without us."

The Knight began to laugh.

"The Master expected you'd have such a thing to say."

"I'm glad. At least he's learning." Verrat said, a sense of seriousness never leaving him, but a tone of cockiness in his voice.

"The Master knows all."

"He won't know what hit him…" He taunted.

"We can't kill each other… But the Master can. I hope you're ready. He's had enough of your betrayal."

"So he's coming here?" Verrat asked.

"Yes."

Verrat began to laugh.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Giving me time to prepare. "

Verrat disappeared, teleporting back to the Castle, ready to warn the others of Eclipse's arrival. The Knight however was left there, and walked to the edge, looking down at what Verrat was looking at moments before.

The shop was now empty, and Sephiroth was helping Donald and Goofy.

He was helping them carry things back to the Castle.

He really was serious about getting into the SOLDIER pocket universe. Maybe he was capable of redemption.

xXx

_Whether you believe it or not, out there in the vastness of creation itself, there are many universes. Each a little different. How do they come to be? Every choice we make, has an alternate or multiple alternates. Even a choice as simple as deciding to go or not to go. Once these choices add up, the possibilities to what's out there are endless. _

_A long time ago someone presented the idea to me, of being able to look into another Universe. _

_I told them that while completely possible, the dangers it presents to both the physical structure, and to our mental states, was too great._

_I did so anyway. _

_And so, I give you this machine._

Zack backed away from the note, and looked down to the floor.

His walk with Cloud and Tifa had taken them all home. Back to Nibelheim. Apparently a scientist had built a machine, capable of tracking things from this universe, and finding them wherever they may be. Whilst Multiverse travel had never been tested with Humans, they did test it with small items.

Zack just wanted to know she was safe.

Lifting up the rectangular machine and stood it up right.

It really did just look like a window.

Turning a few dials as indicated by a diagram on the note, Zack watched as the window seemed to fill with life. Colours dashed across it, but he couldn't make anything out.

"Aerith." He murmured.

The colours seemed to part.

But the image was still distorted.

"My Aerith." He said.

This time the image came through strong.

He didn't see where she was. Where they were. But they were happy.

A smile broke through on his face, and at the same time Cloud and Tifa came to the door.

Zack fell down onto his knees and places his hands against the glass.

"Hey… I just want to say hey…" He mumbled as he dragged his hands up and down the glass.

"Zack." Cloud said, coming closer to him to try and comfort him.

Zack knocked his hand away.

"She can't hear you…" Somebody said. Somehow however, only Zack heard it.

Zack turned around to see where the voice came from, but he saw no one.

Zack dragged his hands down the glass once again.

"You'll always remember her…" the bodiless voice spoke once again.

"It's not enough!" Zack shouted.

"It's all we can do." Cloud said so much sadness in his voice.

"Not you!" Zack shouted.

Cloud turned to Tifa, who just shook her head. She felt like there was something else at play here.

"You're going to be okay. She'll be okay. She's somewhere safe…"

Zack turned around to look for the person speaking once again.

"All I can do is remember?" He asked.

Both Cloud and Tifa nodded, even though they felt the question wasn't aimed at them.

"Yes." The voice said, finally his form beginning to appear.

"Did you know, out there there's a Universe, where you died… and she lived."

"Why do I need to know that?" Zack asked.

Angeal finally appeared.

"Because you need to understand. So much is taken from us, but… It only opens new doors. Things will get better, so long as you never stop remembering her. Never stop remembering them all."

Cloud walked over to the machine, and turned the dial to the off position, and the picture disappeared.

"It's always here. Whenever you want to see her." Cloud pointed out.

Zack nodded.

"Thank you." He spoke to both Cloud and Angeal.

"It's okay." Cloud responded.

Angeal just smiled down at him.

"It'll be okay." He said.

Zack slowly broke a smile.

"On my honour, I promise, it'll get better."

xXx

**Authors Note: **In hindsight this chapter turned out as more of a continuation of The Heart of a SOLDIER story arc. I thought I was pretty much done with that… Who knew. :L I thought it was important to get Zack's reaction to all this… While I didn't have enough time to ship ZackxAerith properly, I wanted you to understand that it's still important. Anyway… I apologise that this chapter is a little shorter than usual. Didn't want to stretch it out too much more. I do hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. :)


	23. Friends and Family

**Authors Note: **Well… Next chapter then. I apologise for the next… Two chapters, I think. They're not really plot based… but more character based. Getting some development in for everyone I think. Everyone needs to heading in a certain direction, and this is the real only big gap where I can fit it in. Because of this these chapters may bore you a bit. I hope they don't, but they could. :/ Anyway, this chapter will focus on Sora, Kairi, Ray, Riku and Becca. :D I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 23: Friends and Family. **

_After the Destruction of Radiant Garden_

Ray stood in the hallway leading towards Ansem's room.

He hadn't yet checked if he was okay after whatever was happening to him at Radiant Garden.

Well he hadn't really had time for anything after blowing up and having to rebuild himself. Again.

In truth he had only just managed to get his legs working again, so it was at this point that he could go check on his friend.

He finally made it to the door.

Ray began to knock. Three knocks.

Ansem came to the door.

"You're okay." Ansem breathed a sigh of relief.

"So are you." Ray did the same.

"My head is in agony, but yes, I'm very much alive."

Ray smiled. "I'm glad."

"Thank you by the way."

"For what?" Ray asked.

"For saving me."

"You noticed?" Ray pondered.

Ansem nodded. "Yes. I could see and feel everything outside… but at the same time there were a million things rushing through my head at once… If not more."

Ansem paused.

"How about you come in so we're not just standing here talking between a door frame?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Of course, come right in." Ansem offered.

Ray smiled and walked in, taking a seat on the bed, whilst Ansem took the chair.

"What did you get from it?" Ray asked, getting straight to the point.

"A lot of knowledge… I know why Graros did what he did. I know how they made the hidden city in the Realm of Darkness and I know that my grandfather was their leader. I also know how to build many a machine, and I know how to defeat Pure Light and Total Darkness."

xXx

Sora and Kairi made their way through one of the many corridors that made up this castle.

They had recently heard that Even and Ienzo had managed to take control of the Castle's room system. They were increasing the sizes, and making this place more homely. Something everyone had wanted for a long time.

"Think about it, we'll finally have a big enough room to be together properly and not have to share those awful single beds." Sora said laughing to himself.

"I don't think the beds change." Kairi replied.

"Still. Room for two can't be that bad, right?"

"Yeah." She agreed, still laughing to herself.

"I'm just happy we'll all have our own bathrooms instead of having to track one down every time…" She said.

Sora laughed. "I'm going to enjoy the kitchens. Finally a chance to make some good food."

"You can't cook, you know that right?" Kairi pointed out.

"Hey, I can learn can't I?" He asked, unable to stop himself laughing.

It was nice to see him happy again.

It was a rare occasion.

"So what else are we going to end up having?" Sora asked.

They both paused for a moment.

"A nursery?" She asked.

Sora's heart leapt and his mind exploded as he wondered how such a thing could be possible at a time such as this.

Noticing his slowness Kairi brushed it off.

"It's okay…" She said.

"No… No… I…" Sora tried to speak.

He looked into Kairi's eyes.

"I want nothing more than it… But… I don't think it's possible. Not now. What sort of life would it be for them?"

"You're right…" Kairi responded disappointedly, looking away.

"But…"

Kairi looked back towards him.

"I want nothing more, really. It's just something we're going to have to hold on for…"

"What if we never get that far?" Kairi asked, saying what they were both thinking silently.

"We will." Sora said for certain.

"Time can be rewritten…" Kairi pointed out, thinking that perhaps Sora thought that their children were proof that they would make it.

"That wasn't what I meant." Sora said smiling. "We're both going to make it, because I won't let it be any other way."

Sora leant closer and kissed her, sealing that promise the best way he could.

xXx

"So that's how we're going to do it…" Ray said after Ansem had finally stopped describing his plan, and the way in which they would succeed.

"It's possible. It's completely possible for once." Ansem pointed out.

Ray smiled.

"We'll make an announcement soon. I'm sure this will lift everyone's spirits."

"It's still not going to be easy you know." Ansem explained.

"Will it ever be?" Ray asked, still laughing to himself.

Rather all of a sudden then, the door opened, revealing Repliku on the other side.

"You all move far too fast." He said.

"You were looking for us?" Ray asked.

He nodded.

"I wanted to see how the fight with Graros went… I felt horrible after I… Ran away."

"It's okay. We won. I think we're safe on that front." Ray explained.

"Good." He responded. "But… What happened in Radiant Garden, there's word going around that it… exploded?"

"A last gift from my brother." Ansem said bitterly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Ansem replied.

The three of them fell silent then; no one really knew what to say, or to do.

"How about a game of cards?" Ray asked.

Both and Ansem and Repliku looked towards him like he was crazy.

"What?" He asked. "Can't we have fun anymore? Besides, you two are the closest thing I have to friends anymore…"

Ansem and Repliku both smiled.

"Why not?" Repliku said.

"Here." Ansem said, passing Ray a tissue.

Ray placed the tissue against his nose with one hand, and created a deck of cards with the other. Then, created a small table.

"Done." Ray said, wiping any excess blood away from his nose, and crumpling the tissue before lighting it with a quick Firaga.

"So what are we playing?" Repliku asked.

"Up to you." Ray said, moving aside to let him sit next to him.

Ansem moved his seat closer to the table.

"It's been a while since I've played any such games." Ansem pointed out.

"I never have." Repliku said to himself laughing.

Ray laughed. "Fine. My grandfather and played a few… Well… You know what I mean."

xXx

Riku lay on his bed, concentrating so hard on controlling his powers.

His Total Darkness was causing problems again. He felt like he was drifting, he felt like he was unable to hold himself together.

Suddenly his concentration was broken when there was a knock at the door.

He tried to ignore it and get back to the darkness.

"Riku?" He heard Becca call.

Riku tried to concentrate but he couldn't, he couldn't hold himself together at all.

And she must have sensed that because the next second she was flying across the room, grabbing a hold of him.

"Hold on!" She shouted.

Becca couldn't think of anything to help him. She didn't know what to do.

"Help!" She screamed.

There was no response, nor could she hear anyone coming.

"Hold on!" She repeated.

Becca watched as Riku seemingly went dark. His body seemingly becoming the dark that surrounded them.

"No!" She screamed, and grabbed a hold of him, lifting up his paralyzed body and holding him close to her tight.

"Hold on… Hold on…"

Riku couldn't believe it. He had lied to this woman, tricked her, made plots against her friends and who made her accept darkness, even at a risk of her safety and she still stuck beside him. She still protected him.

"Help!" She screamed again

He just couldn't believe it.

xXx

Ray sat holding a hand of cards, looking at both Ansem and Repliku concentrating deeply.

"So…" Ray began. "I don't think I ever asked you Ansem, how did you meet my Grandfather?"

Ansem looked up from his cards.

"Your grandfather? I met him when everyone else did… I've never talked to him properly. Why do you ask?"

Ray was surprised.

"Remember right at the start?" Ray asked. "He sent me your way, saying that you were an old friend of his."

Now Ansem was surprised.

"Like I said, I've never truly met the man. Although I'd like to."

Ray looked back down at his cards; trying to figure out why his grandfather would have sent him to someone he didn't know.

But then it hit him.

"Time travel!" Ray shouted.

"What about it?" Repliku asked, laughing to himself.

"You haven't met him… Yet!" Ray explained.

Ansem began to understand.

"So, in my future I'm going to meet a younger version of your grandfather?" Ansem asked.

"I believe so."

"Well, I have something to look forward to." Ansem replied cheerfully.

"Don't we all." Ray replied.

"You do?" Ansem asked.

Ray smiled widely. "I was promised a choice. Humanity, freedom or death." Ray laughed to himself. "All I've got to do is make it to the end."

"We'll make sure you do." Repliku promised.

Ray smiled again. "Thanks."

"Anyway, it's your go. Hurry up will you." Repliku rushed.

Ray laughed. "It's your go isn't it?"

"Nope, it's yours my boy." Ansem corrected.

Ray continued to laugh. "Okay then."

About to put down a card someone came rushing to the door.

"Riku's in trouble!" Roxas shouted as peered around the door frame before carrying on.

Ray took a moment. He didn't like the guy that much and he really couldn't have cared less. However, he meant a lot to Becca. And as much as he'd have a chance again, she'd never forgive him if he let him die.

Finally deciding he pushed himself to his feet.

"Come on then." He said, as he noticed Ansem and Repliku were already heading out of the door.

xXx

"Riku!" Ray called as he entered the room, only to see half of the team was there already, no one knowing what to do.

Ray looked down at Becca who was holding Riku tight to her chest, rocking him back and forth, just trying to keep him with her.

"Do something!" She ordered him.

"I don't know how to work with Total Darkness." Ray explained.

She looked up at him, darkness in her own eyes, darkness brought by her anger.

"Find Verrat!" Ray shouted, noticing her anger. "If there's anyone who knows how, he'll be the one!"

Someone did as they were told and rushed out of the room, Ray didn't specifically catch who it was.

"Hurry…" Becca murmured.

Ray could only think what he could do. He could try and channel the Total Darkness through himself. Or get Liam to absorb it. But either way, if that part was a part of Riku, it could be like ripping a piece of him away.

"He has to get past this himself." Verrat explained as he entered the room. "This was always going to happen. What made it happen though?" He asked.

"I don't know… Help, please…" Becca pleaded.

Ray looked down at his old friend as she cradled Riku.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this…" Ray mumbled, before stepping forward and placing a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"You are not Total Darkness." Ray began. "You are a human. Steeped in the dark, raised and powered there. But you are not Darkness!"

Riku began to take form again, his body coming back from the darkness it had been becoming.

"What are you doing?" Becca asked.

Ray turned to look back, looking for Liam. He spotted him standing back in the corner.

"Rewriting his memories. Just for now. It'll hold him together until someone can train him to not lose it again. Just a second of belief can bring this on…"

"Will he be different like…?" She paused. "Will he be different?"

"No. I'm just making sure he doesn't forget who he is. And making his forget for now what he was becoming."

"Will it work?" Becca asked.

Ray smiled at her.

"Of course."

xXx

Riku woke up on his bed, noticing Becca to his side, holding his hand, and Verrat leaning against the far wall.

"You gave us quite the fright." Verrat explained.

"I did? What happened?" Riku asked, rubbing his forehead as he did so.

"You… You hit your head." Becca lied. "We were worried. I mean everyone was here."

"Because I hit my head?" Riku asked.

She nodded.

"And people losing body parts don't warrant a full team worry session?"

She realised that it was probably the most useless excuse ever.

"Ray." She called out.

"What's going on?" Riku asked.

Before it hit him. Ray who was standing outside removed the memory change allowing Riku to know exactly what happened.

"What did he do to me?"

"He made you forget that you had accepted to become Total Darkness." Verrat explained.

"Oh…"

Becca turned to look at Verrat. "Can you give us a moment?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sure thing. I'll be right down the hall."

Verrat disappeared in a puff of black smoke, leaving the pair in the room alone.

"Sorry, it the only way they could think of to save you…"

"It's okay." He replied. "You're allowed a few more mess ups than that. I did…"

"Forget about that already will you." She said smiling.

Riku laughed. "Sure thing."

The pain fell silent for a moment, before Riku broke the silence.

"You can let go of my hand now." He explained, laughing to himself.

She did so, only then noticing she still was. "Sorry."

"I mean… I don't want you to, but you can."

Becca laughed, and grabbed a hold of it again.

"Don't do that to me again." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." Riku joked.

She laughed.

"Seriously though, don't. I'm going to get you through all this remember. You know, we're going to walk through the darkness, to get to the light."

Riku smiled.

"The Road to Dawn. Did I ever…?" Riku began.

Becca shook her head.

"No. But I heard things from others." She answered.

"Well…" Riku began. "A long time ago Ansem gave me the option to choose light or darkness. I… Being a brat of a child took neither."

"So you took the middle road."

"Yeah… I never really decided where that would get me, but…"

Riku paused.

"But, I think I know now. I know what l always wanted. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be with my friends, and be with my family. I wanted to be normal again. I wanted to do the same thing normal people do…"

"Being normal is overrated." Becca pointed out.

"But having a normal life isn't." Riku corrected. "You don't' realise how much you miss it, until you're the one who takes it away."

"When I was helping Sora… When we fought to get here…" He continued, laughing to himself. "I… I only wanted to go home. To be with my family and my friends. And… To be able to do the normal thing and have a family."

Becca squeezed his hand.

"Well, you still can." She said.

"One day." He said smiling. "But that was my dawn. That was where my road was taking me."

"And you met me along the way." Becca said.

"Yeah… And I couldn't see the dawn with someone else."

Becca smiled.

"See, this is what you need to hang onto. Keep going… Fighting off the dark, to get to Dawn."

Riku smiled too.

"You're right."

"I know I am." She said laughing to herself. "But I'm going to get you there, all the way."

"Thank you."

Becca kissed him, and just like Sora had with Kairi, she made her promise true to the end.

xXx

**Authors Note: **Well that's that one done. So much character development… I'm in love. :L I'm a sucker for the character development. Still, I hope you think these chapters are worth it. I certainly do, plus it gives me a break from the major narrative which is nice. :L :D Uh… But I think that was all I wanted to say. So I do hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time. :D


	24. A Strange Family

**Authors Note: **So, now some reactions from the deaths of the Organisation members. I mean I really don't like how casual and laid back Ray and Ansem were in the last chapter but I think I'm going to blame it on them trying to think of something else for now. Trying not to feel guilty. This chapter will focus on their real feelings about it. As well as being very Organisation orientated it will also focus on Ven, Terra and Aqua and some development for them. I expect this chapter to be longer than usual looking at the fact that there's a lot to cover in one chapter… But we'll see. Either way, I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 24: A Strange Family **

Even and Ienzo sat beside Ansem's newest creation in an almost sub-zero room in the Castle That Never Was.

Ansem's machine allowed the worlds to be checked for the presence of Pure Light and Total Darkness and how much was there. Being a massive computer it had to be cooled at all times, so Even had been put in charge of that. Creating an ice box of a room inside the castle.

Ienzo had just come to talk to his old friend. Since they had suddenly lost four of their old members, they felt very fragile.

"We're not much of a group anymore, are we?" Ienzo asked and he pushed himself back on his chair that seemed to be the only thing other than the computer in here that wasn't made of ice.

"I believe the group collapsed the day Graros woke us up. He was the one holding us together so he could use us…" Even explained.

"I guess you're right."

"However, we are part of something bigger now." Even began.

"What do you mean?"

"We've done more than we could have ever done by coming here. And we're only risking our lives as much as everyone else is. We don't notice, but everyone is grieving the loss of our old comrades. We've joined something more than an organisation here… We've joined a family."

Ienzo laughed. "We were always a family before we even realised. We didn't feel it, but we always were."

"I do believe you're right."

"It's a strange family though…"

"Which one? The Organisation or what we have now?"

"Both." Ienzo said bluntly.

Even laughed.

"You've never been more right."

xXx

"Things won't get better will they, not when things are this way." Lea said as he stood on one of the Castle's many large balconies.

"I don't expect them to." Isa answered, standing across from his old friend, leaning against the wall.

"I wish we could have saved them." Isa continued. "We're all suffering from this loss, no matter what history we have with them."

Lea couldn't say a thing.

"Thing's will never be right again." Isa said, pushing himself up from the wall and starting to walk towards his friend.

Lea expected him to walk past, having flashbacks to a time long gone. In fact it was in this very place.

Instead of walking past however he stopped before he friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, we'll never be better off without them."

Lea still didn't say a thing. For some reason he expected to hear the name of his former 'Boss' any time now.

"We couldn't fix this… No matter how much 'fixing' we could do."

"You know, I feel like we've had this conversation before." Lea pointed out finally.

"Not this one…" Isa explained.

Lea nodded. "Of course. But as an old friend once said, we have to set this right."

"How do you expect to do such a thing?"

"By not making their deaths mean nothing."

They both paused.

"There's too much on the line… to not go above and beyond what we can do, Isa."

Isa smiled.

"Right."

The paused again.

"So what do you suggest?" Isa asked.

"In the name of our old… friends, lets become something we never thought we could as somebodies."

"What?"

"Strong."

Isa laughed. "You, my old friend, we're always that."

"Just not enough, if we were strong enough, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Would you prefer to have never become a nobody at all?" Isa asked.

"No. But let's prevent such things from happening again…"

Isa nodded.

"We've got years of work ahead of us then…"

Lea nodded.

"Good job we can get it done in what seems like days."

Lea nodded again.

"When do we start?"

"Tonight. Let's pay our respects, and…"

"You want to tell him?"

"I want to tell them both." Lea explained. "Tell them both… Goodbye for now."

"It's only going to be a couple of days for them."

"Yes but it'll be years for us."

Isa nodded.

"I'll be ready in a few hours. I'll meet you at the portal."

Isa walked past his old friend, ending Lea's old memory.

"Oh how things have changed."

xXx

Ray, Ansem and Repliku had once again met up for another game of cards.

Today was very different however. They had managed to ignore the guilt that had befallen them due to what they had done to Dilan, Myde, Aeleus and Rolud.

"Who are we kidding?" Ray asked. "We can't just keep ignoring this…"

"I am aware of this." Ansem answered. "I just think we need to realise there was nothing we could have done…"

"What if there was?" Ray asked.

"If you had got them out of there, we wouldn't have found the things we had, and thousands of people would have died inside that key hole. I think they knew they were going to die, that's why they didn't complain when we gave the order…"

"I just hope you're right."

"I think you did all you could…" Repliku said butting in. "I think everyone knows what they risk whenever they leave this castle. They… They knew what they were doing was for the greater good."

Everyone fell silent.

Ray placed a card down on the table, continuing the game.

"I hope you're both right." Ray said.

xXx

Terra and Aqua searched the Castle's largest library for answers.

Answers concerning something they should have looked for a long time ago.

They had only started searching when Graros had tried to turn Terra into a monster. That day that Aqua's daughter had saved them.

And finally they had found it. A documentation on Xehanort, made by Xemnas. He must have been having identity problems due to being made up of Xehanort and Terra. That's what they guessed anyway.

Whatever the reasoning was, they now had answers.

When Xehanort had joined Terra he had taken all his strength with him, all his strength from the present and the past. He had become stronger.

Then when he left, he left his previously present strength within Terra, only taking his younger self's power with him.

Or that's what the document said may happen should he leave.

Aqua and Terra both believed Xemnas had been right.

"So… Everything Xehanort could have done in his old age, I can do?" Terra asked.

"I think so."

"And I guess there's a part of his consciousness left… That's what Graros wanted to wake up?"

"I believe so."

"Okay, but without that I'm safe, right?"

"Again, I think so."

Terra breathed a sigh of relief.

"So… Basically so long as I don't take on any more than he could handle, I'm safe from the darkness?"

"If Xemnas was correct, yes."

Terra dropped the book and picked up Aqua and hugged her tightly.

She was shocked initially, but quickly relaxed.

Not that Terra could see, but she quickly broke a smile.

She was happier than she had been in a long time.

Terra both had the power to protect himself, and that power wouldn't hurt him.

That feeling that he could make it through this made her happy.

But the odd thing was that it was more than that.

Something that had always been there but she could never just sit and think about it.

She cared a lot for everyone, then she cared even more so for Ven, but then… Even more so again for him.

Terra finally let go.

"I think I'm going to be okay. Not to mention that but Xehanort did do one good thing… He gave me the ability to use this darkness, and use it without hurting myself. I can finally protect you and Ven."

"I don't think Ven needs protecting." She said, smiling back at him.

"Yeah… He's training now obviously… How's he feeling anyway?" Terra asked.

"He can't seem to shake that illness… But he seems to be okay for now."

Terra breathed another sigh of relief. "Good."

"Anyway…" He continued. "We should celebrate. The Master taught me a few more things than fighting… He was an oddly good cook."

Aqua laughed. "That he was."

"Anyway, we should have a meal." Terra said smiling. "Just you and me."

Aqua smiled back. "That sounds lovely."

xXx

Lea walked down one of the castles many corridors, finally coming to the place he wanted.

He knocked on the door and waited.

After a few moments it opened.

"So, can I come in, or am I interrupting something?" He asked cockily.

Roxas laughed. "Nothing's going on, but sure, come in."

Roxas opened the door further and Lea could see Namine sitting on the bed, with her back against the wall, just looking up at him.

He noticed she had made herself comfortable, so it showed she had been here a while. But, not that that was anything new. Even with the fact that they had been in each other's company for seven years, they never left each other now.

Lea regrettably found it cute. Not that he'd ever admit it however.

"I'm going away for a while… Thought I'd say goodbye first…" Lea explained.

"What?" Roxas asked quickly. "Why? Where? We only just made it out of Graros' 'experiment' alive. And then Radiant Garden happened. Why are we always the first ones people turn to for missions?"

Lea laughed. "I'm going away through choice of my own. Isa and I, we're going to become stronger. Much stronger."

"You're using the Stardust Realm then?" Namine asked, joining the conversation.

Lea nodded.

"This goodbye is more for me… I plan to go for a good few years. Even though that won't be long for you…"

"Oh…" Roxas said, finally calming down.

"Why don't we come with you?" Roxas asked.

Lea shook his head.

"I think it's better if you didn't. We're going deep into the universe… Seeing if Ray can give us something truly difficult in there. I believe that it'll be hard to come out of there once we go in that far."

"Oh…"

They all fell silent for a moment.

"I did bring gifts though." He said, laughing to himself.

HE pulled a box out of his jacket.

"Here." He said opening the box revealing a few sticks of sea salt ice-cream.

"I should have guessed." Namine said laughing slightly.

"You should have." Lea said, joining her as he laughed.

He handed her a stick first. "Here." He repeated.

She smiled as she was handed it.

He turned to Roxas.

Roxas picked one out of the box.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." Lea replied.

Roxas went back to the bed and sat down beside Namine.

Lea, as awkwardly as possible sat in between them both and started devouring his own ice-cream. And he really was devouring it; you could tell he missed them.

"I'm really going to miss you two…"

Both Roxas and Namine laughed.

"We'll miss you to." Roxas replied.

Lea smiled.

"I'm sure you can keep each other company in my absence."

They laughed again not quite sure what he was getting at.

"I forget you two are… What's the word…?"

He just started to laugh instead of finishing.

"Thanks." Namine said sarcastically slapping him on the arm.

"Hey, look at that. She's a violent one mate." He said, not meaning a single word.

Roxas just began to laugh.

"At least she'll put you in your place." He said.

"That…" He began, taking the last bite of his ice-cream. "… She will."

Then there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Lea said, jumping to his feet.

He opened the door and saw Isa on the other side.

"They're postponing the service." He said. "I think Ray plans on making a big deal out of it. I spoke to him also… He said he'll set some sort of long journey for us inside the Universe. He said it'll test us and by the end of it if we stick with it, we'll be above and beyond what we are now."

Lea smiled. "Okay. We'll leave whenever he's ready then."

"Just thought I'd come tell you the news." Isa explained.

"Yeah, thanks."

Isa smiled. "No problem."

"Come join us." Roxas said, surprising everyone in the vicinity. Especially Isa. He next expected to here that from anyone.

He smiled again.

"Thanks. But… I want to make sure I'm ready."

Lea handed him the last ice-cream.

"Here." He said.

"Why don't you have it?" Isa asked.

Lea smiled. "Because I always save it for my friends."

Isa looked inside the box, and saw a picture on the bottom.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't worry, we all did things we would have never done if we had hearts."

"I…"

"You were just you." Lea cut him off. "You can't blame yourself for that. Got it memorised?"

Isa smiled.

"Thanks."

He turned around and began to walk away, taking a chunk from his ice-cream as he did.

Lea closed the door and turned around.

"I think I should start getting ready too." He explained.

"Okay." Roxas said disappointedly.

Lea placed the box down on the bedside table, and began to walk away.

"I'll see you soon." He said.

Both Roxas and Namine smiled.

"Look after yourself." Namine said.

"Yes Ma'am." He said.

Roxas laughed.

"Seriously, keep safe, or I'll personally have to come and kick your ass… Again."

"We'll see." Lea said laughing to himself.

"I will. Get it memorised." Roxas said.

Lea laughed again.

"I will…"

He turned around and walked out of the door, and Namine looked into the box he had left behind.

She saw a picture, a picture of three friends in Twilight Town.

It seemed like they all had forgotten this picture had even been taken.

It had to happen that way when certain events had happened.

But Lea had left a way to remember that this time had happened.

Namine felt so out of place when this subject came up, but she realised how lucky she really was.

She picked up the box and handed it to Roxas.

"Look." She said.

Roxas looked down at the picture, seeing three organisation cloaks at first, before he saw who they belonged to.

He could only smile.

"Where'd he get it?" He asked.

Namine smiled. "I don't know."

Roxas looked down at it again.

"You miss her don't you?" She asked.

Roxas turned away from the picture and towards her.

"Yeah… But…"

"You don't need to say anything." She explained. "You can miss an old friend. Even if she was more than that."

She leant over to him and kissed him softly.

He smiled.

xXx

"How did you pull all of this off anyway?" Aqua asked as she sat across a small table from Terra. They were both just finishing up their meal, that Terra had made, and as it seemed to disappear in a matter of minutes, Terra believed Aqua had enjoyed it.

"I said I'd owe Ray a favour if he could make a few things for me."

"I hope you remember that then."

"I will." He said laughing.

Aqua placed her knife and fork down on the plate and wiped away anything that may have been around her mouth with her napkin.

"It was lovely." She said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed." He said with a smile.

Terra reached over for a bottle of something to drink. He had placed a few bottles beside his chair should they need any.

He grabbed one, and filled up a few glasses.

"You're making a big fuss." Aqua noted as he poured out the second glass.

"I guess so… I mean, I guess now that I know I'm safe, and I can keep the people around me safe, I want to actually want to make something of my life other than being strong."

Aqua laughed.

"You were something else long before you were strong."

Terra smiled.

"You're just being nice." He said.

"No really, I fell for you when were teenagers, Master Eraqus told me it wasn't something I should pursue. I guess he just didn't want to deal with us like that." She said laughing.

"You never said anything." Terra replied surprised.

"Did I need to? I guess I wasn't so good with the clues then." She said laughing.

She took a sip of her drink, trying to get away from the awkwardness.

Terra started to laugh, and then too took a sip.

"Well, the Master didn't speak to me but I was pretty much the same."

Aqua smiled.

"Now you didn't say anything either." She pointed out.

"I guess not." He said laughing.

"But… What about now then? How do we feel now?" Terra asked, very aware that the question was as awkward as it got.

They both just looked at each other.

Neither knew what they would say next.

"Mind if I join you." An old voice came.

Terra turned to look up at Braig who had almost appeared from nowhere and had grabbed a chair.

"What are you doing here?" Terra asked.

"I wanted to know if I could talk to you." He answered, sitting down on the chair backwards.

"You couldn't wait?" Aqua asked.

"Oh… Uh… You kids were… Oh."

Terra shot him a glance.

"Congrats old man, you managed to interrupt the boss on his meal with the misses." He said to himself as he stood up and wandered off.

"He is insane." Aqua pointed out when he was out of ear shot.

"I think so… But, he's a good guy."

"How can you be sure?" Aqua asked.

"Because he wants to change."

Aqua smiled.

"I think he's halfway there."

Terra smiled back.

"I'm glad you think so."

They both paused for a moment.

"But back to the question." Aqua said.

Terra's eyes lit up again.

She wanted to answer it.

"I think… That crazy old man got it in one."

"What that I'm his boss?" Terra asked confused.

"No." She said laughing. "Ignoring how derogatory the term he used for me was, I think it says all that needs to be said."

Terra smiled.

xXx

Not too long after they had finished up their meal, Terra began to clear up what had been left over.

Braig finally returned and took a few dishes and plates in his hands and carried them out, following Terra.

"So…" Terra began. "What is it you wanted?"

"I realised how awkward it was. Thought I'd draw some attention off of it." He said smiling like you couldn't believe that man could.

"Really?" Terra asked.

"Yup." He said. "You were doing fine, but I just thought you may have needed a little push."

"So there wasn't anything else?" Terra asked.

"No, just thought I'd pay you back for helping me out."

"Thanks." Terra replied bluntly.

"No problem… I just kind of felt like helping since… Well you know."

"We miss them all Braig. It's nice to see you do too." Terra explained.

"It's nice to see I can care that much."

Terra smiled.

"How about joining me for a few drinks after the service?" Terra asked.

Braig turned to look at him surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? We people trying to make the best out of our pasts need to stick together." He explained.

Braig smiled again.

"I think it sounds like a good idea."

xXx

Ven stood in the Stardust Universe training as hard as he could. Being almost constantly ill these days he felt even weaker than usual. He wanted to stop that. He wanted to feel strong. And that's what brought him here.

"Trying to catch up still. Trying not to be left behind." A bodiless voice said.

Ven tried to remember who it belonged too. But he couldn't remember. It escaped him every time he was close.

He looked around nervously.

"Can't find me. You're the one who banished me you idiot!" The voice shouted.

Ven thought again, but he just didn't know.

"You can't even remember me Ventus!"

Ven looked around again, it was coming to him now, and he was scared, so scared.

"You can't even remember me, and yet, I bring you a gift! Power! Something that everyone seeks in a time like this!"

Ven darted his head around, trying to spot the source.

"Scared? Well I'm coming kid!"

Ven gripped his blade tightly.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Ven turned around suddenly seeing that cold dark helmet before him.

"Guess whose back." He said laughing.

It clicked and Ven backed away.

"This realm fixes people. It unlocks things in people. Guess I was the thing that was locked away…" Vanitas explained.

Vanitas grabbed a hold of him by the collar.

"Ready Ventus?!"

"I'm going to make you well again. Make you whole!"

Ven tried to get free but he couldn't.

"A balance of Light and Dark!"

"I wasn't back for long. But that's what was killing you Kid! The in-balance. But don't threat, you'll be safe now!"

Vanitas continued to laugh as he disappeared, and Ven collapsed to the ground.

He was back inside of him now.

But Ven was still in control.

Just in control of much more power.

So much so that Ray sensed this power.

xXx

Ray stood in a one of the large rooms in the castle. He was trying to arrange a full service for those who had sacrificed their lives for him.

Suddenly he collapsed to the ground.

He began to breathe heavily.

"The Blade…" He whimpered. "So much power…."

Ansem ran over to him and tried to help him up.

Ray could see his lips moving but no sound came from them.

Well it did, but Ray's ears were ringing.

Ray took very quick breaths as he tried to calm himself.

"Ven… Van… Help him!"

xXx

**Authors Note: **I apologise once again for the length of this chapter. 3,700 words in the end. It was surprising… Anyway- So much happened this time around. Lots of development as you'd expect from these chapters as I've previously explained. We had Ven's 'Illness' explained, some Tequa (WOOOOO!) It's always hard to write for them. :L I love writing for the new Braig too. It's so much fun. :L And Lea being inappropriate, and deciding to go off on a journey with Isa. I think those old friends deserve to have some development… But anyway that's all from me this time around. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And I'll see you next time. :D


	25. Saying Goodbye to People Long Gone

**Authors Note: **Okay. So what's up next? The funeral like service for those that died at Radiant Garden, not to mention more on Ven's 'problem' and the conclusion of another plot arc that I will not spoil until you read it. :P Anything else? Hmm… Let me check… Oh just a bit on Lea and Isa beginning their rather impressive journey through the Stardust Universe. Yeah. That's what I'm covering this chapter. :L I swear I keep taking on too much at once :L We'll see. This shouldn't be any longer than normal as each part shouldn't' get too long. In fact I expect it to be slightly shorter… Well we'll see anyway. I hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 25: Saying Goodbye to People Long Gone **

"Here." Liam said as he handed his brother a suit.

"What's this?" Milo asked.

"A suit." Liam said bluntly.

Milo looked at him then back to the suit.

"Oh…"

"Ray wants us to dress up for the service."

"Okay."

Milo took the suit and walked into the bathroom.

A few moments later he returned.

"We've got to wear a tie?" He asked, looking rather annoyed.

Liam nodded.

"Yeah."

"If I wasn't trying to be respectful…"

"You'd continue to complain?" Liam asked.

Milo looked up to his brother again.

"Nah… I think I couldn't do it even then. They gave their lives for us…"

"And they deserve our respect." Liam added.

Milo nodded.

Liam watched his brother as he failed to sort out his tie.

"Help?" Milo asked.

Liam laughed and raised his hand in which he held his own tie.

"Not my area of expertise."

"So, we wait for Elysia?" Milo asked laughing to himself.

Liam smiled. "Don't we always?"

Milo put his other clothes down on the bed, but still picked up his fingerless gloves.

"Keeping these on me." He said.

"Why?" Liam asked. "Expecting a fight?"

"You never know." Milo answered.

xXx

Ansem and Repliku helped Ray hobble into the portal to the Stardust Universe. Ray knew Ven was there, but he still felt too uneasy on his feet, so he got the help of his friends.

Finally making it, Ray saw Ven lying on the ground in the centre of one of the arenas.

"Hurry! Over there!" Ray pointed out, still taking quick breaths.

Ray summoned his key blade to him, placing it on the ground, and using it as walking stick.

"Repliku, get Terra and Aqua!" He ordered.

Repliku nodded and ran off.

"Ansem…" Ray began.

He turned to look at him.

"I can walk, just get to him, and make sure he's… okay. And, still himself!"

Ansem nodded and did as he was told.

Ray slowly made his way to where Ven was lying, whilst Ansem got close and checked him over.

"He's breathing!" He shouted.

"Good." Ray said quietly.

"Any bursts of energy?" Ray asked.

Ansem shook his head.

"Nothing I can see!"

Ray finally made it over to him, as he did Ven started to come to.

"What happened?" Ray asked him.

Ven looked around quickly. He seemed like he was scared.

"Vanitas…" He said.

Ray looked around to. "I can't…" He paused. "Oh…"

"Oh?" Ansem asked.

"The stardust unlocks things in people. Powerful things. It must have brought Vanitas back… And then…"

"He went back in me…" Ven finished.

"Ven!" Terra and Aqua shouted as they saw him lying on the floor.

They rushed towards him.

"He's okay." Ansem explained.

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked, more targeting it at Ven.

Ven shook his head.

"Vanitas is back… He's inside me."

Aqua looked genuinely worried. She had every right to be after all.

"There has to be something you can do!" Aqua shouted at Ray.

Ray took a deep breath.

"There is."

"What?" Terra asked.

"I'm already doing it."

Everyone turned to look at Ray.

"As soon as he goes to summon his blade the x-blade will appear. If I lock that away behind a few mental locks Ven will have a great deal of power, but no Kingdom Hearts summoning x-blade."

"What happens if the x-blade does come?" Ven asked.

"I'll either explode… Again… Or become a hell of a lot more powerful."

"And me?" Ven asked.

"If I explode, you go with me. If you summon it and I become stronger… I'll drain the power from you. You'll die either way."

"Then you stopped it?" Terra asked, concerned.

Ray nodded.

"It's done."

xXx

After Ray and Ven had cleaned themselves up, it wasn't long before the service began.

Ray took the centre podium to speak. He wanted to say some words.

He felt he owed them that much.

In that large room everyone sat. The males in their suits, even the King and the ladies in black dresses. Everyone was silent.

"Thank you all for coming…" Ray began. "I never really knew them… I never had the chance to get to know them. But I know for a fact they were great people. You may have memories of them in their darker emotionless days, but I'm sure those times seem like a lifetime ago now… I really don't know what to say, honestly. I thought I was prepared for this…"

Ray paused and looked around the room.

"Well… I fell personally to blame for what happened there that day. I chose their lives over the lives of the normal people in the key hole, and over the knowledge we've thankfully gained from Ansem's predecessors."

Everyone seemed surprised of that news, he realised he had yet to share that news.

"Well… I feel personally to blame and as such I wanted to do this. They died protecting Ansem and I. They knew that they weren't going to make it as soon as I closed that door. I locked them out so we could survive…"

"I wish I could have saved them too…"

Ray paused again, this time for much longer.

"The four of them were great people. I know that from working with them for a few hours… I'm sure you all feel much greater about them than that..."

"We're losing people so quickly now… and I think that… Maybe that's a sign that we're coming to the end. I keep that hope in my… I keep that hope high, and hope that I'll never have to do this again. We're here today to say goodbye to those people that are gone. Those people that gave their lives so we can have lives at the end of this… Those people that should always be remembered."

xXx

A Few Hours after the Service.

"Ray!" Lea called as he saw him off in the distance.

Lea walked forward, Isa beside him.

"Of course…" Ray began. "You wanted to go into the Stardust. You're both sure about this. You can die in there… And we may never know."

Isa and Lea nodded.

"It'll make us strong enough to keep going."

"Okay." Ray said.

"I'll meet you at the log hut in about an hour. That'll give me time to figure out a journey for you in there… As well as make a quick errand."

"Okay." Isa replied.

Lea nodded. "We're ready whenever."

xXx

Ray ran to Ven's room, he wanted to get one last point across to him before he left him with his new found abilities.

Ray knocked on the door.

"Ven." He said. "It's Ray."

Ven opened the door.

"How are you feeling?" Ray asked.

"Much better. I feel… Myself again." He said with a smile.

"Great to hear it." Ray replied. "Now… I forgot to add one last point about your new… abilities."

"Which is?" Ven asked.

"You can use it… All I'm saying is that if all else fails, be aware that you have the power to save your friends… To save your family."

"And you, what if you explode again?"

Ray smiled. "I'm sure I'll be okay."

They both paused.

"Thanks." Ven said.

"For what?"

"For telling me I can do this…"

Ray smiled again. "Don't worry… Just trying to be helpful."

Ven smiled back. "I feel less helpless now."

"You were never helpless Ven…"

Ven smiled again. "One last thing…" He began. "Vanitas?"

"Long gone. You absorbed him. You're stronger than he was… And he's just a shadow of his former self."

"Great." Ven said happily.

"I knew you'd like that." Ray said before turning around and walking off.

"See you another time." Ray said.

Ven nodded.

"Thanks." He said again.

"No problem." Ray said without turning around, and only listened as Ven slowly closed the door.

xXx

Liam walked his brother back to his room.

"How're you feeling?" He asked his brother.

Milo turned to look at him. "Okay… I just feel bad whenever everyone makes a fuss…"

"Don't we all."

Milo looked back to the ground.

Liam stopped walking. Milo was so preoccupied he didn't even notice.

He looked at his brother with clear eyes. He was just a burning blue energy. The energy didn't even hurt to look at anymore. He could feel his power returning. 'Milo' had been put in place to contain his power.

But Liam couldn't think who would do anything.

Until he recognised the discomfort that came with the energy.

"Ray." Liam spat.

"What?" Milo asked turning around, noticing his brother had fallen behind.

"What are you doing back there?" Milo asked.

Liam shot towards him.

"You're not real!"

Milo looked up at him, fear in his eyes. "Liam." Milo whimpered.

"That's me. But what do you think you are?"

"I'm… I'm… Your brother." Milo backed away in fear.

"Run!" Liam shouted as he quickly summoned his key blade and brought it against the wall.

Milo did as he was told and began to run.

"Help!" He shouted.

Liam laughed, but he quickly felt the fake memories begin to return, and then felt his humanity kick in again.

But the chaos took care of that.

It didn't like being tricked.

The fake memories were completely banished this time, and Liam's humanity returning was postponed.

His chaos had this much power because they had contained it. If they had left it go free, Liam could have been in control.

Liam shot forward again chasing his brother.

"Help!" Milo shouted again.

"Keep running you fake child!" Liam mocked as he shot through the corridors towards Milo.

Milo began to cry as he ran with fear. Even that hardened teenager couldn't stop himself when his own brother began to chase him, holding death in his hands.

"Keep running!" Liam repeated.

"Help!" Milo screamed.

Liam banished his key blade as he chased his 'brother'.

When his hands were free, and he saw a T-junction coming up in the corridor, he summoned up two walls of Chaos on the turns, so Milo was trapped between them, and him.

Milo stopped against the wall and began to hammer his hands against it.

"Help!" He tried again.

"Dead end."

Milo looked up at Liam, he had never been more afraid in all of his life. Even if his life had been just a construct of Ray's imagination.

"Liam… I'm your brother… Stop this… Please Liam!"

Liam began to laugh.

"Saying goodbye to people that are long gone… You were never here, so there's no need for goodbyes. Ray however, is here, and won't be for very long. He created you! To control me! You can't fool me Ray!"

Milo tried to back away further but he was right against the wall.

"Will this hurt you?" Liam asked summoning his key blade to him once again.

Milo nodded, completely taken by fear.

"Good."

Liam began to laugh.

And he began to throw multiple spikes of Chaos energy.

"One for every fake emotion you gave me!"

Milo screamed in agony.

He summoned a ball of energy and began to make it grow larger and larger.

"A second for every fake memory I have!"

There were a lot, and Liam placed that energy right on Milo's chest.

He couldn't even scream from that. His breath was taken from him, and he felt weak.

"Ray will remember this one! You're watching right Ray!"

Liam summoned his keyblade once again.

"Goodbye…"

Liam threw the key blade through Milo's chest, and watched as he exploded into bright blue light, leaving nothing behind but the clothes that had previously been on his back.

And as if the Chaos wanted to punish him for falling for such a trick, it quickly returned Liam's humanity.

And he could only watch as his brother, as fake as he had been, disappeared before him.

And once again, Liam felt alone, angry and ready to kill.

But, he grieved more than anything else.

Liam collapsed to the ground in the realisation of what he had done.

"No… No…" He said to himself as he tried to make sense of it all.

"Milo…" He said.

The chaos walls around him collapsed, revealing no one behind them. No one had heard Milo's screams.

"No… It can't be. It wasn't a lie… I… I remember… No… It was…"

Tears began to fall from Liam's eyes.

"I need answers!" He said angrily as he pushed himself to his feet, grabbing those navy fingerless gloves as he did so. And putting them on.

Just like Milo, he was expecting a fight, and prepared himself accordingly.

xXx

Isa and Lea stood at the beginning of a path that stretched out deep into the Stardust Universe.

"It's here for you." Ray said.

"Thanks." Both Isa and Lea said.

"No problem."

"Stay safe." Roxas said smiling.

"Come back soon." Namine said.

Both men smiled.

"Don't push yourselves too hard. It's a long journey. No matter what pace you go, you'll be something else when you return."

"Thanks again Ray." Isa thanked.

Ray smiled.

"Just get going." He said.

The both nodded, and turned around; carrying packs on their back they began their journey.

Ray turned around to face Roxas and Namine.

"They'll be great." He said.

Ray quickly reached for his head as it exploded in agony.

"What… now?" He asked himself.

It quickly hit him.

"Milo…" He said worriedly.

xXx

"You remember that prophecy right?" Aqua asked Terra as they both sat in her room, just talking.

"The one with Ven, Sora and Roxas?" Terra asked.

Aqua nodded worriedly.

"What if, this Vanitas appearance is that coming true?"

"I don't think it could be…" Terra said hopefully. "Ray seemed pretty positive."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm sure we can trust Ray on this one. And besides, he blocked the ability from Ven completely didn't he?" Terra asked.

Aqua shook her head. "I… I don't think that's completely the truth."

"I'll talk to Ray soon. See what I can find out."

He took her hand.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. In fact I'm sure he'll be better than that."

Aqua smiled.

"I hope you're right." She repeated.

xXx

Liam walked back to his room, and looked down at Milo's clothes on his bed.

He looked down at his suit and quickly burned it off with some Fire magic.

He picked up what Milo had left behind and put it on slowly, being sure not to damage it.

"He was going to make an impression. Make sure he didn't forget the lies he had been fed. And the time he had had with that construct. That construct who had become his brother.

Standing there in those blue jeans, and that black long sleeves t-shirt, he slowly placed the red shirt on top too.

But as he looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't continue. Not like this.

He had killed someone today.

Someone who he was close to.

Whether they were real or not, he had still killed them.

And they felt real.

Liam collapsed to the ground and curled up in a ball, trying to make it all go away.

"I'm sorry…" He said.

xXx

**Authors Note: **Oh goody… That was depressing. For me anyway… How was it for you? A lot happened this time around... Again. And it wasn't too long either. :L In fact it ended about where I like chapters to end. So no problem at all. :D I don't think I have much more to say that that… Next chapter will continue this… And will obviously include more major development for some characters that haven't had it yet. :D So, I hope you've enjoyed, and I'll see you next time. :D


	26. Human No Longer

**Authors Note: **So… Liam killed Milo… Yeah… I shouldn't be allowed to write I swear. :L Remember Milo's line "What kind of evil writer kills off a child?" Or something like that. Bingo… I feel so horrible… Anyway this will focus on people finding out about the events at the end of the last chapter, as well as some major focus on Elysia. I hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 26: Human No Longer. **

Ray ran through the halls of The Castle that Never Was, finally coming to a room where he could hear someone training from within. He could feel anger and hate, regret and shame within. He was glad this person felt this way, but he still had to talk to them.

Without knocking Ray entered the room, summoning both of his key blades as he did.

Ray threw the Lost Key at the King's feet.

"He knows!" Ray shouted. "It broke… The Chaos built up, and he now knows. As I warned you!"

The King jumped back in surprise.

Ray summoned a wall of blue light behind him, stopping him from retreating further, then summoning the lost key back to him.

"So what are you going to do?" Ray asked, calming himself down.

The King was still too shocked to do a thing. He didn't know what to do, and Ray could have read that even if he wasn't empathic.

Ray shook his head.

"Pathetic. You've only made things worse…"

Ray turned around and began to walk out.

Even though he held up this illusion of his strength, of his ability, he was ready to break. He didn't know what to do either. In creating Milo he couldn't face his friend, so he made it so that in Liam's memories, they never become close. Now, as the truth came out, they would never be close again. And he knew that very well.

He had lost a friend now, and because of his actions, he may have just started something that he knew of only one way to stop.

And if the past had taught him anything, it was that he couldn't' do that.

xXx

Elysia stood outside Liam's room, completely silent. As Milo had died, everyone had begun to regain their old memories. It was almost like he had never been there at all…

It was almost like a lost memory now. Something that felt so out there, so wrong, but it was still there, in the back of their minds.

Elysia felt this, and knew Liam would need her know more now than he had ever needed her before.

After standing out there for a good few minutes, she finally knocked on the door.

There was no answer, but she could hear someone on the other side.

With a flick of her wrist she summoned her key blade, and opened the door.

As it slowly opened she saw the chaos scarred room on the other side. There was nothing in there but the ruins of whatever had previously stood there as furniture, and marks of that purple and red, covering the floor and walls, almost like it had been burnt into the very material.

In the centre of the room, Liam was crouched down in a ball, releasing bursts of powerful energy, probably from now fault of his own.

"Liam." Elysia said.

He couldn't hear it.

"Liam!" She shouted.

He turned his head slightly, and peered up at her.

"Calm down! Come on! You're in control remember!"

Liam shot up to his feet and the bursts of Chaos stopped.

"I am in control!" He grunted.

She shook her head. "Look around!"

He held up a hand and absorbed the energy that was scarring the room. When it returned, everything was back to normal, almost, just missing a few pieces of furniture.

"I want to be alone…" Liam muttered.

She shook her head.

"You shouldn't be!"

"I don't care what I should or shouldn't do now! He shouldn't have done this to me!" Liam screamed this time, knocking Elysia literally off her feet.

But he didn't go to help her. He just left her there, and watched as she slowly climbed back to her feet.

"And you knew… Didn't you?" Liam asked.

Elysia nodded.

"It was safer…"

"No, you just didn't trust me!" He bellowed.

"You… You… You just trust him more, is that it?" Liam continued.

Elysia shook her head in disbelief.

"You're completely wrong!"

"I'm not though… I am right!" He screamed again, this time knocking her out of the very room, and sent her crashing into the wall opposite the door.

Liam held up his hand, and with a flick of his wrist, he closed the door with a whip of Chaos.

xXx

As he made his way back to his room, Ray saw Elysia lying against the wall, opposite Liam's room.

"Oh no…" He muttered as he ran towards her.

"Curaga!" He shouted, more than once.

"Elysia!"

She turned to look at him, she was fine, but hurt in more ways than any Cure could heal.

"He's gone…"

She tried to push herself to her feet, but realised the impact had knocked the balance out of her.

Ray bent down to give her a hand.

"He's not… He's just, hurt."

Elysia took Ray's hand and he placed her arm over his shoulder, and slowly helped her get back to somewhere safe.

"He's not going to heal though… Is he?"

Ray shook his head, and noticed the tears falling from Elysia's eyes.

"I'm sorry… I don't think so."

"It's not your fault." She pointed out.

Ray shook his head.

"I did it…"

xXx

Finally making it back to Elysia's room, Ray carefully placed her on her bed.

"You're going to be okay now…" Ray comforted.

"I… I guess so."

Ray turned around and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Ray shook his head.

"I need to be somewhere far away. If he attacks me, this is going to be messy." Ray explained.

"Can you wait a bit?" She asked.

Ray looked at the young woman who was asking for his help and, he couldn't say no.

"Of course."

Ray turned back around and pulled up a chair and sat down.

They both just looked at each other for a while.

"Ray?" She began.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you see all the worlds…? You know… Without being there?"

"Sometimes." Ray answered. "It depends… Recently, it's not something that happens a lot."

"Oh…"

"What were they like?" She continued.

"All more beautiful than you can imagine. No matter what was happening it was a gift to be able to look into them…"

"Do you think I'll ever be able to see them all?" She asked.

Ray laughed. "It would take a while, but yes. When this is all over, I'm sure you could."

She smiled.

"See, I like to see those." He commented on her smile.

She began to laugh.

"And that, that's nice." Ray commented.

Elysia rolled over onto her side so she could look right at him.

But she said nothing. They both just looked at each other again.

"Ray, are you scared to die again? I mean… Is it frightening?"

Ray nodded. "It's something different… Everything seems so much slower, and then it's just gone."

"I don't want to go like that." She said suddenly, out of nowhere.

"You won't be going anywhere… Not for a long time." Ray promised.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Ray nodded. "Trust me."

She smiled again.

"Thanks."

For the final time they both paused and looked just starred at each other.

Ray stood up again.

"I guess I'd better be off. Get some rest…" He ordered.

Elysia laughed. "Got it boss…"

Ray smiled and turned to leave.

"Ray… One last thing… Do you still love her?"

Ray was shocked, no one had asked him that, but as he rather rudely read Elysia he noticed that she didn't ask for herself, for any reason that would benefit her, but asked because she cared about both of them. Himself and Becca.

Ray nodded.

"Sometimes more than I care to tell. Even if most of it was all a construction of my Grandfather."

Ray opened the door and left, and Elysia just mulled over what she had been told.

xXx

"I guess you've caused more problems that solved them then…" Becca pointed out as she walked into Riku's room.

"Nice to see you too."

"Things are happening… Milo's gone." Becca stated.

Riku looked up at her, worry in his eyes.

He jumped to his feet.

"So what are we going to do?" Riku asked.

"Ray's going to fix it."

Riku shook his head.

"We've made things worse haven't we…?" Riku wondered.

Becca nodded.

"Ray knows that he'll have to stop him. Whether that means explaining things… Or…"

"He shouldn't have to deal with that on his own." Riku explained.

Becca shook her head now.

"I think he blames himself…"

"Who do you blame?" Riku asked, noticing a tone of disappointment in her voice.

Becca paused.

"What you all did… Wasn't fair on either Liam or Ray, but… I would have done exactly the same. They are both too strong."

Riku didn't know what to say.

"But… Because of it, you've made things worse. Something we're all going to have to work on if it's ever going to get better." She continued.

Riku nodded.

"We'd better find a way to calm him down then."

"We will indeed." Becca replied as the two of them left the room.

xXx

Elysia slowly hobbled towards where she believed the King would be.

She didn't know why she was heading this way, but she was sure he would know a way to stop this. Even though she knew the King was responsible, she believed he could cure the problem, she believed he would be the way out of this mess.

She still ached from her confrontation with Liam.

He had only shouted at her and had been able to throw her across the hall. He was so strong.

He was so frightening.

She finally arrived at the room where the King had isolated himself over the last few days.

She knocked on the door before entering.

"Your Majesty." She began as she stood watching the King unleash multiple attacks on dummies he had brought into the room.

Mickey turned around and looked at her. Noticing her discomfort, and her pain.

"Elysia, are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah… Just a little winded is all."

"Liam?" Mickey asked worriedly.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay… I guess…" Elysia replied, not really knowing what she could say at that moment.

"But what can I do for you?" Mickey asked.

"Is there any way we can stop this?"

Mickey shook his head.

"The only way to stop this now would be to rewind time. The damage we…. The damage I have done has caused a death. We're just not sure whose it will be yet."

Elysia couldn't take that answer.

"There has to be a way!" She cried.

Mickey shook his head once again.

"I am so sorry…"

Tears began to fall from her eyes once again before she wiped them away. Almost as quick as they formed.

"Gather that group then!" Elysia ordered. "Between you all we could have a chance… A way we can fix this! There is a way… I just know it…"

"There isn't…"

Elysia summoned her key blade and pointed it at the King.

"There is." She snapped.

"Be careful here…" Mickey replied, looking up and down at her.

"I know what I'm doing…"

Mickey shook his head and summoned his key blade to him.

Elysia ran towards him, with a gust of wind behind her, she crashed into him, sending him flying into the air. As light concentrated around her key blade she brought it smashing into the King as he was still mid-air.

She took a step back, as she watched him hit the floor.

The King now attacked, but Elysia just threw up a barrier of roaring winds to throw him away.

"Look at you!" She barked. "You're not thinking… You're not yourself! You're broken and you know it! How can you make a decision that affects his life again… When even as yourself, you failed."

Mickey looked up at the young woman again.

She was right.

Sure Elysia was powerful, but he was a great deal stronger. The fact that he couldn't land a hit just showed his mental stability at this point. He had broken himself down because of his actions, and maybe this was just what he needed.

He banished his key.

"What do you suggest?" He asked.

Elysia banished her own, without saying a word.

"Or… What do you want from this?"

"Everyone still alive…"

Mickey couldn't say anything.

"That's not much to ask for…" She pointed out.

"I know… But…"

"But nothing!" Elysia shouted. "There is a way… You just need to think!"

"I'm not the leader I once was…"

"No you're not. But you could be better. You've failed, so grow from it!"

Mickey stood there stunned. This woman was capable of so much greatness. When she was completely normal, she had no god like abilities, she wasn't blessed with protections from a god, she didn't control the powers of darkness, she hadn't grown up with a Key blade wielder inside of her, she wasn't a Princess of Heart, and she was just a normal girl. With no training, no one to guide her but the wind beneath her feet.

And she was completely right.

She had become stronger than he could have ever thought. He had met her all those years ago in that Light prison.

And he could have never seen this.

"Okay, I'll bring the others here. We'll decide on a course of action that means in their survival."

"Thank you."

Mickey smiled. "No, thank you."

Elysia didn't respond to his smile but just turned around and began to leave.

"Elysia!" The King called.

She turned back around and looked at him.

"Who are you really?" He asked, knowing that this question was completely random and he wouldn't get anything special as an answer.

"Just a girl. A girl who's trying to look after the man she loved."

"Loved?" Mickey asked.

Elysia nodded, not saying a word.

"Then the strength you have that aura of light where does that come from?"

"My need to not fall behind. You're all so strong, so I worked for something that would see me stand out."

"You're amazing you know…" He complimented.

"Let's fix this, and then you can tell me that." She said, turning back around, smiling. Refusing to show the King such a thing.

xXx

After a few minutes the King, Ansem, Riku and Squall had once again gathered to discuss the futures of Liam and Ray.

Both Becca and Elysia had also showed up. They wanted to hear everything that was said.

But no one knew what to do.

Ansem and Squall now regretted everything. They had turned the child they had raised into a monster. Something that went against everything they stood for. Riku refused to stand against another member of the group, having Becca's trust on the line. And the King, well the King wanted to regain his honour, and the trust of those around him. Elysia would be the judge of that.

But they still didn't have a plan.

"There's nothing we can do, is there?" Riku asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"We'll talk to him…" Ansem volunteered, pointing at Squall as he did so.

Squall nodded.

"And if that doesn't work?" Elysia asked from the side lines.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I mean… What then?" She continued.

"It's up to Ray… He broke through to him once… Maybe he can again."

Everyone nodded.

"Maybe we all just need to try and break down his barriers." Mickey suggested. "Everyone does their part to bring his old self back. It's the least we can do."

"Right." Was the carried response around the room.

Elysia smiled.

"That's the King we need…" She muttered.

Squall and Ansem left, ready to confront Liam, whilst Elysia soon left too and the King followed suit to ask her one last thing.

Only Riku and Becca remained.

"I guess this is it then…" Riku said.

Becca nodded.

"Do you think this is going to go well?" Riku asked.

"We have to believe it will…" She answered.

Riku smiled. "So hopeful."

"Someone has to be." She commented.

Riku nodded.

"Well I'd better get to work then…" He said as he turned to leave.

Becca laughed. "What no goodbye?"

Riku smiled before he caught a glimpse of metal being thrown at him.

Catching it in a free hand he looked down at it, noticing a small pendant with a circular maze carved into it.

"What's this?" He asked.

Becca smiled.

"It's a reminder, of what we're fighting for."

Riku looked down at it again, trying to make sense of it.

"The maze… It represents life. The obstacles we face, the choices we make, until, we reach the centre."

Riku looked closely at the centre of the maze, there shining bright was a little heart.

"The darker it gets the brighter the heart shines." She pointed out.

Riku smiled.

"But what is the centre?" Riku asked.

Becca paused.

"Home…" She said finally. "A place to belong."

xXx

**Authors Note: **I adore that last bit. I don't know what you thought, but I just love it. Riku's never going to lose that pendant… Well… He won't let it be lost for long. Anyway, Ray and Liam are about to face off once again… For the first time since the Lost Keys. What will happen? Well you'll have to find out next chapter. :P Of course Squall and Ansem will try and break him out of his fuss first, but what fun would it be if they succeeded. Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this. And I will see you next time. :D


	27. Fadado a Repetir

**Authors Note: **Here we go then. Battle of the… Very powerful people. :L Again. I love these fights. 1v1 battles to the end. Always fun. It may or may not actually be to the end, but we'll see how that goes. That's really all there is to this chapter. A few talks with Squall, Ansem and Liam, then a fight with Ray and Liam. That's all there is, but I hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 27: Fadado a repetir**

Squall and Ansem were almost at Liam's door when he finally came out of his room.

"Liam!" Squall shouted as he caught sight of his old student.

Liam turned around and looked at them.

For a moment it looked as if he was going to strike, but he held his hand down, and turned back around and continued to leave.

"Liam!" Ansem tried now.

Liam didn't even turn around now.

Squall ran towards him trying to catch up. He grabbed a hold of his shoulder, and pulled him around to face him.

"Liam…" He trembled.

Liam looked into his face, but then struggled free from his grip.

"Where are you going?" Squall asked.

"To take revenge." He answered.

Squall shook his head.

"Ray wasn't the one who wanted to do this!" He bellowed.

Ansem finally caught up.

"We're responsible too. We just wanted to make sure you stayed as you."

"I was in control, remember." Liam pointed out.

"We… We didn't know. We were worried." Ansem explained.

Liam laughed.

"You were worried about yourselves though, not me…"

Squall and Ansem both looked to each other. They both understood the horrible thing they had done.

"We're sorry."

"I don't need an apology from anyone. But I only need to take revenge on one. He gave… Mi… Milo to me. Then made me lose him. Made me destroy him! Ray will pay for that…"

"And what happens when you kill him again?" Squall asked reminding him of the pain and guilt he went through the first time.

"I'll get better eventually."

"And go off by yourself again?" Ansem questioned. "You know by killing Ray you'll doom us. You know for a fact that you'll never be welcome with us again."

"Then so be it."

Liam began to walk away again.

"Do you not care about anyone anymore?" Ansem asked.

"I just lost the last person I cared about."

"Is that true, what about Elysia?" Squall asked.

"She lied to me as well…"

"She still loves you."

Liam laughed.

"No she doesn't. That died the moment I returned. She's too afraid…"

"Then fight to improve it!" Squall shouted. "Don't lose her Liam, don't do what I did! Don't let her slip through your fingers!"

Liam stopped. It was a rare occasion when Squall talked about his past.

"Don't do it… Don't just let go." He continued.

Liam thought for a second, but just decided to laugh.

"What part of this can be compared to what has happened to you?" Liam challenged. "I'll never have Elysia back, so long as I have this power."

"Then give up the power!" Ansem ordered.

Liam laughed again. "Don't you think I've tried?!" He screamed. "Don't you think I thought of that?"

"It doesn't need to be gone, for you to give it up." Ansem explained.

"If I don't use it, it gains control. I'd prefer to be in control… Than to have something like love."

Ansem and Squall stood completely shocked. Everything had built to this. Eclipse's possession of him had caused him to fear being out of control. Their trickery to make sure he remained in control. It all led up to this point. Where he couldn't love, as that meant losing control of his own body, something that he'd never have again.

"There's nothing you can say." Liam added. "Ray will pay."

Liam shot down the corridor, leaving his two mentors in his purple-red haze.

xXx

Ray stood in the Dark City below the Castle. He had to get out of the way. He had to be somewhere where the damage wouldn't be too dangerous.

He wasn't sure how this would end.

He wasn't sure how he'd even begin. But he knew he'd have to fight, and this time he knew that if the point came, he'd have to take that finishing blow.

He knew Liam wouldn't hold back. Not now. Not for what he did.

He had to survive through this; it would be the only way he'd find out who his grandfather was, and the only way in which he'd ever save the worlds.

He now stood on Memory Skyscraper. He thought it would be iconic, and ironic. How the last fight he and Liam had seemed like a lifetime ago. It was just a memory now. And this would be where they'd raise their blades against each other once again.

Ray stood there, both blades in hand. The stardust key and the lost key. Both ready for the fight.

He even went as far as to activate his armour. Something he hadn't done in a very long time.

This was where it would begin, and maybe, where it would end again.

Ray caught movement on the ground below him, looking down he saw a bright purple-red flame take up a place in the centre of the clearing. Liam stood there, blade raised, chaos in hand, armour ablaze.

"RAY!" Liam's voice boomed all around as the sound was carried by the chaos that was buzzing around him.

Ray stepped off of the sky scrapper and created a parachute above him out of the energy, slowly dropping him further down, towards the fight.

As Ray hit the floor, he looked deep into Liam's chaos fuelled eyes, and realised, there was no way out of this.

"You did this to me…" Liam said.

Ray nodded.

"I am so sorry."

"That's not enough!" He roared. "It's never enough…"

"I did it to help you! Help keep you as you!" Ray shouted, even though they were only a few steps apart it just seemed like the thing they both needed to do.

"Why didn't you ask me!?" Liam screamed. "Why couldn't you check if it was okay first!?"

"Because… It wouldn't have worked then." Ray lied, knowing that he had no excuse this time around.

Liam knew that though.

"Don't lie to me Ray… Don't do that now…"

The both paused and just looked at each other, both fully equipped for this fight.

"This is it then?" Ray asked.

Liam nodded.

"I'm sorry." Ray repeated.

"I know you are…"

"But… This is how it ends then?"

Liam nodded once again.

"No holding back…" Ray added.

"Of course."

"I did what I did because I care about you… I am sorry for what it's done to you."

"Don't try to get out of this now Ray…"

"I want to prevent this fight… You have to know that I'll win."

Liam laughed as tendrils of chaos began to appear from the ground.

"That's all I needed to want to start this Ray… You're still so cocky! Still so pathetic! You think you're the strongest, but you were given that power, I survived the pain that came with mine so I could control it! I'm stronger… I'm the human. The human who became god like. You were just born as the tool of a God."

Liam raised his blade into a battle position.

Ray shook his head.

"You've never been more wrong."

Liam laughed again.

But as Ray waited for a response, he just felt the sudden jolt from Liam's key blade as he was launched from where he stood into the sky scraper behind him. As he fell from the crater in the wall he created when he hit it, Liam was already above him, but this time he was ready.

As Liam stood before him, Ray quickly created a giant gauntlet construction above his head. Using it to grab a hold of Liam and throw him away.

Ray was ready to follow that up, creating a wall behind Liam to stop him from going too far, and then hitting him with a few pieces of a combo that left Liam falling into the ground.

Ray began floating above where he had sent Liam.

"We don't need to do this!" Ray shouted. "We can stop this now… We can stop this…" He repeated. "We can just go inside the castle and talk. Like the friends we are!"

Liam began to laugh from the dust of the dark roads below him.

"You and I were only friends for a short time. You make it out like it was such a long thing, but we've been against each other far longer than we have been on each other's side! I think its fate Ray! This is how it's always going to end, no matter how many time you come back!"

Liam leapt into the air towards Ray throwing balls of Chaos at him like he had an unlimited supply.

As he finally hit his target Liam unleashed a combo of his own, launching Ray far into the air where with the dispelling of key blade and some great concentration, Liam created a spear about a quarter as wide as the skyscraper, and sent it flying to Ray's stunned form.

As it hit, it created a temporary explosion as Ray summoned up a wall beneath him to stop himself from being impaled straight through. He wasn't sure if the Chaos would lock him in place and kill him for what would be permanently once again.

To escape the apparent danger Ray opened a portal below his feet, and disappeared before Liam could even see whether or not his attack had hit.

Looking around Liam tried to find him.

But Ray was approaching fast.

Liam should have picked up on what he was doing.

Thankfully for Ray however, he didn't.

As Ray shot from the sky, bringing the force of the heavens above down with him, he closed his eyes, knowing that this could be too much. He promised he wouldn't hold back, but this was too much. If it was a direct hit there would be nothing left of Liam.

Or so Ray thought.

As he thought he hit, he noticed he was a feet off the ground.

Liam had realised what was going on as soon as he failed to find Ray, and had concentrated on collecting the Chaos he had into a single form.

Dispelling his key blade he summoned a blade about as long as Sephiroth's, and to keep it structurally balanced, it seemed wider than that of Cloud's. It was riddled with the chaos energy. It was made of it, but seemed also to be alive. To be breathing, to be living. He controlled Chaos in a single form of a blade, the entire force of the most deadly element in the Universe all in one blade.

And as Ray hit it, he felt his entire body shift, almost like it fell through the Universe itself only to be pulled back in.

He flew across the clearing into Memory Skyscraper once again.

As Liam hit him however he watched as his blade fell apart into pieces, and then into nothingness.

"A one use thing then…" Liam mumbled to himself as he ran towards Ray who was only just pushing himself out of the Skyscraper once again.

Ray touched down on solid ground again, trying to regain his balance.

"That was… Something…" Ray muttered as he summoned both of his key blades to him once again.

Liam leapt up to where Ray was standing summoning his own key blade, lighting in on fire once again.

"Liam…" Ray began.

"Let's not do the whole hug and make up crap." Liam snapped.

"No, we won't, but don't ruin this for yourself."

"I'm the one winning."

"That's not what I mean." Ray explained.

Liam lifted his key blade and brought it into the side of Ray's armour. Ray however just moved quickly and landed an attack of his own, with both key blades, knocking Liam down the steps so that he was looking down on him once again.

"You can go back to the Castle!" Ray shouted. "You can go back to your room like none of this ever happened! I am sorry for what I did, and I know that we're never going to be the same again, but the thing is… Don't let our mistakes ruin what you've got."

Liam jumped into another attack, but Ray opened a portal before him pulling powers from the source itself. Forming the energies into a single object, he watched as the swirling blue energies formed a circular shield in front of him.

Liam hit the shield, and was thrown into the skyscraper, with so much force that he almost went straight through.

"Liam!" Ray shouted, dispelling the shield through another portal, and throwing his key blades at him into the cracking skyscraper. "Calm down and listen to me."

Ray watched as the skyscraper began to crumble and break around them, only being able to watch as it began to come down.

Ray threw up walls of light above his head, trying to deflect the incoming rubble. Liam however just knocked it away when it came close with his keyblade.

Ray taking his chance launched himself towards Liam, deflecting the rubble as he almost flew towards him.

Liam raised his blade ready in defence.

When Ray hit, it was over before either of them could even blink.

Ray had brought his lost key against Liam's defence, immediately breaking it, and having his other key blade free to stun Liam.

When the dust and rubble finally cleared around them, Ray was looking down at Liam once again. Holding both key blades. One pointed at his chest, the other at his head.

"It's over." Ray said. "You could just come back…" Ray suggested. "You could just turn around now and we'll never talk about this again."

"What's the other option?" Liam questioned.

"I do something that means you don't go back to that castle."

"Don't make me laugh, you couldn't kill me then, you can't now."

Ray turned around and began to just leave, just out of nowhere.

"Told you." Liam said laughing.

Ray flipped the key blade around in his hand and threw it directly at Liam, as it went straight through his shoulder. Only narrowly missing his neck.

"That's your last warning." Ray threatened.

Liam turned to look at the key blade sticking in his body. Everything just became very real.

"Turn around, go back to bed, and someone will come get you you're needed."

Ray didn't think he would agree to this. He dreaded what he would have to do next. He felt his palm go sweaty around the grip of his other key blade.

Finally Liam answered.

"Okay."

Ray silently breathed a sigh of relief.

"Besides… If you're going to kill Eclipse…"

"You've already won Ray…"

"No one won today." Ray commented, pulling the key blade from Liam's shoulder and immediately creating a bandage over it.

Ray would have wiped away the blood that was rushing down from his nose now, but he quickly realised that wouldn't help at all. They were bloodied, battered and bruised, but thankfully the fight was over.

xXx

**Authors Note: **So… That's that. A part of me wanted to end it there and then for one of them, but that would ruin a large part of the narrative so you know. Next chapter will focus on some… Bonuses given by the stardust universe, the repercussions from this chapter, as well as a few other things. But you'll just have to wait and see what they are. :D That's it though. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. :D


	28. Just Look How Far We've Come

**Authors Note: **Woo next chapter. So away from the depressing inter good guy team fighting, this chapter will focus on the gifts given by the Stardust as well as some thoughts as to how far the team have come since the beginning. So yeah…

Also I've decided that the song 'How Far We've Come' by Matchbox 20 works as a wonderful sort of theme for the entire series. It kinda fits the story as a whole so… yeah. :L Give it a listen, I'm sure you'll agree. That is also where the where the chapter title comes from this time around. :L I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 28: Just Look How Far We've Come**

_A Few Weeks after the Fight between Ray and Liam._

_Almost Eighteen Years... Almost eighteen years have passed since all this began. I've been fighting for my life and the lives of others for more than half of my life. Well… I was asleep for seven of those years. I'm twenty-five now, and began my journey when I was fourteen. Who else can say that there's been eighteen years and that they've only aged eleven of them? It's a strange life. But it's been a life well led, as I've shared it with people who truly have mattered…_

xXx

Riku stood alone in the centre of one of the empty arenas in the Stardust Universe, blade drawn, and in full dark mode. His newer dark mode mind you, pieces of Xehanort and all. He hadn't tried this in a very long time in fear of what would happen, but now in his free hand he held a small piece of metal that in its, a bright red heart shone, keeping him… Him.

He had discovered it a few days after Becca had given him the pendant. So long as he wore it, his dark mode wouldn't force him to literally become the element of darkness. Because, it believed his humanity was too strong to defeat, because it was, so long as he had hope, and a piece of her with him.

He placed the pendant around his neck on a small chain. All it was, was a small hemisphere of metal. Where on the flat side a circular maze was carved where the heart shone bright in the centre. It wasn't much, but it meant a lot.

Riku held Way to the Dawn up as multiple fighting dummies appeared.

He cracked a smile, and as his body blurred out into darkness, a trail of red light appeared as it traced it's way around the dummies. When the blur turned back into Riku's body, the dummies collapsed into many pieces.

"So much power…" He mumbled to himself.

He paused.

"And a reason to use it."

xXx

_My friends mean the Worlds to me, but we've all seemingly gone our separate paths. We've all met people. We're just closer to some more than we are to others. It's not a bad thing though; I just wish things could be like they once were sometimes… _

xXx

Becca and Elysia trained side by side in the Stardust Universe, contrasting greatly, whilst Becca wielded her darkness surrounded by it, and Elysia wielded light, bathed in her own aura.

Ray stood on the side line, just wandering around his own Universe, trying to recover from his fight.

He continuously threw up more dummies. Quicker and quicker, only trying to keep up with the speed the girls were taking them down.

Becca suddenly stopped fighting when she noticed Ray was watching. Her aura disappeared as she did so. Elysia turned to look at her, wondering why she had stopped, but after following her gaze she understood.

"Be right back." Becca explained to her.

"How're you feeling?" She asked as she approached Ray.

Ray shook his head.

"Tired… Still…" He answered.

"Do you even sleep?" Becca wondered.

Ray shook his head. "I can't…" He explained.

"Ah… Uh…"

"I'll leave you both to it…" Ray muttered as he slowly spun around on his heels.

"Ray." Becca called. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ray asked, knowing perfectly well what she was talking about.

"For the pendant." She explained.

Ray laughed.

"It wasn't me…"

"Yes it was." She said.

Ray stopped laughing, but a smile remained.

"This place it gives us all what we need… Well it gives you all what you need. You can thank the Worlds." He explained.

"What do you mean?"

"The Worlds… Made me to protect them. You've all showed them that the people are worth protecting too. So it decided to help out."

"So the pendant was from the Worlds?" Becca asked.

Ray nodded.

"Thereabouts."

"Still. Thank you."

Ray just nodded again.

"I didn't do it for him, remember that much." He explained as he walked away, and left them both to train however wanted.

xXx

_Speaking of how things once were, things have changed greatly since the last recording of my journeys. Where we once distrusted those that fought before us, they've just become friends now. As much a part of the family as everyone else here. You couldn't any more of them. The three of them, they've been doing this so long now. Twenty Eight years have passed since they started. I think, they fight the hardest, because they just can't wait to get back to normal… _

xXx

Ven stood in his battle stance, ready for whatever was about to come at him.

"Ready?" Aqua called.

Ven nodded.

"Ready!" He confirmed: A smile on his face, as bright as the day they were surrounded by.

Aqua shot multiple balls of light towards him. Immediately he summoned his key blade, and dove passed them in a move quicker than sound.

Ven then stood and looked back at the light behind him. With a swift arching strike from his key blade, they were gone.

He didn't even make contact.

But that was the benefit of holding literally half of the x-blade.

Since Ven had accepted Vanitas back… Or since Vanitas had returned to his body, his key blade had changed.

It now looked a great deal like the x-blade itself.

If you took away the two kingdom keys and just left half of one of the hand guards, you'd have the keyblade Ven now wielded. A simple forty –five degree angled half of the kingdom keys hand guard, followed by a white blade shooting out from it. At the end of the blade making up it a key a few golden spikes shot out. Even the odd patterned out sticking blade that stuck out just above the handle were still there. Just less flashy.

At first Terra and Aqua had been worried about him, but when he began to show his power and control of his new abilities, they were just happy he was going to be able to get through this. They just felt that being so strong; he was going to see the end, and long past that.

xXx

_We've been away from our homes for so long now, we're all changing. Some of us are making mistakes, dangerous mistakes. His Majesty made such a mistake, and you can see it in his eyes. They're so much darker now. I've tried to speak to him, so has Riku, so has Ansem… Donald and Goofy even came back to try and talk to him. But no one could. He blames himself for it all. But… I'm not sure but I think he's getting help. Someone's helping him. _

xXx

"Your Majesty" Elysia said as she entered the King's training room.

The King dispelled his key blade and turned to look at her.

"Elysia." He replied simply.

Elysia smiled.

"How are you?" She asked.

The King just looked at her, without answering.

"That bad?" She continued. "You know, you could go into the Stardust realm right?"

"I don't think it would be the right thing to do." He answered.

Elysia walked over to the wall and leant against it.

"Well… Why not?" She asked.

"I don't think Ray would be too happy with that."

Elysia laughed.

"Why don't you at least try? I doubt he'll do anything. And the worse that would happen is that he kicks you out. It's better than being out here; you'll be at a disadvantage. I mean everyone's in there. Squall, Zack, Cloud, Auron, even Even and Ienzo when they're not babysitting Ansem's machine..." She explained.

"Ah well…"

"Well nothing!" Elysia shouted, cutting him off and standing up straight. "Come on Mickey, you're coming with me."

xXx

_I hope the King can recover soon. I really do. He needs to stop blaming himself. He tried to do what was right, but… I guess it didn't work. Maybe they did go about the wrong way, but it was a mistake. A mistake he's now sorry for. Talking about this, the subject of the King's failure, Liam. He's more broken than anyone here now. He hasn't left his room since he fought with Ray, he just sits there alone in the dark, reminds me of an old friend… _

_Still, Liam needs help, but no one has even tried. I don't blame them though. I don't think I could try and help him. He's something else, something dangerous. I don't trust him, and I don't trust his volatile powers at all. _

_I'm not certain, but I think Ray's planning something of his own. He's building something in the Stardust Universe again. We're not sure what it is… But he seems happy in what he's discovered. _

xXx

Ray stood in the Stardust Universe. Hidden away in a small area that he had locked off from everyone else.

As he had already learned, the Stardust made people stronger. Unlocked things in people that would have usually been impossible. Almost like reaching a hundred out of a hundred, and then the Stardust saying, "Here have another fifty you can go up."

But Ray was playing with this even further.

He now created a large room, with a hole in the roof. And in the centre was a fully working forge.

But not any forge.

For the first time ever, Ray had created a keyblade forge.

Ray took a step back and admired his work.

He then summoned both of his key blades and looked down at them.

"Not for me I guess…" He mumbled.

He looked around and created a door in the wall.

Pushing it open he looked out into the day of the world he had created.

Everything looked bright now.

They knew how they were going to win this, and now had the tools.

xXx

_As for myself. I can thank one person for getting me back. I disappeared for a long time, but now, with hope returned, so have I. While the cocky child I once was may not come back again, at least I'll still be full of hope. That's what made me who I was. So hopeful of everyone, and everything. _

"What are… you doing?" Kairi asked as she woke up and sat up to see Sora sitting at his desk, with a pen and what seemed to be the first page of a new journal.

Sora turned around and smiled.

"Just… Writing." He said.

Kairi smiled back, wiping the sleepy dust from her eyes.

"What about?" Kairi asked, slowly getting to her feet.

"Us, the War… Everything." Sora answered.

"Oh…" Kairi replied, slowly walking over to him and hanging her arms over his shoulders, kissing him as she did so.

"I wanted to do it… Just so this is all remembered." Sora added.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

Kairi kissed him again.

"I thought so too."

Kairi looked down at the page.

"Oh did I cut you off?" She asked.

Sora smiled.

"Yeah, but it's fine…" He answered. "I just want to finish."

Kairi nodded and backed off for a second. She understood what would come next.

Sora put the pen back to the paper and continued.

_I woke up at the start of the end. I even died. But it felt no different to everything we had done before. I got up again, and continued on. _

_I did question so many things for so long after that point. More importantly, what was really special about me? What had really dragged me into this? _

_I know the answer now._

_But for a while, I didn't care. For so long I didn't care. I could cry, I could run. But neither helped. The world we knew was gone, the home we had was gone. _

_But… The fight, the fight was to get us all back home. To get the worlds we once had. What made me special were the people that surrounded me. That's why I am who I am. Because I met people. Because I was kind to people. That changed my life. _

_And with the future I have, I wouldn't want it any other way. _

_I only have a few things to say now- _

_Just look how far we've come. And just watch how much further we go. _

Sora paused.

But then went back to the book.

_There's one last thing. An old friend once kept a journal like this. So this is for him. It always will be. _

_**In Loving Memory of Jiminy Cricket. **_

xXx

Ray stood in the impossible heat of the active forge that he had only just made.

Surrounding him were the key wielders.

Taking it slow he took a key blade from Aqua. With a wave of his hand it broke into pieces that immediately melted down into just a floating blob of metal.

The heat did it all even without actually putting it in the flames.

It's needless to say it did take some time.

Slowly he moulded the metal together using the powers of his constructions. Creating a hammer in one hand he began to perfect it.

Again it took time, but when it was done…

"For the first of a new age." Ray said, as he handed the key blade to Aqua.

Golden in colour, with a round hand guard, it was light even though the blade seemed pretty heavy in the way it looked. It had blue gems running up every third of the blade. The last being almost at the tip, where an almost child-like shaped sun made this blade into a key blade. The hand guard was thin, and seemed to do very little, whether that was the case or not would be yet to be seen. The key chain was Aqua's charm. The one she had made twenty eight years ago.

"Terra?" Ray asked.

Terra handed Ray his own key blade and the process was repeated.

Everyone stood in awe staring at Aqua's key blade and in Ray's ability to craft such things.

Completing the next, Ray turned to Terra.

"For the one struggling with the past. The one who kept his promise to set this right."

Ray handed him the key blade, and Terra looked down at it. It was made of a brown rusty like, ancient material. Its simple black fabric wrapped handle was surrounded by two very thin circles of metal. The hilt really was the lightest part. The rest of the blade was where it got heavy and powerful. It changed greatly depending on what side you looked at. On one side it was straight, until about the tip where they was two circular pieces of metal once again, placed so that they stood out, making a sphere. In that sphere stood a ball of darkness. The other side bent around until it naturally met that sphere, however running along this edge were small circular glass panels where small balls of light shone bright behind.

Ray looked around as to who he should make one for next.

He looked at Ven, knowing all too well he could do nothing now. He had reached his highest level by literally gaining power from the x-blade.

He looked towards Repliku, Namine and Roxas who all stood close together as they watched.

"Repliku…" Ray began. "I can't do anything…" He finished. "I'm sorry but I don't think I should meddle with such a gift, do you?"

Repliku smiled.

"No." He answered.

Ray nodded. "Good."

He then turned to look at Namine.

"There's not much I can do for you either…" Ray pointed out. "But would you want me to? He did find it for you after all…" Ray pointed out.

Namine smiled. "I never want to let it go."

"I thought so."

Ray turned to Roxas. "But you…"

Ray smiled.

Roxas summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper and looked down at that.

"They can be..." Ray explained.

"Do it." Roxas said. "It's time I moved on from them. Get something truly mine."

Roxas thought back to that day at Twilight Town, where those two men had control over his keyblades. Would this stop that? Or… Was this the reason that happened?

Ray melted down both Oblivion and Oathkeeper and turned them into something else. Something different. Something that was just Roxas'

He handed him the first.

"Rebirth." He said, as he handed him the first that was modelled after that of a phoenix. It seemed to stand out as what it was, but it also seemed so fitting.

Ray completed the next.

"Remembrance." Ray explained as he handed him the other. It looked a lot like Oblivion, just more rugged. Its hand guard more spiked than rounded now, with no crystals on it. The main blade was very similar, just seemed brighter, like it had taken something from Oathkeeper. The tip of the blade was once again the same, but the key part was very different. Seeming to be more like torn cloth than a pattern. Like someone had ripped off some black fabric and attached it to the tip of the blade.

Roxas spun them both around in his hands.

"Thank you." He said.

Ray smiled.

"No problem."

He looked around for his next.

His eyes passed the King, but he wanted to wait for that.

He then looked at Kairi.

"Kairi?" Ray began.

Kairi rather shocked turned to look at Ray.

"Yes?" She asked.

Ray held out his hand and Kairi summoned her key blade.

"Are you…" Ray was about to ask.

"Yes." She said, cutting him off.

Ray grabbed a hold of the key blade and did the same once again.

Taking it from the flames he passed it back to her.

"For the last Princess."

This key blade seemed to be modelled after the style and designs of the former world Radiant Garden. The colour palate was the same, as well as the very structure seemed an ode to the lost world. It was very simple in that regard, but meant a great deal. To everyone there.

Ray finally turned to Sora.

Sora handed him Two Became One and then Ultima.

"Do your best." Sora commanded.

"Do I ever do anything else?" Ray joked as he began again.

After some time he handed back the first.

The first that came back seemed modern, something streamlined and balanced. It just looked like a simple sword at first glance. A white blade, with a gold guard and a black handle. It became much more when two metal arrows shot along the length of the blade until they joined each other to become the key part of the blade. And at the bottom two white wings joined to create a hand guard that surrounded the rest where the gold was not.

Ray completed the second, then handed that back.

This blade was the complete opposite. An ancient looking blade, like it had come from another time. A simple bone split blade (Like Oathkeeper) where it split into two parts making it lighter. It seemed to be made of some kind of stone however; it had carvings in it that had literally just appeared there. Ray had not put them there. At the tip the two parts joined to make a stretched out oval shape that had three rectangles sticking out from one side, making up the key. The hand guard was just another oval shape, again with markings like the blade. One side was thinker however, the opposite side to the side in which the key parts of the blade were.

Sora spun them both around.

He just nodded.

Ray turned to look at the King.

"Your Majesty." Ray began. "You're next. Let me show my apologies through this…"

With those words the King relaxed, but was entirely surprised.

Ray laughed.

"But that'll have to be next time."

He took a deep breath.

"I need to rest."

He laughed to himself again.

"Bring everyone else with you next time; I'm sure I can do something for them too."

Becca and Elysia both looked towards Ray.

"Oh… Stop worrying will you both." Ray pointed out, using his empathic ability. "You'll be next time to."

Ray disappeared in a flash of light, leaving everyone there staring at what they had gained.

"I guess… that's that then." Sora said.

xXx

"You didn't go?" Verrat asked as Riku trained in the courtyard.

"I don't want to give up my keyblade." Riku explained.

"That makes sense I guess." Verrat replied.

Riku nodded blowing a hole in a dummy, with a blast of darkness, which was a few courtyards across.

"Are you ready for Eclipse?" Riku asked.

"No." Verrat answered honestly.

"I'll have your back my friend." Riku promised.

Verrat smiled. Or he would have been if his face had features.

"Thanks." He said.

Riku smiled back. "Don't worry. We'll rally the troops, and we'll chase him off before he can do any damage."

"He's going to be stronger now you know." Verrat explained.

"Just look at us though." Riku pointed out.

Verrat would have been smiling again.

"You're right." He said.

xXx

**Authors Note: **That kinda stretched on a bit then due to the key blades. Had to cut it off early as it was becoming far too long. I'll conclude the upgrades next chapter. As well as the fight with the Eclipse. :D Good stuff coming guys. But also… we're getting close to some of the big battles of the war now… And with the true battles, come some true losses. We still have… No I can't lie to you so I won't say at all. Just I wish you luck. Hell I wish myself luck, I'm sure I'll break myself more than you. :L But anyway I do hope you've enjoyed and I'll see you next time. :D


	29. Level Up

**Authors Note: **This is probably going to be fun. A fight with Eclipse, with the new power and abilities of the wielders and co. As well as three new keyblades. :D I'm going to enjoy this. Anyway, I don't think I have anything else to say here… so straight to it. I hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 29: Level Up**

Verrat stood before the ruins of Memory Skyscraper a sword made of Total Darkness in his hand. He gripped it tightly as he prepared for his former Master to appear.

Ansem had given him the warning through his machine.

He was coming, but everyone was ready.

From out of the shadows Riku and Becca walked out. Both with their key blades drawn. Becca's however looked a great deal different.

It seemed to be made of a grey light; it was dim and barely visible in the dark. The hand-guard was spiked with curving spike jutting out and pointing towards the tip. While most of the key blade was made of this light the handle and a few other parts were just made of darkness. The darkness stood out almost like a black metal. If you ignored the grey light the black could have just been a sword. As it too run up the centre of the blade. The light however provided the key blades weight, the wielders defence whilst wielding it, and made it into a key blade.

Becca and Riku went to stand beside their friend. Riku placed a hand on his shoulder and flashed into his dark mode.

"We've got your back." He comforted.

Verrat nodded as a few more people appeared.

Elysia immediately stood out as she summoned her own key blade. The aura of light making her shine bright. She too had gained a new blade. It was seemingly made out of a few white wings and a golden sword that they joined onto. The sword was just a patterned gold. Beautiful in design, light and strong in use. Two wings then acted as the hand guard, meeting just above the handle. Further up the blade two more wings took a place attached to the blade. They were made of white and gold and didn't stick out much further than the actual blade. Close to the tip the part making the blade into a key was simply a crown, looking very much like the Kingdom Key in this regard, but this crown was large and curvier.

Ray appeared seconds later in his usual flashy, flash of light manor. He summoned both his key blades and walked further forward than everyone else.

He turned around to face Verrat.

"This isn't just your fight." Ray pointed out. "This is about revenge for what he's done to my friends…"

"We can't win this now…" Verrat pointed out.

Ray nodded. "I know. But we'll bloody give him a fight like he's never seen before."

Next to appear were Sora and Kairi. They went and took a place beside Riku, their new blades drawn.

"Ready?" Riku asked them.

"Always." Sora answered cockily.

Riku laughed.

"Glad to have you back." He mumbled to himself just quiet enough so that Sora couldn't hear.

Becca did however, and just smiled.

Terra, Ven and Aqua were the next to appear and just went and stood beside Becca.

"Everyone's ready then I guess?" Ven asked.

The field was just covered in nodding heads.

"Good."

Finally the King and Repliku appeared.

Obviously not everyone had come down. Leaving their home unattended again seemed like a bad idea, so they just sent the key wielders. Everyone else held down the fort for a while.

Repliku went and stood beside Sora on the other side to Ven, Terra and Aqua.

The King however walked forward and stood beside Ray.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he came close.

Ray nodded. "Are you?" He asked.

"I…" He paused. "Yes."

"Just keep an eye out." Ray ordered.

"For what?" the King asked.

"I may need your help." Ray turned to face him and smiled.

"How will I know when?"

"You have a pretty good sense of judgement…" Ray complimented. "Just remember when I'm in control of the situation."

Mickey smiled.

"I will Ray…" He paused again. "It was her wasn't it…?"

Ray smiled. "She helped me forgive you… But it wasn't hard to forgive a mistake. I've made enough in my time."

"To a future with fewer mistakes." Mickey promised summoning his new key blade.

Keeping his former Kingdom Key D's colour palate in some regards, this key blame was thinner, lighter but looked much more dangerous. The main blade was simply a bright gold; the hand guard was a red metal that seemed like it was still hot. It had perfect circular holes running along the two sides of the hand guard which were in themselves almost perfect in their circular shape. The handle was just simply black, and that too was carried on at the tip of the blade for a small part of it. The piece making it into a key just looked simply like the classic skeleton key, with three prongs sticking out from the main blade, they were too a deep black.

The King spun the blade around a few times.

"To a future." Ray corrected.

And with that, a crash of darkness appeared before them, almost like a meteorite had hit the Dark City, but instead of stone, darkness shot out, which then took mere seconds to form into a being so large, so menacing.

Eclipse had arrived.

xXx

Ansem sat in the room that contained his machine. He was monitoring it, and could only watch as the energy levels of Total Darkness spiked in the Dark City.

He knew Eclipse had arrived.

And now so did someone else.

Liam had just walked into the room as the level leaped up the screen.

"So… He's here?" Liam asked.

Ansem jumped a mile as he spun around in surprise of Liam's arrival.

"Yes." He answered simply when he was looking at Liam.

Liam nodded.

Ansem noticed he still held his arm like it was in pain, when it seemed to be perfectly healed. Because that was true, the Chaos had repaired his shoulder and the rest of his injuries in mere hours after the fight, however the fact that he had had a key blade in his shoulder had left some mental scars. As such, he held his arm so that it wouldn't put strain on it, like it was still injured.

"Are you going to join them?" Ansem asked expecting Liam to have already been half way out of the castle by now.

Liam shook his head.

"They've got it. There's no need for more unnecessary fighting."

"Are you sure? What if they beat him?" Ansem challenged, but more to test Liam's strength of holding back from the fight.

"They won't." Liam answered bluntly. "I'll have my chance."

Ansem nodded.

It wasn't the exact change he wanted, but it would do for now.

"So what are you going to do next? This is the first time you've been out after all."

Liam just turned around and began to walk away, completely ignoring Ansem.

"Call me when something exciting is happening." Liam demanded as he walked out of the room.

Ansem just stood there shocked. Things had changed, that much he knew for sure.

xXx

"Knight!" Eclipse shouted, calling for Verrat.

Verrat took a few steps back in fear.

The key wielders walked forward however, creating a barrier between Verrat and Eclipse.

"You defend a Knight of Total Darkness!" Verrat shouted, his voice echoing around the city. "He is and always will be a part of me and a tool for me!"

Riku shook his head and took a further step forward.

"You dare challenge me alone!" Eclipse's voice boomed.

Riku broke a smile. "Never."

Before Eclipse could even realise what was happening Ray and the King were already literally at his throat.

Ray crashed into him with both blades, but Eclipse didn't move. The King however had the perfect opportunity, and used it to come up behind him and land an attack against Eclipse's chest and head.

However things moved fast, and before Ray realised he was thrown across the clearing, and the King had his body in the grasp of Eclipse.

"Not on my watch." Ray shouted!

Then, everything seemed to slow down.

Eclipse summoned a blade, a sword far larger than his already impossibly large humanoid shape.

Ray pulled back his key blade putting as much force behind it as he could.

His window of opportunity was small here.

Eclipse pulled back his own blade about to strike the King.

Ray watched as the rest of the wielders seemed to run towards them, they moved so slowly.

Ray threw his arm forward and released his grip throwing that dark and broken key at the lord of Total Darkness.

As the blade hit, everything seemingly regained its normal speed and the blade cut through Eclipse's arm with ease, leaving Mickey just to drop to the ground, and force a limp arm from his neck.

Mickey looked to Ray and nodded in thanks.

Ray just smiled.

Mickey flipped backwards just in time, as a wave of key blade wielders hit Eclipse.

Ray summoned his key blade back to him, and joined their ranks.

Eclipse however could only just laugh however as the darkness that made his very body up just regrew and his arm returned to him.

With that he was in the perfect position to defend himself from the onslaught of oncoming attacks.

Most people just started off with a few nicely placed combos. It didn't seem to do much to Eclipse there and then, but the attacks had to build up. They felt as if they had to at least.

Riku decided to use his newly accessible attacks however. Unleashing attacks that did seem to do something to Eclipse. He actually looked staggered when Riku's blurred form returned to normal again.

"That's right!" Riku shouted as he came out of it.

Ven was the other person to seemingly hit with an attack that clearly seemed to do some damage. Holding his new key blade in a reverse grip, as he run it seemed to cut through something in the very air. As it did, it left trails of energy behind him, and when he flung his key blade forward at Eclipse, they fired towards him.

Eclipse took a few steps backwards trying to regain his balance.

He really had not seen this coming. These few wielders were actually a threat now. Each and every one of them.

As he balanced himself however a giant boxing glove seemed to hit him through one of the smaller skyscrapers behind him.

Everyone turned to Ray.

"What?" He asked laughing to himself. "I… I couldn't think of anything."

The group seemed to laugh amongst themselves as Eclipse pushed himself out of the building.

Eclipse may have a fight on his hands now, but he still could crush any of them easily. Just, they had a chance at stopping him.

"This will be interesting." He mumbled to himself which was still pretty load for a being his size.

Eclipse's simple humanoid body seemed to buff and armour out. His simple flat body gaining pieces of armour. You couldn't tell by material of colour as he was made of all the same thing, but by the way certain parts had become thicker or how they not jutted out with spikes.

Lifting his sword he darted forward.

Ray quickly judged the situation. At worst they could lose someone today. At best, they could show him how far they had come. They had done that already.

"Stop!" Ray shouted, holding up walls around Eclipse, as well as using some stop magic.

Eclipse turned his head towards Ray, fighting the very magic.

"You dare!" He bellowed.

"I dare indeed." Ray responded, walking towards him slowly. "We're coming for you." Ray continued. "We're coming and we're going to wipe you out of my Universe! And you know what… You'll never take another friend from us!"

Eclipse just laughed.

"You call him… Verrat, correct?"

Verrat stepped forward from behind the group.

"Are you aware that if I die, so do you?"

Verrat nodded.

"Yes."

"And yet you still work against me." Eclipse wondered.

"Yes. Because working for a world without creatures such as us, is better than fighting for a world without change. Where everything is exactly the same."

"You are a fool. How can something like you make such a decision!?" Eclipse's voice bellowed once again.

"Because I made friends." Verrat answered bluntly. "Friends that are worth fighting for."

Verrat looked back to Riku and Becca.

"They want a peaceful world." He said as he looked back to Eclipse. "And a world that's peaceful, that is balanced and where things can change is better than anything you could ever give…"

Eclipse began to laugh again, as he seemingly found all of this hilarious.

"Laugh all you want. But as Ray said, we will win. And then my job will be done."

Verrat looked towards Ray.

Ray nodded.

"Eclipse. We'll see you soon." Ray smirked as he opened a portal below his feet, and watched as he dropped through it.

Ray turned to look at everyone.

"I guess that's that then." He said.

xXx

As it had been promised some time ago, Ansem had finally decided the time was right to tell everyone what he had learnt at Radiant Garden.

More important he was going to tell them all how they were going to win this war.

So, everyone had gathered around him in one of the meeting rooms. Ray stood beside him, and everyone else looked in at him eagerly.

"I don't know where to begin… Or how to even explain this in a simple manor." Ansem began. "But…"

He took a deep breath.

"Let's begin by me telling you how the creation of the Soldiers and Knights works. At the top of the hierarchy of each side is Eclipse and Solaris, as you already know. Then, to create workers for themselves they split their power into five separate beings. When they did so however they halved their power then split that into five pieces. Meaning they have a tenth of their full power. They would simply be their generals. Five on each side. Then to create more they split their power into a two hundredth and then those below them into a two hundredth again. Meaning to take one side for an example, Eclipse has himself, then five generals, then five hundred foot soldiers, and then fifty thousand below that."

"That's a lot…" Someone said from the group.

"Yes." Ansem replied. "But, at your current level the fifty thousand below will seem like nothing more than over charged heartless. The five hundred above them will seem to be a harder challenge, but possible with two or more of you easily. Then the generals will probably take a group of ten of us to take them down."

"So how does knowing their numbers give us a way to win?" Riku asked.

Ansem smiled at that question.

"You see, when Eclipse split his power, he relies on those below him to feed him that power back. Literally so long as they're alive, he keeps his power. If we destroy them then the leader's power drops. Obviously taking out someone at the bottom will only be a fraction of their power. However beating all five generals, halves the leaders power all together."

The room seemed to be full of happy faces on that reveal. They could win this, by simply taking out five powerful beings, and then by taking on the big puppet master behind them.

"But obviously…" Ansem continued. "We defeat the generals, the leader realises they're weaker. They'll retreat back into their respective realm and then we have to fight through the rest of them in the realm to reach them."

"Sounds do-able." Someone said in the group once again.

"Indeed. But what you also have to realise is that between the death of the first general and our attack on their leader, we have six months before the energy naturally returns to them. After that, they can create five generals again, and we're back to square one."

"But that's it then right?" Ray asked this time, turning to Ansem.

"Not quite. There's no easier ways into the realms too."

"That's a good thing…" Ray pointed out.

"Not really." Ansem responded. "It's the only way in now. And it's a giant portal in the void."

"We just fly gummi ships in…" Ray suggested.

"Can you fly past fleets of ships all with their guns aimed at us?" Ansem asked.

Ray nodded in understanding rather than that he could do such a thing.

"Yes well as well as the actual troops we have to worry about fighting our way into the realms through fleets of ships. They are just controlled by the element… I don't know much more about them however."

"I do." Ray added.

Head turned towards him.

"Right in the beginning I must have faced a prototype. Whilst flying between two worlds I came across one attacking me. Once inside it was just simply a ball of light. When I attacked it, it exploded. I think we'll have to get close and destroy these cores somehow."

"That seems easy enough." Sora pointed out.

"It was… However like I said, it was prototype, there's no doubt in my mind now that it'll probably be a little bigger and little more complex that what I faced all those years ago."

The room was filled with nods of understanding.

"But that's that. From this point on, we know what we have to do." Ansem began to finish. "But, I have one last plan. We're heading back to Castle Oblivion, and we're going to find a way to get us some more help."

"In what form?" Riku asked, not liking where this was going.

Repliku stepped out of the group.

"In things like me."

xXx

**Authors Note: **So, back to Castle Oblivion for the reactivation of the Replica project. That should boost our little group up to a full blown army, right? That works, right? :L We'll see. :P Next chapter marks the end of the overall development chapters, as well as being ten chapters after the death of Graros… You know, I do actually miss the guy. He was fun to write for, as villain, and as the misunderstood fool of an old man he was. So yeah… We've really only got a load of chapters of fighting left now. 10 operations in taking down the generals on each side, then the attack on both realms. Well we've still got about 3 chapters until the first of the operations, and then between the operations and the attacks on the realms I think we have about 2-3 chapters of fluff just to bridge the gap. Then we have the finale of this book, and finally see if all this Chaos stuff is going to come true. This story has truly flown by… :'( I don't want to say goodbye to it yet, but I do want to get to the next stories too… I'm having a complex here guys and gals. :/ But anyway enough of my babbling, I'm sorry this went on a bit more than usual, but I do hope you've enjoyed and I will see you next time. :D


	30. Into Oblivion

**Authors Note: **Okay then, back to Castle Oblivion we go. This chapter may be shorter than usual due to it just being a few events at Castle Oblivion. Oh I don't know… We'll see how it goes. But I do hope you enjoy. :D I think that's all I have to say too… Wow I'm getting really bad at these opening author's notes. :L :P

**Chapter 30: Into Oblivion **

"When are you heading out?" Repliku asked as he chased after Ansem as he hurried himself down the halls.

Ansem turned around and stopped. He looked oddly surprised.

"I expected you to be angry I was going to reactivate such a thing." Ansem explained.

"I… I don't care." He responded shrugging his shoulders. "If it helps, it's not the end of the worlds if there are a few more of us walking around here."

"Thank you for being so understanding." Ansem thanked.

Repliku just smiled.

"Could I join you?" He finally asked after a few seconds of silence.

His question was followed by a few more moments as Ansem decided what his answer would be.

"Do you want to?" Ansem questioned.

Repliku nodded. "I'm getting bored here… and maybe going back to where this all started wouldn't be all bad."

"If you're sure?" Ansem checked again.

Repliku nodded once again. "I am."

He ran up to stand beside Ansem and they both continued onwards.

"So who else is coming?" He asked.

"Auron, Ienzo and Even." Ansem responded. "Auron is certain he has regained his strength so wishes to put it to the test, and I require the help of Ienzo and Even…"

"That makes sense…" Repliku replied. "Are we certain to run into trouble?"

"Maybe a few patrols… But my scans are guessing there won't be anything larger than that."

Repliku breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." He said laughing to himself.

"It could be wrong…" Ansem pointed out.

"And if it is we'll have a fight on our hands." Repliku took a moment before he continued. "Do you think asking Ray to come along would be a good idea?"

Ansem shook his head. "Ray has been asked to practice something. He needs to save his energy if he's ever going to perfect it."

Repliku nodded.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Something impossible."

xXx

Sometime after Ansem, Repliku, Even and Ienzo had gathered in one of the gummi ship hangers in the castle. They were just waiting for Auron now.

"Anyone know where he is?" Repliku asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'll…" Repliku began as he spun around, about to go to find him, only to see him walking through the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Auron apologised. "Had to… Talk to someone."

Ansem turned to him. "No problem."

Auron nodded.

Everyone felt like they knew something was wrong with him. And this was Auron, the guy who very rarely showed any emotion.

But he seemed even emptier today. Maybe it was his injury getting to him? Or maybe something completely different.

Everyone slowly climbed aboard one of the gummi ships, sitting down and buckling up, without daring to question Auron.

Ienzo and Even took the controls.

"To Castle Oblivion then." Even declared.

Ienzo turned to look at Repliku.

"Home sweet home…" Repliku said sarcastically.

xXx

With the gap gradually growing between the worlds it took many days to get to Castle Oblivion, so much so that everyone had wished they had chosen a more suitable method of transport. Even so, when they finally touched down, everyone was eager to get to work.

"So where is the main laboratory?" Ansem asked.

"Bottom floor." Ienzo answered quickly.

"I can activate the quick transport system. However I doubt there's enough power to go both ways. We can walk down, or we can walk back up?" Even asked.

"We should walk back." Repliku answered. "The replica's… The more active they are the quicker they'll realise they are indeed not their respective real selves. If we walk back up, they should realise before we exit. It'll save time."

"He's right." Both Ienzo and Even responded at the same time.

"Then that's what we'll do." Ansem agreed, turning to Auron for his opinion even after deciding. "What do you think, my friend?"

Auron turned to look at him.

He simply nodded.

"Whatever's best?" He answered bluntly.

The group marched inside the Castle and made it to one of the teleportation crystals. Even had it activated and powered up in seconds, and as such they disappeared in a flash, appearing on the lower floors.

xXx

"I apologise that it isn't exactly as precise as it used to be." Even responded to the stares around the room when the crystal didn't take them exactly to their intended destination.

"It's okay, I'm sure we can walk the rest of the way." Ansem explained.

Everyone nodded.

"But how floors have we got to go down?" Repliku asked.

Even and Ienzo looked around a bit, trying to determine where they had actually appeared.

They stopped looking around after a while and just paused.

"Just two up from where we need to be." Even finally answered.

"That's not too bad." Repliku decided as he began walking forward towards the stairs.

So, the group continued their decent deeper into the castle, in only hope that what they were looking for was indeed still there.

What they were about to come across however, was not exactly what they were hoping for.

Three Soldiers of Pure Light walked forward to meet the descending group, just one floor up from the destination.

Repliku summoned his key blade as the trio drew their own swords.

Auron went to draw his weapon too, and it seemed as if both Ienzo and Even were seconds away from making the decision.

"Save your energy." Repliku ordered taking a few steps forward. "I've got these three."

"How much time have you spent in that pocket universe?" Ansem asked him, intrigued by his newly found courage.

"A few life times." He said bluntly taking a few more steps.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Auron asked.

Repliku nodded, flashing into his dark mode.

It had changed however, from how it had looked. No great difference, the dark material was just no longer skin tight, but buffed out and made armour. The 'skirt' still remained however.

"New look?" Even asked.

Repliku broke a smirk. "It's not just for show."

He dove forward meeting the three soldiers in combat. In a burst of darkness he took the light out of the room, leaving them standing out like a forest fire.

He however had disappeared in the darkness.

"You think you can come here…" He began, unleashing invisible attacks upon them.

One soldier erupted into a burst of energy in his defeat. They were clearly at the bottom of the hierarchy if they fell this quickly.

"You think you can try and stop me here!"

The second soldier hit the wall, and then the ground hard. His body began to break up and crack. Repliku just threw another invisible blast of darkness towards him, and he too ceased to be.

The third however, must have been a little higher in the structure; he blocked most of Repliku's attacks and started a combo of his own. Repliku had no trouble avoiding the attacks, but he found himself unable to continue his onslaught as he had to continuously dodge the incoming blasts of light and sword play of his enemy.

Finally, he failed to dodge an incoming attack, Repliku was the one who hit the ground now and from the looks of it, it seemed that it could have been the end.

Even and Ienzo ran forwards summoning their weapons. Ansem however, held his hands out and stopped them passing.

"What are you doing!?" Even questioned. "You're just going to let him die?"

"Watch." Ansem answered laconically.

"It's all a game…" Ansem explained. "Sometimes you've got to count your loses and chose to give up the hand you've been dealt. So long as you've got the chips to play the next…"

Repliku disappeared into a pool of darkness beneath him just as the Soldier brought down its sword into where he had just been.

"You've just got to wait for a better hand to come around, and risk it all." Ansem concluded, watching as Repliku did just that, appearing above the Soldiers head, hoping he wouldn't notice his appearance.

As he came down upon him, he spun his key blade around, creating a whirling blast of darkness, hitting the soldier and pinning him to the ground, with just enough force so that Repliku could lend his killing blow.

He came crashing down from above him, bringing his keyblade straight through the soldiers head, ending the fight. For now at least.

Repliku turned to look at the rest of the group as he stood up.

"Told you I had it." He said, breaking yet another smirk.

"I guess that makes some sense out of all those games of cards you've been playing…" Even concluded.

Repliku and Ansem turned to him confused.

"Not really…" Repliku replied. "We just wanted to do something."

Ansem laughed slightly before stopping himself.

"Shall we keep going then?" Auron asked, clearly getting impatient.

Everyone nodded.

"Of course." Ansem replied, leading the group towards the replica production centre at the lowest point in the castle, and hopeful smooth sailing from there.

xXx

Finally reaching the lowest point in the castle, there was no way of describing how hopeless their situation now was.

Both sides took up either side of the room, fighting in the centre, unleashing energy to feed the chaos that had been building for so long, that it was visible.

To make things worse, they had arrived at exactly the wrong time. The chaos whipped out towards them sending Ansem flying backwards up the stairs.

Even and Ienzo ran to support him, Repliku and Auron drew their weapons.

Repliku looked over to the other side of the room, trying to spot the production centre, hoping that it was in a usable state.

He couldn't see clearly. The light and darkness launching itself at each other prevented that.

Finally however, he got a clear view straight towards it.

By this point however, he wished he had not seen it.

It was in ruin, and their journey here had been for nothing.

And now, heads were beginning to turn, Soldiers and Knights were choosing to stop attacking each other and turn on the visitors.

"When did they start working together to stop us?" Ienzo asked shaking his head worriedly.

"They're not. I just think they're calculating how they can fight us as well as their opposites." Even answered.

"We should make tracks and move then." Repliku suggested.

"If we move out of here, it's already over." Auron explained.

"How so?" Repliku asked.

"We'll never reach the top before the Chaos rips this place apart."

"And it's the same if we stand and fight." Repliku realised.

"No." Auron replied. "We… If we split up, we can restrict the amount of damage being done in the doorways. We funnel them out, only fight when we need to…"

"But that means we leave someone behind…" Ansem realised finally coming too properly.

Auron nodded, drawing his blade and taking the front point.

"I have this floor." He explained. "Move quickly and you won't need to make another stand."

They all turned to look at him.

"You don't need to prove anything my friend." Ansem explained.

Auron shook his head.

"I'm not trying to prove anything… I'm just doing what's right."

"You don't need to make up for anything either!" Ansem shouted.

Auron laughed. "Run!" He shouted. "I won't be able to hold them off forever.

"I'll stay and fight with you." Repliku explained.

"What don't you get about not releasing too much chaos?" Auron asked rather irritated. Or, he tried to sound that way.

"I'm sorry…" Repliku answered.

"Just go!" Auron shouted again. "I've got this one."

xXx

_A few hours earlier. Before leaving for Castle Oblivion. _

Auron walked through the hallways of the Castle that Never Was, aiming for a particular room.

Reaching the correct door, he knocked three times and waited patiently.

A sleepy Sora came to the door, only just sliding his shirt on.

"Auron?" He asked.

Auron nodded.

"I guess I can't come in." Auron noticed, seeing Kairi still sleeping in the bed. "But I do want to talk, do you mind?" He asked.

Sora wiped his eyes. "Of course…" He answered, slightly confused.

Leaving a note behind for Kairi, Sora slid out of the room and walked through one of the many empty corridors with Auron.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"This mission…" Auron began.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked. "I've never seen you like this."

"After I left you all those years ago in the Olympus Coliseum, I met a fragment of that… Ray. I guess he was sent to find me exactly as once he had conveyed his message he disappeared. He explained what was coming. He told me what would happen. As such I was able to guide Liam once he returned. I acted like I knew from my own experiences how this would end up, but in fact I was just retelling what I knew."

"Where's this going?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Before the fragment disappeared it told me of how my life would end. It told me that I would make a sacrifice when we entered Oblivion, in search of copies. It told me, I wouldn't return."

"I've never been one to believe in fate." Sora pointed out.

"This isn't fate… It's the future. And if a creation of a man who knows very well how time travel works, I expect this point to be unchangeable."

"You don't have to die just because some fragment told you that you would."

Auron smirked. "It's fine. I just wanted to wish you luck."

"You know how odd it is to hear that from you?" Sora asked.

Auron nearly broke a smile.

"Thank you, Sora. Thank you for being there, right from the start."

Sora froze. He understood what was going on. This wasn't a goodbye, this was closure.

He wanted to thank him properly.

"For meddling?" Sora asked, smiling to himself.

Auron finally broke a smile and just nodded.

He turned around and headed away.

"I guess I'll be off then." He explained.

"Good luck…" Sora said, not really knowing what to say in this situation.

Auron laughed. "Give my best and my thanks to Donald and Goofy too."

"I will…" Sora said, completely frozen where he stood.

xXx

Back at Castle Oblivion, mere minutes after Auron's sacrifice.

"Keep running!" Repliku shouted at Even and Ienzo as they continued up the stairs, scouting any trouble that may have been coming.

Repliku was helping Ansem make it up the stairs. The attack from the chaos energy had really knocked the energy out of him, and in his fragile state he was finding it hard to walk.

"You should just leave me…" Ansem finally said.

Repliku laughed.

"Like Hell!" He said, pushing on.

Repliku turned around suddenly hearing footsteps coming up from behind them, they were a few floors down but noise did travel here.

"We have to hurry." Repliku added.

"You can hear them coming can't you?" Ansem asked.

Repliku nodded.

"Don't even tell me to leave you." Repliku snapped.

Ienzo and Even came back down the stairs.

"Two floors left!" Ienzo called.

"See." Repliku chimed. "We'll make it now."

He looked up at Ienzo's face as it dropped with sadness.

"Auron's already gone…" Ienzo realised.

Repliku nodded realising that if he could hear them, they had already passed him.

Ansem shook his head in the disbelief.

"Can you hear them too?" Repliku asked.

"No…" Ienzo stood, completely frozen to the spot. "I can see them."

Even came back down the stairs too.

"Alright!" Repliku began. "Both of you take Ansem and get back now!"

"Sorry…" Ienzo said, summoning his lexicon to him.

"Our turn to take a stand." Even said joining the young man beside him. He summoned his shield.

"My friends…" Ansem began. "My students…"

"I guess we won't have a chance to surpass the master." Ienzo commented trying to stay hopeful.

"I guess not." Even added.

Ansem smiled.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

Even and Ienzo shook their heads. "For what?" The both asked.

"For brining you here…"

They laughed. "Don't be sorry... We'll have it easy after all. You've still got to finish this. Just do one thing…" Ienzo began.

"Give them hell." Even finished. "Riku. Get him out of here." He ordered.

Repliku nodded. "If you get the chance, get out of here!"

"I know that hopefulness wasn't programmed." Even commented smirking to himself.

"I guess I surpassed your programming." Repliku said happily.

"Then keep at it. Show my heartless self what you've really got." Even challenged.

"You've got it."

Repliku took hold of Ansem by putting his arm over his shoulder.

"Come on." He said, unable to bring himself to look back at two more men who were giving their lives for nothing of worth on this day, a part from their lives.

xXx

_Around the Same Time _

"So Auron knew he was going to his death, you're sure?" Ray asked Sora.

Sora had come to find Ray in the Stardust Universe some time after being told, but the longer he left it, the more worried he had become. He had left it because everyone had been told not to bother Ray. Sora dared not ask what it was about, but he did want answers on this.

"And it was one of my fragments that told him?" Ray continued.

Sora nodded.

"I just don't understand why your grandfather would choose to warn Auron in particular. Was he that special?"

Ray nodded. "Everyone here is important. Everyone here is that special… But… I expect my grandfather did what he did… but accident. The fragments would have acted upon what he needed them to do. I expect he had subconsciously wished he could explain what he knew about Auron's death to him, or maybe just to someone in general… Either way, when this is all done and gone, I'll include it on my list of many things that I need to ask him. I won't forget it, I'll make sure I ask."

Sora paused.

"I guess that's a shallow victory…" Ray realised.

Sora nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss… I would stop it, but… As Auron explained it's an unchangeable point in time. I couldn't, nor can't do anything about it."

"I know…"

"But you'll have to excuse me." Ray finished. "I have to continue with this project."

"Of course." Sora said turning to walk away.

He didn't look at Ray, but he had one last thing to ask.

"Who else do we have to lose to get to the end of this?" He asked.

Ray shook his head.

"I wish I had that answer. I wish I could be the one in control of that answer."

Sora nodded and continued to walk away.

xXx

**Authors Note: **I feel… Successful in cutting down the cast, but horrible that I had to do it. Urgh… I hate killing off characters, but in a story like this it's a must just to show the seriousness and what really can be lost… So I'm sorry. Next chapter will be the beginning of a two part sequence that features none other than the main antagonist of book 4, commonly known and badly named as Chaos. He visits Ray as he reaches another one of his dark moments. He'll show him things that Ray will wish he would have never seen, and then offer him things that are just perfect, except, he'll have to leave the people who need him behind. I hope that has you waiting impatiently. :P So, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you next time for just that. :D


	31. First Contact?

**Authors Note: **So… Next chapter. The beginning of the oncoming battle against Chaos. And the fall of yet another world. What will it push Ray to do? I guess you're going to find out. I won't hold you any longer, so I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 31: First Contact? **

Ray paced up and down in his Stardust Universe. He had felt it the immediate moment it had happened. The destruction of yet another world. Castle Oblivion. The Land of Departure. Whatever you decided to call it, it too, along with Radiant Garden and The Keyblade Graveyard, was now gone. He felt so angry at Ansem and Repliku for letting it happen, but that was more of an instinct. When they had returned he acted like a friend, he made sure they were okay, and he showed his respects for those who had been lost and the sacrifices they had made. But now, now he was angry.

Another one of the worlds he was sent to protect was now gone. That made three he had failed to save. How many more? He could only think to himself.

He had lost sight of his mission. To save the worlds, not the people. How would this end if he remained on this path?

And something was about to play on that. Something that had just gained a lot of power. Enough to make first contact.

"How many more indeed, Ray?" A voice asked in Ray's head.

Ray didn't flinch. He had gotten used to voices in his head. Fallan talked enough.

"You're not Fallan." He said. "And by the sounds of you… You're no one important."

"Correct." The voice replied. Ray knew that voice, but he didn't know how. He kept thinking.

"So, Ray? Will you come and meet me? I have things to show you. Or… He does."

"And what would these things be?" Ray asked, looking around.

"What you want! A chance to really do what you're meant to."

Ray was half interested now. While he was cautious, he did want to know.

"Where do I have to go?"

A bolt of Chaos fell from the sky and ripped about a 6ft tear from the ground up.

"Just step through." The voice answered.

xXx

Ray did as he was told and was met with a world full of Chaos. He felt ill just being here. He clenched his fists tight, worried that he may accidently through a ball of the Kingdom Hearts energy and cause a rather messy reaction.

The purple-red energy swirled and shot around, around him.

"So? Where are you?" Ray demanded an answer.

In another burst of Chaos energy, a figure appeared. It was just the same as the energy for a moment, but quickly took form. Gaining a face, and a body, hair and clothes. One feature stuck out to Ray however, one important feature.

He had a gaping hole in his chest.

A wound, caused by that of a key blade.

He was looking at himself. Or his last body anyway.

"I doubt I'm Chaos… Nice trick however."

"The boss tries not to go by Chaos this time around. He likes Paradox however. It stands out…" The Chaos Ray replied.

"Okay then, I doubt I'm Paradox. How're you pulling this off?" Ray clenched his fists even more tightly. So much so that you could have sworn he would have put his finger nails through his palm by now.

"You're not. I'm just one of his Guardians. He got bored one day… Decided to make some company. We can appear as anyone who's dead at the current point in the timeline. That includes this previous you."

"I repeat. Nice trick." Ray complimented falsely, he really just wanted them to get to the point now.

The Chaos Ray held up his hand and a scroll appeared.

"In style…" The Chaos Ray began. "The boss decided to give you a something to sign."

"This doesn't make sense." Ray pointed out.

"Oh yes… The terms. You wondered how this would end. This document states that if you were to allow Chaos to use one of your abilities once on his destruction, he would unlock an ability inside of you, for the rest of your life. He notices that you have many abilities still locked away thanks to your Grandfather, he wishes to just help you out."

"And I give him a onetime use of the ability?"

"Yes the exact ability you chose to unlock too. So let's say you chose your ability to travel through time and the multiverse… Paradox would gain that ability, just once. And on his death, you'd just be showing him a mercy. He could change anything either… He wanted me to point out that the Universe doesn't like changing time lines; it'll crush the life out of you before you can. He didn't want you to get hurt on his call… Well, when he isn't around anyway."

"This actually seems like a fair trade…" Ray realised.

"Isn't it?" The Chaos Ray replied, with a rather frightening smile.

"Will you accept then?" The Chaos Ray asked, unrolling the scroll and walking towards Ray. "Contrary to popular belief…" He continued. "You won't be signing your soul over either… I don't believe we have souls in this Universe. The heart pretty much covers it all…" The Chaos Ray pointed towards a line where Ray had to sign.

Ray looked down at it, then back to his Chaos self.

"I'll need a pen."

The Chaos Ray smiled and a pen made of Chaos appeared to him. When Ray took a hold of it, he felt a needle shoot out and take a drop of blood from his hand.

"Sorry… It needs to be signed in blood. That's one of the things that is true." The Chaos Ray rubbed his teeth together making a horrible scratching noise as Ray examined the scroll further.

"You can see what I said was true…" He pointed out.

Ray nodded.

"I guess there's no harm…" He said, signing his name on the line.

The Chaos Ray dropped the scroll and it disappeared when it hit the ground.

"Job done." He began to laugh. "Now… Keep your hands and feet inside the nothingness at all times during your trip through time. Please don't hold on to anything and try not to blink. Your eyes will explode." The Chaos Ray almost spoke too fast to be understood.

Ray looked at him very confused, but next thing he knew he was falling from where he had been, when he arrived, it didn't look that different.

But, he was in a completely different place.

xXx

"Welcome to Hell." The new Chaos Guardian's form welcomed as Ray appeared in the future.

This one decided to try the guise of Liam.

"Liam…" Ray hoped, but he knew very well who it was.

"Nope. Although he's not a bad skin…"

"He's not dead here, right?" Ray asked angrily.

"Well… Everyone's dead here. This is the end of the War." The Chaos Liam welcomed, holding his arms out and turning around admiring his master's work.

"The end of the War?" Ray wondered aloud.

"Yes. Exactly a month after you defeat Solaris and Eclipse, Chaos falls. In his defeat, the energy unleashed created a force unlike anything you've ever fought before. Yes there were weaker than he was, but together they equalled his power, and… The wielders were tired. Too tired to continue."

"What happened to them?!" Ray demanded an answer, pointing his key blade towards him without realising he had summoned it.

"They died Ray. They died fighting. Yourself and Liam however, were busy at the end of the Universe. Where all this had collapsed into nothingness, you and Liam finished the fight and were the ones responsible for all that energy being unleashed upon your own present. When the timeline was so full of Chaos, you were unable to travel back. So you both waited there in nothingness. I'm not sure what happened after that… But, this is what remains until the very universe just blinkered out of existence all together."

"I don't believe this." Ray expressed.

"Then don't. But trust your own powers. Close your eyes, you'll see the time, date, and the stress the Universe is under. That stress telling you whether or not you need to change anything in the timeline."

Ray did as he was told, and saw just that. The time, the date, and no stress. So, he could change nothing. A fixed point.

"I won't give up… I will find a way to change this!"

The Chaos Liam smiled. "The Boss already has a way."

Ray focussed on him a lot more now that he had said this.

"Listening?" he asked.

Ray nodded.

The Chaos Liam threw a ball of Chaos into the air that rained down on Ray. His first thought was to flee, but instead he just fell once again.

He disappeared from that place, leaving behind a mess of Chaos, which only attracted the monsters that had brought upon the end of his friend's lives.

The creatures, twisting and bubbling with Chaos energy looked like nothing that had ever been seen before. They looked humanoid to some extent, but when they moved they seemed to stretch or parts of them become stronger. They were so warped, so chaotic.

They were the monsters that would come when they defeated Paradox. How could they ever avoid it?

But that wasn't all. As the monsters moved away, a few bodies were revealed lying in the Chaos. Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Mickey, Roxas, Namine and Repliku could be seen frozen in fear, frozen in the Chaos. Had anyone else survived that long?

xXx

"Welcome! Welcome to the place where you play God!"

Ray looked around. It was literally just nothing. He expected a room of sorts, and that's what it became. But there was still nothing in the room, no light, no darkness.

Before something did appear. Two candles appeared in the centre, both alight, both burning bright. One however was taller than the other. The taller one had a gold crest on it in the shape of the world. The smaller one, a humanoid gold shape on it.

"Know what they are?" A Chaos Guardian asked, not quite showing its form. "Or perhaps you can tell me where you are?"

Ray shook his head as he tried to piece it together. He closed his eyes, looking for answers there. But there was nothing.

"This place should even be lost to you… It shouldn't even exist. It's like that place… The Edge of Creation…" The Guardian explained, still formless. "It exists because the Universe exists. But unlike the Edge of Creation, this requires a being to interact with it. And whilst my master Paradox had an equal share in creating this Universe, we can't interact with it. I guess that's why Kingdom Hearts rarely has a form, would you agree?"

Ray nodded.

"Excellent." The Guardian continued. "This is where you come in. The candle on the left, with the world symbol, represents the life of the worlds, or the world depending on where you look at it in the time line… This candle is what you've been sent to protect. The other, represents the lives of all living beings in the Universe. The people are burning out, but they still have time, as you've seen. The Worlds however, have a good few thousand years. Unless of course, more worlds are destroyed. That lights a bigger flame on top, and the candle runs out quicker."

"And what is it you want me to do?" Ray asked, rather nicely actually. He was pretty relaxed. Almost like, he was happy having this much power.

"Some simple Fire magic. End the Universe; end your struggle to protect it? Or end the living things? Save the worlds from their destruction! I doubt it's much of a choice for you."

"It's not." Ray replied.

"So?" The Guardian asked.

"I'll do it."

xXx

"Has anyone seen Ray today?" Ansem called when he'd finally got out of the medical wing of the Castle, only to be told that he was perfectly fine. He knew that all too well. He was only okay though, because his old apprentices and his friends had sacrificed themselves. He wasn't too happy to say the least with that fact.

Repliku had already been released, so Ansem was about to follow him out when he realised he hadn't seen Ray since he had returned.

Not that Ray didn't have better things to do, but he still thought he would have been around at least once more.

"Not since earlier." Namine called from behind him. Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine had taken over Aerith's position in the medical wing. She had taught the four of them the best she could in healing magic before she had… been lost. Namine was the unlucky one to be called to duty today. Not that she minded, but it was hard work, and no one would ever be as good as Aerith.

Ansem turned around. "Thank you anyway." He said "And thanks for the check-up…"

"No problem." She replied with a smile.

Ansem continued out, looking for any sign of anyone.

"I guess I could go to the command centre." He mumbled to himself.

Finally reaching it he noticed they had already arranged the groups for each of the attacks on the ten different worlds to take out the ten different generals. Five on each side obviously. Thankful he wouldn't have to do a thing he waited by the door until they were finished talking.

"So… We're happy with these groups?" Mickey asked.

There was general agreement around the room, so the meeting was over.

"Good. I'll gather the first group for the first attack as soon as possible. Thanks for your time."

Ansem finally walked forward. "I guess you've done all the work without me." He pointed out, revealing his presence also.

"Yes, sorry. We didn't want to worry you with this…" Aqua answered as she walked passed.

More general nods around the room were passed and Ansem turned to the King.

"I don't mind. But does anyone know where Ray is?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"I was in the Stardust Realm earlier… I didn't see him. But he could be anywhere in there…" Squall answered as he packed up a pad of paper into a small bag he carried.

"Okay… Thanks." He said, as he turned around and left, hoping Ray had not done anything rash in the loss of yet another world.

xXx

Ray now stood in front of the life of the living things candle, holding out his key blade, about to end all the fighting for once and for all.

"What do you get out of this anyway?" Ray asked.

"Well the master Paradox was just going to wait until the Universe ends, then find a way back in time to a point when he could do some damage. This will become a fixed point, so… Whatever happens, Paradox will get enough Chaos energy from killing you all over and over again when he does come back in time. The worlds however will live for as long as they would without any human interaction. You'll have done your job Ray, saved the worlds. The people are just a small sacrifice."

"One question… Why does this Paradox need to wait until the Universe ends?"

"Oh… Paradox is trapped behind the universe. Or in its centre… Depending on how you imagine it… Either way, when it ends, he's free to reign over nothingness. That's not enough for the Master however. So… He created Solaris and Eclipse. And by fighting between themselves they create Chaos. By standing up to them, it creates Chaos… And that bit you know… When there's enough Chaos however, the Maser will be able to drag himself through time, to the point of the most Chaos. Therefore he'll have free reign and destruction over the Universes until they end. Where he'd watch himself be free, and then… Be able to do whatever he wishes."

"Oh…" Was all the reply Ray could muster. He now understood about Chaos. And what was coming. He truly understood.

"So… Light her up Ray." The Guardian demanded.

Ray turned back to the candle, and held up his key blade once again. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"3" He began.

"2"

"1"

He stopped.

"Wait a second… The Wielders Children."

"What?" The Guardian asked.

"I understand now why my grandfather brought the Wielders children to visit their parents. It wasn't just for them… It was for me. So I'd understand."

"What!?" The Guardian asked again, but with much more rage.

Ray dispelled his keyblade.

"My grandfather brought six people to visit the current wielders. They were their children. I thought it was just a favour. Or so others believed anyway. They were in their late twenties. Meaning, they won't die a month after the War. As they'd never have children until it was over."

The Guardian was silent.

"You nearly had me too." Ray complimented. "But you've made a few mistakes. You lied to me, for one. You gave me new powers. And you told me my friend would make it in the end. You said Liam was there at the last fight. That gives me hope… Whether we fight side by side as friends, or warriors, we'll fight together again."

Still, silence on the other side.

"Whilst I understand some of what you've said could have been lies, you've given me a lot of information today. You know what they say, know your enemy. And I've gotten to know mine a lot. I'd say that's a good first meeting, wouldn't you?" Ray asked.

"This isn't over." The Guardian pointed out.

"No. I'll be waiting for your boss." Ray taunted. "Whenever he can drag his sorry ass to my time."

The Guardian began to laugh. "The boss has one last thing to offer you though Ray. Don't mock the man who gives you a gift."

"I want nothing more from him."

"But you'll want to see this one."

Ray didn't want to listen, but at the same time. He would hear this proposition out. He could always leave.

One thing he knew for sure was that he'd never play God with these candles. Too much power was contained in this nothingness of a room. He'd never let himself wield that. No matter how bad it became.

"Show me this 'gift'."

Ray disappeared from the room with the candles then, never to return. Continuing the meeting with the lord of destruction.

**Authors Note: **I love Chaos/Paradox/The Devil with a new name. He's such a great villain to write for. It's just a lot of fun… And you haven't even truly met him yet. I hope you do enjoy where this goes. But I do realise I've kinda moved away from the actual war, but I want you to realise that there's a lot that can happen away from the battlefield too. And of course in two chapters, you'll have ten huge operations in taking down the generals going on. So you've got a lot of action coming. But I do hope you've enjoyed this. I sure did writing it… And I'll see you next time. :D


	32. Devil's Choice

**Authors Note: **So… the second part of the Chaos chapters. Yeah… Delving more into the power of Chaos, and seeing what he/it can truly offer. I don't have much else to say other than that, so I do hope you enjoy. And I hope I don't offend anyone by using the world 'Devil', I should have checked… I know it sounds stupid but I have actually been randomly told off in the street for saying it… Odd old people. Anyway… I'm babbling. I hope I don't offend anyone. :) If I do, please don't be afraid to say so and I'll cut it out. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. :D

**Chapter 32: Devil's Choice**

Continuing his tour of the powers that this 'Paradox' controlled Ray next appeared home. Back at Mt Nova. But as soon as he arrived, he noticed that it wasn't really his home at all. Everything was different.

"So where are we?" Ray asked his guide, the Chaos Guardian Paradox had sent.

The Guardian appeared again this time, taking a form.

Taking the form of one Master Xehanort.

"I don't think that body applies here." Ray pointed out.

"So it doesn't." The Guardian agreed, still keeping it however. "But you're home, don't you recognise it? It hasn't been that long…"

"I recognise it." Ray answered. "But it's not my home."

The Guardian began to clap. "You really are good…"

Ray broke a cocky grin.

"But… The boss decided he wanted…" The Guardian tried to continue before he was cut off.

"That reminds me." Ray snapped. "Why doesn't he come and meet me himself?"

"Well here… He can't come. He can make Pocket Universes, but can never enter them. It's kind of part of his prison sentence. However, he doesn't want to speak to you anyway. Not yet. He'll speak when he's ready."

Ray thought for a moment about that, but dismissed any thoughts and remained silent, signalling the Guardian to continue with a nod of his head.

"Well the boss decided to offer you everything you've ever wanted. None of what's happened or is going to happen to you!"

"What are you getting at?" Ray asked, running out of patience.

"This world… This little pocket universe is an exact replica of the one you came from. Except it's seven years back. Xehanort is dead, Eclipse and Solaris are still locked away, and their three from each side never existed. The wielders teleported away safely. Down there in the city…" The Guardian pointed at the city as it was completely intact and looked, perfect. "Down there Becca's sleeping, waiting for you to pick her up and go off on a journey. Sure there's a few heartless and nobodies running about these days, but I'm sure you can deal with them."

"What's the trade off?" Ray asked.

"Well… You leave the wielders in your own universe to die… But that's not much to lose since they're alive here… They'll have never met you either; you can make whatever impression you want."

The Guardian smiled rather scarily at Ray.

"It's tempting…"

"It's meant to be."

"If I choose this…" Ray began. "If I stay here, the fight still continues, right? Back home that is."

"One. This is your home. But two… Yes. Just without you." The Guardian responded.

"And I guess once I decide there's no going back on my decision?"

"Why would you want to?"

"I don't know… In case I have a change of heart."

"I don't think you will Ray…"

"Could I?"

The Guardian shook his head.

"No. The borders will close as soon as you decide."

Ray nodded.

"Tell me more about this place."

"Well your Grandfather doesn't exist here, for whatever reason. The people he created in your memories do however. Your parents are very much alive… Or very much existing… You know what I mean. Not only that, Master Yen Sid has called upon you to train under him with the keyblade. Alongside Liam and Elysia. You'll be meeting them both for the first time very soon. As well as that, the previous wielders have invited you to the victory celebrations. They wish to meet the next generation."

Ray thought for a moment.

"And me? Who… What am I?"

"In this universe you're a powerful young man. A powerful young human man. Your Grandfather, the real father of your own dad trained you from a young age. He passed away about a year ago. So you'll continue your training with Master Yen Sid. Who hopes to perfect your already powerful abilities."

"And Becca? Doesn't she have the keyblade here?"

The Guardian shook his head.

"The Boss thought you'd feel better knowing she wouldn't be putting herself in danger. She is welcome to go to the Mysterious Tower with you however."

"And that's it?" Ray asked.

The Guardian nodded.

"Yes. Oh and don't worry if you slip up, the Boss put certain protections in place so that should you mention something that has happened outside of this pocket, it'll just be forgotten. Like it was never even said. He understands that keeping your mouth shut about matters such as these could be troubling."

"So, I get a peaceful universe? And I leave the wielders back home to protect the one I came from?"

"Yes. Paradox will eventually take control, but… He's willing to give them a choice such as this too. If you'd like?"

"I would."

"Well… When he finally rises, he'll do just that. So do you wish to stay here?" The Guardian asked, one last time.

Ray nodded slowly.

The Guardian summoned another scroll to him, and unrolled it, revealing yet another line waiting for a signature.

Then he summoned the pen to him, and Ray, ignoring the pain in his hand as a spike shot into it once again, grabbed a hold of it and signed his name in his blood.

xXx

"Ray!" Becca called as she ran up towards him. "I expected to have to drag you from your bed."

Ray laughed to himself as he looked around.

One moment he had been standing beside the Guardian on the mountain, the next he was here, standing in the middle of the road in the city. A few streets away from his old flat, where he had lived, a very long time ago.

But now he lived there again.

"Your parents told me that King Mickey has asked if you can go to the clearing at the top of the mountain. He doesn't want too much of an audience."

Ray nodded. The key wielders were very much meant to stay a secret. As badly as that had been done on other worlds, they still were almost unknown on Mt Nova. Or they had been, he wasn't sure about this pocket universe.

Noticing that Ray was still silent, Becca continued. "So what's up, aren't you excited?"

Ray just looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah. Just… Trying to let it all settle in."

Becca laughed.

"I expected a little more enthusiasm."

Ray smiled back again. His only thoughts right now were on what he left behind. He already doubted his choice.

"Sorry." Ray responded, trying to put on more of a fake smile.

Becca just shrugged it off, thinking that perhaps it was just nerves. How could she ever understand, like this anyway, where he had come from?

"Have you said goodbye to your parents?" Becca asked.

Ray shook his head, not really thinking he had to. He had all Sora's memories from way back when he needed them, and Sora never seemed to. But the more he thought about it, the more Sora wished he had. So, he wasn't going to make the same mistakes.

"Well you'd better run by!" She ordered.

Ray laughed; it had been awhile since she had bossed him around. Strangely enough he missed it.

"Got it." He agreed, starting to sprint off in any direction, before realising he had no idea where they lived.

He closed his eyes as he ran off, hoping there would be answers there. But there was nothing. As the Guardian had said, he was human again. Or, truly he was human for the first time.

Becca turned to look at him like he had lost it.

"Are you still asleep?" She called.

"I guess so." He replied trying to cover it up.

"This way then!" She said, as she began walking off in the other direction.

"Of course…" Ray mumbled under his breath.

xXx

When Ray arrived 'home' he was met by two very caring people. His so called Dad in this place, was a tall, sturdy man with black hair that seemed to already be greying despite him not being that old. The other, Ray's so called mother was a plump woman, but she seemed very healthy. She had long blond hair, much alike Ray's, and a smile that seemed to light up the room.

When both Ray and Becca had arrived they had greeted them both with hugs, and gifts and worried questions as they made sure they were ready to leave.

"So is that all?" Ray asked.

"You sound like you can't wait to get out of here." Ray's dad commented.

Ray laughed. "I guess…" He mumbled.

"He's probably just excited." Ray's mum answered for him.

"Well that'd be the first time he's shown it." Becca added.

Ray just laughed, as awkward as all this was for him, he couldn't help but enjoy it. Maybe, this wasn't such a bad choice at all.

"But I guess you'd better be off." Ray's dad explained.

Ray just nodded and was met with another hug from his mum. "Stay safe." She made him promise.

He just nodded again, really unaware of how he should feel right now.

He turned to look at his dad, looking for answers there.

"Just do as your mum says." He added with a smile.

"Always." Ray answered, not even being sure why.

"Look after him Becca, he'll need you." Ray's dad explained.

Ray just laughed.

"I will." She promised.

"And look after her." Ray's dad said to Ray.

"I doubt she'll need it." Ray commented.

Becca seemed to agree.

Another round of hugs was given and Ray and Becca finally left, aiming for the pickup point at the top of the mountain, where Ray of course expected to find a temple. But had already been told, it was merely just a clearing here. Why was that? Why couldn't Chaos put the temple into this Universe either? It was bothering him; he had never got answers for it. And now, he never would.

xXx

"I suspect this won't be easy for you. But to train under that of the key blade you'll need to be ready to work harder than you have ever done so before. It is certainly a journey, something not taken lightly. The door is there, whenever you wish to take it. But stick with me, and you will never regret doing so."

Master Yen Sid stood before his three new apprentices, speaking to them clearly and appropriately. To Liam and Elysia, the strange blond boy standing beside them was a completely new face, but to Ray, it was a blessing to see his friends, young and care free again.

Becca stood at the side of the room. Due to Elysia and Liam's closeness he had said she could be to support Ray, and there was even a moment where he thought she could become a powerful sorceress.

She wiped away the comment as just a compliment however, not knowing that even here, Master Yen Sid could feel the power of her real universe self.

Soon the day progressed, and without a single moment to prepare, the new and old trio were asked to summon their key blades. The first step on a long road.

Liam and Elysia seemed to have a problem at first, but due to the instructions of Master Yen Sid, they had soon enough. Ray however, only crossed his fingers hoping it would come to him first time.

"Come on…" He mumbled under his breath.

Throwing his hand out like he had done a thousand times before, his key blade shot into his hand. Without a single problem, unlike the start of his real journey.

He peered down at the stardust keyblade. At least that stayed the same here, even though; he missed the Lost Key too. It had always been a link to his grandfather, but apparently, his grandfather didn't exist here. Whatever reason there was for that.

"Well done, all of you." Yen Sid congratulated. "Now… You two…" He continued, pointing at Liam and Ray. "How about a sparring session? If you don't mind stepping out Elysia?"

Elysia nodded.

"Sure thing."

Ray and Liam nodded, and just looked at each other.

"Now I understand you have a bit of an advantage here, Ray…"

Ray turned to look at his master. "Yeah, I guess."

"Would you like him to hold back then?" Yen Sid asked Liam.

Liam shook his head.

"Where's the fun in that."

Ray smiled. It was nice to have this Liam back. No chaos, no bursts of anger that could end up in the falling of buildings. Just a plain old human.

"There you go then Ray." Yen Sid continued. "Begin when you are both ready."

Ray and Liam looked towards each other and just nodded.

And so they fought again. Like they always had, and always would, no matter what universe they were in. Just this time, it was in the name of training, and practice and self-improvement. Gone were the days where everything meant risking your life.

As their blades clashed, Ray thought back to everything he had let go. Everything he had left behind without worrying about what his absence would cause.

Suddenly, Ray was on the ground, and Liam had ended their session.

"I guess that advantage wasn't enough." Liam commented, dispelling his keyblade and offering Ray a hand up.

Ray took his hand and climbed to his feet.

"I guess not." Ray replied, knowing very well that is was because he didn't know how much power he really had in this universe.

Yen Sid began to clap slowly. "Well done, both of you." He complimented. "But I do believe that will be enough for one day, there is a Gummi ship waiting outside for you all however. The others wish to meet you today."

Everyone nodded, and they thanked the Master for his time.

Ray wondered how this next meeting would go. If he would truly be able to keep his mouth shut about everything that had happened. And, how much he would wish he could go back.

xXx

Ray stood alone in his Gummi Ship cabin, just trying to concentrate on his past. He seemed to slowly be losing it. Like, he couldn't remember the little things anymore. And the bigger things, seemed like they were so far gone now.

He looked into the mirror and looked into his deep hazel eyes.

He didn't comment on them, just kept staring.

Suddenly, another pair of eyes appeared behind him in the mirror. They were the eyes he had expected to see when he first looked into the mirror.

"I don't have long…" Fallan explained. He looked like a ghost, so transparent. Almost like he wasn't there at all.

"You found me then…" Ray realised.

"Yeah. I figured Chaos had you here. It's a good job you still remember me." Fallan continued. "But come on, we have to figure out a way out then…"

"I came here out of my own free will…" Ray explained, but almost like he was very ashamed of what he had done.

"I understand how much you wanted this, but you go about getting it by siding with the enemy?" Fallan asked, anger in his voice.

"No. I sided with my heart. What I wanted..."

"As I've always said Ray we, as we are, are better without our hearts. How much easier would it have been for all of us, if you had not followed your heart from the start?"

"I guess… But I'm still not leaving. I have everything we were fighting for… Without having to fight for it."

"And that's victory?" Fallan questioned. "That's giving up and taking the runners up prize as if it's the first place. This isn't real… Wouldn't you rather have a life you fought for, that's real, that isn't the imagination of one evil man, rather than this!?"

"I don't know…"

"You need to know Ray!" Fallan shouted. He began to fade even more. "You need to understand what you've left behind isn't going to last without you! You say you're following your heart? You've left behind your friends… You give up your duty by coming here… Everything you are, you've left behind. Chaos has won, by sticking you here."

And with that, Fallan was gone.

Ray stood shocked, still staring into his own eyes in the mirror.

"What have I done…?" He asked himself.

xXx

On arriving at the Destiny Islands, Ray, Liam, Elysia and Becca slowly made their way to the beach. Where there was a large table set out. Ray counted the chairs, noticing there were two more for people other than those he expected.

As people began to arrive he noticed those two faces that had joined.

Apparently, in the short time they had been here for, Sora and Kairi had already freed Roxas and Namine, who now followed them towards the table. Ray could hear faint whispers of Ansem talking about finding the Organisation now too, and that of his brother, who he had found after all these years. He was talking about how he was a little angry and resentful, but overall he was just glad to be home.

Ray could also hear the King talking with Riku about his replica. Explaining how he believed he was still alive. Mickey had promised they would find him together.

Ray smiled, this little pocket universe, exactly the same size as the one he had come from, was perfect. Just the perfect place to be.

But that was exactly what had tipped him over the edge.

What made Solaris and Eclipse so bad? The fact that they sought perfection. Ray finally had it, and he was happy, but that was wrong. Because, the worlds could never truly be perfect, and having it, would only remind him every day how fake this all was.

But how could he turn back now?

Ray sat down along with everyone else on that large table, and greeted them all as new friends, rather than people he had fought alongside all his life.

He started to think.

In the scraps of the memories that his grandfather had created for him, one of his old teachers had taught him about string theory, and 'The music of the spheres', and the fact that if Multiversal travel was possible, people who did not belong in the universe they had found themselves in, would vibrate at a different frequency. A marker of sorts, as to where you belonged. Ray didn't necessarily vibrate at any frequency when he had his powers, so, what did that tell him?

Why did he have these memories anyway? Why had his grandfather made it a point to make them? Unless, of course, he knew he would find himself here one day. How would he have known such a thing though? That would have to be a question Ray would ask him one day.

As Ray began to eat with the other wielders and their friends he began to wonder how he could pull of vibrating at the right frequency. If this was a pocket universe then he knew it would have to have basically the same frequency. Otherwise it would be a universe on its own.

But Ray knew what he had to do.

The fact was that this was his domain. He belonged in this universe, and any of its pockets. Even if they were created by the powers of Chaos, and by Paradox himself.

Ray pushed himself to his feet abruptly alerting the whole group.

"What's wrong?" He heard someone ask him.

Ray ran away from the table for a moment and only looked at a few different worried faces.

"Sorry." He mumbled under his breath. "But the deal's off."

He held his hands out, and watched as they erupted in blue lights. He felt as his body returned to being nothing more than a skin for the power he possessed underneath. He even felt his eyes return to their lifeless state, as if all the colour and light was taken from them.

"I'm sorry Paradox… But it looks like we'll have that fight after all."

Ray began to shake violently as his shell tried to vibrate out of sync with the rest of the pocket universe. Hoping to literally be thrown out.

Becca ran towards him, she looked worried and scared, but Ray knew very well that this was just Paradox trying to hold him here.

As she reached him, he stopped shaking, but the blue light still remained. Ray leant forward and kissed her, which ended up lasting for longer than it really should have.

"By the worlds I've wanted to do that for a long time…" He muttered.

Becca just looked up at him. "Don't go." She begged.

"Sorry. But you were never going to really love me. The only way it ever was, was if my grandfather had a hand in it, or Paradox. I guess… I could never make you love me?"

Becca shook her head. "I do love you!"

"Thanks Paradox, it means a lot to hear her say it."

Ray took another step backwards and began to shake again, so much more violently this time however, and finally, the pocket collapsed around him, and he could only watch as all the fake people became nothing more than Chaos energy, and even the worlds themselves drained away into bright purple and red.

And then, Ray reappeared, but home, back where he was needed.

xXx

_A Few Hours after Ray's return. _

_Back in the Real Base Universe. _

"So where did you go?" Ansem asked him, after Ray explained his absence.

"Into Chaos." Ray answered bluntly.

Ansem nodded, understanding Ray didn't want to share.

"But you now know enough about them?"

Ray nodded.

"Chaos has guardians, which can take the form of our dead. I expect he'll use that against us in the near future. But also, he now goes by the name Paradox. Which I expect is the origins of the word rather than him taking the word as his name. How he is a Paradox…? I expect it's something like… A paradox is a corrupted time line, right? Well as he's explained, he's living behind the Universe, he's hidden away and he's lived as long as the time line has. Meaning, he's a corrupted timeline. He is the real paradox. And I guess we get that word from him."

Ray dared not explain about the future he saw, even though he doubted it was real, he was still worried. But also, he dared not explain how his grandfather wasn't there in that perfect world. He couldn't make sense of that, but, he didn't want help explaining it either. That was his burden to bare alone. His grandfather was his problem.

Because right now, he believed his grandfather and Chaos or Paradox, had more in common than he had ever expected.

"Thank you for explaining everything Ray." Ansem thanked.

Ray just nodded, not happy he had to lie.

"I'll let you get some rest, did you hear? The operations begin tomorrow… And I suppose you still need to practice that thing?"

Ray nodded once again.

"How goes Liam's part anyway?" Ray asked.

"Liam's part… He was able to do it long before we even mentioned it."

"That scares you…" Ray noticed, tapping into his empathic ability.

Ansem nodded. "Of course it does."

"Let's hope he stays in control."

Ansem was the one to stay quiet this time, just nodding and turning around to leave.

"Goodbye Ray." He said as he was finally over the threshold.

"Take care."

xXx

**Authors Note: **Well… I apologise for the longer than normal chapter. I wanted to keep it to the amount of chapters I have planned. :/ And this all worked better by leaving it all after each bit. Splitting it would have left a weird feeling at the end of the first part… Trust me I tried it. :/ Anyway… I hoped you enjoy, and I hope I have you wanting more answers when it comes to Ray's grandfather now. :P As for the operations against Pure Light and Total Darkness. Finally we get to see what the wielders and co trainings have been worth. I hope I don't disappoint. :D Thank you for reading, and once again, I hope you enjoyed. Goodbye for now. :D


	33. Operation Deep Jungle

**Authors Note: **So… Five generals of Pure Light and Five of Total Darkness. In defeating each, both sides will be severely weakened. Weakened enough for the wielders to march on both sides and hopefully topple both Eclipse and Solaris once and for all. When does this begin you may be asking. Well it begins now. I hope you enjoy, and I hope I don't let you down with the battle sequences; it's been a while since there's been anything huge after all. :D

**Chapter 33: Operation Deep Jungle **

Fighting up until the Endless War always seemed like very little to every one of the wielders, and everyone else really. The thing about fighting was that, no one wanted to think what would happen if they lost. What would happen to them, or what would happen to the worlds around them? Sora and the others took everything they did very seriously, but the fighting; the fighting would be taken as if it had no effect on them. But it did, killing, no matter what you kill, has a serious effect. It is inescapable, and soon, your own existence, begins to remind you of what you once fought.

In this Endless War, that was exactly what happened.

The first of the generals was located in the Deep Jungle, and touching down with the Gummi Ship, the team poured out.

Sora and Kairi both armoured sparingly. As if someone had taken apart a key blade armour and placed it in strategic points around their bodies. They both had their key blades drawn, and climbed out of the ship first; surveying the area, and making sure it was clear of all threats.

You could have said, you wouldn't have even recognised them now. Going into battle washed away all jokes, all lies they had told themselves, and they just thought of one thing, the fight at hand.

Sora remembered back to what the King had said before they had left.

"This is a balanced strategy. Using our strengths to counter enemies, and cover our backs. Sora and Kairi you've got the offensive."

Sora looked towards Kairi, checking that she was ready.

She just nodded, checking the gaps in the trees for any sign of movement.

Thankfully, there was nothing for now.

"Cloud, you're on defence." Mickey had continued.

Cloud climbed out of the ship, drawing the fusion blades off of his back as he did so. Holding its grip tightly, he stood in front of the ship, checking the area himself.

"We're facing Pure Light in the Deep Jungle, so Terra's got the darkness covered." Mickey had added.

Terra climbed out of the ship next, pulling out his ancient looking key blade, and coating it in darkness. He simply wore his key blade armour, but it did seem lighter.

"And then Donald will be on magic, and Braig, you're on ranged. You'll head out in an hour. Good luck and come home safe." Mickey had finished.

Donald climbed from the ship, leaving some kind of magic on it as he did, watching it disappear just as Braig followed closely behind.

Donald did not look any different, minus perhaps a single chest plate of armour. Everything else was his usual. Braig on the other hand, wore a camouflage cloak, over a few small and light pieces of armour. Immediately after disembarking he ran into the trees, and drew his two arrow guns, peering down their sights whenever he had a clear line of sight through the trees.

"I've got nothing." Braig said, but not with any noise.

Ray had established a telepathic connection, and it was being kept up but Donald's own magic. So far it was working, and so long as it did, no one needed to say a thing, just think it.

"We're clear too." Sora replied, talking about Kairi and himself.

"I can't feel any major sources of Pure Light." Terra concluded the scouting.

"Good. We'll push on the tree house as soon as we have our bearings…" Cloud replied.

The King and the rest of the council had decided he should lead this operation, as they knew all too well he was the one with the most military training. It was something SOLDIER had been useful for.

"I'm ready." Sora declared, taking a few more looks through the gaps in the trees.

"Same here." Kairi added.

"Braig?" Cloud checked.

There was no answer for a moment, and everyone's blood ran cold for just that long.

"Still here." He added. "And I'm ready when you are."

Everyone relaxed. Not too much, but just a little more.

Cloud turned to look at both Terra and Donald who both just nodded.

"Okay, everyone on me." Cloud called. "Sora, Kairi, stick close. Go full drive form on my call. Terra, take the rear. We'll need the extra power should they catch us off guard. Donald support Terra the best you can, but we need a cloaking spell too. Don't overdo yourself!"

"What about me boss?" Braig asked through the telepathy. As everyone was of course.

"Take front. But stay hidden! Notify us immediately of threats."

"Got it."

Then that's what they did. They slowly made their way through the jungle, towards the tree house, where according to Ansem's computer, Pure Light had their first General.

Thankfully, being Pure Light, they could easily spot their targets. Not so great was the fact that they didn't see anyone in the jungle. Meaning, of course, they were all in the tree house.

"Stop once you reach the clearing." Cloud ordered Braig.

"Already here." Braig responded as he looked down the sights of his guns, trying to see everything he could.

"We're going to have a fight on our hands." He reported. "I count… at least twenty, just on the outside netting."

"Okay." Cloud registered the warning. "Donald, Terra, we're ending the push. I think we're clear down here."

There was no immediate response, but they both caught up with the group and stood alongside them on the edge of the trees.

"Gravity magic?" Cloud asked.

Donald nodded and created a ball of magic that allowed them to float upwards to a higher point in the trees.

Braig seemed to load a different arrow into his guns and shot it into the centre trunk holding the tree house. Hitting the others side a rope appeared from the gun and attached to the arrow in the centre trunk. Trying it off to the tree they were on, Braig nodded.

"It's up to you guys now. I'll cover you." Braig promised.

"Donald, some illusion magic would be great. We're going to need it if we're going to cross the rope." Cloud added.

Donald just nodded, and seemed to throw up some rather powerful magic.

"Done." He said.

"Okay." Cloud nodded. "Sora, Kairi, take front. Then Donald, myself and Terra."

Everyone nodded.

"Don't go drive form yet, we'll need it later." Cloud added.

Sora and Kairi just began to climb the rope, noting very well what Cloud had said.

There were the first over and took cover in a fold in the trunk as everyone else followed.

Donald was next, and he threw up some reflect magic, just in case someone saw through his first spell."

Cloud and Terra then followed close behind.

"Okay…" Cloud took a deep breath. "Braig. Light them up."

Braig did as he was told and unleashed a good many clips of fire into the enemy. Taking very many a headshot as he did so, taking out the Soldiers in one good shot when he did so. Sora and Kairi then ran forward as soon as the chaos began. Sora began to cut through the Soldiers before they even knew they were there. Both key blades more active than they had ever been. Sora didn't even look back but kept moving forward on foot. No flashy jumps or flips, just simple running forward and quick but deadly strikes.

Kairi, as she ran forward on his right, grabbed a hold of the first Soldier she could find, and absorbed the energy, throwing it up into the air to let it out. When she tried the same strategy on the next Soldier that came close, he saw it coming, but Braig thankfully put him down before he could do any damage.

"Thank you." Kairi said.

Braig just nodded, knowing very well that she couldn't see it, just fired another shot into the crowd that had appeared on the netting now.

Terra was close behind Sora and Kairi, throwing balls of darkness into the groups ahead. As they scattered away from it, Terra shot forward, picking them off one by one with all the dark moves he could muster. Dark break, dark Firaga, dark thundaga, and the rest of the rainbow of dark moves.

They were effective, and certainly left a mark on the battlefield.

Donald seemed to stand on the side lines for a moment as he quickly downed the contents of an ether.

Once he had done so, he too joined the fight, throwing a bit of elemental magic into the mix. Whilst not as effective as Terra's, it did allow Sora and Kairi to dive in and finish the job.

Cloud followed close behind, knowing all too well his defence capabilities weren't needed right now, and having too many people out at once would only break his concentration.

Terra continued to flash forwards from his position behind Sora and Kairi's attacks, landing his own darkness imbedded attacks. Donald allowed some good stunning, and Braig was able to land one hit kills easily from his shrouded position.

"So far so good." He tried to think to himself, only to realise it was picked up by the telepathic connection.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Braig said, pulling the trigger as he did so and watching another Soldiers very existence come to an end.

Finally they had cleared every single Soldier from the netting.

"Area clear." Braig called out.

"Right." Cloud replied.

Braig threw off his camouflage cloak and let it drop to the ground. Underneath the armour was above his organisation cloak. The organisation had kept them since they had gotten a new wardrobe each. As long ago as that was.

He opened a dark corridor to his side and stepped through, appearing beside Cloud on the netting when he came out the other side.

"There are wooden beams running above the main room." Sora pointed out.

Cloud nodded in understanding.

"Braig…" He began.

"I got it." He replied. "Although I'll need a clear line of sight to get up there."

"I've got that. Just stick close behind." Cloud said. "Everyone else, follow in once Braig's in a strong position."

Everyone nodded.

So, they did just that. Cloud pushed in through the entrance and held up the fusion blades, blocking all incoming fire and magic attacks. Thankfully it worked. Braig opened another dark corridor when he saw the beams of wood above his head, and disappeared through it, appearing in the dark above them.

Sora and Kairi followed behind then, along with Terra and Donald second later.

Donald turned to Terra and he just nodded as he picked up Donald and threw him into the centre of the room so that he could throw up a full three hundred and sixty degree shield around them. Protecting them from all the incoming fire from the Soldiers light rifles. To give credit to Donald, he was also shrouding Braig's location; even though Braig was pretty excellent at doing that, using his own magic's to open up corridors around him, shooting from all directions in the room.

Terra then, took away all the natural light from the room. Leaving masses of darkness in all the cracks around the tree house, blocking all the day light, leaving the Soldiers to stand out like sore thumbs in the dark.

"Okay. Sora, Kairi… No drive yet, push on with the attack!"

They both nodded and did so accordingly.

Sora unleashed a massive combo with his key blades, and Kairi dispelled her own as she took a hold of two of the closest Soldiers and absorbed the light. Refusing to dispel of the light this time leaving it to charge up her own powers.

When she had succeeded in that attack, she summoned her key blade back to her, and dove over the two that were in front of her, as Sora had set his sights on them, and brought her key blade down on the Soldier behind them, catching it off guard, and knocking it to the ground. Where, after another strong blow later, it became nothing.

Suddenly, the room lit up with an immense light. From the balcony above them, a rather large and frightening Soldier had appeared.

"I have our…" Cloud began, before he was knocked down from where he stood.

The Soldier had simply thrown a finger sized knife at him, knocking him down, and throwing him across the room.

"Cloud?" Was the carried response around the room.

"Donald!" Cloud responded, drop the magic and move!" He ordered as he came to, not responding to everyone's worries. He was hurt, but he could survive for now.

"Cloud?" Sora tried again, but Cloud was too stunned. He had looked down at himself and has seen the tiny knife sticking out from his chest. Something so small had knocked him over and sent him flying across the room. How strong was this General? Or at least he hoped that it was the General.

Sora shook his head.

"Kairi?" He asked.

She just nodded.

"You're sure?" He checked again.

"We've practiced this!" She shouted aloud this time. "Don't worry about me." She finished reverting back to the telepathy.

Sora shook his head. "Okay."

Terra looked around, noticing the dismay around the room. He was tempted to head straight from the General, but there were too many of the weaker variety around the room. He didn't want to risk leaving his friends to their mercy whist he foolishly went after the target.

He noticed Cloud was temporarily stunned so took control.

"Braig, cover Cloud's recovery!" He ordered.

"Got it." Braig replied.

"Sora…" Terra was about to ask before he looked towards them.

In a matter of seconds, Sora had moved towards Kairi and had taken her hand, a second later, a light brighter than that of the Soldiers overtook the room.

Appearing in the full suit of armour, Sora seemed more of a threat now. Glowing with that deep silver colour of his old final form, and containing the power of all the light Kairi possessed, Sora teleported away, appearing in front of Cloud, not where everyone expected him to go.

Throwing his arms outwards the Soldiers collapsed immediately, falling to the ground, some even dying there and then. Braig who was the only one who truly saw this just expected Sora had literally pushed the light out of their bodies. And as that was all they were made of… It was needless to say.

Summoning his key blades to him, Sora threw them forward, watching them duplicate as they hit someone.

This time, there were no screams, just the combined concentration of both Sora and Kairi. They had both truly mastered this new power. But maybe it wasn't through training, but just becoming closer as people.

Cloud finally climbed to his feet.

"Sorry." He said aloud as he did so.

"No problem." Sora and Kairi said in unison. It was odd, they had a telepathic connection in this drive form, but it wasn't the same as the one they had with the others. It was almost like changing a radio station.

Terra looked around, noticing a few more stragglers left behind. The General however, still stood, mighty and strong on the balcony.

"Braig." Terra called out through the telepathic connection. "Clear the room."

"Got it."

Seeing his Soldiers had failed him, the General finally joined the fight. Touching down onto the ground, clearing away the darkness from the windows and other gaps in the wall. The light blared in and almost seemed to recharge him.

As he stood there, he drew a sword, just a simple sword. But in his other free hand, he seemed to summon up a thousand small knives, just waiting for the word go.

"On your call." Sora declared, talking to Cloud.

"On your draw." The General responded.

"He can hear us?" Sora asked aloud.

"Of course. Who do you think you are trying to kill? I contain one tenth of the power of Solaris. Do not take me for a weakling!"

Braig fired the first shot without warning, hitting the General square in the chest. However, that only made things worse as the General threw up its sword and cut down the wooden beam Braig was standing on.

As he was about to hit the ground, Sora teleported into mid-air and caught him, dropping him to the ground in a far safer way.

"Thanks kiddo." Braig thanked, reloading his guns now on the ground level. He thanked aloud, knowing all too well that the telepathic connection was now useless.

Sora just nodded.

"Next?" The general asked.

Donald threw up some time magic, followed by a mass of attacks from his a combination of all of his limits. As the General recovered Cloud stood in front of Donald, blade drawn, ready to defend him.

"Nice trick. Powerful magic." The General pointed out. "How about mine?" He asked throwing a whip of light into Cloud, throwing him out of the window, and then turning his attention to Donald.

And with that, Donald disappeared, appearing back in front of him.

Sora had already teleported away to save Cloud, and it was just Terra and Braig left to stop the General.

It grabbed a hold of Donald, and without even giving him a chance to move threw him back into the air, followed by many of a light spear soaring towards him. That would have made contact if it wasn't for Braig's quick trigger finger. As Donald hit the ground again, the General turned his attention back to the other two.

"Is that all you can do? Really?" It asked.

Braig shook his head.

"Look out." He said with a sly smile.

Sora had reappeared behind him, holding both of his key blades, just not as bright.

"Come to fight me yourself have you?" It asked.

Sora shook his head and followed by quickly and with the force of a thousand men threw his key blades through the Generals shoulders, pinning him against the wall opposite.

Everyone looked up to Sora and just wondered. But when Kairi walked beside him they realised he wasn't in his drive form anymore.

"When did you?" Donald asked.

"Learn how to do that?" Sora wondered.

Donald just nodded.

"I spent a few years in the Stardust realm…" He just shrugged it off.

Kairi however continued to walk forward until she was face to face with the General.

"Hey." She said.

The General spat at her.

Wiping it away quite literally and in the regard of not taking it as an insult she placed both hands on his chest and began to drain away his power.

"It'll kill you!" The General laughed. "Too much of a good thing and all…"

Kairi took one hand away and laughed along with him as it shot away from her hand and into the roof. Until it broke through that too and shot into the sky.

"Really?" She mocked.

Sora walked forward and stood beside her, just in case it affected her and she needed some support. But she didn't, she was perfectly capable. Of both attacking, defending and scaring the living day lights into this so called 'General'.

"What happens when you die?" She asked.

The General tried to struggle.

"I guess it's nothing really… Just… Nothing."

The General spat again.

"Guys?" She asked.

Cloud stepped forward and Kairi stepped aside, still keeping her hand on him however.

Cloud thrust his blade through his gut, allowing them to split up as he did so however, causing the most painful damage possible.

Donald unleashed another of his limits, and Braig unleashed a few if not all of his remaining clips, and Terra threw many a ball of darkness.

"Princess… You impress me." The General finally said, before he had no more than the power of the weakest of the Soldiers.

"Thanks." She said, removing her hand. "It won't save you though."

She stepped aside, and Sora removed his blades from his shoulders, letting him fall to the ground.

With two quick strikes, the rest of the group looked away as Sora watched a head roll. Before it, along with the rest of the General's body disappeared.

"One down." Sora point out.

"I guess we'll have to think about some other leading system… I didn't do too well today." Cloud said disappointedly.

"You did fine. You just got caught off guard." Kairi replied.

"That can't happen though."

Sora shook his head. "We made it through… Besides I think Ray and Ansem were thinking of something… I'm sure by the next operation it'll be active…"

Cloud just nodded.

"Right." He said. "Still we did it, with minimal injury."

Everyone smiled.

"I believe that's a victory." Braig declared, brandishing an unnatural smile that lit up the room.

**Authors Note: **As they said, one down. Nine to go. I did enjoy writing this one… It was fun. Nice to have a full chapter of action again me thinks. Been a while since I had something like this. And it was fun to turn our characters into… warriors. Their trainings haven't been for nothing after all. :P Seriously though, you'll see so much more of how they've come. This is just a taster. Obviously however the groups are split… So much so I believe that everyone has two operations each. Not including Ansem of course. But that's that. I do hope you enjoyed as much as I did writing it. And I'll see you next time for the Operation at… *Checks notes* The Pride Lands. An interesting mechanic… Great. :L


	34. Operation Pride Lands

**Authors Note: **Hello again. :D Now before I begin I recommend any writer with writers block to listen to the Assassins Creed Soundtracks in the background. It fits any scene, and just makes you feel amazing. :L And if you've played the games, gives you serious waves of amazement… then again, you'd get that if you haven't played the games… needless to say, that's what I'm listening to now. But, here we go again. Operation two. The Pride Lands. I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 34: Operation Pride Lands. **

The greatest thing to understand about the Endless War is that, without a doubt, fate had victory set in stone for the wielders. Why? Because with time they grow stronger. With time on their side there is no limit to how powerful they can become. By the name alone, the Endless War had decided who would come out victorious. But it is he that orchestrated the war that really decided. There is no fate, no destiny, there is only that which repeats. He, who controls the repetition, controls who lives and who dies. Maybe not to the precise names and dates, but those that impact how the universe works, they are led to a 'fate', they are given a 'destiny' because, time and he who controls that which repeats is the power that all the powerful fear.

Some just don't realise it yet.

Some like the first targeted General of Total Darkness. Located in the Pride Lands, a second group had been dispatched to take him out, hopefully with as much success as the first.

The night had settled here, never wishing to leave with the powers of Total Darkness keeping it here. It left a very eerie like quality to the land.

Riku ran through the Pride Lands in lion form of course, he had never been like this, and whilst it was enjoyable, he was far too focussed to let that emotion show.

Another balanced play had been decided for this operation, as it had worked so well the last time, it was only logical for them to use the same strategy this time, especially as it was against a different side.

Riku worked on the offence, with his own Total Darkness form, he could rip them apart in mere seconds. Verrat joined him to help give him even more of that extra attack boost. You could barely see Verrat as Riku ran alongside him, simply nothing more than a shadow on the land, shooting across. Oddly enough, unlike his other former fellow Knights, he did take an animal form. But an animal forms shadow, and nothing more. It was rather frightening when you caught his form in the corner of your eye, as Riku had found many a time.

Funnily enough, the only member of the group who did not have a lion form was that of Goofy, who, joining the team for defence, and slowly teleported behind Aqua, as she used some of her own new magic to keep him close to them.

Aqua was only a few 'dashes' away from Riku, keeping her distance so he could go full Total Darkness should he need to, and not worry about hurting anyone. Along with keeping Goofy close, she continuously kept a field of magic around the group, so that if anyone unwanted crossed the threshold, she would feel their presence immediately. Her magic, had truly come along way, just how her daughter had said it would, and this was only the beginning.

As well as giving magical support, she led the group. Ansem and Ray were still devising a way to lead without being there, so the role of leader was given to Aqua for this outing. And thanks to Aqua's magic, the telepathic connection couldn't be tapped into now, as Aqua held up many a mental block keeping away any unwanted guests from their minds too.

Also joining the group, Elysia ran close behind; staying very close to Aqua should she need any support. Elysia knew too well she was doing a lot with her magic here, and no one had any idea what sort of affect it would have on her body. As Elysia ran along, just as before, she was coated in a beautiful glowing aura of light. Showing why she was chosen for this operation, and showing just how far she had come over the last few years. Her powers over light were something to be marvelled at.

Finally, Tifa had been asked to come just as a further aggressive presence. With such a strong magical presence here, no one thought anyone with a ranged power would be needed. But they knew very well the fighting could get tough, so Tifa had joined. She too was in a lion form and stuck close to Elysia and Aqua.

They were heading towards Pride Rock, as the most defendable position, Total Darkness had chosen it to set up their defences and stationed their General there. So that was where the group needed to head. They had touched down with the Gummi Ship in the Oasis, or close by anyway, and had rather speedily made their way from there, until Pride Rock was in sight.

"What's the plan?" Riku called out through the telepathic connection.

Aqua thought for a moment, knowing all too well it was up to her to make the call.

She turned to look at Elysia, and Elysia just nodded in response. Only the two women had any idea of what they were going to try.

"Goofy will take the front as Tifa, Riku and Verrat follow behind as you enter the bottom entrance. It's all very open so watch your surroundings."

"And yourself and Elysia?" Verrat asked.

"We're going in through the sky." Elysia responded, stopping, taking up grass and dust into the air.

"How so?" Riku asked.

Aqua smiled with that toothy grin of her lioness form before being covered in magical energy, transforming into a small bird, small enough to pass by undetected.

"Very good." Riku complimented. "Elysia?"

Elysia smiled back too, and everyone could only watch as she was surrounded by swirling winds that ripped up the dust around them and took it around and around as it hid her away.

"I doubt that'll be enough." Riku pointed out.

"Give the girl a moment." Tifa prodded.

As the dust settled again, Elysia was gone.

"What?" Riku asked surprised.

"She is the wind." Aqua pointed out.

"When? How?"

"She's worked just as much as we have…" Tifa explained.

"If not more…" Aqua added.

"So that answers when… As for how… Aqua?" Tifa continued.

"Aero magic can be taken in a thousand different ways. It's surprising what you can do with a single elemental magic if you dedicate your training to just one."

Riku just nodded.

"So… Liam's fire, she's air." Verrat pointed out what they were all thinking. "Sounds like a dangerous mix to me."

"Can she hear us?" Riku asked.

"No… She's just the wind. She's waiting for me to go, then she'll follow."

"Good… I think fate has more in store for that pair than we first realised." Riku added to what Verrat had said.

"I hope not." Aqua finished, before flying higher and heading for peak of Pride Rock.

xXx

On arriving at the peak the wind began to whip up the dust again, slowly rebuilding Elysia's lioness body. As soon as she was fully formed she ran forward, taking out two extremely surprised scouts with two precise strikes.

Aqua followed close behind, on touching down transforming back into her lioness form with the same form covering magic.

Elysia stopped with her rather brutal onslaught once the peak was clear.

"I think we've got this place clear." Aqua pointed out through the telepathy as Elysia walked towards her.

"Right." She replied.

Aqua and Elysia were about to begin to head down before Aqua rather quickly stopped and rooted her paws into the ground.

"Hold on." She ordered Elysia.

"What's up?" Elysia asked worriedly.

But then it hit them. The night that was surrounding them aggressively spat out Knights as they appeared around them. Apparently hiding in the very darkness of the skies.

"Ready?" Elysia called aloud.

Aqua just nodded, gripping her key blade with her teeth far tighter.

Elysia did the same. They could both only watch as they began to become even more and more outnumbered.

If this had been seven years ago, this could have been the end. No, if this had been a year ago, it would have meant the end. The truth of the situation was that without Ray's stardust pocket universe, they wouldn't have had the time to train and become what they were now.

Even so however, even with the power each of them now possessed, some things would still be an equal fight for their lives.

Elysia dove forward, shooting across with the unimaginable force of the wind behind him, cutting through two Knights at once without even waving her blade, regaining her footing; she leapt off her back legs and sliced through two more.

Aqua opened up a crack in the earth below a large group the Knights, dropping them into it, and crushing the energy out of them as she brought the rocks crashing back together, and then fusing them together as if nothing had ever happened. Whilst this was going on she had already drawn in another large group towards her, and watched as they floated above her head and were unable to move. She followed up by leaping into the mix, throwing them outwards and off of the peak, watching a few come crashing into the ground below, and thankfully die as they hit the ground.

"Looks like gravity still works in our favour." She mumbled under her breath, setting her sights on another group.

Elysia during Aqua's attack had taken out about a quarter of the Knights that had appeared at first, but they just seemed to continuously replenish their forces. Following Aqua's style she created a wave of aero magic, knocking the Knights into the air, and then flying off of the peak to their deaths on the floor below.

Soon the two girls had been pushed into the centre, basically touching as they tried to force everyone away.

"What's the plan?" Elysia asked through the telepathy, pacing around in a circle, knocking back attacks where she could.

Aqua laughed slightly. "I don't think I have one."

Elysia joined Aqua in laughing.

"Just how I like it… Do you think you could turn me back? Human me of course."

"Sure…" Aqua answered not quite sure where this was going.

"I can over charge… Over clock I suppose."

"If spending time with Ansem taught me anything, overclocking isn't good."

Elysia laughed. "I just get incredibly hot… I mean warm."

Aqua laughed as she blocked yet another attack.

"If you're sure."

"Of course." She answered with so much certainty.

Aqua nodded and focussed on Elysia. It took a few seconds but after they had passed that same odd colourless magical energy surrounded Elysia and began to change her form back to its natural state.

From that, she fell onto one knee, and placed her hands on the ground, drawing in all the light she could. Until her aura nearly covered the entire peak. But it was still transparent. Almost like it wasn't there at all. For now anyway.

Mere seconds later, Aqua could see sweat rolling down Elysia face and body. Then her entire body went red, bright red as if she was cooking in her own skin.

"You don't' have to do this!" Aqua shouted through the telepathic connection.

"I've… I've got this." She replied, but the aura, became a living ball of white light.

And the night was gone, as well as every single Knight on the peak.

Aqua hadn't turned away from Elysia. At first she fell onto the other knee, then could barely hold herself up right and fell onto her hands.

Aqua changed herself back into a human as quick as possible and dove over to support you.

"I've got you." Aqua comforted aloud as she took hold of her and supported her.

"You are so hot."

Elysia laughed even through the pain. "I didn't know… you went… that way."

"Contrary to popular belief, no." Aqua replied laughing to herself.

Aqua covered her hands in ice and rested one hand on her chest, and one on her head.

"You're going to be fine now." Aqua continued.

"Unless we have more company." Elysia noted.

"I'm sure the others will be here any minute. You've probably cleared most of them away after all."

"I hope so."

xXx

_Taking Place at the same Time. _

Riku, Verrat, Tifa and Goofy approached the slopes of Pride Rock. The night made it difficult to see anything, let alone any targets. Riku and Verrat were everyone's eyes.

"Verrat, three look outs, ten o'clock" Riku ordered.

Verrat did as he was told and teleported behind his three former comrades, placing a few quick knife strikes into their backs, dropping them in mere seconds, and without anyone noticing. Even Total Darkness had nothing on Aqua's shrouding magic.

Verrat's shadowy lion form helped out a great deal more too. Even Total Darkness didn't see that coming.

"Goofy, take front as Aqua said." Riku continued taking the lead, no one complained so he would continue.

Goofy just nodded and did as ordered, rushing forward but not inherently making his presence known, not quite yet anyway.

"Tifa, behind Goofy." Riku continued.

Tifa dashed off to join him.

"Are we going full dark form?" Verrat asked.

Riku shook his head.

"Not quite yet, keep picking them off. Like that they can barely see you… Choose your…"

"I got it. Careful targets." Verrat cut him off.

"Good." Riku replied. "I'll run far left; I can use the slope to my advantage. Everyone else, stick to the right. It's a more defendable position!"

And so that's what they did, after no time at all their presence was revealed, and Aqua's magic seemed to be redirected elsewhere so there was no chance that would be coming back any time soon.

Tifa and Goofy tore up anyone that came close. Goofy stopping any attacks, and Tifa literally putting down any Knight before it came into view with a few but precise blows to the head and body with her entire form.

Verrat continued to bring down anything that stood on the side lines, bringing them down without a problem. He could have sworn they didn't even know he was there at all.

Riku, Riku just tore down anyone that came close to him. Either putting his blade in them quicker than they could call out, or landing quick blows and throwing them down the slope to the ground below. The fall and the ride down always finished the job.

The group began to laugh as they watched large clusters of the Knights come flying from the peak, and come crashing into the ground. It was funny to watch those that had tormented them for so long fall to the power of gravity.

And soon, the group had pretty much cleared the slopes leading to the Lion's den. Where they suspected the General would be. Verrat finished the job and cleared out any remaining Knights, but then spotted a single Knight standing on the tip, where Simba had once been presented to the world.

"That's the General!" Verrat called out, indicating to the lone Knight standing there.

The group regrouped as they walked towards it. With exception to Elysia and Aqua of course. But when the skies lit up, and the night disappeared, the General did look significantly smaller without his darkness to hide in. And the rest of the group knew who they could thank, either of the women at the peak.

"I've got it." Verrat said running forward, disappearing and reappearing behind the General seconds later.

But the General just spun around, grabbed a hold of Verrat's shadow like form, and threw him from the tip.

"Verrat!" Riku shouted aloud, activating his dark mode to save his friend. When he had hit the dark mode, his human form returned to him, Xehanort's old coat fell around him, and he felt the dark skin surround him once again.

"Thanks." Verrat said through Riku.

Riku just nodded, still in control of his body.

The General looked towards the group and smirked, summoning two identical blades of Total Darkness to him. He struck them together, seemingly sharpening the darkness.

"Come then, wielders of the keyblade! Strike me down!"

Riku fell for the taunt and rushed into the attack, lifting Way to the Dawn and smashing it down into the General's head.

The General however just dodged without a second thought, taking no time at all to land his own combo and send Riku flying backwards.

Riku took a hold of his pendant. The pendant Becca had given to him, and felt as its warm red light lit up his very being.

"You with me?" Riku asked Verrat, but only inside himself, not wanting the rest of the group to hear.

"Until the end." Verrat promised. "What sort of friend would I be if I wasn't?"

Riku smirked.

Looking down at his friends who were still in their animal forms he thought for a moment deciding on the best course of action.

But Aqua had already made the decision, coming down from the peak supporting Elysia as she went; she quickly changed the rest of the group back to their human forms.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked Elysia through the telepathic connection.

"Yeah… Just tired." She replied as Aqua put her down against a rock.

"Keep it away from her." Aqua ordered, stepping away from Elysia and summoning her key blade once again.

"Time!" Aqua shouted, as she watched everything freeze around her, except her friends.

"I don't know how long that'll last, so get to it!" Aqua shouted, seeing no time (ironically) to waste.

"Isn't it Stop?" Tifa asked as she ran into the General, landing some rather powerful looking combos.

Goofy rushed into him next, knocking him around a bit with his shield. This magic allowed for the movement of the target, and stopped them from reacting.

"Not this kind. I've been practicing. Stop doesn't tap into the right magic."

"I see…" Riku replied, having no idea really what was happening, but just enjoyed being able to land massive attacks without a problem.

Aqua finished with a powerful magic attack. Just pure energy hitting the General without anything held back.

Time finally regained its natural pace.

"Witch!" The General spat.

"Now that's not nice!" Riku responded with just as much force, shooting towards the General and trying to land a combo that was immediately blocked by his two blades.

Riku continued with the attacks even though each hit was blocked with ease.

The General didn't even seem to be trying. Either that or the group's onslaught when time had stopped had done more than they realised.

Riku continued to parry and block just as the General had seconds before, and they both just swapped again. Pointless attacking for no reason. But the total darkness that was released was forcing everyone else away, but giving both Riku and the General a much needed power boost.

It could have gone on forever. In terms of sword play, they were both evenly matched.

Aqua turned back to look at Elysia, checking she was okay as she had time.

Elysia stubbornly however had pushed herself to her feet.

"Enough of this…" She mumbled to herself as she summoned her key blade back to her.

Quickly she summoned up the wind around her, turning her body into dust just as she had done before. She quickly became the wind and shot into the darkness, forcing her way in, no matter how much it hurt.

Reforming behind the General, she quickly thrust her keyblade through its chest, surprising Riku as she did so, but giving him the perfect opportunity, to end it with his own keyblade.

But, as she reformed, the energy hit Elysia with full force, and threw her from the tip and towards the ever approaching ground below.

"Becca would never forgive me." Riku said to himself as he dove from the tip.

Throwing darkness out from behind him he noticed that Aqua, Tifa and Goofy had all run to the tip to hopefully see Riku save her. Aqua's magic was empty and she scrambled amongst a pouch trying to find an ether, only to find none.

It was up to Riku. And he was just freefalling.

"Come on!" Riku shouted.

Elysia seemed to come to and turned to look at Riku falling fast towards her.

She tried to extend her hand and grab onto his as she did the same, even though she felt it would do nothing.

"Verrat?" Riku begged. "Anything?"

"I… I don't know… I'm sorry." Verrat seemed to freeze. Under this much pressure he seemed unable to access his own mind. "But… You can teleport…"

"I know what I can do!" Riku shouted aloud.

"I know…" Riku said inside his head then for Verrat, calming himself down.

"I'm sorry." Verrat repeated.

Riku just looked down at Elysia knowing very well what was going through her mind right now. She was falling so fast, but everything would have felt so slow. She wouldn't have felt anything, but would have felt something for everyone. To fall to death, or what seems that way, sets your brain to a notion of, emotion.

Riku threw more and more darkness behind him, just trying to speed up. But she was too far ahead.

"If it was dark…" Riku mumbled before it clicked.

With so much power he threw his dark mode off of himself and watched as a sphere of darkness surrounded both himself, Verrat and Elysia. And with that, he moved as he wished. He could, when something was in darkness, he could move it around him. Just as he had done in the dark realm, all those years ago. Just now he did it for very different reasons.

"I got you." Riku promised as he grabbed a hold of Elysia, and quickly teleported away to safety.

Everyone at the tip seemed to finally breathe out after not breathing at all for so long.

"He's got her." Aqua exclaimed happily, finally relaxing.

"I have indeed." Riku said, smiling as he stood beside Elysia and Verrat. Elysia on his left, Verrat on his right.

"Did I do it?" Elysia asked, completely exhausted.

"You did it." Verrat answered.

"No, we did it." Aqua added. "We were all brilliant."

xXx

**Authors Note: **Well… You know, even I didn't know if he'd catch her then. :L That was fun. But I think I gave myself a heart attack… So… As evil as it sounds, I hope I did the same to you. :L Other than that, I hoped you enjoyed the fights and the demonstrations of their power. And I hope you enjoyed the chapter itself. Two down now. Eight to go. Then we'll be ever closer to end game. That's sad… Really sad… But… Exciting too… Ah. Let's just enjoy where we are now, and worry about where we're going when we get there. :D


End file.
